De retour dans ta vie
by s-ia0803
Summary: Bill a l'impression d'être délaissé par son père, manager des TH. Il fugue chez sa mère à 17ans. 3 ans plus tard il revient pour sa grand-mère malade. Il va revoir son père et le groupe qui a changé sa vie. Comment va-t-il vivre ces retrouvailles? Yaoi
1. 3 ans après

**Résumé long :** Bill à 17 ans quand il part de chez son père, David Jost, pour aller habiter chez sa mè père, depuis deux ans le délaisse, pour s'occuper du nouveau phénomène, Tokio Hotel. Le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire, il s'en va.  
Trois ans plus tard, il revient à Berlin, pour rendre visite à sa grand-mère paternelle, atteinte d'une maladie. Il redoute la confrontation avec son père mais sait qu'elle est inévitable.  
Il va également rencontrer le groupe qui a bouleversé sa vie.  
Comment va-t-il réagir face à ces rencontres?  
Va-t-il pouvoir pardonner à son père et mettre de côté ses préjugés sur ce groupe pour peut-être arriver à former une amitié...ou même plus avec l'un d'entre eux?

**Personnages principaux : **Bill, David Jost, Anna la grand-mère de Bill, Georg, Gustav, Tom et Frank (quatrième membre des TH)

**Main pairing : **Bill/Tom

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : 3 ans après**

_POV Bill_

J'arrive à Berlin, après des heures interminables de train. Après trois ans, ça fait bizarre... Mais bon je fais ça pour ma grand-mère. C'est elle-même qui m'a prévenu de son problème de santé la dernière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone. Je n'ai même pas eu à y réfléchir à deux fois, je lui ai dit que je viendrais la voir. Ma mère ne s'y est pas opposée.

Je n'ai en fait jamais coupé le contact avec ma grand-mère. Dès que je suis arrivé chez ma mère, je l'ai appelé, pour lui expliquer les raisons de mon départ. Elle a été triste mais à comprit. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas dire à mon père qu'elle savait où j'étais. Elle a évidemment essayé de me faire flancher, j'ai tenu bon et elle m'a promis.

Et me voilà aujourd'hui, sur le trottoir devant la gare de Berlin. J'appelle un taxi et lui demande de me conduire à mon hôtel. Oui, parce que même si je sais que ma grand-mère aurait eu assez de place pour m'héberger, j'ai le pressentiment que mon père va s'installer là-bas quelque temps, pour veiller sur sa mère. Et je n'ai pas franchement envie de le croiser plus que nécessaire. Je suis plutôt rancunier et je ne lui ai toujours pas pardonné.

Une fois arrivé devant l'hôtel le "Black Star", le chauffeur m'aide à sortir mes bagages.

**- Et voilà jeune homme.**

**- Merci. Combien je vous dois?**

**- Ca vous fera 22 €.**

Je lui tends 25 € et lui dit de garder la monnaie. 3 € de pourboires, ça me paraît un peu ridicule -d'ailleurs il doit penser que je suis radin- mais en même temps, j'ai pas vraiment plus à lui donner.

Je me dirige vers l'accueil pour demander les clés de ma chambre. Ce n'est pas un hôtel grand luxe bien sûr, mais il n'est pas miteux non plus. Je suppose que si j'avais continué à vivre avec mon père, j'aurais pu me payer un hôtel 3 étoiles. Mais en allant vivre avec ma mère, j'ai du revoir mes exigences à la baisse. Ca a fait du bien à mon égo, j'étais un peu pourri-gâté sur les bords.

**- Bonjour Monsieur, que puis-je pour vous?**

**- Je suis Bill Lacan. J'ai réservé une chambre chez vous.**

**- Oui je vais regarder ça. **Il jette un coup d'œil à son ordinateur. **Ah voilà, chambre 110. Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour vous y conduire et monter vos bagages.**

**-Merci.**

En attendant que le groom arrive, je me décale un peu sur la droite pour laisser la place libre aux autres clients éventuels.

Je détaille le lobby : c'est vraiment très beau. Des plantes vertes style Yuka aux quatre coins de la pièce, une moquette bordeaux au sol, les murs recouverts de lambris marron foncé. La réception est située tout à gauche de la pièce. C'est un comptoir en bois massif de la même couleur que les murs. D'après les casiers dans lesquels sont rangées les clés, je m'aperçois qu'il n'y a qu'un étage et pas plus de 20 chambres. Il y en a cinq au rez-de-chaussée et donc 15 au premier. Le numéro des chambres est écrit en chiffres doré sur les portes. Cet endroit est chaleureux, j'aime beaucoup. Je suis interrompu dans ma découverte des lieux par le groom qui vient d'arriver.

**-Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît,** me dit-il en me souriant de façon professionnelle.

J'hoche la tête, il prend mes deux valises et nous nous dirigeons vers l'ascenseur. Une fois que l'ascenseur se stoppe, il me dirige vers la droite. Il glisse la clé dans la serrure de ma chambre et me fait entrer à l'intérieur avant de rentrer à son tour.

Il dépose mes valises dans l'entrée et me fait faire le tour de la chambre. Ca va plutôt vite en fait car ce n'est vraiment pas grand.

Tout de suite sur la gauche, une petite salle de bain avec des toilettes et une douche, puis dans la pièce principale, une chaise, un lit avec une télé en face, une commode, une table de nuit avec une lampe de chevet et une téléphone posés dessus. Ouais plutôt limité tout ça. Mais bon tant pis! Je ferais avec.

Avant de sortir, Ernest, le groom, me dit, que si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, je n'ai qu'à appeler la réception. Même que si je veux, je peux leur demander de me réveiller le matin. La classe!

Bon au lieu de raconter des conneries, je vais ranger mes affaires, prendre une douche puis j'irais voir mamie.

[...]

Okay, alors il est 15h30. Elle n'habite pas très loin d'ici, enfin en voiture je veux dire, parce que si j'y vais à pied, j'en aurais pour des plombes.

J'appelle donc la réception pour qu'ils m'appellent un taxi. Ils me disent qu'un passera me prendre d'ici un quart d'heure. Parfait, juste le temps de vérifier mon maquillage, de me recoiffer un peu, d'enfiler une veste et mes chaussures et je descends.

Je n'ai même pas à attendre 5 minutes que mon taxi arrive. Je lui indique l'adresse de ma grand-mère. Il ouvre grand les yeux, l'air complètement abasourdi. Ouais, c'est vrai que ma grand-mère habite plus un domaine qu'une maison. Et apparemment ça l'impressionne.

**- Woua la villa des Oliviers? C'est la classe. Vous allez travailler là-bas? **me demande-t-il avec un accent à couper au couteau. Il est italien.

**-Non, je vais rendre visite à ma grand-mère.** Je lui réponds sèchement mais avec un petit sourire hypocrite. Non mais, est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'un domestique?

**- Ah excusez-moi. Bon et bien allons-y.**

**- Hum, bonne idée.** Déjà que je suis stressé à l'idée de peut-être revoir mon père, lui me met en plus de mauvaise humeur. Il faut que je me calme pour aller voir ma grand-mère.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle a, elle n'a pas voulu me le dire au téléphone. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle aurait besoin de soins et qu'elle préférait rester chez elle...pour l'instant. C'est ce 'pour l'instant' qui m'a fait le plus flipper. C'est pour ça que je languis de la voir pour qu'elle m'éclaire un peu plus sur le sujet. Et même si cette possibilité me terrorise, je pense qu'elle a un cancer. J'avais aussi imaginé une leucémie mais d'après moi pour cette maladie, le patient à l'obligation d'aller à l'hôpital, donc... Mon Dieu, j'ai peur ! Ca fait peut-être trois ans que je ne l'ai pas vu mais on se téléphone souvent, on s'écrit même parfois. Je l'aime et je n'ai pas envie de la perdre.

Après 15 minutes de route, le taxi arrive aux Oliviers. Un grand portail en fer forgé blanc, derrière lequel s'étend un jardin assez vaste et dans le loin, j'aperçois le 'mini château' de mamie. A couper le souffle, c'est toujours aussi beau.

Le chauffeur me dit qu'il peut me déposer juste en bas des marches. Ca se voit dans ses yeux qu'il crève d'envie de pénétrer dans la propriété. Mais il m'a énervé alors je lui dis non. J'vous l'avais dis que j'étais rancunier !

Après être partit 3 ans plus tôt, j'avais conservé les clés de chez ma grand-mère, dont celle du portail, alors je peux rentrer sans avoir à m'annoncer à l'interphone. C'est mieux comme ça.

Arrivé en bas des marches, je regarde autour de moi et j'ai l'impression d'être dans un parc automobile. Non mais c'est vrai ça ! Il n'y a pas moins de 5 voitures garées devant. C'est dingue ça quand même !

Ma grand-mère n'a pas de voiture donc je suppose, à mon plus grand malheur, que mon père est là. Je ne sais pas à qui sont les autres. Enfin, j'ai bien ma petite idée sur la question mais je préfère ne pas y penser. Oh joie ! Bon allez, je ne me laisse pas décourager et monte les escaliers. Je suis venu pour ma grand-mère, pas pour lui. Je n'ai pas de compte à lui rendre alors je ne vais pas le laisser gâcher mes retrouvailles avec ma grand-mère. Je pousse l'énorme porte d'entrée noire à double battant. Avant de rentrer, je souffle un grand coup et tente de calmer les battements de mon coeur.

A peine rentré, le majordome se précipite vers moi. Faut dire que j'ai fais son job à sa place en ouvrant la porte pour moi-même. Ca me fait rire.

**- Bonjour Hans, comment allez-vous ?**

**- Oh Monsieur Bill, je ne vous avez pas reconnu. Vous êtes venu voir votre grand-mère alors ?**

**- Oui Hans, est-ce que vous pourriez me conduire à elle ?** Je connais Hans depuis toujours. Il travaille chez ma grand-mère depuis tellement longtemps qu'il fait presque partie des meubles. Je l'apprécie énormément.

**- Bien sûr. Venez elle est dans sa chambre.**

Je le suis en souriant. Après quelques pas, mon regard est comme attiré vers la gauche. Je stoppe mes pas quand je le vois. Lui aussi m'a vu. Il est entouré de ses petits protégés. A première vue, il était en train de parler avec mais s'est arrêté quand il m'a vu. Les quatre stars se tournent dans ma direction pour voir ce qui a attiré l'attention de leur manager. C'est à ce moment là que je reprends ma marche, je ne veux pas les voir : le tête haute, le buste bien droit et le pas déterminé. Je suis Hans au premier étage.

J'oublie tout de suite ma pseudo rencontre avec mon père quand j'arrive devant la porte de la chambre de ma grand-mère. Hans me laisse là et redescend.

J'ouvre la porte et suis réellement surpris. Moi qui m'attendais à la voir allongée dans son lit, agonisant, à l'article de la mort, je la vois assise sur un fauteuil, prêt de la fenêtre, en train de lire un livre. Ca me rassure. Je lui fais savoir ma présence en me raclant la gorge. Elle lève la tête de son livre et me fait un grand sourire, qui sans que je comprenne pourquoi, fait monter les larmes à mes yeux.

Les coups de fil et lettres ne remplaceront jamais la sensation d'avoir une personne qu'on aime face à soi. Elle se lève, je m'avance vers elle . Une fois à sa hauteur, elle aperçoit les larmes dans mes yeux et ouvre ses bras, pour que je me blottisse dedans. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et elle caresse mes cheveux. C'est réconfortant et apaisant. Ca fait du bien. Je laisse couler mes larmes librement, dans les bras de ma grand-mère. Trois ans, c'est long.

_POV David Jost_

Les garçons et moi sortons de la cuisine. Nous sommes arrivés ce matin. La nouvelle de la maladie de ma mère m'a foutu un sacré coup. Les garçons, quand ils l'ont appris, ont tenu à m'accompagner. Ils sont en vacances en ce moment et m'ont dit qu'ils souhaitaient passer quelques jours à mes côtés pour me soutenir.

A peine dans le hall, j'entends Hans parler avec quelqu'un. Comme je ne vois pas qui pourrait venir visiter ma mère, je me retourne. Je suis stupéfait de le voir ici. Mon fils ! Trois ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, trois ans qu'il est partit. Il me voit à son tour mais son visage ne reflète aucune émotion. C'est au tour des garçons de se retourner puisque je ne participe plus à la conversation. Il repart à ce moment là. Il les déteste tout autant qu'il me déteste moi.

-** David, ça va ?** me demande Georg.

**- Hein ? Oh...euh...je...** Je n'arrive pas à trouver mes mots, il m'a bouleversé.

**- Putain, c'est qui lui ? D'accord il est canon mais de là à se mettre dans cet état quand même !** Plaisante Frank, faisant rire Tom.

**- C'est mon fils !**

Ils arrêtent de rigoler tout net et me regardent tous avec des yeux ronds.

**T...Ton fils ?** Me demande Frank le premier. J'hoche la tête.

**Mais tu ne nous en a jamais parlé**, s'étonne Gustav.

**- Je... C'était au début de votre carrière. Il a le même âge que vous, Tom et Frank, vous savez, donc à l'époque il avait 15 ans. Je passais beaucoup de temps avec vous pour vous aider à percer. Vous vous souvenez le temps qu'on passait en studio ? C'était énorme mais ça en valait tellement la peine...**je pousse un profond soupir.** J'ai juste oublié que j'avais un fils qui m'attendait chez moi. Lui par contre n'a pas oublié que son père n'était pas présent. Le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire, j'étais avec vous. Quand je suis rentré, tard le soir, il n'était plus là. Il m'avait laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine. Il m'expliquait qu'il partait sans me dire où il allait. Souvent, j'annulais nos sorties pour m'occuper de vous. Je lui faisais de la peine sans m'en apercevoir, et je crois que ce jour là ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Quand j'y r'pense, j'lui avais même pas acheté de cadeau, j'avais complètement zappé.**

Ils me regardent tous avec attention et compassion. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il ne le connaisse même pas.

**Je me rappelle mot pour mot de ce que sa lettre disais :**

_Papa,_

_Comme tu ne t'en est visiblement pas souvenu, aujourd'hui c'était mon anniversaire...._

_Même si je n'ai reçu aucun cadeau de ta part ce n'est pas très grave, tu sais._

_Je me suis fais plaisir à moi-même, un cadeau de moi à moi en quelque sorte : Je vais me faire le plaisir de me tirer d'ici!_

_Merci de ne pas avoir été présent ces deux dernières années._

_Bill_

Un sourire amer étire mes lèvres. Je m'en veux terriblement. A cet instant, le regard que me lance mes petits prodiges me gonfle.

**C'est pas vraiment la peine de me regarder comme ça, vous savez. Il me déteste mais vous aussi ! S'il vous venait l'envie de lui parler, oubliez ça tout de suite, parce que au mieux il va vous ignorer, au pire vous envoyer chier.**

Ils froncent les sourcils face à ma réaction mais ne répondent rien. A ce moment là, nous entendons des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, alors nous tournons la tête vers ceux-ci. Bill redescend, il va partir. J'aimerais bien allé lui parler, même juste pour lui dire bonjour, mais j'appréhende sa réaction. D'ailleurs, il tourne la tête dans ma direction et le regard froid qu'il me lance finit de me dissuader. Il traverse le hall de son air digne et confiant, salue Hans et sort de la maison.

Soudain, je réalise quelque chose : comment il a su que sa grand-mère était malade ?

Il faut que j'ai une discussion avec elle !

* * *

**Voilà premier chapitre...Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé? **

**Je suis pas vraiment sûre que ça plaise mais bon...on verra bien!!!**


	2. Réflexion

**Chapitre 2 : Réflexion  
**

_POV Bill_

Ca fait une demi-heure que je suis rentré à l'hôtel. Je suis allongé sur le dos, sur mon lit. Je repense à ce que m'a dit ma grand-mère. Elle a confirmé mes doutes : cancer des ovaires.

On avait finit notre câlin et on été assis sur le fauteuil, elle sur le siège, moi sur l'accoudoir. Je lui ai alors demandé ce qu'il en était vraiment de sa maladie. Et mes larmes qui avaient réussi à se tarir, ont recommencé à couler. Et une fois de plus, c'est elle qui m'a réconforté. Oui, je sais normalement, c'est elle qui devrait pleurer et moi, la prendre dans mes bras en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Mais je crois que toute cette situation m'a fait réaliser une chose, dont je n'avais pas encore pris conscience : j'ai perdu trois de ma vie loin d'elle et quand je la revoie, c'est à cause de sa maladie. L'éventualité de sa mort de frappe de plein fouet et je réalise alors combien je l'aime, combien elle m'a manqué et combien je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Rien que de repenser à tout ça me fait monter les larmes aux yeux à nouveau.

Bon Dieu, que j'ai été idiot et égoïste en partant comme ça. Vrai, je ne pouvais plus supporter l'indifférence de mon père mais elle, elle était là tout près...Je suis partit sur un coup de tête en fait.

C'était mon anniversaire et une fois de plus il n'était pas là...Je me souviens que j'avais fais exprès de me réveiller de bonne heure, genre 8h00 du mat', juste pour le voir avant qu'il parte travailler, il ne m'a pas souhaité mon anniversaire à ce moment là. C'était un samedi et il travaillait mais ce n'était pas grave, puisque je pensais qu'il rentrerait plus tôt que d'habitude pour cette occasion. Et bien non. En général il rentrait vers 22h-22h30.

J'avais commencé à regardé l'heure vers 18h. Okay...18h30, toujours rien ! 19h, il a eu imprévu, ça doit être ça. 21h... dure réalité : il m'a oublié.

Soit tu m'as oublié et bien à partir de tout de suite, c'est à mon tour de t'oublier. Je me souviens que j'avais pleuré en faisant mes valises. J'ai pris un maximum de trucs : il ne restait plus aucun vêtement, plus aucune paire de chaussure, plus de maquillage, j'avais même pris mes livres, c'est pour dire ! Bon bien sûr, je ne faisais pas le malin quand il a fallu tout transporter mais bon, je voulais marquer le coup, qu'il comprenne bien le message.

Je ne pleurais plus quand j'ai écris ma petite note. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, il y aurait eu des traces de larmes sur le papier et ça aurait gâché tout mon effet !

Entre temps, j'avais appelé un taxi. Je suis sortis et en route pour chez ma mère.

Quand ils avaient divorcé, comme j'avais 12 ans, j'avais eu le choix de choisir chez qui je voulais vivre. Et entre ma mère, qui n'aurait qu'une pension dérisoire et mon père, avec un boulot qui paye vachement bien, mon choix était vite fait...Oui, j'ai été comme ça. J'ai eu de la chance qu'elle veuille bien m'ouvrir la porte de chez elle. Elle avait un nouvel homme dans sa vie, Fred, et il m'a lui aussi accepté.

Les premiers temps ont été plutôt durs. Nouvelle vie, nouvelles règles et tout le toutim. Mais bon, à la longue je m'y suis fait. Je dirais même que j'ai gagné au change, je suis une meilleure personne.

A 12 ans, je croyais que l'argent faisait la valeur d'une personne mais maintenant je sais que ce ne sont que des conneries. J'en ai eu un exemple plutôt frappant !

J'ouvre mes yeux, me relève sur mes avant-bras et regarde mon portable. 19h30, je me recouche et referme les yeux...Oh merde ! J'ai oublié d'appeler ma mère pour lui dire que j'étais bien arrivé. Je vais me faire T.U.E.R...Ouais mais bon en même temps, elle non plus à pas essayer de me joindre, alors hein ! Bon allez, courage, je l'appelle. Trois sonneries et elle décroche.

**-Biiiilllll... ??**

**-Oui ?** Elle a parlé d'une toute petite voix gentille, ça me fait peur ! 3,2,1...

**-C'est à cette heure ci que t'appelles ? Mon Dieu est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'état de nerfs dans lequel tu m'as mise ? C'était vraiment compliqué de prendre ton portable, d'aller dans ton répertoire et d'appeler ta vieille mère qui a cru mourir d'angoisse ??** Elle a dit ça d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle. Euh...je sais pas quoi répondre là.

**-Je suis désolé, j'ai été pris dans la folie du moment.** Je peux toujours tenter. Elle pousse un long soupir d'exaspération.

**-Bon, comment ça s'est passé ? Tu es bien installé ? Tu as vu Anna ?**

Quoi c'est tout ? Pas d'engueulade du tonnerre ? Bon, ben profitons-en.

**-L'hôtel est plutôt bien, je suis à l'aise. J'ai bien vu mamie et c'est plutôt grave. Elle a un cancer des ovaires. Elle allait plutôt bien mais été un peu fatiguée. Je suppose que c'est normal.**

**-Ok.** Elle n'ajoute rien de plus. Ca n'a jamais été l'entente cordiale entre ces deux femmes. Elle m'a demandé parce qu'elle sait que ça me touche énormément ce qui arrive à ma grand-mère.

**-Maman, je vais raccrocher, j'ai pas encore été mangé.**

**-D'accord Billy. Donne-moi de tes nouvelles de temps en temps quand même, d'accord ?**

**-D'accord, maman. Bisous, je t'aime.**

**-Moi aussi billy.**

Je pose mon portable sous mon oreiller et me saisis du téléphone sur la tables de nuit. Je me commande à manger et patiente. J'entends toquer à la porte et vais ouvrir. C'est Ernest qui m'apporte mon repas. Sur un petit chariot et tout, on s'y croirait vraiment ! Je ne me moque pas hein ! Non ça me fait rire c'est tout. Je le remercie et emporte le chariot dans la chambre. Ernest m'a dit que je n'aurais qu'à appeler la réception quand j'aurais finis de manger pour qu'il vienne débarrasser.

Je prends mon assiette et vais manger sur le lit. Il y a bien une chaise mais bon... Ma mère n'a jamais voulu que j'emporte de la nourriture dans ma chambre et encore moins que je mange sur mon lit, alors là j'en profite. Je brave tout les interdits, n'empêche ! Je me fais rire tout seul.

J'attrape la télécommande et allume la télé. Infos, infos, infos et...oh que vois-je ? Ne serait-ce t'y pas 'Le destin de Lisa' en VO. Cool ! Bon je ne le regarde pas en français mais là il n'y a que ça alors on va faire avec. Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

[...]

La bouche ouverte, les yeux légèrement plissés, je regarde le générique de fin du troisième épisode. Quand la pub arrive, je reprends mes esprits. Oh la vache, mais c'est trop bien, j'ai adoré ! J'pensais pas ! Il est 21h45, j'ai finis de manger depuis longtemps, il faudrait peut-être que je songe à appeler Ernest pour qu'il vienne me débarrasser. Et s'il dormait ? Ca dort les grooms ? Bon je verrais bien.

Et bien oui, ça dort les grooms, parce que c'est pas Ernest que j'ai vu. C'est Manuel qui était derrière la porte. Et Manuel est beau ! Très beau, tout à fait à mon goût ! Ca fait plaisir à savoir.

Oui, je suis gay. Enfin normalement ! Non je dis ça parce que des fois il y a aussi des filles qui m'attirent. Mais comme j'ai jamais eu d'aventure avec une fille jusqu'à présent, je ne peux que supposer. Mais bon pour l'instant, on va dire que je suis gay !

Il est pas très tard mais le voyage en train, plus toutes les émotions de la journée, ça m'a rétamé. Donc je vais aller me coucher. Petit tour par la salle de bain pour me démaquiller et me brosser les dents et je vais me coucher. Je me mets en boxer et me glisse sous les couvertures.

Un quart d'heure que j'essaie de m'endormir et que je n'y arrive pas. J'aurais du pouvoir m'endormir mais apparemment comme j'ai pas encore repensé à ma rencontre avec mon père, ma conscience m'envoie des grands signaux, pour me forcer à y penser. Saleté !

Ca ne m'aurait franchement fais aucun effet si je l'avais lui, tout seul, mais bien sûr ils étaient là eux aussi. Comme des p'tits chiens, bien fidèles à leurs postes. A première vue, rien n'a changé. Je pensais sérieusement que le temps et mon départ lui aurait fait comprendre certaines chose, mais non ! Pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne, hein ?

En plus, non mais les gueules qu'ils ont les pauvres, ça fait rire...ou peur ! Bon d'accord je ne suis peut-être pas tout à fait objectif puisque je ne peux pas me les blairer mais quand même ! Prenons-moi par exemple ! Je suis...beau, je le sais, on me le répète assez souvent. Mais eux...par rapport à moi, j'veux dire...enfin on va pas commencer à comparer ce qui n'est pas comparable hein ?

Et puis, j'ai jamais écouté leur musique mais je suis sûre que.........

[...]

Oui bon en fait, à force de penser, de réfléchir, j'ai finalement finis par m'endormir. Il est 11h. Moi qui voulais me lever tôt, c'est un peu râpé. Par contre là, je suis encore un peu dans le pâté, donc je vais aller prendre ma douche. Trois quart d'heure après, me voilà tout prêt, tout beau !

Je vais aller voir ma grand-mère cette après midi. Je vais quand même manger avant. Bon allez, je commande.

C'est Ernest aujourd'hui...dommage ! C'est pas contre lui, il est très sympa mais Manuel, lui, est beau et ça, ça bat la sympathie à plate couture. Je lui ai demandé de faire appeler un taxi pour moi, pour dans environ 30 minutes.

[...]

Je suis dans le taxi et devinez qui est le chauffeur. Oui, c'est le même qu'hier. Aujourd'hui il n'a fait aucun commentaire. Il a bien fait d'ailleurs. Il me dépose devant le portail et ne me demande pas si je suis sûr que je ne veux pas qu'il m'accompagne jusqu'au marche.

Je me dirige rapidement jusqu'à la porte et suis accueilli par Hans. On s'échange quelques politesses et je lui dis que je vais voir ma grand-mère mais qu'il n'a pas besoin de m'accompagner jusqu'à elle. A première vue mon père n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Ca me rassure.

Je toque à la porte de chambre ma grand-mère et entre quand elle m'en donne la permission. Elle m'accueille avec un grand sourire, que je lui rends instantanément.

**-Mon chéri, comment vas-tu ?** Me demande-t-elle tendrement.

**-Très bien mamie, et toi ? Pas trop fatiguée ?**

**-Non non ça va ! Viens.** Elle tend une main vers moi et m'attire sur son lit, où nous nous asseyons tout les deux. Elle passe une main dans mes cheveux, caresse mon visage qu'elle détaille d'un air attendri. **Quand tu es partit hier, ton père est venu me voir. Il m'a demandé comment ça se fait que tu étais là. J'ai dû lui dire qu'on n'a jamais coupé le contact. Je suis désolée.**

C'est vrai que ça m'ennuie mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Il aurait bien fallu qu'il l'apprenne un jour ou l'autre.

**-J't'en veux pas mamie...mais tu lui as dit quoi au juste ?**

**-Que le lendemain de ton départ, tu m'avais appelé pour me dire que tu étais chez ta mère et que tu ne comptais pas revenir. On n'a pas parlé plus de tout ça. Je suppose qu'il mourrait d'envie de me poser des questions mais qu'il s'est retenu. Je crois qu'il s'en veut.**

-D'accord, je vois où elle veut en venir. Je me pince les lèves.

**- Mamie, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler maintenant. Je préfèrerais qu'on parle de nous deux, d'accord ?**

Elle baisse les yeux, peut-être déçue mais acquiesce.

**-Alors, puisque tu veux parler de nous, commences !** Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire qui me réchauffe le coeur.

Et je me lance dans un récit détaillé de ces trois dernières années. Je lui ai avoué mon homosexualité. J'avais jamais osé le faire au téléphone, elle est de l'ancienne génération donc je ne savais pas comment elle le prendrai. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de lui dire mais au moment de lui parler de mon premier amour, son prénom est sortit tout seul. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, je me suis figé sur place et ai arrêté de parler. Je n'osais pas la regarder. Mais quand j'ai sentit sa main sur mon genou, qu'elle a serré de façon rassurante, j'ai compris que ça ne la gêné pas.

Après ça a été à son tour de me parler d'elle. Je me suis bien marré. Elle aussi, il y a des choses qu'elle ne m'avait pas dites. Comme le fait qu'elle a eu une aventure avec un homme, il y a de ça deux ans et qu'elle l'a quitté au bout de 5 mois parce qu'il ne la satisfaisait pas au niveau du...Mon Dieu j'suis choqué ! J'pensais pas qu'on pouvait encore avoir ce genre d'envie à cet âge là. Elle a bien rigolé quand elle a vu ma tête dégoûtée.

J'adore ma grand-mère. Je suis vraiment heureux de l'avoir retrouvée.

Ca faisait deux heures que j'étais avec elle et comme je ne voulais pas trop la fatiguer, je lui ai dit au revoir, en lui promettant de revenir le lendemain.

En bas des escaliers, je salue Ernest et lui dit à demain.

Je pose ma main sur la poignée de la porte, mais sens une résistance de l'autre côté, alors je la lâche et la personne à l'extérieur ouvre la porte. Mon père...Quelle chance ! On est tout les deux choqués de se retrouver si près l'un de l'autre. Il reprend ses esprits le premier.

**-Bon...Bonjour Bill !** J'ai toujours la bouche grande ouverte et je ne sais pas quoi faire ou quoi répondre. Finalement je me décide pour le bousculer et partir en courant.

[...]

Je suis rentré à pied jusqu'à l'hôtel et comme je l'avais pensé la dernière fois, j'ai bel et bien mis longtemps pour y arriver : 45 minutes... Moi qui n'aime pas spécialement marcher, j'ai été servit. Mais bon ça m'a permis de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon père, ou plutôt ce qu'il ne s'est PAS passé, et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que j'ai réagi comme un gamin. Super ! En plus en bas des marches, il y avait les autres minables. Forcément ils m'ont vu et maintenant j'ai honte !

Comme si j'aurais pas pu lui répondre un truc bien cinglant et partir dignement. Peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, que ma réaction prouve que je n'ai toujours pas tourné la page. Je savais que je ne lui avais pas pardonné mais je pensais que de ne pas avoir un père présent m'était égal à présent. A première vue non ! Ca fait mal et je ne suis toujours pas guérit.

Ca doit être pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu en parler avec ma grand-mère non plus. Parce que ma blessure est encore ouverte.

Le pire, c'est que je sais que tant que je serais là, je vais être amené à la voir. Du moins à chaque fois que je vais aller voir ma grand-mère. Je me demande si à force, je vais arriver à renouer les liens avec lui. Qui sait ?

Je ne sais pas si j'en ai vraiment envie par contre. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tant que eux aussi seront là, j'aurais un blocage. Je ne leur ai jamais parlé, je n'ai jamais écouté leur musique, rien lu sur eux, ils m'insupportent à un point inimaginable. S'ils n'avaient pas existé rien n'aurait changé dans mes relations avec mon père ! Je les déteste même encore plus que lui !

* * *

Vous en pensez quoi? Pas trop chiant la mise en place? Je me rends pas trop compte.


	3. Détestable

**Chapitre 3 : Détestable**

_POV David_

Je descends à la cuisine me préparer un café. Je regarde la pendule, il est 8h00. Les garçons ne devraient pas tarder à me rejoindre. Même s'ils sont en vacances, aujourd'hui ils ont une interview importante pour un magasine à succès, suivie d'un photoshoot. Mais c'est une exception, ensuite ils seront libres comme l'air.

Tout en buvant mon café, je laisse mon esprit vagabonder. Je repense à mon fils. Ca m'a coupé le souffle de le voir si près de moi hier, mais j'ai quand même réussi à lui dire quelque chose. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est partit en courant, mais pour ma part, je trouve que c'était un bel effort. Peut-être même que la prochaine fois j'arriverais à lui demander comment il va ! C'est dingue d'avoir peur de son enfant, de ne pas le connaître au point de ne pas pouvoir prédire ses réactions. Ca détruit de s'apercevoir que l'on a été un mauvais père.

Je suis interrompu dans mon introspection par l'arrivée des garçons. Euh...Ils ne sont que trois là, c'est normal ?

**-Où est Tom ?** dis-je en serrant la main de Georg.

**-Il dort encore. A première vue, il a chopé un rhume et il a de la fièvre,** me répond Gus.

**-Mais il nous a dit d'y aller quand même, que ça ne lui posait aucun problème,** rajoute Frank.

-**D'accord, je vais quand même aller voir comment il va.**

L'avantage que ma mère ait une grande maison, les garçons peuvent dormir ici, aussi. Mais ce n'est pas définitif. Aujourd'hui, c'est Jeudi,ils partent mercredi prochain.

Je frappe doucement à la porte de Tom. J'entends un grognement. Je suppose que ça doit vouloir dire 'entrez', donc je pousse la porte.

Quelle petite andouille, il n'a pas fermé ses volets. Il a quand même eu le bon sens de tirer un peu les rideaux. Il est enfouit sous sa couverture, je n'aperçois même pas le haut de sa tête.

**-Tom, c'est David. Ca va ?**

D'accord aujourd'hui, il a décidé de grogner pour répondre. C'est spécial quand même...et pas très clair non plus.

**-Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?**

Il sort un peu sa tête de sous la couette et la secoue négativement. J'le savais. Il n'aime pas les docteurs.

-**Ok, si tu as besoin d'une aspirine ou quoi que ce soit, c'est dans la cuisine, sinon en cas d'urgence, tu m'appelles sur mon portable.**

Je ressors de sa chambre sans faire trop de bruit. Je m'avance vers la chambre de ma mère pour voir si elle est réveillée. Ca m'étonnerait, il est quand même de bonne heure. Mais j'entrouvre quand même la porte pour voir. La pièce est plongée dans le noir. Tant pis ! Je l'appellerais dans la matinée pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

[...]

_POV Bill_

Je sens mon téléphone vibrer sous mon oreiller pour la troisième fois en peu de temps. Il faudrait peut-être que je décroche si je veux qu'on me foute la paix.

**-Allô ?** Dis-je en grognant.

**-Billy mon chéri, c'est mamie**.

**-Oh mamie, comment tu vas ?** je suis tout de suite de meilleure humer.

**-Très bien ! Ton père n'est pas là aujourd'hui alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais venir dès ce matin et qu'on pourrait manger ensemble ce midi.**

**-Oui bien sûr, ça me ferait plaisir. Il est quelle heure ?**

**-10h00. Je ne te réveilles pas au moins, je n'y ai pas fais attention.**

**-Non c'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. Bon et bien, je vais me préparer et je serais chez toi d'ici une heure/ une heure et demie.**

**-Très bien mon chéri, à tout à l'heure.**

**Bon je vais aller me laver. Je ne vais pas déjeuner sinon j'aurais plus faim à midi.**

[...]

J'vais finir par croire que c'est mon chauffeur perso ! D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il doit penser aussi, puisqu'il me regarde à travers le rétroviseur en souriant. Allez va, je suis de bonne humeur, je vais engager la conversation.

-**Vous vous appelez comment ?**

**-Alberto. Et vous ?**

**-Bill. Et vous êtes originaire d'Italie c'est ça ?** Il acquiesce. **D'où exactement ?**

**-De la région de Florence...**

[...]

C'était sympa de parler avec lui, en fait. J'entre chez ma grand-mère et suis agréablement surpris de la voir parler avec Hans dans le hall d'entrée. Elle est bien habillée et maquillée. Ca fait vraiment plaisir de la voir comme ça, elle ne se laisse pas abattre. Hans lui dit quelque chose et elle rigole. Elle se tourne vers moi et son regard est pétillant. Hum, à mon avis, il y a anguille sous roches...

**-Billy, mon grand comment tu vas ?**

**-Toujours aussi bien que tout à l'heure,** je me tourne vers le majordome.** Bonjour Hans ! Il me salue à son tour.**

**-Il est 11h00, ça te dirait de venir m'aider à préparer à manger. **Euh, elle est au courant que la seule chose que je sais faire en cuisine, c'est lécher les plats et goûter les sauces ? Oui elle doit le savoir puisqu'elle rajoute précipitamment ! **Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que tu n'es pas bon cuisinier mais on pourra passer un bon moment ensemble.**

**-Bon d'accord ! Allez viens on y va !**

[...]

Ca fait une demi heure que l'on est dans la cuisine, à préparer à manger, à se raconter des trucs, à rire surtout. Mon Dieu que ça fait du bien ! Là tout de suite, elle est en train de faire une imitation_ plutôt pas réussie d'ailleurs_ d'Angela Merkel, c'est à mourir de rire. Je suis assis sur la table, en train de grignoter un bout de pain, mes jambes se balancent dans le vide et je la regarde s'agiter dans tout les sens. Elle frise le ridicule. Je vois sa gamelle d'eau sur la plaque de cuisson déborder mais je suis pris d'un tel fou rire que je n'arrive même pas à lui dire.

-**Ma-mamie...arrête...re-regarde !** J'arrive à pointer la casserole du doigt et elle se retourne. Elle se précipite vers la plaque et l'arrête. Elle me fait face et explose de rire. On est bien de la même famille tiens !

**-Billy, regarde tu me fais faire n'importe quoi !**

**-Hey, c'est pas d'ma faute ! C'est toi qui fais la folle depuis tout à l'heure.**

**-Oui, oui bon ! Mets la table s'il te plaît !**

Je saute de la table et me dirige vers le placard duquel je sors 2 assiettes.

**-Non, non mon chéri, sors en quatre !**

**-Quatre ? Pour quoi faire ? T'as tes amis imaginaires qui vont nous rejoindre ou quoi ?** Je me marre et elle lève les yeux au ciel.

**-Hans va venir manger avec nous et...quelqu'un d'autre aussi.**

Bon et bien puisqu'elle ne veut pas me le dire, je verrais bien le moment venu, c'est pas grave.

**-Il se passe quoi avec Hans ?**

**-Avec Hans ? Rien voyons.**

Ouais c'est ça, on m'la fait pas à moi ! je la bouscule gentiment du coude et lui fait un clin d'oeil. Elle baisse les yeux et rougis.

[...]

Et voilà la table est mise. Ma grand-mère en bout de table, normal, moi à sa droite, Hans à sa gauche et l'inconnu à côté de moi.. Pendant que je mettais les serviettes à côté des assiettes , elle est allée prévenir Hans que le repas serait bientôt prêt. Elle revient même pas 5 minutes après, suivie de Hans et de...non c'est pas vrai, qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ? Je comprends pourquoi elle voulait pas me dire qui c'était le quatrième ! Finalement, il va manger à côté de Hans, ça sera mieux. En plus, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais il a une vraie sale gueule aujourd'hui, des mégas cernes sous les yeux et le teint gris.

**-Allez hop ! Tout le monde à table !** s'écrie ma grand-mère joyeusement.

Ils me jettent tous un coup d'oeil, un peu appréhensif. C'est bon, j'vais pas l'bouffer, hein ! Je m'installe à ma place et ils font tous de même. Ma grand-mère en profite pour déposer le plat de spaghettis au milieu de la table.

**-Tu fais le service p'tit Billy ?**

J'allais lui dire non, mais je lève les yeux vers elle et vois qu'elle me demande avec ses yeux de faire un effort.

**-D'accord, si tu veux. Donne moi ton assiette, tu es la première.**

Je la sers, puis sers Hans et tourne la tête vers...machin, je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle ! Il me tend son assiette que je lui arrache des mains. Quand j'ai finis, je pose son assiette en la balançant un peu. Puis je me sers et me rassois en me laissant tomber lourdement sur la chaise.

Même si les trois autres parlent de tout et de rien, l'ambiance pendant le repas est plutôt lourde. J'avoue, j'y suis pour grand chose. J'ai la tête baissée vers mon assiette, je ne prend pratiquement pas la peine de mâcher, je m'empiffre. Un vrai porc ! Et je ne participe pas à la conversation. Dès que je bois un coup, je repose mon verre fortement sur la table.

Bon à première vue, il s'appelle Tom, c'est le guitariste du groupe et normalement aujourd'hui, s'il n'avait pas été malade, il aurait dû aller une interview avec les autres. Hans et ma grand-mère, n'arrêtent pas de lui demander des nouvelles sur « cette affaire ». Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi ils parlent. Ce n'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait vraiment mais pour quelqu'un curieux comme moi, c'est très mystérieux.

**-Excusez-moi mais je me sens fatigué, je crois que je vais retourner me coucher,** nous informe Tom. J'aurais bien envie de dire « on s'en fout » mais je vais me retenir.

-**Bien sûr joli coeur, ça ne nous dérange pas !** lui sourit ma grand-mère.

-Joli coeur ? D'où il lui vient ce surnom ?

**-Merci. Et merci pour le repas.**

Nianiania, et merci par-ci, et merci par là, quel hypocrite ! Ca me gonfle !

Ca y est il est sortit, je vais pouvoir respirer. Ma grand-mère se tourne vers moi une fois que la porte est refermée et me dit sur le ton du reproche.

**-Bill ! Tu aurais pu faire un effort quand même !**

**-J'ai fais un effort ! J'ai rien dit !**

**-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !** Elle se lève et commence à débarrasser. Je me lève à mon tour et lui prend l'assiette des mains pour faire le travail à sa place.

**-Je suis désolé mamie...mais...je ne peux pas l'apprécier, les apprécier !** Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

**-Bon, je me prépare une tisane et je vais me reposer aussi,** dit-elle un peu plus gentiment.

**-D'accord, je serais dans le salon, je pense que je vais lire un peu. Comme ça je serais toujours là quand tu te réveilleras.**

**-Bien sûr Billy.** Elle me fait un sourire tendre et caresse mon visage. J'aime beaucoup quand elle fait ça. J'ai l'impression d'être très important à ses yeux.

[...]

Dès que j'ai finis de débarrasser, je suis allé dans la bibliothèque de ma grand-mère pour choisir un livre et je suis retourné dans le salon. C'est une pièce magnifique : Une moquette bleue foncée, un grand tapis tout en longueur bleu foncé aux motif turcs. Au milieu du côté gauche, une cheminée devant laquelle se trouvent deux sièges gris de chine et un tapis rond blanc cassé moelleux. Du côté droit, un ensemble canapé trois places et deux fauteuils gris de chine également et un énorme tapis blanc cassé aussi. En face du canapé une grande télé.

Je vais m'asseoir sur un des fauteuils près de la télé pour être à côté d'une fenêtre comme ça je n'ai pas besoin d'allumer la lumière. Je me cale bien dans le fauteuil en remontant mes jambes contre mon torse et me jette dans mon livre.

_POV Tom_

Il est 15h00, ça fait environ 2 h00 que je dors. Bien évidemment, je me sens encore fatigué. C'est toujours comme ça quand j'ai la crève. Mais je n'arrive plus à dormir alors je me décide à aller au salon pour regarder la télé. Je crois avoir vu une collection de DVD et cassettes assez impressionnante.

J'entre dans la pièce. Il n'y a pas de lumière, à part le feu de la cheminée. Il fait super bon ici, c'est agréable. Il n'y a aucun bruit donc je suppose que je suis seul. Mon DVD à la main, je me dirige à tâtons vers le canapé. Seulement, je me prends les pieds dans le grand tapis blanc et me tape dans le bord du sofa et pousse un gémissement de douleur. Je m'étale sur le canapé en me tenant le pied et en serrant les dents très fort pour m'empêcher de hurler.

C'est juste à ce moment là, que je m'aperçois qu'en fait je ne suis pas seul.

**-Tu crois pas que tu pourrais faire plus de bruit ? Je pense que ma grand-mère ne t'as pas entendu depuis son lit,** s'exclame le fils de David, Bill.

**-Ca va, j'ai pas fais exprès non plus !** Je lui réponds sur le même ton agressif. Je ne vais pas non plus être agréable alors que lui ne l'est pas et en plus j'ai mal.

-**Encore heureux !**

Je soupire d'exaspération et me lève pour aller mettre mon DVD dans le lecteur : Tranformers 2 ! J'ai adoré le premier mais je n'ai pas eu la chance de voir le second au cinéma. C'est dommage parce qu'un film comme ça, il vaut mieux le voir au ciné, ça change carrément l'ambiance. Mais bon...

Je me réinstalle confortablement sur le canapé prêt à passer un super moment. C'était sans compter sur la petite teigne.

**-Euh, t'as pas remarqué que je lisais un livre là ?**

**-Si et alors ?**

**-Et alors ? Pour lire, il faut être au calme et ça va pas être possible avec ton film à la con en fond sonore.**

**-T'es pas obligé de lire dans le salon, tu sais ?**

Il fait une tête outrée, c'est trop marrant. Je lui ai coupé le sifflet, il ne sais pas quoi répondre. Bien fait ! Non mais c'est vrai, c'est quoi son problème à la fin ?

En général, je m'entends bien avec tout le monde, je suis un gars sympa, déconneur et décontract'. Mais avec lui, ça passe pas. Mais c'est de sa faute, pas la mienne ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'imagine mais on ne lui a pas enlevé son père, les garçons et moi. Ce n'est pas non plus la faute de David remarque. C'est son métier, c'est tout. S'il est assez bête pour ne pas le comprendre, c'est son problème.

Tiens, il s'en va...J'en profite pour augmenter le son. Làààà, voilà ! Je vais enfin pouvoir profiter.

_POV Bill_

Quel sale con, non mais franchement. Je préfère partir avant de commettre un meurtre.

Je monte les escaliers en silence, pour aller voir si ma grand-mère dort toujours. J'entre sans frapper au cas où. Je la vois sur son lit en train de lire. La lecture c'est de famille, apparemment.

-**Coucou mamie. Ce fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?**

**-Une demi heure au plus.**

**-Tu voudrais que je te monte quelque chose à boire...ou à manger peut-être ?**

**-Une autre tisane s'il te plaît.**

**-D'accord j'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

Je redescends et me dirige vers la cuisine. J'ouvre la porte assez fort et heurte quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Tom. Il n'a pas de chance le pauvre. D'abord son pied sur le canapé et maintenant son genou dans la porte. Je ricane mais m'arrête quand je le vois me jeter un regard noir.

**-Ne t'excuses pas surtout si t'en as pas envie, hein !**

**-Oh ça va, j'l'ai pas fais exprès non plus.**

Il soupire de douleur et va s'asseoir sur une des chaises. Je rentre à mon tour dans la pièce et commence à préparer la tisane de ma grand-mère. Je me retourne vers lui et vois qu'il a remonté la jambe droite pour découvrir son genou blessé. Il est rougit et a déjà commencé à enfler. C'est vrai que j'y suis pas allé mollo quand j'ai ouvert la porte.

J'ai bien envie de lui dire que c'est pas en le fixant que ça va aller mieux. A la place, je prends un torchon et mets ma main sous le distributeur à glaçons du frigo américain. J'en laisse tomber une petite dizaine dans le torchon et fais une boule avec. Je m'approche de lui et m'abaisse à hauteur de son genou puis pose le torchon glacé dessus. Il recule sous la froideur mais je le maintiens fortement en place. Cependant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en faire la remarque.

**-T'es vraiment pas doué.**

-**C'est froid et je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout !** Se défend-il.

Je lève la tête vers lui et le regarde d'un air blasé. Seulement mes yeux, se trouvent plongés dans les siens et du coup ça me rend tout chose. J'entends la bouilloire siffler et me lève –rapidement- pour l'arrêter. Ouf, j'ai eu chaud sur ce coup là. Voilà, c'est prêt, je vais enfin pouvoir sortir d'ici.

**-Bon, je...je monte sa tisane à ma grand-mère. Tu...tu devrais le garder sur ton genou encore quelques minutes, je pense.**

**-Ok d'accord, merci !** me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je lui rends un petit sourire timide puis sors de la cuisine.

****

**-Merci Billy, tu es un ange,** me dit ma grand-mère, alors que je lui tends sa tasse. Je m'assois à côté d'elle, on est tout les deux appuyé sur la tête du lit.** Chéri, j'aimerais que l'on parle de ton père !**

Oh non, tout mais pas ça...

* * *

**...J'avoue, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans celui-là, mais en même temps ils ne peuvent pas se sauter dessus tout de suite alors que Bill est sensé le détester, ça ferait bâclé!  
**

**Sinon, juste comme ça en passant, moi j'aime beaucoup Tom (dans la fiction, hein). Pas grande gueule et sympa! Juste comme j'aime et comme Bill va apprendre à l'apprécier.**


	4. Le premier pas qui compte

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire autrement, désolée. Si j'avais rajouté un autre évènement, il aurait été trop long et comme moi personnellement, je n'aime pas lire des chapitres de trois pieds de long, j'ai supposé que c'était un peu pareil pour tout le monde, donc voilà.**

**En tout cas j'espère que vous allez quand même aimer...  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le premier pas qui compte  
**

_POV Bill_

Elle a donc parlé et moi j'ai écouté. Je n'avais pas grand-chose à dire sur le sujet. Je suis plutôt du genre 'mauvaise tête'. Mais bon, elle m'a demandé de faire un effort, au moins pour elle, alors c'est ce que je vais faire. Demain, si mon père est là, j'irais le voir pour lui dire 'bonjour'. Pas beaucoup plus pour le moment, je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.

21h00. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je commence à avoir sérieusement faim. J'attendais que l'heure tourne pour être sûr de voir Manuel. Je pense que là c'est bon, donc je commande.

****

Effectivement, c'est lui. Je lui fais un grand sourire en lui ouvrant la porte. Il me le rend bien sûr. J'ai retouché mon maquillage et ma coiffure en l'attendant et sans vouloir me vanter ou quoi que ce soit, je suis vraiment ca-non ! Effet souhaité garantit !

**-Bonsoir, voilà ce que vous aviez commandé**, me dit-il sur un ton très professionnel. C'est pas tout mais si je veux tenter ma chance avec lui, il faudrait peut-être que je le décoince.

**-Je pense qu'on à le même âge, alors peut-être qu'on pourrait se tutoyer, non ? **je lui propose avant de me présenter, **je m'appelle Bill et toi ?**

Il baisse les yeux sur le badge accroché à son uniforme et me regarde d'un air amusé mais pas moqueur. Bravo Bill ! Très bonne question, vraiment champion du monde !

**-Ah ben oui j'suis bête, c'est écrit sur ton badge !** je me sens vraiment embarrassé et stupide,** donc, Manuel, tu as quel âge ? C'est écrit nulle part ça !** je souris pour faire bonne figure mais en vrai je suis en train de me foutre des claques mentalement.

**-Bon, déjà, je veux bien qu'on se tutoie et j'ai 24 ans,** me répond-il gentiment en pénétrant dans la chambre avec le chariot contenant mon repas. Il avance jusque dans la pièce principale et se retourne vers moi, **et toi tu as quel âge ?**

**-20 ans.**

Un silence s'installe parmi nous et je ne sais pas quoi dire pour apaiser l'atmosphère. Finalement, c'est lui qui s'en charge.

**-Je te laisse manger. Appelles-moi quand tu auras terminer, on pourra mieux parler à ce moment là.**

Ah, voilà un gentil garçon ! Parfait ! J'approuve d'un signe de tête et le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

****

Ca fait un quart d'heure que Manuel et moi faisons un peu mieux connaissance. En fait, ceci est l'hôtel de son oncle et comme lui aussi veut faire carrière dans l'hôtellerie, son oncle l'a embauché, comme simple groom pour l'instant, mais comme il me l'a très justement fait remarqué, 'il faut bien commencer quelque part'.

Je lui ai dit que pour ma part, après mon bac, je suis allé dans une école d'art pour apprendre la photographie, mais que cette année, j'ai décidé de prendre une année 'sabbatique', ne sachant pas exactement quelle orientation prendre dans cette branche. Je me donne un an pour y réfléchir.

-**Et en fait, je suis ici pour rendre visite à ma grand-mère malade,** conclus-je en poussant un long soupir.

-**Elle est malade ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Enfin si c'est pas indiscret...**, rajoute-t-il précipitamment.

**-Non, c'est bon, t'en fais pas. Elle a un cancer...des ovaires.**

**-Oh, une de mes tantes à eu ça aussi et...,** il s'interrompt en me regardant un peu gêné.

**-Et quoi ?**

-** Et bien...en fait...j'voudrais pas te casser le moral tu vois,** bafouille-t-il en rigolant un peu mal à l'aise, **j'aurais mieux fais de me taire...**

-**Elle est décédée, c'est ça ?**

**-Ouais, elle est morte 9 mois après !** il à l'air triste tout à coup. En même temps, c'est compréhensible. Moi même je suis triste rien que de savoir que ma grand-mère est malade, alors lui...

**-Je suis désolé.**

**-C'est pas grave, ça fait deux ans maintenant, c'est du passé...**Il regarde sa montre. **Bon je vais retourner travailler, ma pause est terminée,** m'informe-t-il.

**-Ok, ça m'a fait plaisir de te rencontrer,** lui dis-je sincèrement.

**-Moi aussi.**

Il débarrasse mes couverts, qu'il dépose sur le chariot et se dirige vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il se retourne vers moi.

**-Tu...tu crois que tu pourrais me donner ton numéro de portable, pour qu'on puisse se voir quand je serais de repos ?** me demande-t-il en rougissant un peu. YES ! Rha, la chance que j'ai, il est homo !

**-Oui bien sûr, attends deux s'condes je vais chercher un papier.**

Je reviens et lui tends le petit post-it bleu sur lequel j'ai noté mon numéro.

**-Tu peux me donner le tien aussi, s'il te plaît ?** Je lui tends un stylo et ma main gauche pour qu'il note son numéro dessus.

**-Et voilà mon cher !** me dit-il tout fier en relâchant ma main. Je rigole avec lui et le regarde disparaître dans l'ascenseur. Quand il se retourne et me voit, il me fait un petit signe de la main, en m'adressant un sourire.

Je sens que je vais bien dormir...

[...]

Je suis devant la porte d'entrée de ma grand-mère et je prends une profonde inspiration afin de me donner du courage. La voiture de mon père est garée juste en bas des marches, donc je suppose qu'il est là et comme hier j'ai promis de faire un effort par rapport à lui à ma grand-mère, aujourd'hui, je vais aller lui parler...Je suis vraiment très nerveux. Bon aller, c'est partit.

Je rentre dans la maison mais ne voit personne bien que j'entende des voix dans le salon. Je décide d'aller voir mamie avant d'aller le voir lui, il me faut encore un peu de temps. Je suppose que ma grand-mère va savoir trouver les mots juste pour me donner le courage nécessaire.

J'arrive devant la porte de sa chambre, toque et attends sa réponse avant de rentrer.

**-Coucou mamie, ça va ?**

**-Oh Billy mon grand ! Je vais bien et toi ?**

**-J'suis un peu nerveux mais ça va. Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air fatiguée.**

**-Je suis fatiguée mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne vais pas bien,** me dit-elle en souriant, **pourquoi est-ce que tu es nerveux ?**

**-Ben...tu sais...je dois aller parler à mon père !**

**-Ah oui c'est vrai ! C'est bien mon chéri de faire un effort !**

**-Je le fais pour toi !**

**-Je le sais. Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi.** Je m'assois à côté d'elle sur son lit et elle passe son bras droit autour de mes épaules. **Tu sais, je crois que ton père aussi est très nerveux quand tu es dans les parages. Il ne sait pas comment se comporter...**

**-Et ben...on va faire une jolie paire quand je vais aller lui dire bonjour,** dis-je pessimiste.

**-Si tu veux pour rendre les choses plus faciles, je peux venir avec toi, comme ça une fois que vous vous serez dit bonjour, c'est moi qui ferais la conversation.**

**-Non, c'est bon, ça fait trop gamin. Mais c'est gentil !**

**-D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui dire ?** me demande-t-elle en me dévisageant attentivement et en dégageant une mèche de mes cheveux de devant mes yeux.

**-Euh...bonjour ?**

**-Et ?**

**-Et...c'est tout !**

**-Bill !** me dit-elle sur le ton du reproche,** c'est très bien de vouloir faire des efforts mais il faut en faire des vrais.**

**-Mais une fois que je lui aurais dit ça, il pourra engager la conversation à partir de là. C'est quand même lui l'adulte ! Et puis en plus toute cette histoire c'est de sa faute alors c'est à lui de faire le plus d'effort....en plus je suis sûr que tu lui as parlé à lui aussi, donc il sait que j'ai l'intention d'aller le voir. Il a bien dû préparer un petit discours,** lui dis-je et je la vois me faire un petit sourire malicieux.

**-Tu es vraiment intelligent mon petit,** elle passe sa main droite sur mon visage, qu'elle rapproche d'elle et m'embrasse le front.

***

Voilà, j'y suis. D'après les voix que j'entends, il est toujours dans le salon, en compagnie des quatre musiciens.

Je souffle un bon coup et pousse la porte, en faisant plus ou moins de bruit pour qu'ils m'entendent. Ils sont en train de regarder la télé et se tournent tous vers moi. Je me sens rougir instantanément. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais rien ne sort. Ok, je passe pas pour un abruti déjà. Aller Bill, dis quelque chose...d'intelligent de préférence.

**-Bonjour papa ! **dis-je rapidement. Je me sens con, mais con ! Il se lève de son fauteuil et s'approche de moi. Il s'arrête à quelques pas de moi et met ses mains dans ses poches.

**-Bonjour Bill, ça va ?** me salue-t-il à son tour avec un sourire approximatif.

**-Euh...ouais. Et toi ?** Quel niveau de conversation impressionnant.

**-Bien, bien !** Il lève la tête au ciel, ferme les yeux et prend une profonde inspiration. Elle avait raison, il est aussi stressé que moi.

-Bon, ben je vais y aller hein, à la prochaine ? dis-je incertain.

**-Oh euh, je...d'accord ! **dit-il visiblement déçu. Il ne s'attendait pas à une conversation aussi brève mais ça fait trois ans que l'on ne s'est pas parlé et je lui en veut toujours un peu alors il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que je lui saute dans les bras.

Je me dirige vers la porte et alors que je pose ma main sur la poignée, j'entends mon père m'appeler et me tourne vers lui. Il est debout près de son fauteuil

**-Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir !** Je hoche la tête et quand je me retourne mes yeux tombent sur Tom, qui me fait un petit sourire sympathique. Oh mon Dieu ! Mes yeux s'agrandissent et mes joues rougissent. Je me retourne vers la porte, abaisse la poignée et sors précipitamment. Je suis complètement cinglé. Ce n'est qu'un garçon. Un garçon avec des yeux magnifiques, un sourire d'enfer mais un garçon que je déteste...suis sensé détester !

[...]

Purée, ça m'a carrément chamboulé de parler avec mon père et j'aurais bien besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un...mais qui ? Peut-être à ma mère...je sais qu'ils ne se sont pas quittés en très bon termes mais si ça me touche, elle m'écoutera quand même et elle saura me conseiller.

**-Allô ?**

**-Maman, c'est moi.**

**-Ah mon chaton, comment tu vas ?** Je lève les yeux au ciel en entendant ce surnom. Non mais franchement, la gueule du chaton. Bref, c'est quand même mignon...

**-J'ai parlé à papa aujourd'hui,** je lui annonce sans préambules.

**-Ah...et ? Ca s'est bien passé ?**

**-En fait on n'a pas dit grand-chose. T'aurais dû nous voir, les deux coincés d'la vie !** Je l'entends rigoler. Elle me répète souvent que pour certaine situation, je suis aussi couillon que mon père et à première vue, c'est vrai.

**-Ca t'as fais quoi de lui parler ?**

**-Je sais pas trop...Dans un sens je n'avais pas très envie de lui parler mais de l'autre côté je pensais qu'on aurait des tas de choses à se dire, des explications à se donner, mais rien...**

**-Donne vous du temps. Tu ne rentres pas tout de suite à la maison, alors si vous devez vous réconcilier ça risque de vous prendre un peu de temps...Ca va aller tu verras !**

**-Merci maman, je t'aime.** Et c'est vrai. Elle m'encourage à aller vers lui alors qu'elle ne l'aime plus du tout et qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert quand à 12 ans, j'avais choisit mon père à elle.

**-Moi aussi Billy. Tiens nous au courant.**

**-Bien sûr. Passe le bonjour à Fred.**

[ ...]

_POV David_

Je me rassois encore un peu sonné par cette rencontre. Ma mère m'avait prévenu qu'elle avait eu une conversation avec Bill pour qu'il vienne me parler mais je ne pensais pas sérieusement qu'il le ferait. Bien évidemment, j'en suis ravi, même si cette discussion était un peu abrupte. Je ne vais pas me plaindre, je suis vraiment heureux qu'il ait tenu parole. La prochaine fois que je le voie, c'est moi qui engagerait la conversation et je ne le laisserais pas partir aussi vite. Non ! J'aurais des choses à dire, à lui apprendre et des questions à lui poser.

**-Ca va Dave ? **me demande Gustav soucieux.

**-Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer !** leur dis-je avec un grand sourire. J'ai pas mal parlé avec eux de mon fils et ils savent que je m'en veux même s'ils n'arrêtent pas de me dire que je n'y suis pour rien. Frank m'a dit que Bill faisait probablement sa crise d'adolescence quand il est partit, ce à quoi je lui ai répondu qu'il avait 17 ans. Il m'a alors rétorqué que certain sont précoces que d'autres. Le pire c'est qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux...

**-Bizarre qu'il soit venu te parler, non ?** me demande Georg.

-**C'est ma mère qui lui a demandé.**

**-C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air très proches, d'après ce que j'ai vu hier,** nous confie Tom.

-**Au fait, ça s'est passé comment avec lui ? Vous avez parlé ?** lui demande Frank.

**-Dire qu'il m'a agressé serait plus juste, quand il ne m'ignorait pas, comme il l'a fait au repas ! Après ma sieste, je suis venu au salon, j'avais pas vu qu'il était là et je me suis empégué le canapé , je me suis fait un mal de chien et encore il m'a engueulé !** nous raconte-t-il. **Mais je me suis pas gêné pour le remettre à sa place alors il est partit. Ensuite, j'étais dans la cuisine, j'allais sortir quand il a ouvert la porte comme un bourrin dans mon genou. Mais il m'a quand même donné de la glace pour mettre dessus. Donc en gros, je dirais que ça s'est pas trop mal passé,** finit-il avec son très célèbre petit sourire en coin.

**-David, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tu as engendré un monstre,** nous dit Georg d'un ton très solennel.

Je secoue la tête en ricanant et je suis très vite imité par les garçons qui rigolent à leur tour.

Je suis sur le point de retrouver mon fils et cela ma met d'extrêmement bonne humeur.


	5. Compte à rebours

**Chapitre 5 : Compte à rebours  
**

_POV Bill_

Aujourd'hui, c'est journée shopping ! Trop longtemps que je ne suis pas allé faire les magasins pour le propre bien de ma santé mentale. En plus, je suis quand même à Berlin, ça serait un sacrilège de ne pas en profiter.

De toute façon, j'ai prévenu ma grand-mère que je n'irais peut-être pas la voir. Ce n'est pas très grave, m'a-t-elle dit, puisqu'elle doit aller à l'hôpital pour passer certains tests. Je l'appellerais quand même dans la soirée pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Je passe ma main gauche sur mes yeux pour les frotter et j'aperçois le numéro de téléphone de Manuel. Je me demande si...Oh et puis je n'ai rien à perdre à lui envoyer un texto. J'attrape mon portable sous mon oreiller et rédige mon message :

_-Salut Manuel, c'est Bill, tu te souviens de moi ? Aujourd'hui je vais faire les boutiques, tu voudrais venir avec moi ? Réponds moi !-_

Voilà, en attendant je vais aller me laver et me préparer. Je choisirais mes habits après la douche en fonction de la réponse de Manuel.

Je me glisse sous l'eau brûlante et ferme les yeux. Mon Dieu que c'est agréable. On n'a rien inventé de mieux que la douche, je crois. Je mouille mes cheveux et attrape la bouteille de shampooing. J'en verse une bonne quantité dans ma main et le sens avant d'en imprégner mes cheveux. Hum ! A l'abricot. J'adore ! Pour moi tout le rituel de la douche est très important. J'aime tout les parfums, les senteurs et le fait que mes cheveux sentent bons est un point véritablement important pour moi. Ca peut être enivrant, doux, sensuel, enfin bref un bon atout de séduction. Et aujourd'hui, c'est un peu l'effet recherché si Manuel se joint à moi.

Je laisse mes idées vagabonder en même temps que je lave mon corps et allez savoir pourquoi quand je pense à Manuel, automatiquement tout de suite après, je pense à Tom. Non mais ça ne va plus du tout là, je dois le détester normalement et voilà que je fantas...pense à lui sous la douche.

C'est vrai que en y regardant de plus près, il est vraiment mignon dans son genre. Un beau visage fin illuminé par de grands yeux en amande marron étincelant. Une jolie bouche bien pulpeuse ornée d'un piercing. Et il est coiffé de jolies tresses noires. Non vraiment, il est beau, on peut le dire. Attention, hein, je suis mieux quand même, mais bon...Le truc c'est que c'est une attirance physique, pas plus, parce que lui et les trois autres, ils m'ont quand même piqué mon père.

Ok ! maintenant voilà que je pense à mon père tout en lavant mon arrière train. Je choisis bien mon moment.

Je me rince en me disant que la prochaine fois que je le verrais, il faudrait peut-être que j'ai une vraie conversation avec lui. De toute façon maintenant que l'on s'est retrouvé, l'heure des explications est inévitable.

Je sors de la cabine de douche, me sèche rapidement et retourne dans ma chambre pour voir si j'ai reçu une réponse de Manuel. Oui! Et...il vient. Je lui renvoie un message en lui disant de me rejoindre ici vers 11h00.

Il est 10h10, j'ai pratiquement une heure pour me préparer, ça devrait suffire.

***

J'aperçois Manuel accoudé au comptoir de l'accueil et me dépêche sur les derniers mètres. J'ai presque un quart d'heure de retard.

**-Salut Manuel, désolé du retard,** je m'excuse en lui tapotant sur l'épaule. Il se retourne alors vers moi avec un grand sourire.

**-Oh et bien, c'est pas grave. Tu es...vraiment très beau!**

**-Merci, **lui dis-je en rougissant un peu.

**-On y va?** me propose-t-il et j'acquiesce.

Il m'emmène jusqu'au parking où sa voiture est garée. Il la déverrouille et je grimpe à l'intérieur.

**-Je te propose quelque chose,** commence-t-il, **je t'emmène manger quelque part et ensuite je te montre les meilleures boutiques du centre ville.**

**-D'accord, ça me va. Tu m'invites ?**

Il rigole mais hoche la tête quand même et entame sa marche arrière.

***

On est attablé dans un petit restau sympa. On vient juste de commander et je trouve que la conversation à du mal à démarrer. Il faudrait peut-être que je me lance dans le vif du sujet.

**-Alors...tu as quelqu'un ?**

Il était en train de boire et s'étouffe avec son verre d'eau. C'est vrai que là, j'y suis allé un peu fort. Mais bon...ça m'intéresse quand même !

**-Euh...non, non j'ai personne, **me dit-il avec un beau sourire, **et toi ? Attends non, me dis pas. Une beauté comme toi ne peut pas être libre !** et ben, lui aussi il y va fort. Il doit essayer de me mettre mal à l'aise à son tour. Mais c'est très flatteur ce qu'il m'a dit.

**-Et bien figure toi que si ! Depuis 6 mois.**

**-6 mois ? Ne me dis pas que personne n'ose t'approcher parce que je ne te croirais pas. Je suis persuadé que tu as beaucoup de succès.**

**-Oui c'est vrai, j'ai beaucoup de succès mais je crois au véritable amour alors je me permets de...faire le tri parmi les 'prétendants',** lui dis-je avec un regard malicieux , e**t toi alors ? Célibataire depuis quand ?**

**-Oh, euh...Depuis peu...**ça me paraît étrange tant de mystère. Peut-être que la rupture a été difficile. **Excuse-moi de te demander ça comme ça mais...tu...tu préfère les garçons, hein ?** me demande-t-il un peu plus réservé.

**-Oui, exact, comme toi en fait.**

**-Comment t'as deviné ?**

**-Facile, t 'arrêtes pas de me draguer,** dis en rigolant.

**-N'importe quoi, c'est toi qui me drague,** me répond-il en rigolant à son tour.

Le serveur arrive et dépose les plats devant nous. Je le regarde s'éloigner toujours un petit sourire aux lèvres et reporte mon attention sur Manuel.

**-Bon au moins une chose de claire : on se plaît,** commence-t-il, **alors de quoi on va parler maintenant ?**

Il me fait rire et j'aime beaucoup ça. Les hommes qui ont de l'humour ont tout de suite beaucoup plus de chances avec moi.

***

Nous sommes sortis du restaurant il y a 45 minutes environ et maintenant nous nous dirigeons vers le centre commercial.

**-Tu vas voir je vais t'amener dans une boutique qui va faire ton bonheur, **se vante-t-il, **bon évidemment je n'y suis jamais rentré puisque ce n'est pas mon style mais je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.**

C'est vrai qu'il a un style beaucoup plus classique que le mien : jean, t-shirt, baskets. Ca lui va bien. Il est plus petit que moi mais plus musclé. Oui, il a pas de mal en même temps. Il est un peu typé, à les cheveux courts noirs et des yeux marrons vraiment foncés. Oh oui, il est beau.

Après à peine quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivons enfin devant la boutique et quand je pénètre à l'intérieur, je ne peux que me rendre à l'évidence, il avait raison, c'est une boutique pour moi. Des slims, des vestes en cuir, des t-shirts à motifs, des accessoires...Le temple de la mode pour moi.

Je me dirige immédiatement vers les pantalons.

**-Alors ? J'avais raison ou pas ?** me souffle Manuel à l'oreille en se collant à mon dos alors que je lève un slim noir devant mes yeux. J'hoche simplement la tête, trop absorbé par le pantalon que je tiens dans mes mains pour réellement me soucier de la proximité entre nous.

-**Tu l'aimes bien celui-là ?**

**-Ouais, il t'irais bien je pense,** dit-il en se détachant de moi.

**-Tiens, tu peux me le porter pendant que j'en cherche d'autre ?** je lui demande en lui fourrant le jean dans les bras sans attendre sa réponse.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, je me retrouve dans une cabine avec tout un tas de fringues différentes. Manuel m'attend en dehors de la cabine, assis sur un siège. Je commence par essayer un slim couleur jean, un t-shirt blanc à motifs et une veste noire. Je tourne sur moi-même et ne suis pas vraiment sûr du résultat. J'ouvre alors le rideau à la volée pour défiler devant Manuel. Il me regarde des pieds à la tête et je peux voir dans son regard qu'il aime ce qu'il voit.

**-Alors ?**

**-Ca te va très bien !** souffle-t-il.

**-T'es sûr hein ? **Il hoche la tête plusieurs fois. Je retourne dans ma cabine, satisfait.

Je répète le même petit manège trois fois d'affilée. A chaque fois j'obtiens une réponse positive de la part de Manuel.

Alors que j'ai enlevé mon t-shirt et m'apprête à défaire ma ceinture, j'entends le rideau s'ouvrir. Je n'ai qu'à peine le temps de me retourner qu'il se jette sur mes lèvres en me serrant fort contre lui. Il me fait un peu reculer et je heurte le mur, ce qui me fait gémir. J'aime bien quand on me bouscule un peu. Et j'avoue que j'apprécie son baiser et ses mains qui caressent mon torse mais quand il commence à vouloir détacher ma ceinture je trouve que ça va un peu trop vite pour moi, alors je le repousse gentiment. Il détache ses lèvres des miennes doucement et me regarde un peu confus.

**-Désolé, Manu mais...on pourrait attendre un peu non ?** lui dis-je en lui faisant un petit sourire désolé.

**-Oui, bien sûr je comprends, ne t'en fais pas !** il caresse mon visage avec sa main droite et dépose ses lèvres une dernière fois sur les miennes. **Par contre, ça, je ne pourrais pas m'en passer.**

**-D'accord, c'est pas grave, ça me plaît bien !** Bon je me rhabille et j'arrive.

Je ressors avec mes trois jeans, six t-shirts, deux vestes et nous nous dirigeons vers la caisse. Il est déjà 16h00-je perds rapidement la notion du temps quand je fais du shopping-alors je demande à Manuel de me ramener à l'hôtel. Je l'apprécie beaucoup et suis content que l'on commence à sortir ensemble mais il faut que je lui fasse comprendre que pour l'instant je ne suis sûr de rien.

Nous arrivons environ une demi heure plus tard et il se gare le long du trottoir.

**-Merci. Et merci de m'avoir inviter au restau...**lui dis-je ne me détachant et en me tournant vers lui.

**-De rien, j'ai passé une très bonne après-midi en ta compagnie,** il me sourit tendrement et met ses deux mains en coupe sous mon visage qu'il rapproche de lui pour m'embrasser. Il exerce une douce pression et je sors ma langue pour lui caresser la lèvre inférieure. Il sort sa langue à son tour et la fait glisser entre mes lèvres. Nos deux langues se caressent doucement pendant de longues minutes et nous nous détachons. Je le regarde en souriant et il fait de même.

**-Appelle moi, d'accord ?** je lui demande en sortant de la voiture.

**-Bien sûr Beauté,** me répond-il avec un clin d'oeil. Je lui fais un signe de main et me dirige vers l'entrée de l'hôtel.

***

Je suis allongé sur mon lit, la série que j'étais en train de regarder vient de se terminer. Il est 18h00, je me décide donc à appeler ma grand-mère, en supposant qu'elle est rentrée de chez le médecin.

J'attrape mon portable, compose son numéro et attend qu'elle décroche. Une, deux, trois sonneries...

[...]

_POV David_

J'entends le téléphone de l'entrée sonner et me précipite dessus pour décrocher avant que le bruit ne réveille ma mère.

**-Allô**, je demande à bout de souffle. C'est plus de mon âge de faire des efforts.

**-A...Allô ?**

**-Bill ? C'est toi ?**

**-Euh oui. Tu pourrais me passer mamie s'il te plaît ?**

**-En fait, elle dort. Elle est allée se coucher tout de suite en rentrant de l'hôpital.**

**-Oh,...oh ! Bon ben tant pis, je rappellerais !**

**-Non, non attends !** lui dis-je précipitamment, **si tu veux je peux te dire comment ça s'est passé.** Il ne répond pas tout de suite et j'ai peur qu'il ne décide de me raccrocher au nez.

**-Oui je veux bien,** finit-il par dire.

**-Alors en fait, les médicaments qu'elle prenaient ne sont pas assez forts donc le cancérologue lui a conseillé de commencer une chimiothérapie. Juste deux séances par semaines au début et ensuite ils verront comment ça va se passer.**

**-Une chimio ? C'est vraiment obligé,** il à l'air vraiment peiné.

**-Oui mais ce n'est pas un traitement très lourd, tu sais,** j'essaye de le rassurer. Je ne sais pas trop comment lui expliquer pour ne pas trop l'effrayer. **C'est pour ne pas que la maladie se propage plus...trop vite.**

**-Est-ce qu'il a dit s'il y avait des chances de rémission ?** me demande-t-il, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix. Je pousse un long soupir.

**-50-50...**

**-Oh mon Dieu...et comment va-t-elle ? Elle l'a bien pris ?**

**-Ben, elle est sous le choc mais elle tient le coup pour l'instant. Elle est très forte comme tu le sais.**

**-Ouais,** je l'entends pousser un petit gloussement. Un silence s'installe mais il ne raccroche pas. C'est bon signe.

**-Bill...je...est-ce que tu voudrais venir manger ici demain midi avec nous ? Avec moi ?** j'appréhende sa réponse mais il faut que je tente. J'ai besoin de me racheter et de rattraper le temps perdu.

...**-Oui d'accord, je veux bien,** me répond-il dans un souffle. La boule dans ma gorge se défait et je respire à nouveau un peu mieux.

**-D'accord ! D'accord ! C'est bien...merci Bill. A demain !**

**-A demain papa !** me dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Les nerfs me lâchent. Ma mère est malade, je retrouve mon fils, c'est trop d'émotions pour moi.

**-Hey Dave, c'était qui ?** me demande Tom en passant une main sur mon épaule. J'essaye de ravaler mes larmes avant de me tourner vers lui.

**-C'était Bill. C'était mon fils !** Mais mes larmes finissent tout de même par couler librement sur mes joues et il me serre dans ses bras pour me calmer. Ca peut paraître bizarre comme geste mais il n'y a aucun sous-entendu. Les garçons et moi entretenons une relation père/fils, rien de plus. Mes larmes arrêtent de couler au bout d'un petit moment et je me détache de Tom.

**-Merci,** lui dis-je, **tu le répète à personne, hein!**

**-A ouais ? Et j'aurais quoi en échange ?** me demande-t-il sournois.

**-Rien du tout sale gosse,** lui dis-je en le bousculant. **Tu vas te la boucler ou sinon les filles dans tes chambres d'hôtel, tu peux leur dire adieu !**

**-Bon ben dans ce cas, si tu m'prends par les sentiments, je serais muet comme une carpe !** me dit-il en levant les mains au ciel.

Je passe un de mes bras autour de ses épaules et nous nous dirigeons vers le salon en rigolant, pour rejoindre les autres.

J'attends demain avec impatience mais je suis tout de même très nerveux. L'heure des explications approche...


	6. La réconciliation

**Bon alors deux choses pour ce chapitre!**

**-1 : il y a un lime donc si ça ne vous plaît pas, ne lisez pas la partie en italique**

**-2 : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à faire la mise en page. Le site doit buguer un peu. J'essaierai d'arranger ça plus tard. Désolée!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La réconciliation**

_POV Bill_

Il est à peine 7h00 du matin et je suis déjà réveillé. Je stresse comme un malade à l'idée de me retrouver à la même table que mon père.  
Hier, quand j'ai raccroché, j'en menais pas large. Je me suis demandé au moins un milliard de fois ce qu'il m'avait pris d'accepter. J'ai finis par me dire que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Au moins ma grand-mère verrait que je fais de réels efforts.

J'ai tout de même eu du mal à me calmer alors j'ai commencé à envoyer des SMS à Manu, dans le but, au départ, qu'il m'écoute, me comprenne, compatisse et m'aide éventuellement. Seulement, ce petit échange m'a permis de confirmer quelque chose que j'avais cru comprendre hier après-midi : Manuel est un chaud lapin. Il a commencé à me chauffer à partir du huitième message. Alors forcément, moi, je lui ai dit une nouvelle fois que j'étais pas du genre à être aussi rapide et que de toute façon, sur le moment, j'avais besoin qu'il m'aide à me détendre. Ce à quoi il a répondu -t'en fais pas ça va te détendre...et puis c'est pas tout à fait comme si on couchait ensemble- et comme dans un sens il avait raison, j'ai finis par rentrer dans son jeu. Plutôt soft au départ. Mais le truc avec moi, c'est que je mets du temps à chauffer mais une fois que je suis lancé, plus rien ne m'arrête. Alors je l'ai appelé...

_-Alors Manu, tu disais quoi déjà? _je lui demande d'une voix ronronnante._  
-Que je me met au dessus de toi. Je me penche vers ton visage et t'embrasse. Mes grandes mains douces et expertes caressent ton torse. Ma main droite joue avec ton téton alors que ma main gauche continue sa descente jusque sur ton ventre. Est-ce que tu sens mes mains sur toi Bill?  
-Hum...oui, _je gémis tout en reproduisant chacun des gestes qu'il me décrit_, j'aime ça Manu, continue...!  
-Mes lèvres quittent ta bouche et ma langue titille ton oreille gauche et ensuite trace une ligne imaginaire jusqu'à ton cou. Je t'embrasse et laisse ma marque.  
-Je glisse ma main gauche dans tes cheveux pour que tu continues tes baisers et ma main droite caresse ton dos de haut en bas et une fois arrivé à l'ourlet de ton t-shirt, je glisse mes mains fines dessous et le remonte le long de ton corps pour te découvrir. Une fois ton vêtement au sol, je m'appuie sur mes avant-bras et attrape ta lèvre inférieure entre mes dents et la mord sensuellement.  
-Mes deux mains, qui continuaient de caresser ton torse se déplace vers ta ceinture, qu'elles s'affairent à retirer. Hum, Bill, je tremble d'excitation, aide moi à retirer ta ceinture.  
-Oh Manu...mes mains t'aident à ouvrir ma ceinture, tu ouvres mon pantalon, abaisse ma fermeture éclaire et me défait mon pantalon.  
-Je remonte sur tes jambes en les léchant, les embrassant et les caressant. Elles sont douces et infinies. En arrivant au niveau de ton boxer, je lèche la bosse qui s'y forme et continu mon chemin.  
-Tu aperçois enfin, mon tatouage à l'aine. Il te fascine et tu en retrace les contours du bout des doigts en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je gémis et tremble d'excitation sous tes caresses. _Tout en disant cela, je passe moi-même mes doigts sur mon étoile. Des soupirs de plaisir s'échappent de ma bouche_. Manu, dis-moi à quel point tu aimes me toucher...  
-Bill, ton corps est si beau et tentant, ton tatouage un véritable appel à la luxure. Je me penche et ne résiste pas à l'envie de le lécher. Ma langue te procure des milliers de frissons et tu me supplies de t'enlever ton boxer pour soulager ton érection.  
-Manu...je t'en pries déshabille moi...regarde moi et touche moi...Fais moi du bien s'il te plaît!  
-Mes pouces se glissent sous ton boxer et le descende lentement. Ma main gauche se pose sur ta hanche et ma main droite commence à caresser ton sexe. Doucement, tout doucement. Tu aimes la tendresse...alors ma main gauche dérive peu à peu vers la haut de ton corps, en effleurant tes côtes. Elle se glisse finalement sous ta nuque et dans tes cheveux qu'elle caressent. Mes lèvres rencontrent les tiennes une nouvelle fois et nos langues vont à la rencontre l'une de l'autre.  
_Je gémis comme un malade en me masturbant. Comme c'est bon!_  
-Mes mains agrippent tes bras et je nous fait basculer pour me retrouver sur toi. Je te chevauche et tu continues tes caresses sur mon sexe. Mes mains s'activent à te défaire de ton pantalon et de ton boxer. Je veux te voir nu. Hum, tu es beau et bien fait. Ton sexe est bien tendu et il me donne envie. Je te regarde dans les yeux. Mon regard est noir de désir, je me lèche les lèvres et griffe ton torse. Toujours en te regardant, je commence à descendre sur ton corps en me déhanchant. Mon visage se retrouve face à ta virilité. Je te lèche sur la longueur et arrivé en haut, je te lance un clin d'oeil avant de te prendre en bouche.  
-Oh mon Dieu Bill, tu me fais du bien. Je rejette ma tête en arrière et glisse mes mains dans tes longs cheveux noirs.  
-Ma bouche monte et descend énergiquement sur ton sexe. Je te suce, te lèche et très vite tu découvre mon piercing à la langue, quand je me mets à jouer avec sur ton gland. Ma main droite se glisse jusqu'à mon pénis et je me masturbe au même rythme que je te fais la fellation.  
-Oui, Bill, continues..._je l'entends gémir et cela m'excite encore plus à mon tour. Je sens l'orgasme approcher à grands pas._  
-Tes mains appuient sur ma tête plus fort pour que je te prenne loin dans ma gorge. Je sens le plaisir monter de plus en plus en toi, alors j'accélère le rythme de ma bouche sur toi et de ma main sur moi.  
-Je gémis ton prénom à n'en plus finir. De voir ta tête monter et descendre sur moi, me rend dingue. Je t'aide de mes mains à accélérer encore. Je suis très proche.  
-Je suis proche moi aussi et les mouvements de ma main n'en finissent plus d'accélérer. Je retire ma bouche, quand je me sens venir mais continue de lécher ton gland. Ma main recouverte de sperme remonte jusqu'à ta bouche pour que tu la lèche.  
-Alors que je sors ma langue pour lécher ta main et te gouter, je t'incite à reprendre mon sexe en bouche et je viens dans ta bouche après quelques vas-et-viens. Tu te redresse et avale en me regardant, puis te laisse tomber sur mon corps._  
Je viens d'être terrasser par un orgasme de malade et ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle. J'entends qu'il en est de même pour Manu à l'autre bout du fil. Après quelques minutes, il reprend la parole.  
_Alors? T'es détendu maintenant?_ me demande-t-il toujours un peu hors d'haleine.  
Je rigole et il fait de même...

Alors autant dire que oui, ça m'a détendu. Ca fait tout de même long six mois sans sexe. Enfin, je veux dire, c'était pas du vrai sexe mais je me comprend. Après avoir raccroché avec lui, je me suis endormi pratiquement instantanément. Nu et sale mais serein. Sauf que ce matin, le stresse revient à une allure folle. Bon, je vais commencer par aller prendre une douche pour me nettoyer et qui sait ? Peut-être que ça va me relaxer.  
***

Je reste un maximum de temps sous la douche pour faire tourner l'heure mais bon au bout d'un moment, je commence à me sentir coupable d'utiliser de l'eau juste pour mon bon plaisir alors je suis sors. Seulement une heure et quart a passé.  
Je prends tout mon temps pour m'habiller. Je veux un look qui me correspond mais qui ne soit pas non plus trop voyant. Je fais ça pour mon père, bien que ça ne l'ai jamais dérangé que j'ai un style androgyne et que je me maquille. En fait, l'idée c'est que je m'habille avec quelque chose qui me correspond mais qui soit classe en même temps. Du coup, je mets un T-shirt bleu, un jean moulant et une grosse chaîne. Pas plus et pour le maquillage, j'insiste moins sur l'eyeliner que d'habitude et je laisse mes cheveux lisses.  
En toute objectivité, quand je me regarde, je trouve que je fais vraiment gay...et de dos, je fais carrément gonzesse. Je me demande si mon père s'est déjà demandé si j'étais homo. En tout cas, j'espère pour lui que ça lui pose pas de problème, parce que s'il me fait une seule remarque, plus jamais je ne lui adresserais la parole et là c'est sûr et certain. Parce que c'est qui je suis, quelque chose que je ne peux pas changer et s'il ne l'accepte pas, on à rien à voir ensemble alors !  
Je regarde l'heure à nouveau, il est pas loin de 10h00. Cool ! Ca sert de passer deux plombes à se préparer. Je me dirige vers mon lit et allume la télé . Je suis complètement vautré sur le lit quand je sens mon portable vibrer sous mon oreiller. Je l'attrape distraitement tout en gardant mon regard rivé à l'écran. Un nouveau message. Je l'ouvre, il est de Manuel.  
_-Alors ? Bien dormi Beauté ?-_ j'adore ce surnom qu'il me donne. Je lui répond et quand je vais pour fermer mon téléphone, je m'aperçois qu'il est déjà 11h15. Je descend donc à la réception pour qu'ils m'appellent un taxi.

[...]

Je monte les marches de l'escalier extérieur lentement, très lentement. Mais ça ne me prend même pas une minute, et je me retrouve déjà devant la porte d'entrée à attendre comme un p'tit couillon.  
Je souffle un bon coup, prend mon courage à deux mains et toque. Pas longtemps et pas très fort. En espérant que personne m'entende.

**-Bonjour Bill!** me salue Hans. Mais c'est pas vrai! Il a une ouïe ultra perfectionnée, c'est pas possible!  
**-Bonjour Hans!** je le salue à mon tour avec un petit sourire mais le coeur n'y est pas vraiment.  
**-Venez, votre grand-mère et votre père vous attendent au salon.**  
J'acquiesce et le suit. En approchant de la porte, j'entends plusieurs voix masculines différentes. C'est pas possible qu'il n'y est que ma grand-mère et mon père, dans cette pièce. Et effectivement, quand Hans ouvre la porte, je les vois tous autour de piano et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, quelqu'un était en train d'en jouer...  
**-Mme Jost? Bill vient d'arriver!** l'informe Hans. Ils se retournent tous vers moi et je m'aperçois que c'est Tom qui assit au piano.  
**-Bonjour mamie**, lui dis-je en m'avançant vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.  
**-Bonjour mon grand! Tu es très beau. Qui est-ce que tu veux impressionner comme ça?** mais elle est folle ou quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte? Elle l'a pas dit doucement en plus.  
**-Personne mamie, je suis toujours beau figure toi,** dis-je en bombant le torse. Elle secoue la tête mais rigole et se recule. Je vois alors mon père s'avancer vers moi. Oh mon Dieu! Je fais quoi? Comment je lui dis bonjour ? Il décide à ma place en me tendant une main.  
**-Bonjour Bill, tu vas bien?  
-Euh, oui oui et toi?  
-Très, très bien. **Il se gratte la tête dans un geste de nervosité et semble hésiter. J'entends ma grand-mère souffler.  
**-Bon Bill, viens ici, je vais te présenter,** m'ordonne-t-elle. C'est vraiment obligé de me présenter à eux?  
**-Alors voilà Gustav le batteur, Georg le bassiste, Frank le chanteur et Tom le guitariste, mais ça tu le sais déjà.** J'ai les bras croisé sur mon torse et leur adresse à tous -sauf à Tom, puisque je m'obstine à ne pas regarder- un regard de killer, mais ma grand-mère me met un coup dans les côtes alors je les salue.  
**-Moi, c'est Bill, le fils de mon père.** Je me présente de la même façon qu'elle me les a présenté rien que pour tous les emmerder. Tom se lève et passe à côté de moi en disant :  
**-Bizarre, on dirait pas**. J'ouvre la grand la bouche, choqué et me retourne vers lui pour lui répliquer quelque chose mais suis devancer par mon père.  
**-Tom, tes remarques tu peux les garder pour toi la prochaine fois,** lui dit-il d'un ton froid.  
Tom regarde mon père, puis moi et mon père à nouveau.  
**-Ouais pardon, David. **  
Non mais je rêve, c'est à moi qu'il devrait être en train de s'excuser. Ma grand-mère passe un bras autour de ma taille et me sert affectueusement contre elle. Je la regarde, elle me sourit et me dit tout doucement :_ je suis fière de toi,_ alors je lui souris à mon tour.  
**-Euh Bill...J'ai réservé une table à un restaurant pour midi,** me dit mon père, **il faudrait que l'on parte tout de suite pour être à l'heure.**  
C'est une bonne idée d'aller au restaurant, je me sentirais certainement plus à l'aise sans qu'il y ait les quatre autres autour.  
**-D'accord. Bon, ben on y va?**  
Il me sourit et acquiesce.  
***

Nous sommes assis à la table d'un restaurant quatre étoiles. C'est très chic, très bien fréquenté, très snob et j'adore ça. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans ce monde et dans un sens, ça m'avait un peu manqué.

**-Bon, Bill, on ne va pas tourner autour du pot**, m'annonce mon père, **je crois qu'on a des trucs à se dire.** Je le regarde avec des yeux écarquillés. Ca me surprend qu'il veuille en parler aussi directement.  
**-Oh, bien sûr. Tu préfères commencer ou alors je te dis tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur tout de suite?  
-Commence, je verrais sur quel point je dois me défendre ensuite.** Le ton que nous employons est très sec et un peu froid. Je crois que c'est un peu normal, nous sommes tout les deux en mode auto-défense.  
**-Très bien : alors je t'en veux d'avoir oublié que j'existais. A l'époque de l'adolescence, celle où tu aurais dû être le plus présent pour moi, tu n'étais jamais là. Toujours avec eux, jamais avec ton fils.  
-Bill, il faut que tu comprennes que c'est mon travail. Je voulais les lancer, il fallait que je passe du temps avec eux,** essaye-t-il de se défendre.  
**-Oh vraiment? Et il fallait aussi que tu passes ton temps avec eux, le jour de mon anniversaire aussi?** c'est la chose qui m'est le plus resté en travers je crois. Il a oublié le jour de ma naissance, c'est quand même pas rien. Ajouté à tout le reste, c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.  
**-Bill, je suis réellement navré pour ça! Je te le jure, je ne m'explique même pas comment j'ai pu oublier une chose pareille.  
-D'accord et le fait que tu n'es même pas cherché à me retrouver? T'as quoi à dire là dessus?  
-Je...je ne savais pas où tu étais allé.  
-Ca ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit, que à 17 ans, le seul endroit où je pouvais aller, c'était chez ma mère?  
-Bill, je t'en prie baisse d'un ton,** me demande-t-il calmement. **Je sais que j'ai mal agi avant et après ton départ...et je t'en demande peut-être beaucoup mais maintenant que tu es là, j'aimerais que tu me donne une seconde chance, s'il te plaît. Je ne ferais pas les même erreurs.**  
**-C'est ça ouais...T'es en train de me dire que si je décide de revenir dans ta vie, je passerais avant eux?** il ne répond pas tout de suite, **je ne crois pas que cela soit possible pour toi. Regarde, par exemple, ils ne sont pas de notre famille et ils sont chez mamie. Je ne comprend pas, explique moi pourquoi?  
-J'aimerais que tu ne mélange pas tout, Bill. Tu t'en prends aux mauvaises personnes, ils ne sont en rien responsable de mon attitude.** Lui aussi hausse le ton et quelques personnes autour de nous, nous regarde. Le serveur arrive juste à ce moment là et dépose nos plats devant nous, en nous souhaitant bon appétit. Nous mangeons en silence quelques instants, pour faire retomber la pression. Mais nous n'avons pas terminé notre conversation.  
**-D'accord, tu es l'unique responsable de tout ça mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi sont-ils chez mamie?  
-Ils sont très gentils, peu importe ce que tu en pense, mamie les connaît tous très bien et est très heureuse de les voir chez elle. Ce n'est peut-être pas leur grand-mère mais ils l'aiment assez pour se faire du souci pour elle.**  
Ok, il m'a coupé le sifflet là. Mais je ne sais pas quelle attitude adopter. Est-ce que je lui donne sa seconde chance? Est-ce que je le déteste jusqu'à la fin de mes jours? Je pousse un long soupir et relève la tête vers lui. Il attend une nerveusement une réaction ou une réponse de ma part.  
**-Ecoute Bill, je ne peux rien te promettre malheureusement, mais je suis prêt à faire des efforts pour te récupérer... **Je ne répond pas tout de suite, pesant le pour et le contre. Finalement, je hoche la tête.  
**-D'accord,** dis-je dans un souffle.  
Il me lance un sourire sincère, qui vient du fond de son coeur et je lui rend.  
***

Nous en sommes au dessert et nous avons abordé tout les sujets plus ou moins intéressants des trois dernières années de nos vies. Je passe un bon moment et suis très détendu.

**-Alors, tu ne sais vraiment pas quand tu vas repartir?  
-Tu veux déjà te débarrasser de moi ou quoi?  
-Non pas du tout, c'est juste pour savoir si...je pourrais...par exemple, je dis ça comme ça hein, t'entraîner dans mon monde,** dit-il en hésitant grandement.  
**-M'entraîner dans ton monde?** je demande suspicieux, **comment ça?  
-Par exemple, dans trois semaines, les garçons retournent en studio, ils vont reprendre leur train train quotidien, donc peut-être que tu pourrais nous accompagner.**  
Je rigole en pensant que c'est une blague et le regarde amusé. Mais son air me fait comprendre qu'il est on ne peut plus sérieux.  
**-Oh! Je ne sais pas quoi dire...c'est un peu précipité, je vais y réfléchir d'accord?  
-Bien sûr prends tout ton temps!**  
***

Nous sommes arrivés chez ma grand-mère depuis quelques instants et je dois avouer que je suis de très bonne humeur. Maintenant, j'aimerais aller voir ma grand-mère, non seulement pour lui dire que les choses entre mon père et moi mais aussi pour savoir comment elle va.  
A première vue, il n'y a personne dans la maison et ma grand-mère doit être dans sa chambre. Je préviens mon père que je vais aller la voir et lui me dis qu'il à rendez-vous avec quelqu'un.

**-Ah bon? Un Dimanche? C'est pas un rendez-vous d'affaire ça! C'est qui?** je lui demande curieux.  
**-Non mais dis donc, j't'en poses des questions moi?  
-Non mais tu peux, j'ai rien à cacher!** lui dis-je fièrement.  
**-D'accord...alors, par qui ton petit coeur est-il pris?  
-Il n'est pas vraiment pris mais j'ai quelqu'un. Il s'appelle Manuel!** j'ai bien insisté sur le 'il' pour voir sa réaction.  
**-Depuis combien de temps tu es avec lui?  
-Ben c'est tout? Ca ne te fait ni chaud ni froid?  
-Que tu sois gay? Tu crois peut-être que j'ignore tout sur toi mais ça, je le sais depuis bien longtemps. Je t'ai surpris un jour avec ton petit copain à 16 ans**, m'explique-t-il.  
**-D'accord...Alors comment elle s'appelle?**  
Il souffle en secouant la tête "Miranda" et il s'éloigne avec un petit sourire.

Je le regarde refermer la porte derrière en souriant moi aussi. Je suis content de notre réconciliation.

Bon allez, mamie m'attend.

* * *

Vous en avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre?

Pour ma part, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit si bien que ça mais bon. Je ne voyais pas vraiment comment le tourner autrement.

Merci de me lire.


	7. Première approche

Chapitre 7 : Première approche

_POV Bill_

Pendant près de deux heures, nous avons parlé. Surtout de ma réconciliation avec mon père et elle m'a conseillé d'accepter sa proposition de l'accompagner en studio. C'est vrai que cela va m'aider à comprendre son job et ses obligations. Puis ça m'apprendra à connaître les quatre garçons. Pas que j'en ai particulièrement envie mais ça fera certainement plaisir à mon père.

J'entends toquer à la porte. Je me relève de mon lit, surpris. Qui pourrait venir toquer à ma porte ? Je n'ai rien commandé pourtant. Je me lève et vais ouvrir. J'ai la surprise de voir manuel.

**-Salut Beauté !** me dit-il en se penchant sur mes lèvres pour m'embrasser. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou pour le serrer davantage contre moi et je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres. Il nous fait avancer doucement dans la chambre et ferme la porte derrière lui. Je me détache de lui et lui souris.

**-Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Je prends mon service dans trois quarts d'heure alors je me suis dis que je pouvais venir te voir avant. Ca va ?**

**-Oui très bien. Je me suis réconcilié avec mon père !** depuis que c'est arrivé, j'ai envie que tout le monde le sache.

**-Ca me fait plaisir,** il passe devant moi et va s'asseoir sur mon lit. **Viens t'asseoir.** Je trottine vers lui joyeusement. Je suis bien content qu'il soit là. A peine assis, il me serre dans ses bras et m'embrasse presque sauvagement. Je gémis, même si je sais que je ne devrais pas, alors qu'il m'allonge sur le lit, sous lui. Mes jambes s'écartent inconsciemment et il s'installe entre. Mes mains sont partout sur son dos par-dessus son t-shirt. Lui par contre, fait courir ses mains sous mon t-shirt pour caresser mes côtes. Cela me donne des frissons de bonheur et je gémis un peu plus fort. Seulement lorsqu'il commence à jouer avec ma ceinture pour tenter de me la retirer, je reprends mes esprits et le repousse gentiment. Je lui caresse le visage en souriant.

**-Manu…tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça, je préfèrerais attendre.**

**-Pourtant, **commence-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou**, hier soir, c'était bien, non ?**

**-Oui, bien sûr, mais…**je ne finis pas parce que finalement, il a peut-être un peu raison. C'est plus une question de dignité qu'une question d'éthique. Je ne veux pas passer pour un mec facile même s'il est vrai que la perspective d'avoir du sexe, là tout de suite, est alléchante. Mais non, j'ai des principes, alors il attendra même si ce n'est pas longtemps.

Ses avant-bras sont de chaque côté de ma tête et il me dévisage attentivement, visiblement en train de réfléchir à quelque chose. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois du bout des lèvres, se redresse et m'aide à faire de même.

-**Alors, ça s'est passé comment avec ton père ?** me demande-t-il en passant sa main sur mes reins, me caressant tendrement en de petits cercles.

**-Il m'a emmené au restaurant, on a parlé et puis ça s'est arrangé. Je compte passer du temps avec lui maintenant.**

**-Et tu comptes passer du temps avec moi aussi ou pas ? **me demande-t-il avec une moue boudeuse, très attendrissante.

**-Oui bien sûr. Tes jours de repos, je les passerais avec toi. Tu peux venir chaque jour avant ton service aussi ça ne me dérange pas.**

Il acquiesce et me dit qu'il doit aller travailler. Je le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte et après un dernier baiser, il s'en va.

[…]

_POV David_

Je me réveille lentement dans les bras de Miranda. Il n'est pas loin de 10h00 du matin et il faudrait que je retourne chez ma mère. Son médecin doit passer ce matin et je dois parler avec les garçons. Pas sûr qu'ils soient réveillés à cette heure ci mais bon. Je m'extirpe du lit en silence pour ne pas la réveiller et vais prendre une douche.

Cela fait quatre mois qu'elle et moi sommes ensemble mais nous n'habitons pas encore sous le même toit. J'ai eu plusieurs aventures après mon divorce et à chaque fois tout allait très vite –premier baiser, première relation sexuelle, premier 'je t'aime' et nous emménagions ensemble au bout de quelques semaines à peine- et tout se terminait très vite. J'apprécie énormément Miranda et je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ce que nous avons en avançant trop vite. C'est pareil pour elle, elle a divorcé deux fois.

Je sors de la salle de bains quelques dizaine de minutes plus tard et m'habille rapidement dans la chambre. Je la vois bouger sous les couvertures et m'avance à pas de loup vers elle. Je m'abaisse face à son visage et dégage les mèches de devant ses yeux et l'embrasse.

**-Bonjour, bien dormi ?**

**-Oui très bien, **me répond-elle d'une voix endormie. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout ?**

**-Je vais voir ma mère. **Je l'entends ricaner.

**-Ca fait gamin ce que tu viens de dire. **Je rigole avec elle.

-**Je vais me préparer un café, tu en veux un ? **je lui propose et elle hoche de la tête.

***

Je suis en train de remplir mon bol quand elle arrive et m'enlace par derrière.

**-Tu vas voir ton fils aussi ?**

**-Je ne sais pas s'il sera là mais si c'est le cas oui. **Je me retourne vers elle et lui tends son bol. Nous buvons en silence.

-**Tu me le présenteras un jour ? **me demande-t-elle doucement.

[…]

Je viens d'arriver chez ma mère et retrouve tout mon petit monde dans la cuisine. A part ma mère et Gustav, ils sont tous en train de déjeuner.

**-Bonjour tout le monde,** je les salue en entrant dans la pièce.

Ils retournent tous vers moi et me répondent en chœur.

**-Il faudrait que je vous parle les gars, **je leur annonce en les regardant à tour de rôle. Vu leurs têtes, je pense que seul Gustav va être apte à comprendre ce que je vais leur raconter.

-**Hier, on a beaucoup parlé avec mon fils, **je commence mais suis interrompu par Frank.

-**Ah ouais, ça s'est passé comment au fait ? **

-**J'allais y venir…donc je disais qu'on a parlé et ça s'est arrangé.**

**-T'es content alors, **me dit Georg en me tapant dans le dos de façon amicale mais très masculine.

-**Oui mais je n'avais pas fini de parler. Donc, il compte rester ici un certain temps pour sa grand-mère, **je regarde ma mère en souriant, **je lui ai donc proposé de venir en studio avec nous dans trois semaines.**

Ils ont tous un petit mot gentil et approuvent ma décision, à part Tom que la nouvelle n'a pas l'air d'enchanter.

-**Ca te dérange Tom ? **je le questionne avec appréhension car il faut l'avouer leur opinion m'est très importante.

-**Tu fais ce que tu veux Dave, mais je veux que tu saches que s'il ne fait pas d'effort, je n'en ferais pas non plus, **s'explique-t-il tout en débarrassant son bol dans l'évier avant de sortir de la pièce, sous les regards consternés de tout le monde.

C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de proposer ça à Bill…

**

* * *

**_POV Bill_**  
**

Je me réveille en sursaut et regarde l'heure sur mon portable : 9h00. Merde…je suis à la bourre. J'ai rendez-vous dans une demi-heure avec mon père chez ma grand-mère. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour J : je les accompagne en studio pour voir comment ça se passe. Donc autant dire qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je sois en retard. Il faut un quart d'heure de route jusqu'à chez mamie et bien une heure pour me préparer…Comment j'vais faire ? Obligé de zapper la case maquillage et coiffure sophistiquée. Une simple queue de cheval fera l'affaire. Encore heureux, hier soir j'avais pris le soin de demander à l'accueil d'appeler un taxi pour moi.

Le truc, c'est que depuis trois semaines, Manu passe la plupart de ses soirées avec moi et hier n'a pas été une exception à la règle. Il a dû partir vers une heure du matin. On a regardé un film et on s'est…comment dire ? câliné. Nous n'avons pas été plus loin pour l'instant. Et ce n'est pas par manque d'insistance de sa part. Bichette, je crois que je suis en train de le faire arriver jusqu'au point de non retour. Bon bref, il faut que je me dépêche quand même !

***

Je vois mon père sur le perron et me dirige vers lui en courant, pour faire genre ! Il descend les quelques marches jusqu'à sa voiture qu'il déverrouille et monte dedans. Je l'y rejoins m'excuse en souriant.

**-Désolé vraiment, je me suis couché tard !**

**-Manu je suppose, **me dit-il en me lançant un petit regard moqueur.

-**Euh oui et non. Mais je ne préfère pas parler de ce genre de choses avec toi.**

**-Oh, et bien, pour tout te dire…discuter de la vie sexuelle de mon fils, c'est pas trop mon truc non plus !**

Tant mieux ! Ca m'arrange !

***

Mon père m'a expliqué que les gars habitent ensemble dans un petit appartement et que le studio est adjacent. C'est la classe quand même ! Et puis c'est bien pour moi comme ça si je m'emmerde trop je pourrais toujours aller regarder la télé chez eux ou dévaliser leur frigo.

Nous y arrivons après environ une demi-heure de route. C'est un beau bâtiment, plutôt éloigné des autres habitations. Nous devons passer par un portail électrique gardé par un homme en uniforme. Pour des questions de sécurité m'explique mon père. Et effectivement, dans le loin je peux voir un attroupement de filles qui n'attendent visiblement qu'une chose : que leurs idoles sortent et leur sauter dessus pour leur réclamer un autographe. Et puis elles ont pas l'air commode en plus.

Il se gare, nous sortons de la voiture et nous dirigeons vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Le studio est au rez-de-chaussée et l'appartement au premier. Personne n'est encore au studio à première vue alors mon père me dit le suivre à l'étage. Nous arrivons dans un petit couloir, sur la droite une porte entrouverte qui mène à la cuisine, en face trois petites marches qui mènent jusqu'à une autre porte et à gauche, le salon dans lequel nous pénétrons. Georg, Frank et Gustav sont avachis sur le canapé en train de regarder une série. Tom est assit sur un fauteuil en train de boire son café. Ca servait vraiment à grand-chose de se presser pour les retrouver dans cet état.

**-Ben, les gars ! C'est plus les vacances, va falloir se bouger un peu !** leur dit mon père.

-**Non mais c'est parce que ce matin, on avait pensé qu'on pourrait te montrer les textes qu'on a écrit, puis se mettre vraiment au travail demain, **explique Frank.

-**Vous êtes vraiment une bande de feignasse, **dit mon père en se défaisant de son manteau, qu'il va déposer sur une chaise pas trop loin. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils me voient, alors je leur fait un sourire un peu timide.

-**Salut tout le monde, **je les salue avec un petit signe de main. Le premier à se lever pour me saluer à son tour, c'est Frank.

-**Salut Bill, content que tu sois venu, **me dit-il avec un grand sourire avenant.

Gustav et Georg me salue de la même façon chaleureuse. Apparemment, ils sont prêts à me donner une chance tout autant que moi je suis prêt à leur en donner une. Je vois Tom se lever lentement de son fauteuil, son bol à la main, et se diriger vers moi d'un pas mollasson. A peine arrivé à ma hauteur, il me regarde dans les yeux juste l'espace d'une seconde et me dit un "salut" plat et sans entrain qui me fait comprendre que ça ne lui plaît pas plus que ça que je sois ici.

Je sens que ça va être grandiose.

**-Ne t'en fais pas Bill, il s'est levé du mauvais pied ce matin et il a été désagréable avec tout le monde, **me rassure Gustav.

-**Ah d'accord, je connais ça moi aussi…**

***

Il est revenu un quart d'heure après et on est allé s'asseoir sur la table. Là Frank à sortit tout un paquet de feuilles, sur lesquelles étaient écrites leurs nouvelles chansons.

Je ne suis pas un expert, puisque je n'ai jamais écouté une seule de leurs chansons, mais j'aime bien les paroles qu'ils présentent en ce moment. Je pense que je vais demander à mon père de me passer leurs deux premiers CD. Ca me donnera une idée de ce qu'est vraiment leur son.

Maintenant qu'on a fini de les lire, ils discutent pour savoir lesquelles ils vont garder. Il doit y avoir près de trente textes, ils ne peuvent en garder que la moitié à peine. Je suis laissé un peu à l'écart de la conversation et du coup je m'ennuie un peu. En plus Tom depuis tout à l'heure n'arrête pas de me donner des coups de pieds. Je ne sais pas si c'est fait exprès ou pas mais en tout cas ça m'énerve, surtout qu'il ne s'est pas excusé une seule fois. J'essaye de garder le contrôle par rapport à ce que j'ai promis à mon père mais s'il n'arrête pas bientôt, je sens que ça va péter.

Alors qu'il me donne un énième coup de pied, auquel j'allais répondre violemment, je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Un appel de Manu. Génial, ça va me faire passer le temps et aussi faire redescendre la pression. Tous me regarde et je m'excuse en disant que je dois répondre. Je lance un regard noir à Tom et sors de la pièce.

[…]

_POV David_

**-Tom, tu peux me dire ce que c'est ton problème ? **je lui demande froidement.

**-De quoi tu parles ?**

**-D'une tu lui parles mal et ensuite tu lui donnes des coups de pied sous la table. T'as quel âge pour faire des trucs pareil ? **il baisse les yeux un peu honteux, **en plus, lui en fait des efforts depuis qu'il est arrivé.**

**-Ouais, pardon, **s'excuse-t-il.

**-C'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser, **je lui réplique toujours aussi froidement.

**[…]**

_POV Bill_

Je reviens une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cette après-midi, il ne travaille pas et demain c'est son jour de repos, alors, il m'a demandé si on pouvait se voir. J'ai bien évidemment accepté et lui ai proposé de rester dormir avec moi cette nuit. Il était bien content…tu m'étonnes !

**–Papa, je vais rentrer à l'hôtel. J'ai un rendez-vous. **Il me regarde avec un regard entendu et un petit sourire en coin.

**-Ah, j'vois le genre ! **et il ricane. Mon Dieu ! Quelle andouille ! **Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? **me propose-t-il.

**-Non, c'est bon je vais prendre un taxi.**

Je me tourne vers les garçons et les salue. Je fais la bise à mon père et sors de l'appartement pour attendre le taxi à l'extérieur. Ca ne fait même pas trente secondes que je suis dehors que j'entends la porte qui claque et quelqu'un qui m'interpelle. Je me tourne et vois Tom, qui me regarde un peu gêné.

-**Euh, je voulais m'excuser en fait.**

**-Pour quoi ? Pour être un p'tit con ? Ah d'accord ! **je lui répond sur un ton un peu méprisant.

**-D'accord, c'est bon j'ai compris, tu m'aimes pas ! Mais moi non plus ! Seulement, ton père aimerait que l'on fasse des efforts donc je pense qu'on pourrait essayer d'être poli l'un envers l'autre. **J'accepte après un petit instant de réflexion et vois mon taxi arriver. Je lui dis donc au revoir et monte dans le taxi.

Jesens que ça va pas être si facile que ça de passer mon temps en studio avec eux…

* * *

**Comme vous l'avez surement deviné, j'ai fais une petite ellipse. Je n'allais pas détailler les trois semaines puisque ça aurait été répétitif : Bill à l'hôtel, Bill chez sa grand-mère et RE bill à l'hôtel!!**

**Je vous ai épargné tout ça! **

**Donc voilà dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**


	8. Mauvaise journée

**Désolée du retard, je ne savais pas trop comment le tourner. Il n'est pas des plus intéressants, un peu un chapitre de transition comme on dit. Par contre il pose certaines bases pour certains prochains chapitres...**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Mauvaise journée**

_POV Bill_

Manu et moi venons de rentrer à l'hôtel après avoir passé une excellente après-midi. Nous avons fait les magasins, avons mangé une glace dans une café et nous sommes promenés dans un parc. Je n'en peux plus, j'ai mal aux pieds.

-**Manu, je vais prendre une douche vite fait, **lui dis-je en déposant mes sacs de course sur le lit. Alors que je passe devant lui, il m'attrape par la taille et me sert fort contre lui.

-**Tu m'invites ?** me demande-t-il en me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

-**Euh…non ! Tu iras après moi, ensuite on mangera et puis peut-être qu'après…si tu es vraiment très gentil, je serais très gentil à mon tour, **lui dis-je en l'embrassant et en lui lançant un regard brûlant. Et je me dirige vers la salle-de-bains où je m'enferme.

***

Vers 21h00, alors que nous avons finis de manger depuis quelques minutes et que je viens de mettre un film à la télé, je sens Manuel se rapprocher lentement de moi. Je me retiens de sourire et choisis de l'ignorer pour rire.

Il se glisse dans mon cou qu'il embrasse tendrement, tout en passant une main sur mon flanc droit sous mon t-shirt. Je sens des frissons de plaisir me parcourir quand je sens son souffle chaud dans mon oreille.

-**Alors ? Est-ce que j'ai été assez gentil pour avoir une récompense ?**

**-Tu penses que tu l'as mérité ? **je lui réponds en gémissant doucement.

-**Ca fait bien longtemps que je pense le mériter, ** me répond-il en se mettant sur moi et en m'enlevant mon T-shirt. Je lui souris tendrement et lui enlève son T-shirt à son tour. Il se repenche vers moi pour m'embrasser sensuellement. Il pose ses mains sur ma ceinture et la déboucle rapidement. Il me regarde alors qu'il commence à abaisser mon jean. Oh oui, il l'a mérité…

[…]

Je me réveille lentement, il est 9h00. La lumière du soleil qui filtre à travers les rideaux me fait cligner des yeux. Je me tourne du côté droit pour enfouir ma tête dans le cou de Manuel mais il n'est pas là. La place est vide. Je me redresse rapidement et regarde autour de moi. J'entends des bruits d'eau dans la salle de bains. Je me lève et me dirige vers la pièce, nu comme un vers. J'ouvre la porte lentement et glisse la tête à l'intérieur avec un sourire en me pinçant la lèvre inférieure.

**-Salut toi ! Pourquoi tu es déjà habillé ? **je lui demande en entrant dans la pièce et en fermant la porte derrière moi. Il lance un rapide coup d'œil dans ma direction et se retourne vers le miroir.

-**Je dois rentrer, **je le regarde vraiment surpris.

-**Je croyais qu'on devait passer la journée ensemble, **je lui dis déçu.

-**Oui, je sais, désolé. J'ai…j'ai reçu un message important et je dois y aller,** me répondit-il tout bas.

-**Oh, ce n'est pas grave au moins ? **

**-Non ne t'en fais pas, c'est mon petit frère qui a encore fait des siennes. **Il se rapproche de moi et me serre dans ses bras et dépose un baiser sur mon front. Je lui rends son étreinte et ferme les yeux en profitant au maximum de ses bras musclés. Je me sépare lentement de lui et le regarde en souriant.

-**Tu m'appelleras quand même ce soir, hein ? **Il hoche la tête et sort de la salle de bain, moi à sa suite.

Nous nous embrassons une dernière fois et il s'en va. Je retourne dans la pièce principale et pousse un long soupir : qu'est-ce que je vais faire du coup ?

***

Je suis en bas de l'hôtel et j'attends que mon père arrive. Puisque je ne peux pas passer la journée avec Manu alors autant que je la passe avec mon père. Autant dire que même si je comprends que la famille passe avant tout, je suis tout de même déçu qu'il m'ait laissé « tomber » le lendemain matin de notre première fois.

Je vois la voiture de mon père s'approcher et lui fais un signe de main. Je monte rapidement dans sa voiture quand il se gare et nous partons immédiatement vers le studio.

-**Alors il y a quoi au programme pour aujourd'hui ? **je lui demande curieusement.

-**Quelques essais d'instruments. Voir ce qui pourrait aller avec les chansons que nous avons choisit hier, **m'explique-t-il.

-**Hum…et c'est plutôt marrant ou je vais m'emmerder ?**

Il ricane et passe sa main dans mes cheveux me les ébouriffants, tout en gardant les yeux sur la route. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça…Il ne doit pas savoir que personne ne touche à mes cheveux quand ils sont coiffés. Pour lui faire comprendre, je lui fous un gros coup de poing dans l'épaule. Ca le fait rire encore plus. D'accord…puisque c'est comme ça, je boude.

***

Quand nous arrivons dans le studio, il y a déjà Georg qui joue de la basse. Il est hyper concentré, perdu dans ce qu'il fait. Gustav est assis sur un fauteuil à côté du gars qui s'occupe des arrangements, je suppose, et bouge sa tête en rythme. Mon père lui tape sur l'épaule et lui dit bonjour. Puis il se tourne vers moi et je lui fais un signe de main avec un petit sourire.

Frank arrive dans la pièce quelques instants après, habillé et bien coiffé.

-**Tu vas où comme ça ? **lui demande mon père en lui serrant la main.

-**Faire les magasins puisque l'on n'a pas besoin de moi aujourd'hui.**

**-Ok, amuses toi bien !**

Il s'en va après avoir dit au revoir à Gustav.

-**Si tu t'ennuies vraiment, tu peux aller là haut pour regarder la télé, **me propose mon père.

-**Ouais, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire, merci… mais ça les dérange pas au moins ?**

***

Je viens de rentrer dans l'appartement et j'entends déjà la télé, ce qui veut dire, si mes calculs sont bons, que Tom la regarde. J'hésite à y aller quand même. Oh remarque, je verrais bien comment ça va se passer. J'entre dans la pièce en fermant la porte un peu fort pour qu'il m'entende. Je le vois se relever du canapé et regarder dans ma direction. Je lui fais un sourire et m'approche de lui.

-**Salut, ça te dérange pas si je regarde la télé avec toi ?**

**-Non, non. Par contre il n'y a pas grand-chose. J'étais en train de me décider à mettre un film.**

**-En train de te décider ? Genre concentration suprême ? **je lui dis en rigolant. Il se tourne vers moi en acquiesçant avec un sourire. Il me demande ce que j'aimerais regarder mais comme je ne m'y connais pas trop en cinéma, je lui laisse le loisir de choisir ce qu'il veut. Je l'entends me dire « j'espère que t'es pas une poule mouillée alors » et il me tend la pochette du film qu'il vient de choisir : Saw IV…si je suis une poule mouillée. Mais je ne lui dirais pas.

***

Ca fait une demi-heure que le film à commencé et je n'en peux plus. Je suis tassé au maximum dans le canapé, les yeux plissés à l'extrême. Tout à coup une scène assez violente, je tourne la tête du côté de Tom en fermant très fort les yeux. Je l'entends ricaner à côté de moi.

-**C'est pas vraiment drôle tu sais, **je lui dis en gardant toujours les yeux fermés.

-**Tu veux que j'arrête le film ? **me propose-t-il et j'hoche timidement la tête en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ouf, merci mon Dieu, je peux enfin respirer. **T'aurais dû me le dire que tu n'aimais pas ce genre de film.**

**-Tu te serais moqué de moi. Enfin, c'est pas comme si tu le faisais pas en ce moment mais bon…**je me réinstalle correctement et il se passe un moment avec que l'un de nous ne prenne la parole.

-**Tu…tu travailles pas aujourd'hui ? **dis-je en bégayant un peu. Après tout hier, on a décidé de faire des efforts l'un envers l'autre, alors autant que je m'y mette tout de suite.

-**Si mais cette après-midi. Ce matin, c'est Georg et Gustav.**

**-Et Frank, il ne fait rien ? **je demande surpris.

-**Le chant arrive plus tard. C'est une partie assez longue, **m'explique-t-il. C'est difficile, on à du mal à se parler, on est coincé. **C-Comment va ta grand-mère ?**

**-Et bien, je n'y suis pas allé hier et je n'ai pas pu l'appeler parce que j'ai passé l'après-midi avec, **je lui lance un regard en coin pour observer sa réaction, **mon copain et aujourd'hui je suis de nouveau ici, donc je ne sais pas. Mais je pense y aller demain quand même.**

**-Ah Ok ! ca fait longtemps que tu es avec ton copain ?**

**-Un peu plus de trois semaines. Il travaille à l'hôtel où je dors…et toi, célibataire ?**

**-Endurci même ! Avec le métier que je fais, je n'ai pas l'occasion de m'engager dans quelque chose, par contre j'ai l'occasion de m'amuser, **me dit-il avec un sourire fier. Je vois le genre. Mon tout premier amour était comme ça et à l'époque, ça m'avait réellement anéantit. Je croyais à l'amour éternel, au coup de foudre et il m'a un peu délusionné.

-**Ca fait donc cinq ans que tu n'as pas eu de relation stable ? Et ça ne te tenterais pas ? Pas du tout ? **je lui demande surpris.

-**Je suppose que ça doit être bien de trouver une personne avec qui tu as envie de passer tout ton temps, à qui tu penses sans arrêt mais ça ne m'est jamais arrivé…encore. Peut-être un jour qui sait ? **j'hausse les épaules en souriant. En fait, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça de parler avec lui, même si évidemment nous n'avons pas que des points communs.

[…]

Quelle journée épuisante…c'est fatigant de ne rien faire. Et j'ai vraiment rien fait. On a mangé tous ensemble, j'ai écouté Tom enregistrer ces morceaux de guitare -d'ailleurs, il joue vraiment bien-puis ensuite, ils ont discuté de leur emploi du temps dans les jours à venir. Pendant trois jours, ils vont faire la même chose qu'aujourd'hui et puis jeudi matin, ils ont des interviews à tout va et l'après-midi des photoshoots. Auxquels j'irais bien sûr. Après tout je veux faire de la photographie mon métier, autant que j'en découvre toutes les possibilités.

J'ai pris une douche, appelé ma mère, qui soit dit en passant m'a engueulé parce que ça fait une semaine que je lui ai pas donné de nouvelles, appelé ma grand-mère, finis le magazine que j'ai acheté à la réception et toujours aucun appel de Manu. Ca commence à m'énerver. C'est un peu mon problème dans toutes mes relations. Je suis possessif et jaloux. J'ai besoin de savoir que je suis le centre d'intérêt de la personne avec qui je suis. Ca a d'ailleurs bien souvent causé la fin de mes histoires. Mais c'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien. Bon aller, je vais lui envoyer moi-même un message : _« coucou toi, ça va ? Ca se passe bien avec ton frère ? Appelles moi ! Bisous…partout-partout »_

[…]

Aujourd'hui, n'est pas une bonne journée. J'ai mal dormi, du coup j'ai mal à la tête et en plus Manu n'a même pas répondu à mon message. Il faut que je me calme, je ne veux pas que ma grand-mère s'inquiète. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, je souffle un bon coup et entre. Personne n'est là alors je monte les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. J'entends des voix : une masculine et une féminine. Ma grand-mère et quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Je frappe trois coups timides et entre. Elle est allongée sur le lit, très pâle et l'air fatigué, et son médecin est en train de prendre sa tension.

-**Euh…ça va mamie ? **je lui demande légèrement inquiet.

-**Oui, ne t'en fais pas mon grand, **me répond-elle avec un faible sourire. Je tourne la tête vers son médecin et je vois dans son regard, que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. **Ca se passe bien avec ton père ? **me demande-t-elle d'une voix basse et un peu rauque.

-**Oui, ça fait deux jours que je suis en studio avec eux. Je m'entends même bien avec les garçons.**

**-C'est bien, je suis fière. **Elle se met à bailler. **Excuse-moi, je suis un peu fatiguée.**

**-D'accord, c'est pas grave. Repose s-toi, je serais dans le salon quand tu te réveilleras, **je lui dis en lui embrassant la main et je sors de la pièce. Je descends lentement les escaliers et m'assois sur la dernière marche pour réfléchir. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans cet état : fatiguée, pâle, pas elle-même en fait, ça fait vraiment mal au cœur.

Son médecin passe à côté de moi et je l'arrête pour lui poser quelques questions.

-**Comment va-t-elle ?**

**-Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Vous êtes son petit fils, c'est ça ? **J'acquiesce **Son état s'aggrave. Il faudrait qu'elle aille à l'hôpital de façon permanente mais elle ne veut pas. Est-ce que vous pensez que vous pourriez lui en parler ? Peut-être que vous et votre père, elle vous écouterez. **Je lui dis que j'essaierais en essayant de retenir mes larmes. Il me salue et s'en va.

Je décide d'appeler mon père car j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un et puis en plus cela le concerne aussi. Il décroche après la troisième sonnerie visiblement content que je l'appelle mais je ruine sa joie quand j'éclate en sanglots.

J'ai réussi après un grand effort de concentration à lui expliquer la situation et il m'a dit qu'il viendrait me voir ce soir à l'hôtel pour que l'on en parle.

Je raccroche en poussant un long soupir tremblotant et en me frottant les yeux furieusement. Je regarde mes mains, elles sont toute noires. J'ai étalé tout mon maquillage, ça me fait pleurer encore un peu plus.

C'est vraiment pas une bonne journée…

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé!**

**Pas très long, beaucoup de dialogues mais pour ma part j'aime bien.**


	9. Mr le photographe

**Chapitre 9 Mr le photographe**

_POV Bill_

Je suis positivement déprimé. Ca fait deux jours que je ne suis pas sortit de ma chambre. Je pense à ma grand-mère bien sûr. Mon père m'a appelé ce matin et m'a dit qu'il avait bon espoir de la faire flancher et que d'ici peu, elle accepterait d'aller à l'hôpital. Ca m'a un peu remonté le moral.

Mais je pense aussi à Manu, dont je n'ai eu pratiquement aucune nouvelle. Il est venu me voir hier, avant de prendre son service. Je lui ai dit que j'étais déçu de son comportement mais sans vraiment me mettre en colère, parce que je n'en avais pas la force. Il s'est excusé en me disant que l'histoire avec son frère était plus importante que ce qu'il pensait initialement alors il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à autre chose. J'ai accepté ses excuses et me suis réfugié dans ses bras en soupirant de soulagement. Il est resté quelques minutes avec moi en me serrant fort et en caressant mes cheveux. Depuis plus rien. Je ne lui ai pas envoyé de messages, je n'ai pas la tête à ça, et lui ne m'en a pas envoyé non plus.

Je suis étalé en étoile et je regarde fixement un point sur le plafond. Je pense que je devrais aller la voir et lui dire que je serais là quoiqu'il arrive. Ca lui ferait certainement plaisir. Je me redresse lentement, essayant de trouver la force d'aller me préparer. Rapide détour dans la salle de bain et je descends à la réception, d'où j'appelle un taxi. J'attends sur un des fauteuils et au bout d'un petit moment, je vois Manu en train de parler avec un garçon que je ne connais pas, lui par contre à l'air de le connaître. Ils se parlent tout bas, presque de façon complice et rigolent. Je me fais petit sur mon siège pour ne pas qu'il me voit et ainsi l'espionner tranquille. Alors que Manuel pose sa main dans le bas du dos de l'autre garçon, quelqu'un me tape sur l'épaule. Alberto, le chauffeur de taxi. Je retourne la tête dans la direction de Manu mais ils ne sont plus là. Je me lève en soupirant, mon esprit carburant à mille à l'heure...c'était qui ce mec ? Il faut que je demande des explications à Manu.

Je suis assis sur un fauteuil prêt du lit de ma grand-mère, attendant qu'elle se réveille. Elle a l'air très paisible, tous les traits de son visage sont complètement détendus. Pourtant, elle est très blanche et ses joues sont creusées. La preuve qu'elle a perdu beaucoup de poids en peu de temps et que la maladie gagne du terrain. C'est incroyable à quel point, elle a vite progressé. Elle commence à remuer dans son sommeil. Je concentre mon regard sur son visage et vois ses yeux s'ouvrir lentement. Je lui prends immédiatement la main droite et lui fais un beau sourire, qu'elle me rend quand elle me voit à son tour.

**-Comment tu te sens,** je lui demande inquiet.  
**-Ca pourrait aller mieux mais je suis contente de te voir,** me répond-elle d'une petite voix.  
**-Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à ce que papa t'as dit ?  
-Je ne sais pas Billy... j'aime ma maison et je n'ai pas envie de la quitter.  
-Mais c'est pour ton bien,** je lui rétorque d'un ton geignard, **tu reviendras après.** Elle lève une main vers mon visage qu'elle caresse doucement et me fait un sourire attendrit.  
**-Je ne crois pas non...  
-Quoi ? Mais si, ils vont te soigner, ne t'en fais pas.** J'ai des sanglots plein la voix et j'ai du mal à parler. Elle ne peut pas dire des choses pareilles. Elle est forte, elle va s'en sortir.** Je t'en prie mamie, fais le pour moi.** Normalement cette technique marche à tout les coups avec les autres alors pourquoi pas avec elle ?

***

_« Salut Manu, j'aimerais que l'on se parle. Tu peux passer ce soir après ton service ? Bisous. »_ Voilà, un petit message sur son répondeur. J'espère qu'il pourra venir et aussi que je me suis juste fait des films. J'ai décidé de rentrer à pied jusqu'à l'hôtel. De toute façon, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. J'ai dû partir de chez ma grand-mère parce qu'elle s'est à nouveau endormie. Je retournerais la voir demain, je pense que je demanderais à mon père de m'accompagner et après-demain, je retourne au studio puisque dans l'après-midi, ils ont leur photoshoot. Je languis un peu. Ca me changera les idées et puis en plus ça me montrera un aspect que je ne connais pas du tout du métier de photographe. Puis, on sait jamais si ça me plaît, peut-être que mon père pourra faire jouer ses relations et me pistonner. Ben quoi, il faut bien en profiter un peu, non ?

J'entends trois coups frappés à ma porte et ouvre les yeux avec difficulté. Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable, il 22h00. Je me lève en soupirant et vais voir qui me dérange. Mon visage s'illumine quand je vois Manu.

**-Hey,** me salue-t-il en pénétrant dans la chambre, **ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien !  
-Si, si c'est juste que je m'étais endormi.** Tout en parlant, nous nous sommes dirigés vers le lit, sur lequel nous nous asseyons. Il est à côté de moi et m'embrasse lentement dans le cou. Je ferme les yeux et penche un plus la tête sur le côté pour lui donner plus d'accès. Sa main gauche passe dans mon dos et agrippe ma hanche tandis que sa main droite me caresse le ventre sous mon t-shirt. Je sens un de ses doigts se faufiler dans mon pantalon et tout à coup je me souviens de pourquoi je lui ai demandé de venir. Je lui repousse un peu sa main et le regarde dans les yeux.  
**-C'était qui le mec avec qui tu étais ce matin ?** je lui demande en essayant de ne pas être trop accusateur dans mes propos.  
**-Le mec ? Quel mec ?  
-Celui avec qui tu parlais et rigolais ce matin,** je lui rappelle.  
**-Tu m'espionnes ou quoi ?** me demande-t-il en rigolant.  
**-Non je ne t'espionnais pas, j'attendais mon taxi. Et toi pourquoi tu réponds pas à ma question ?  
-C'était personne, juste un copain comme ça...  
-Un copain comme ça ? Vous aviez l'air bien proche pour être juste des « copains comme ça »,** je lui rétorque un peu plus agressivement.  
**-Bill arrête ! Je n'aime pas les scènes de jalousie, Ok ?** me répond-il en haussant le ton à son tour.  
**-Je ne fais pas une scène de jalousie, je trouve juste ça étrange que juste quelques jours après m'avoir sauté, tu n'aies plus de temps pour moi et que tu sois proche d'un mec que je ne connais pas mais que toi visiblement, tu connais très bien !** je lui ai dit tout ça en me levant et en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui. Il pousse un soupir et attrape ma main.  
**-Bill, excuse moi pour mon comportement, j'ai eu des problèmes avec ma famille, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas eu trop de temps à te consacrer...**il m'attire sur ses genoux de façon à ce que je sois à califourchon sur lui,** mais je suis là maintenant, c'est ce qui est important, non ? On pourrait en profiter!** je hausse les épaules et le regarde avec une moue désolée. Je lui sourie et l'embrasse passionnément. Il se couche sur le lit et m'emporte avec lui...

[...]

Je viens d'arriver au studio en taxi et je crois bien que je suis un peu en retard...Je sens que je vais me faire engueuler. Mais bon, je n'y peux rien, ça fait deux soirs que Manuel dort avec moi et le matin, on se laisse un peu emporter alors voilà !

Je monte les marches jusqu'à l'appartement et tape à la porte avant d'entrer. Aucune réponse pourtant j'entends des voix. Au moment où je vais pour ouvrir la porte, je sens deux mains se poser sur mes hanches et quelqu'un me souffler un « bouh » à l'oreille. Je sursaute comme un malade en poussant un petit cri effrayé. Je me retourne vivement la main sur le cœur et je vois Tom plié en deux, mort de rire.

**-La vache, la trouille ! T'es malade ou quoi ?  
-Oh mon Dieu, tu cries comme une fille,** s'esclaffe-t-il. Oui c'est vrai, mais il n'est pas obligé de le dire en se marrant. La porte s'ouvre derrière moi et je vois mon père et Frank nous regarder, surpris.  
**-C'est Tom qui m'a fait peur,** dis-je en répondant à leur question muette,** et maintenant, il arrive plus à s'arrêter de rire.  
-Ah David, déjà toi c'est marrant de te faire peur mais alors lui...je crois que je m'en lasserais jamais.** Qu'il est con, mais qu'il est con. Je me vengerais.

***

Nous sommes arrivés au lieu de rendez-vous pour leur interview depuis environ quinze minutes et je m'ennuie déjà. La journaliste est une espèce de blondasse, habillée sans aucune classe, maquillée comme un camion volé, avec les mots « baise-moi » pratiquement tatoués sur son front. Dès qu'elle pose une question à Tom ou à Georg, elle pose une main sur leur genou. Et dès que l'un des deux dit quelque chose d'à peu près drôle, elle rie à gorge déployée comme une conasse. Non, je n'aime pas du tout ce genre de nana.

**-Alors les garçons, toujours célibataires ?** leur demande-t-elle avec un ton charmeur.  
**-Toujours pour moi,** répond Tom. Gustav et Frank approuvent.  
**-Moi, j'ai petite amie depuis presque 5 mois,** lui dit Georg un grand sourire aux lèvres. Oh, c'est trop mignon. Par contre, je ne l'ai jamais vu sa copine.  
**-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
-Elle préfère rester anonyme.  
-Ah je comprends.** Ouais c'est ça ! **Et Tom, où en est votre procès ?** De quoi ? Quel procès ?  
**-Il n'a pas encore débuté. Mes avocats sont en train de monter un dossier en bêton alors je suis plutôt confiant.  
-Est-ce que les choses se sont un peu calmées ? Ou bien vous et votre famille avez encore des problèmes ?  
-Ca va mieux. Le courrier est filtré et elles ont interdiction de s'approcher de la maison d'un de mes proches.** Je suis complètement captivé. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent mais j'aimerais bien. Je demanderais à mon père plus tard. N'empêche Tom dans un procès, ça fait...Bad boy !

***

Enfin la partie intéressante que j'attendais avec impatience la séance photo. Les garçons sont dans une pièce à côté en train de se changer et mon père va me présenter au photographe, en lui précisant bien évidemment que je fais des études de photographie.

Il doit avoir environ trente ans, grand, plus que moi c'est pour dire, et blond, coiffé un peu comme Gustav. Pas mon style par contre, je crois que lui me trouve à son goût...ou alors il m'a confondu avec une fille, ce qui arrive souvent, et il va être déçu quand il va savoir que je m'appelle Bill.

**-Bonjour Carl, comment ça va ?** le salue mon père.  
**-Très bien. Ca fait longtemps que je ne vous avez pas vu,** lui répond-il avec un grand sourire en lui serrant la main, puis il reporte son attention sur moi. **Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un nouveau membre.  
-Oh, non ! C'est mon fils, Bill. Bill, je te présente Carl.**Nous nous serrons la main en nous souriant de façon enthousiaste.** Il fait des études de photographie,** c'est bien papa, tu as bien appris ton texte.  
**-Oh, c'est vrai ? Et bien si tu veux, tu pourras rester avec moi pendant que je prends les photos, aider pour l'éclairage et m'aider à choisir celle que nous garderons pour l'interview,** me propose-t-il gentiment et j'acquiesce de bon cœur.  
**-Les garçons sont prêts Carl,** l'informe une de ses assistantes. Il lui dit que lui aussi est prêt et lui demande de les faire entrer. Gustav tout mignon avec ses lunettes, Georg et ses beaux cheveux longs, Frank avec un style très particulier et Tom...à tomber par terre. La vache, le canon ! Je vais me régaler à regarder les photos.

***

Je suis derrière Carl, un peu penché par-dessus lui et lui est agenouillé. Il donne des ordres aux garçons en leur disant comment se placer plus ou moins. Ils en sont aux photos de groupe, c'est interminable. Il les mitraille comme un dingue, il a dû prendre une bonne cinquantaine de photos en à peine trente minutes. Frank et Tom sont plus mis en avant que les deux autres je trouve.

Ils sont installés devant un grand fond blanc et sur les côtés il y a deux grands 'lampadaires'. Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour tenir sous cette chaleur. Même de la où je me tiens, j'en ressens les effets, c'est impressionnant.

**-Bon les gars, c'est bon pour les photos de groupe, on va passer aux individuelles,** les informe Carl en gueulant comme un bœuf.** On fait tous une petite pause et ensuite Gustav, je commencerais par toi.**

Ouf, une pause, enfin !  
Carl me fait signe de le suivre dans un coin de la pièce. Il y a un ordinateur sur lequel on peut voir les photos qu'il a prises. Il y en a des très belles et des franchement pas terribles. Il m'explique qu'il faire une pré-sélection et qu'ensuite, il les présentera au groupe.

Frank vient de terminer sa séance et c'est au tour de Tom, il passe le dernier. J'en frémis d'anticipation. Je n'en reviens pas comme il est beau.

Il enchaîne les pauses, les unes après les autres à une allure vive et avec une décontraction exemplaire. Il est dans son élément, c'est certain. Il lance des regards tantôt ténébreux, tantôt charmeur à l'objectif et quelques sourires bien sentis. Vraiment, les fans vont être dingues quand elles vont voir ces photos...un peu comme moi en ce moment en fait. Sauf que moi je pourrais dire _'j'y étais' !_

**-Tom, ça ne te dérangerait pas que pour les dernières photos, ce soit Bill qui les prennent. Pour qu'il s'entraîne un peu,** demande Carl.  
**-Non, non c'est bon. En plus, il ne risque pas de rater les photos avec un modèle comme moi !** répond-il avec un grand sourire fier. Et ben, c'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe à lui au moins.

Carl me fait signe d'approcher et me fourre l'appareil photo dans les mains. C'est un super appareil à la pointe de la technologie. J'adore...Je relève la tête vers Tom et vois qu'il ne bouge pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Carl me dit qu'il faut que je donne les directives à Tom. C'est le boulot du photographe de se servir du modèle pour arriver à créer ce qu'il veut. Ok, j'ai jamais fait ça moi ! Bon je vais essayer.

**-Euh...vas-y bouge,** je lui dis en hésitant. Je le vois sourire en se grattant la tête.** Désolé, je sais pas comment m'y prendre.  
-Lâche toi,** me conseille Carl.** Lui, il se lâche devant l'objectif, toi tu te lâches derrière. Fais parler ton imagination. Pense un peu à l'univers de leur nouvel album, pense à la personnalité de Tom. Sert toi de tous les éléments qui t'entourent.  
-Ok, d'accord ! Tom ?** il me regarde attendant que je lui dise quoi faire.** Fais ton beau gosse !** Il me lance un sourire d'enfer et fais...le beau gosse. Aucun problème de ce côté-là, puisque ça c'est un peu sa personnalité. Je me lève et vais me placer devant lui, à a peine quelques pas.** Maintenant, plonge tes yeux dans les miens et défie-moi du regard.** Je prends la photo, pas mal...mais il faut quelque chose en plus. Je m'approche de lui un peu plus et relève le col de sa veste et lui demande de la tenir ouverte avec une de ses mains. Magnifique, celle-là. Je prends la photo, abaisse l'appareil et lui fait un grand sourire satisfait, qu'il me rend bien évidemment. Des frissons d'enfer me parcourent l'échine. Enfin je me tourne vers Carl et lui dis que j'ai terminé.

***

Les garçons ont regardé un peu les photos que Carl avait choisit au préalable et ont fait leur choix définitif. Ma photo de Tom a été choisis, je suis trop fier.  
Voilà qui me remonte un peu le moral. Surtout que Carl m'a félicité et que Tom m'a dit que j'avais fais du bon boulot. Bon, en même temps, il n'allait pas me dire que c'était moche puisque c'était lui sur la photo. Mais ça fait tout de même plaisir.

**-Bon les gars, on se voit demain ?** leur dit mon père.** Tu viens Bill ?** je dis au revoir aux garçons et suis mon père. Ce soir nous allons manger chez ma grand-mère et nous y mettre à deux pour la convaincre. C'est impératif qu'elle aille à l'hôpital, si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, au moins le personnel médical sera tout de suite là pour la soigner.  
Une soirée palpitante m'attends, en somme...

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Vous appréciez toujours l'histoire?**

**Review??**


	10. CHangements

**Chapitre 10 : Changements  
**

_POV Tom_

J'ai envie d'être en vacances…je sais que j'en sors mais je suis crevé. Tous les jours, on doit se lever aux aurores, genre 9h00 et ensuite on bosse comme des malades. Encore quand on est en studio et qu'on enregistre des morceaux, ça passe puisque la musique et la guitare c'est ma passion. Mais alors se taper quatre interviews dans la même journée, c'est chiant et fatiguant. Surtout que la plupart du temps, les journalistes nous posent les mêmes questions. Il y a même des irréductibles qui continue de nous demander « Alors, pourquoi Tokio Hotel ? », avec un air fier et intelligent comme s'ils venaient de poser la question à dix milles.

Aujourd'hui, ça va on fait un photoshoot dans l'après-midi. J'aime bien. Je me montre, je fais mon beau, on rigole entre nous. Ca change de la routine. En plus, je crois me souvenir que normalement Bill doit venir nos accompagner. C'est cool. J'ai un peu changé d'opinion à son sujet. On fait chacun des efforts pour se parler et du coup je me suis aperçu qu'il est plutôt sympa et que c'est intéressant de parler avec lui. Il est marrant même si je crois qu'il ne le fait pas exprès. Je ne me moque pas mais il a des petites manies, des tics de langage qui sont marrants.

Je suis encore en train de glander devant la télé, un bol de céréales posé sur les genoux. Alors que je zappe comme un dingue d'une chaîne à l'autre je vois une belle blonde s'asseoir à côté de moi.

**-Salut mon Tom, ça va ?** me demande-t-elle joyeusement d'une voix aigue en me plantant un baiser sonore sur la joue. Hum, belle mais collante.

**-Ouais,** je lui réponds en grognant sans détourner mon regard une seule seconde de la télévision.

**-Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté au lit ? J'aurais adoré me réveiller dans tes bras !** Collante et pas perspicace.

**-Ecoutes Sarah, je vais bientôt allé bosser, tu ferais bien d'aller t'habiller. Je vais t'appeler un taxi.** Elle semble réellement déçue mais je ne m'attarde pas plus sur ce détail et retourne à ma contemplation de mon programme télé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sarah revient vers moi et me tend un bout de papier.

**-Tiens, appelles moi !** Elle me le colle dans les mains et m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de partir. Ouais, c'est ça ! Bye-bye et à jamais. Je fais une boule du papier qu'elle vient de me donner et le lance habilement dans la cheminée où s'amoncelle déjà un tas de petites cochonneries.

Je pousse un soupire interminable. Je ne pense pas qu'un jour j'arriverais à rencontrer une fille qui arrivera à m'intéresser plus de cinq minutes d'affilée. Il faudrait peut-être que je pense à mieux choisir. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas le choix…en même temps, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'une relation stable. Comme je l'ai dis la dernière fois, le jour où je trouverais une fille qui saura m'intéresser, alors je serais prêt à vivre quelque chose de sérieux pas avant.

Je regarde la pendule au dessus de la télé. Déjà dix heures passées. Bon je vais aller me préparer sinon David va encore gueuler que je ne suis jamais prêt à l'heure.

[…]

Mon Dieu, pourquoi elle se fout pas à poil tout de suite, ça irait plus vite et le message serait clair au moins, non ? Et vas-y que je pose ma main sur ton genou en te caressant, et que je te fais un petit sourire allumeur… il faut l'avouer, j'aime bien les filles faciles mais là c'est même trop facile. En plus, elle est vachement plus vieille que moi, c'est pas mon truc.

Oh, tiens, elle vient de poser une question intéressante. Mon procès contre les stalkeuses. C'est une affaire vieille de quelques mois mais qui est toujours bien présente dans mon esprit. Pendant des mois et des mois, elles m'ont harcelé, suivi le moindre de mes mouvements. Mais pas seulement moi, ma famille aussi. Surtout ma mère. Elles ont même réussi à trouver son adresse. Une véritable bande de folles qui m'a poussé à bout. Et bien sûr, ça me retombe dessus. Enfin, ce n'est pas sûr, c'est pour ça que j'ai engagé des avocats quand elles ont porté plainte contre moi. Le revers de la médaille, je suppose…

***

Enfin la partie intéressante de la journée. La séance photo. Nous connaissons déjà la photographe, Carl. Il a fait plusieurs de nos photoshoots, je crois même que c'est le premier à nous avoir photographiés la toute première fois. Il est sympa mais un peu agité. Il nous hurle dessus pour nous dire ce qu'il veut de nous et bouge dans tous les sens comme un zouave. C'est rigolo à voir.

A tiens, Bill est là aussi, juste à côté de Carl. Bref, j'ai du boulot, pas le temps de me poser trop de questions.

***

Voilà enfin mon tour de passer en individuel. En dernier. Ne dit-on pas : le meilleur pour la fin, après tout ?

**-Tom, ça ne te dérangerait pas que pour les dernières photos, ce soit Bill qui les prennent. Pour qu'il s'entraîne un peu,** demande Carl.  
**-Non, non c'est bon. En plus, il ne risque pas de rater les photos avec un modèle comme moi !** je réponds avec un grand sourire à ma façon. Je vois Bill lever les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Et oui mon coco, c'est comme ça avec moi.

Euh…qu'est-ce qu'il attend là ? Il regarde son appareil comme si c'était la septième merveille du monde et oublie ma présence. Il lève la tête vers moi et me regarde un peu perdu. A mon avis c'est la première fois qu'il fait quelque chose comme ça, alors Carl lui dit ce qu'il doit faire.

Au début, il n'est pas très à l'aise et me demande juste de bouger. Alors je prends une pause un peu banale et il prend son cliché. Je sens qu'elle ne va pas être terrible celle-là. Je vois Carl secouer légèrement la tête derrière lui et s'approcher de lui. Il s'agenouille à côté de lui et lui dit quelque chose tout bas, en faisant de grands gestes. Bill fait un perpétuel hochement de tête, signe qu'il assimile parfaitement ce que Carl lui dit. Il se relève en poussant un grand soupir, pour se donner du courage et se prouver qu'il peut le faire.

**- Tom ?** m'appelle-t-il.** Fais ton beau gosse !** Je sourie et fais ce qu'il me demande, sans souci aucun. C'est fastoche pour moi de faire le beau gosse. Presque naturel…j'ai dis presque ?

Il se rapproche de moi et se place à seulement quelques centimètres de moi, et me dis de le regarder dans les yeux et de lui lancer un regard de tueur. J'ai le temps de la détailler plus ou moins minutieusement, pendant qu'il prend ses photos. Il a de grands yeux marron, d'un éclat particulier. Il ne s'est pratiquement pas maquillé aujourd'hui et malgré la finesse de ses traits, il fait vraiment masculin. En le regardant comme ça, la définition du mot androgyne prend tout son sens à mes yeux. Il s'approche encore plus de moi et trifouille ma veste, mes yeux ne quittent toujours pas son visage. Il a un nez très fin, un peu en trompette et des lèvres charnues, bien rosées. Il doit rendre jalouse un paquet de gonzesse, il a un visage parfaitement dessiné.

Je sors de ma rêvasserie quand il me parle et prend la pause qu'il m'a demandée. Apparemment il est satisfait du résultat puisqu'il me regarde avec un grand sourire collé au visage. Je ne peux que lui rendre son sourire, de façon on ne peut plus sincère mais fronce les sourcils quand je le vois se retourner rapidement vers Carl.

***

Woua. Je viens de regarder les photos de cette après-midi et constate que c'est vraiment du bon travail. L'ambiance est super et les pauses correspondent parfaitement à l'atmosphère de notre nouvel album.

La dernière est celle que Bill a prit et je suis estomaqué. Déjà, d'habitude je me trouve pas mal sur la plupart des photos mais là, je n'arrive même pas à me qualifier. Il a vraiment un travail de pro. On pourrait même dire qu'il a ça dans le sang.

Je me relève et m'apprête à sortir de la pièce quand je le vois parler avec Carl. Je me décide à aller le féliciter.

**-Tiens, je te donne ma carte, si jamais un jour tu as besoin d'un coup de main,** lui dit Carl, en lui tendant le bout de papier. Il se tourne, sourit en me voyant et s'éloigne.

**-A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, je ne suis pas le seul à trouver que tu as du talent,** dis-je à Bill, qui rougit un peu.

**-Oui, en même temps, avec le modèle que j'avais je ne pouvais pas rater grand-chose, hein ?** ironise-t-il.

**-Exact ! Non sans rire, c'est très réussi. Ta photo a bien mérité sa place dans le magasine.** Vu la tête qu'il tire, il ne devait pas le savoir. Je sens quelqu'un qui me tape sur l'épaule et penche la tête légèrement sur le côté pour voir David.

**-Tu es prêt Bill ?** lui demande-t-il. Ce dernier hoche la tête et tout deux se dirigent vers la sortie. Bill me remercie une dernière fois et le fils et le père nous salue avant de sortir définitivement.

[…]

_POV David_

Nous roulons lentement dans l'allée menant jusqu'à la maison de ma mère. Au fur et à mesure que nous approchons, nous apercevons une ambulance et quatre ou cinq infirmiers s'affairer autour. J'accélère alors sur les quelques derniers mètres, la peur au ventre. Nous sortons tout les deux précipitamment et montons les escaliers deux à deux.

Hans se tient là, debout à côté de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse, ses yeux vagabondant entre chaque personne présente.

J'arrive à côté de lui essoufflé, Bill sur les talons.

**-Hans qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** je lui demande affolé.

**-C'est votre mère, elle a fait un malaise. J'ai du appeler une ambulance.**

**-Où est-elle ?**

**-Dans l'ambulance, ils lui ont mis un masque respiratoire,** m'explique-t-il.

Alors que j'allais descendre, un infirmier arrive et nous explique ce qu'ils vont faire.

**-Nous allons la transporter à l'hôpital et la mettre sous assistance respiratoire pour la nuit. Nous allons aussi lui faire quelques examens et nous aviserons de ce qu'il faut faire au moment des résultats.**

**-Elle a un cancer vous êtes au courant ?** je l'informe et il hoche la tête.

**-Très bien. Un membre de la famille peut l'accompagner dans l'ambulance.** Je tourne la tête vers Bill, les larmes coulent sur ses joues et il tremble.

**-Mon fils va monter avec elle et je vous suivrais en voiture**. Je pousse Bill gentiment dans le dos pour le faire réagir. Tout le personnel médical remonte dans l'ambulance ainsi que mon fils et je me dépêche de monter dans ma voiture pour les suivre.

***

Cela fait trois quarts d'heure que nous attendons dans le petit couloir de l'hôpital. Nous sommes face à la porte de chambre de ma mère. Il y a un va et vient incessant de médecins et infirmières qui rentrent et sortent de sa chambre. Nous n'avons encore eu aucune nouvelle. Bill a finit par s'endormir la tête sur mon épaule, mon bras droit entouré autour de ses épaules.

Je prends mon portable et décide d'appeler les garçons pour les tenir au courant de la situation. Je sais que ça leur fera plaisir de le savoir.

**-Allô Gus ? C'est David !**

**-Ah salut, ça va ?**

**-Euh…je vous appelle pour vous dire que je suis à l'hôpital, ma mère vient d'y être admise.**

**-Oh mon Dieu, c'est grave,** je l'entends me demander d'un ton paniqué.

**-Elle a fait un malaise, on n'en sait pas plus pour le moment. Je voulais juste que vous le sachiez. Demain, je ne pourrais pas être là.**

**-Oui, bien sûr, je comprends ne t'en fais pas. Je vais le dire aux autres et on t'appellera demain pour savoir si on peut la voir.**

**-Ouais merci, à demain.**

Je laisse tomber mon portable sur mes genoux et passe une main sur mon visage. C'est incroyable que la maladie évolue aussi vite. Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre, un virus, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je sens Bill bouger légèrement sur mon épaule et passe une main dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

J'ai alors un petit rire amer. Je retrouve mon fils mais suis sur le point de perdre ma mère. Cruel, quand même !

Je sens quelqu'un me secouer et ouvre les yeux avec difficulté. J'ai fini par m'endormir et un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule m'indique que cela fait une heure presque et demie que nous sommes là. Je vois un médecin se tenir face à moi.

**-Elle est réveillée, si vous voulez aller la voir,** m'informe-t-il, mais pas trop longtemps. Il s'éloigne et je réveille Bill.

***

Quelle odeur, j'ai toujours détesté les hôpitaux pour ça en particulier. Une odeur de médicament, d'antiseptique qui règne partout et surtout dans les chambres.

Elle allongée sur son lit, les deux bras posés par-dessus le drap blanc, une perfusion dans son bras gauche. Elle a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, je le vois bien, nous allons devoir être rapide.

Bill s'approche rapidement d'elle pour lui prendre la main dans les siennes. Il adore sa grand-mère, je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte.

**-Mamie, comment tu te sens ?** lui demande-t-il la voix brisée par les sanglots.

**-Je suis fatiguée Billy, mais sinon je pense que ça va,** lui répond-elle doucement, sa voix rien de plus qu'un murmure. Elle tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit.

**-Ils t'ont dit ce qu'ils ont trouvé ?**

**-Non, il faut qu'ils attendent les résultats,** m'informe-t-elle. Je hoche la tête et me rapproche d'elle, me plaçant derrière mon fils. Je pose une main sur leurs mains enlacées et glisse mon autre dans les cheveux de Bill, pour essayer de calmer ses pleurs. Plus personne ne parle, nous laissons juste le temps passer.

La fatigue la rattrape très vite et je secoue Bill par l'épaule pour lui signifier que nous devons partir et la laisser se reposer.

Nous sortons de la pièce s'en faire de bruit et nous retrouvons dans le couloir sans savoir quoi faire.

**-Nous allons rentrer chez mamie, dormir et nous reviendrons demain, d'accord ?** je lui propose et il acquiesce. Il est triste et épuisé, n'a ni la force ni l'envie de me répondre. Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules en soupirant et le fait avancer à mes côtés.


	11. Je veux pas que ça change

**Chapitre 11 : Je veux pas que ça change**

_POV David_

La sonnerie de mon portable me tire de mon sommeil. Je tends la main vers la table de nuit en baillant pour l'attraper et je décroche.

**-Allo?**

**-David, c'est moi, ça va?** j'entends Miranda me demander. Je devais aller dormir chez elle hier soir et avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai oublié.

**-Je suis désolé pour hier soir...j'étais à l'hôpital pour y accompagner ma mère, je m'excuse**

**-Oh! Et comment va-t-elle?** s'inquiète-t-elle.

**-Ils ne nous ont pas encore donné les résultats, nous devons y retourner aujourd'hui.**

**-D'accord,** souffle-t-elle.

**-Tu ne m'en veux pas pour hier, hein?** je lui demande anxieux.

**-Non, ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Est-ce que tu as besoin de moi ?** Je souris à moi-même en entendant son ton doux. Une véritable perle.

**-Je vais la voir ce matin et ensuite, si tu veux, je pourrais venir te chercher pour que tu passes tu temps avec moi…avec nous. Il y aura mon fils certainement,** je lui propose.

**-D'accord, je veux bien. Appelles moi quand tu sors de l'hôpital, que j'ai le temps de me préparer,** me répond-elle, tout à coup beaucoup plus joyeuse. Depuis que je lui ai dit que mon fils était de retour et que nos relations s'étaient améliorées, elle a très envie de le rencontrer.

Je raccroche et après m'être étiré en baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, je m'extirpe de mon lit avec peu de motivation. Je me dirige en titubant jusqu'à l'escalier et le descends pour me rendre à la cuisine, dans le but de me servir un café noir bien fort.

Dans la cuisine, je croise Hans, qui comme tous les matins depuis qu'il travaille ici, nettoie la cuisine. Quand il me voie, il me fait un faible sourire avant de me demander si je veux un café.

Il me le prépare rapidement, tout en me demandant des nouvelles de ma mère. Je vois à sa mine qu'il est tout autant touché que moi ou mon fils de ce qu'il lui arrive.

**-Hans, si vous voulez, vous pourriez prendre quelques jours de congés. Je pense que ça vous ferez du bien, **je lui propose.

**-C'est gentil, ça me fera du bien je pense.** Il me tend mon café et sort de la cuisine, mais avant qu'il ne s'en aille je lui demande si mon fils est levé.

**-Il regarde la télé dans le salon. **

Je sors de la cuisine à mon tour et vais rejoindre Bill dans le salon. J'entends le bruit étouffé de la télé à travers la porte fermée. J'ouvre la porte et suis immédiatement envahi par une douce chaleur. La cheminée est allumée et un beau feu jaune-orangé crépite dans l'âtre. C'est un spectacle que j'ai toujours aimé regardé. La vue et l'odeur d'un feu de cheminée allumé sont fabuleuses.

Je me tourne vers la télé, qui joue un vieux cartoon, et vois sur le canapé quelques mèches de cheveux noirs reposer sur l'accoudoir. Bill s'est endormi là, un plaid jeté sur le corps. Une de ses mains tient fermement le plaid tandis que l'autre soutient sa joue droite. Je m'assoie sur le fauteuil le plus proche, puis change de chaîne en attendant qu'il se réveille.

***

Une petite vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je l'entends remuer dans son sommeil et vois le plaid tomber à terre quand il s'étire avec un grand baillement sonore. Il se frotte les yeux furieusement et les tourne vers la télé. Il papillonne une ou deux fois, surement un peu perdu, puis se redresse. Il fixe alors son regard vers moi et me fait un petit sourire endormi.

**-Bien dormi ?** je lui demande en chuchotant, pour ne pas le brusquer au réveil.

**-Ouais, pas mal, **me répondit-il d'un ton rocailleux. **Un peu petit le canapé, j'ai dû me plier un peu mais ça va. On va à l'hôpital aujourd'hui ? **

**-Oui bien sûr. J'ai dis aux garçons que mamie était là-bas et ils aimeraient allé la voir, ça ne te dérange pas ?**

Il hausse les épaules et me dit que ça lui est égal, puis se lève pour aller se préparer son petit déjeuner.

Je me saisis du téléphone posé derrière le canapé et appelle les jeunes.

***

Nous nous dirigeons en silence dans les couloirs de l'hôpital jusqu'à la chambre de ma mère. Devant sa porte, assis sur les chaises, il y a Georg, Tom, Gus et Frank. Je souris en les voyant là, attendant que j'arrive pour pouvoir aller voir ma mère. Bill les voit aussi mais son visage ne traduit pas la même expression que le mien. Il à l'air agacé, froid. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Une fois arrivés à leur hauteur, il les salue à peine et rentre dans la chambre de sa grand-mère. Les garçons me demandent ce qu'il a mais je suis tout aussi perplexe qu'eux. Je leur dis de patienter un peu, le temps que j'aille prendre des nouvelles de ma mère et qu'ils pourront aller la voir.

Elle allongée sur son lit comme hier soir, je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais mais cela ne devrait pas me surprendre. Elle est toujours aussi pâle mais semble moins fatiguée. Bill est assis sur son lit, lui tient la main et lui parle doucement. Je fais savoir ma présence avec un raclement de gorge et tout deux tournent la tête vers moi.

**-Comment tu te sens ? Un peu mieux ?**

**-Toujours un peu fatiguée, ils m'ont bourrée de médicaments…**

**-Ils t'ont dit ce qu'ils ont trouvé ?** je lui demande en la coupant un peu précipitamment.

**-Je…**elle jette un coup d'œil à Bill…**Ils ont trouvé des métastases**…son regard se voile, le mien aussi probablement. Bill nous regarde à tour de rôle, sans trop comprendre ce que cela veut dire. Je baisse la tête pour échapper à son regard inquisiteur. Je la relève seulement pour voir ma mère lui attraper la tête et l'attirer à elle, tout contre sa poitrine. Elle pause son menton sur le haut de sa tête en fermant les yeux et lui caresse les cheveux.

**-Papa t'expliquera mieux plus tard mon chéri, ne t'en fais pas,** lui explique-t-elle. Merci maman ! Elle lui redresse la tête et le regarde droit dans les yeux. **Peu importe ce que tu vas comprendre de ce que ton père va te dire, je veux que tu sois fort et que tu ne passes pas ton temps à être triste, d'accord ?** lui demande-t-elle. **Moi ce que j'aime, c'est te voir sourire, ton si beau sourire. Je vais en avoir besoin de ce sourire alors j'espère que tu pourras me l'offrir,** finit-elle d'une voix très douce et il hoche la tête entre ses mains.

***

Nous venons de sortir de la chambre et je dis aux garçons qu'ils peuvent aller la voir mais qu'ils fassent vite pour ne pas trop la fatiguer. Je me tourne vers Bill pour lui demander de m'éclairer un peu concernant son comportement avec eux.

**-Bill ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça avec eux ?**

**-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont là ?** me demande-t-il agressivement en s'asseyant sr une chaise toute proche et en croisant les bras sur son torse.

**-Je t'ai demandé si ça ne te dérangeait pas et tu m'as dit que non !** je me défends.

**-J'ai mentit ! C'est ma grand-mère pas la leur, ils n'ont rien à faire ici !** Il s'est levé et a haussé le ton en pointant son doigt vers la porte.

**-Eux aussi s'inquiètent pour elle,** je lui réponds le plus calmement possible pour ne pas exciter la bête plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

**-Oui, mais…pff. C'est une affaire de famille !** je vais pour lui répondre mais il continue, de nombreuses larmes perlant sur ses joues. **Quand elle ne sera plus là, ça ne changera rien pour eux, car eux ils auront toujours leur grand-mère, moi pas. Ca changera tout pour moi…et je veux pas que ça change,** m'avoue-t-il sa voix se brisant dans un sanglot. Je me rapproche de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras et le bercer lentement.

**-C'est pour ça que tu leur en veux d'être là ? Tu crois qu'ils n'ont pas le droit d'être là puisque ce n'est pas leur grand-mère,** dis-je en essayant de comprendre son résonnement.

**-Non, je leur en veux pas en fait. Je suis juste triste et je ne sais pas comment réagir…**m'explique-t-il dans un soupir.

**-Moi aussi je suis triste tu sais…on va se serrer les coudes pour mamie, ok ?** Il acquiesce en passant ses mains sur son visage pour effacer ses larmes. Heureusement qu'il ne s'est pas maquillé aujourd'hui parce que sinon ça aurait été propre.

Nous nous asseyons, lui toujours dans mes bras. C'est une sensation agréable, que de pouvoir tenir mon fils dans mes bras pour le réconforter, j'avais oublié à quel point. Encore plus quand je me dis que c'est lui qui vient réclamer mes bras. Nous restons comme cela encore environ une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que les garçons sortent de la chambre, nos informant qu'elle s'est endormie.

**-Et c'est pas la seule,** nous murmure Frank amusé en pointant mon fils du doigt. Et effectivement, Bill s'est à nouveau endormi sur mon épaule. De combien d'heure de sommeil par nuit a-t-il donc besoin ? Je le réveille avec douceur et lui dit que nous devrions y aller. Nous allons tous nous retrouver chez elle, pour manger en toute convivialité, je pense que cela nous fera du bien. Ca sera l'occasion de présenter Miranda à tout le monde…les garçons ont rencontré toutes mes précédentes conquêtes et ne les ont jamais apprécié, j'espère vraiment que cette fois ça se passera bien.

***

**-Bon, les garçons, nous connaissons tous nos talents culinaires limités,** dis-je en tapant dans mes mains et en tournant sur moi-même pour tous les dévisager, **nous allons donc combiner nos efforts pour essayer de faire quelque chose de convenable.**

**-On peut pas juste attendre que ta copine arrive pour que ce soit elle qui fasse ?** me demande Georg en s'affalant sur une chaise.

**-Georg, les femmes ne sont pas des boniches…**soupire Gustav en s'asseyant à son tour non loin de là et j'approuve d'un mouvement de tête.

**-Non, mais elles sont meilleures cuisinières et je pense qu'on a plus de chances de survivre à un repas cuisiné par une femme que par nous tous réuni,** explique-t-il. Et dans un sens il n'a peut-être pas tord. Mais je ne veux pas que Miranda arrive et est à préparer à manger. Quelle impression je vais lui donner sinon ?

**-Aller tout le monde au travail, on n'a pas le temps de traîner, elle va arriver bientôt.** J'entends tout le monde faire un petit commentaire sur ma façon d'être, sauf Bill. Il nous observe depuis l'évier, un petit sourire en coin collé au visage.

**-Bon moi je mets la table,** nous dis Frank. **Ca va pas trop compliqué. Tom, tu vas mettre l'eau des pâtes à chauffer, Gus, tu n'as qu'à préparer les légumes et Georg…**

**-Tu restes où tu es et tu supervises les opérations !** conclu Georg lui-même. Quelle feignasse celui-là alors.

Je m'installe sur le plan de travail et commence à préparer la viande. Bill s'approche de moi et à ma grande surprise, m'aide.

**-Alors ? Miranda ? Elle est comment ?** me demande-t-il curieux.

**-Elle est…mieux que les autres,** je lui réponds rêveusement.

**-Mais encore ? Elle fait quoi dans la vie, elle a quel âge, elle a des enfants ?**

**-Elle est secrétaire, je l'ai rencontré quand on avait rendez-vous avec un grand Monsieur important, elle quarante ans et elle n'a pas d'enfants.** Nous continuons de préparer le repas en silence et écoutons d'une oreille distraite Gus, Frank et Tom se chamailler pour savoir lequel à le plus de travail.

J'entends alors la sonnette retentir et passe les mains sous l'eau, me les essuie rapidement et me dirige nerveusement vers la porte d'entrée. Les garçons ont retrouvé leur calme et leur sérieux. Je les en remercie intérieurement.

**-Hey salut,** je l'accueille en la serrant dans mes bras. Elle me répond en me rendant mon étreinte. **Pas trop nerveuse ? Il y a aussi les garçons, donc, voilà, je sais pas si ça te dérange mais j'avais pensé que c'éta…**je m'interromps en la voyant me regarder avec un petit air moqueur. **Pardon ! Tu sais comment je suis quand je suis nerveux.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer, **me rassure-t-elle. Nous rentrons dans le hall et je lui retire son manteau puis la dirige vers la cuisine où un comité d'accueil nous attend.

Ils sont tous les cinq assis à table, très calme et silencieux. Quand ils nous entendent arriver, ils tournent la tête vers nous en parfaite synchronisation et nous font un grand sourire. Je secoue la tête d'exaspération et rigole. Ils sont complètements dingues. Ce moment mériterait d'être pris en photo.

**-Tout le monde, je vous présente Miranda. Miranda, je te présente tout le monde.**

Frank est le premier à se lever pour venir la saluer correctement. C'est toujours comme ça, c'est un garçon qui aime les gens et va vers eux très facilement. Les autres le suivent de près et se présente à leur tour, Bill étant le dernier.

**-Bonjour, je suis Bill…le fils de David,** lui dit-il en lui tendant la main. Elle ignore sa main et le prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur les joues.

**-Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer enfin, **lui répond-elle avec un grand sourire. Il paraît surpris mais lui rend son sourire en lui disant que lui aussi est heureux de faire sa connaissance.

Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir que de les voir démarrer sur le bon pied.

* * *

**J'aime bien ce chapitre.**

**Et puis j'aime voir l'histoire du POV de David, je l'aime beaucoup...**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**

**Et merci à ceux qui me laisse des reviews**


	12. Le coeur lourd

**Voilà, après quelques semaines d'attente (je crois, je sais plus exactement) le chapitre 12.**

**J'vous préviens qu'en lisant le début, vous allez peut-être vous dire "hein?" mais j'espère que vous comprendrez quand même pourquoi il agit comme ça...Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Le coeur lourd**

_POV Bill_

**-A la prochaine !** dis-je à Miranda et mon père en sortant de la voiture de ce dernier. Nous avons passé l'après-midi ensemble à faire connaissance. C'est une femme très agréable et drôle. C'est impressionnant comme elle se fout de la gueule de mon père. Enfin gentiment, je veux dire, pour le taquiner. J'espère la revoir bientôt !

Nous n'avons pas encore eu la conversation tant redoutée avec mon père. Enfin, je ne suis pas idiot. Je ne sais peut-être pas ce que sont des métastases mais je me doute que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle…surtout avec ce que m'a dit ma grand-mère après.

La joie que j'avais ressentit un instant plus tôt en la présence de mon père et Miranda s'évapore petit à petit, alors que mon esprit se remplit de pensées tristes. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, j'imagine déjà ce que ça sera quand ma grand-mère ne sera plus là…je laisse échapper un soupir tremblotant et me décide enfin à rentrer dans l'hôtel.

Dans le hall, j'aperçois Manu, ce qui à le don de me redonner un petit sourire. Il parle au téléphone et rigole. Je m'approche furtivement de lui par derrière pour lui faire une surprise mais plus j'approche, plus sa conversation me surprend, alors l'idée de lui faire peur m'échappe complètement.

_-Mais non, j'te dis que je pense à toi…bien sûr que oui ! Arrête tu vas me rendre dingue…Oh c'est vrai ? Hum intéressant !_ sa voix est douce et un peu sensuelle et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Le rouge me monte aux joues et je lui tape sur l'épaule. Il se retourne lentement vers moi et le sourire qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas quitté son visage se fane tout à coup. Il s'excuse auprès de la personne à l'autre bout du fil et raccroche.

**-Salut ma beauté comment tu vas ?** me demande-t-il mielleusement en tendant les bras vers moi.

**-Ne me touche pas !** je l'avertis. **C'était qui ? Et me prends pas pour un con !**

**-Mais personne voyons, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?** Tout en parlant, je me suis dirigé vers l'ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton d'appel et bien sûr, il me suit à la trace. Nous pénétrons à l'intérieur et après avoir appuyé sur le numéro de mon étage, je me colle à la paroi du fond, le plus loin possible de lui. **Je te jure Bill que ce n'était personne.**

**-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu l'impression que c'était plutôt le contraire alors ? Pourquoi tu lui parlais comme ça ?** j'insiste en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

-**Ecoutes…j'avoue. Je suis sortit hier en boîte et j'ai un peu dragué, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et j'ai pris son numéro. Mais ça s'arrête là j'te jure,** s'explique-t-il piteusement. Ma bouche est ouverte sous le choc de la révélation, je n'y crois pas ! Je sors en trombe de l'ascenseur et me dirige à grands pas furieux vers la porte de ma chambre. Avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, je fais volte-face et Manuel manque à peine de me rentrer dedans.

**-T'es vraiment une belle ordure et j'te déteste…comment est-ce que tu as pu faire une chose pareille, hein ? Et si j'étais pas arrivé, que je n'avais pas entendu, est-ce que tu aurais été plus loin avec lui ?** je lui demande furieux sans pouvoir contrôler les hurlements de ma voix.

**-Bill, je…c'est vrai que j'aime draguer et tout ça mais je ne suis pas infidèle…je n'aurais rien fais avec ce mec,** essaye-t-il de me consoler**. Je suis tellement bien avec toi, tu sais ?** me murmure-t-il en me serrant tout contre son torse. Je relève la tête et le regarde droit dans les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir mes larmes. Larmes de peine, de trahison, je ne sais pas. Je ne fais que pleurer en ce moment, je me sens perdu…j'aime beaucoup Manu et j'ai envie de le croire même si je suis sûre de faire une connerie…pourtant, j'approche mon visage du sien et l'embrasse passionnément comme pour me raccrocher à quelque chose. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres. Je nous fais entrer dans la chambre et claque la porte derrière nous.

J'ai une telle passion pour lui et en ce moment j'ai tellement besoin de quelqu'un à mes côtés que je mets de côté mes doutes et profite de ses mains qui me déshabillent, de ses doigts qui prennent soin de moi et de sa bouche qui me ravage.

Demain est un autre jour et j'aurais bien le temps de me poser des questions à ce moment là. Pour le moment, je profite de l'instant présent et accueille le corps de Manu à l'intérieur du mien en soupirant. J'accompagne ses allées et venues en m'accrochant à lui comme un désespéré. Et je gémis et soupire, ne sachant pas moi-même si cela est de plaisir ou peine. Peu importe, je suis avec lui et c'est tout ce qui compte en ce moment. Pendant de longues minutes, je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à lui et au bien qu'il me fait et ce sentiment est libérateur.

Pourtant, à peine le plaisir a-t-il déferlé sur moi que déjà je ressens la tristesse reprendre le dessus et je me dégoûte d'avoir couché avec lui pour palier à ma tristesse. Je ferme les yeux et pousse Manu de sur moi en soupirant puis me couvre en me tournant dos à lui. Il passe une de ses mains tout le long de mon dos mais je le repousse. Il se penche alors à mon oreille et me susurre

**-Ben alors beauté, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Casse-toi !** lui dis-je d'un ton las et tranchant. Il ricane croyant avoir mal entendu et me demande de répéter. **J'tai dis de te casser, ok ?** je lui répète en me tournant à nouveau vers lui et en m'asseyant légèrement. Voyant qu'il ne bouge toujours pas, mes cris retentissent. **Mais allez tire-toi, j'veux plus t'voir !** je hurle en le bousculant hors du lit. Il ramasse ses vêtements rapidement en marmonnant et s'habille en secouant la tête. Il s'éloigne enfin et alors que je me recouche, prêt à me morfondre sur mon sort pour un temps indéfini, il croit bon de dire quelque chose.

**-Faut vraiment que t'ailles te faire soigner mon pauvre !** Je chope le deuxième coussin et l'envoie voler à travers la pièce. J'entends la porte claquer et m'effondre en sanglots.

***

Il est 15h00 du jour suivant et je suis toujours couché. Je ne dors plus depuis longtemps, non, mais je n'ai pas le courage de me lever. J'ai ignoré tous les appels de mon portable et dieu sait qu'il y en a eu beaucoup. Si c'est encore pour m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, ça ne sert à rien. J'ai quand même eu la présence d'esprit d'envoyer un texto à mon père pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas et ne vienne pas me déranger par la suite.

Hier soir, j'ai pleuré jusqu'à épuisement et ce matin, en me réveillant j'ai remis ça. Pathétique, désespérant…j'me fais pitié. Mais il est vrai qu'en quelques jours, les mauvaises nouvelles s'enchaînent. Ma grand-mère dont l'état se détériore de jour en jour et Manu qui…je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai exactement contre Manu. Enfin à part le fait que je pense qu'il me trompe. Mais au point où j'en suis, je suis près à le supporter si quand il se retrouve avec moi, il me réconforte et me donne de l'amour. Oui, je sais, de plus en plus pathétique.

J'entends alors mon portable sonner et plonge ma main sous mon oreiller. Tiens en parlant du loup…Manu m'a envoyé un message. J'ai un peu peur de le lire après la façon dont je l'ai viré hier soir.

_Salut Bill, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a pris hier soir mais si tu as besoin de parler n'hésite pas ! Bisous._

Un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je lui réponds immédiatement et lui demande de venir me voir avant qu'il ne prenne son service.

***

Je viens de finir ma douche et applique le dernier coup de brosse à mes cheveux quand j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il est 18h30, ça doit être Manuel.

Je lui ouvre la porte lentement avec appréhension et quand je le vois, je lui fais un petit sourire timide en signe d'excuse. Il me le rend et caresse mon visage. Je peux souffler, il ne m'en veut pas.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?** me demande-t-il sur un ton concerné en me serrant dans ses bras.

**-Ma grand-mère va mourir…**je lui explique en laissant à nouveau mes larmes tomber. Il me serre un peu plus fort dans ses bras avant de nous diriger vers le lit où nous nous asseyons. Il me caresse les cheveux, le temps pour moi de me calmer.

**-Explique-moi bébé.**

**-Je ne sais pas trop…ils ont parlé d'un truc, des…métastases, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.** Je le relève la tête vers lui et le regarde d'un air triste, tu le sais toi ? Il hoche la tête et appuie sa main dans ma nuque pour que je repose ma tête sur son épaule. Il souffle un bon coup avant de se lancer dans ses explications.

**-En fait les métastases, c'est tout ce qui fait la gravité d'un cancer,** commence-t-il d'une voix douce. **Ce sont des petites cellules cancéreuses qui se répandent en dehors de la région d'origine et envahissent peu à peu d'autres parties du corps. Il est malheureusement plus dur de traiter le cancer de cette façon,** finit-il en un murmure. Je suis secoué de sanglots très forts et n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de pleurer. Je le sers fort contre moi et il me berce pendant un long moment.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que je suis un peu calmé, il m'annonce qu'il va devoir aller travailler.

**-Je…je suis désolé pour hier**, je m'excuse en jouant avec le col de son t-shirt sans le regarder.

**-C'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas, je comprends.**

**-J'aimerais que tu me le dises quand tu sors,** je lui affirme d'un ton sûr. **Non parce que je n'ai quand même pas oublié le coup de téléphone d'hier. Et que tu effaces le numéro de ce gars de ton répertoire.** Il se lève en soupirant.

**-Si c'est ce que tu veux…**dit-il froidement. Il m'énerve à être aussi lunatique.

**-Tu me promets que tu ne me trompes pas hein ?** il secoue la tête**, et que tu ne me tromperas pas ?**

**-Non plus, t'inquiète.** Il m'embrasse une dernière fois et s'en va.

[…]

Je me réveille en douceur en me frottant les yeux mollement. Hier soir, je me suis endormi assez tôt et vu l'heure qu'il est, 9h30, j'avais du sommeil à récupérer…ou alors, ce qui est aussi fort probable, je suis une feignasse. Oh, bref ! Je suis en meilleure forme, je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose de ma journée.

Je ne traîne pas au lit et vais directement dans la salle de bain. Une fois ma toilette terminée, j'attrape mon portable et appelle mon père pour lui demander si l'on peut se voir. Il accepte et me dis qu'il passera me prendre et qu'ensuite, nous irons au studio car il doit voir quelques trucs avec les garçons. Sans oublier de me préciser qu'il aimerait qu'on parle !

***

**-Alors que m'a valu ton silence hier ?** me demande-t-il à peine ai-je posé un pied dans la voiture. Je soupire.

**-J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul…**je m'explique.

**-Ta grand-mère va avoir besoin de notre soutient constant à partir de maintenant, ok ? Alors j'aimerais que tu évites d'avoir ce genre de réaction.**

**-J'ai le droit d'être triste quand même,** je me défends.

**-Je suis triste moi aussi. **Me dit-il en se radoucissant un peu. **Je…si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là ok ?** je hoche la tête lentement. **D'ailleurs, je crois que l'on doit parler de certaines choses non ?**

**-Non, c'est bon Manu m'a déjà expliqué,** je lui explique d'une toute petite voix.

**-J'aurais très bien pu le faire moi-même tu sais !** me dit-il vexé.

**-Désolé papa mais…il était là, j'avais besoin de savoir alors il me l'a dit, c'est tout !**

Plus aucune parole n'est échangée jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive au studio. J'ai bien conscience qu'il aurait aimé que l'on en parle tout les deux et qu'il m'explique ce qu'il en est vraiment, une espèce de conversation père-fils en quelque sorte, mais bon…ce qui est fait est fait !

***

Nous sommes assis dans le studio sur les fauteuils, en train de regarder Frank chanter de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il y Tom et Gustav avec mon père et moi et comme à son habitude Gus et assis à côté du mec du son et observe attentivement tous les boutons.

Georg n'est pas là, car d'après ce que m'a dit Frank, il passe la journée avec sa copine. A première vue, il rencontre ses parents pour la première fois. Il était tout stressé d'après Tom. Ce qui l'a bien fait rire d'ailleurs.

**-Ah au fait, il faut que je te montre un truc,** me dit Tom avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce.

Il revient à peine une minute après, un magasine sous le bras.

**-Admire donc ton œuvre.** Je fronce les sourcils et regarde la couverture. Tokio Hotel est en première page. C'est une des photos de groupe du photoshoot qu'ils ont fait il y a quelques jours.

**-Vas-y ouvre…page 15,** me presse-t-il.

J'ouvre donc le magasine page 15 et sur la page de droite, je vois la photo de Tom que j'avais prise en grand, très grand format. Je me sens rougir…il est magnifique. J'avoue j'ai fait une belle photo mais comme il l'avait fait remarqué, j'avais un bon modèle. Je feuillette les autres pages pour voir les photos des autres membres du groupe, un peu pour voir ce que ça donne, beaucoup pour calmer la rougeur de mes joues. Une fois que je me sens reprendre une couleur normale, je lève la tête et le regarde en souriant…il a les yeux dans le vague et semble reconnecté avec la réalité quand il réalise que je le regarde. Ok, alors là il était carrément en train de me mater en fait. Oh mon Dieu, je me sens rougir à nouveau.

**-Je…euh…Woua !** c'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire.

**-T'as remarqué que dans les crédits, ils ont parlé de toi ?**

Je fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête négativement. Il me prend le magasine des mains et le tourne à la dernière page de l'interview. En bas, tout à la fin en tout petit sous le nom de « l'intervieweuse » et sous le nom de Carl, se trouve MON nom. Je suis trop fier et un grand sourire orne mon visage.

**-C'est dingue, **je souffle**. J'aurais jamais cru un truc pareil. Papa, papa, regarde !** Je lui mets le magasine en plein dans le visage. Il le repousse un peu et lit ce que je lui montre avec mon doigt.

**-Ah ça ? Ben je le savais déjà,** s'exclame-t-il en haussant les épaules.

**-Quoi c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? Ton fils est tellement doué que son nom est déjà cité dans les magasines,** lui dis-je indigné en refermant le magasine sèchement.

**-Oh, j'rigole !** me dit-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. **Bien sûr que je suis content. Arrêtes de bouder !** rigole-t-il. J'entends Tom qui se marre en douce dans son coin et lui jette un regard assassin. **Ecoutes, pour fêter ça, je te propose de te joindre à nous dans un des clubs les plus huppés de la ville. Les gars vont là-bas pour se montrer un peu…tu sais, un peu de promo !**

**-Ok, j'accepte !** je lui réponds avec un beau sourire, toutes dents dehors. **C'est quand ?**

**-Samedi soir,** m'informe Frank qui vient juste de finir.

On est mercredi, donc dans trois jours. Ca va me faire du bien je pense. Me changer les idées. J'irais certainement voir ma grand-mère entre temps. Mon père avait raison tout à l'heure. Il va falloir que je me montre fort et courageux. Je la connais, je suis sûr qu'elle, fait tout son possible pour ne pas se laisser abattre. Alors il serait plus judicieux, de lui apporter mon soutien morale plutôt que pleurer devant elle à chaque fois que je la vois.

***

_POV Tom_

David et Bill viennent d'arriver et rien qu'à voir leurs têtes, je comprends qu'ils ont dû s'engueuler. Hier, David nous a dit que Bill ne répondait pas au téléphone et qu'il lui avait envoyé un message simplement pour lui dire qu'il allait bien. Je crois qu'il n'a pas trop apprécié.

Je suppose qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir parler avec lui de ce qu'ils ont appris hier. Mais apparemment, Bill a préféré se renfermer sur lui-même. Je crois que c'est quelqu'un de très sensible et fragile. Enfin, il peut aussi avoir vraiment mauvais caractère…j'en ai fais les frais !

Ils nous saluent tous et viennent s'asseoir à côté de moi. Bill entre son père et moi. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil. Lui regarde d'abord Frank, en tendant un peu le cou pour bien l'apercevoir derrière la vitre, puis ensuite Gustav qui est obnubilé par la table de mixage.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette coiffure qu'il nous a fait aujourd'hui ? Une crinière, ni plus ni moins. Il fait vraiment tout et n'importe quoi avec ses cheveux…enfin n'importe quoi ! Ca lui va bien mais c'est vraiment unique.

Tout à coup, je me souviens que je voulais lui montrer son travail. Je suis sûr que ça va lui faire plaisir. Je lui tends le magasine mais visiblement, il ne comprend pas bien pourquoi. C'est quelque chose que j'ai remarqué chez lui. Il est un peu long à la détente. Je me force à contenir mon rire et lui dit d'ouvrir page 15.

Ah ouais, j'suis canon quand même ! Je tourne la tête vers Bill pour voir sa réaction et le vois rougir. Tiens, bizarre…non en fait, moi aussi j'me ferais rougir avec un regard pareil.

Pendant qu'il est concentré sur sa lecture, je l'observe un peu plus attentivement. Il a la tête baissée et je peux encore voir le rouge sur ses joues. Ses yeux sont lourdement maquillés de noir. Sa paupière a plusieurs reflets et ses longs cils sont recourbés au maximum. C'est vraiment très beau, il se maquille avec précision et ça lui va bien. Il a les lèvres pincées et les mordille légèrement de temps en temps. Il a mis du gloss. Ca pourrait me faire rire mais en fait, ça me fait plutôt de l'effet.

C'est bien la première fois que mon regard s'attarde sur un homme et ça me paraît étrange. Bon j'avoue il est plutôt mignon mais…moi c'est les filles que j'aime ! Remarque embrasser un garçon ou une fille, ça doit faire un peu pareil, non ? Faudrait que j'essaye un jour pour voir…je ne sais pas trop avec qui. Peut-être Bill ? Pas sûr qu'il accepte de servir de cobaye, en plus il a un copain…

Euh, je crois que j'ai un peu beugué là ! Sur lui ! Allez Tom, reprends-toi, fais comme si t'étais normal. Il rougit encore. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire.

**-T'as remarqué que dans les crédits, ils ont parlé de toi ?**

Je lui montre la page et vois ses yeux pétiller de fierté quand ses yeux tombent sur son nom. Ca me fait plaisir de le voir comme ça.

Son père lui propose de nous accompagner Samedi soir à la soirée et il accepte. Je jubile intérieurement. Passé une soirée avec lui ? Pas mal…

* * *

**Super méga long ce chapitre (enfin pour moi, j'veux dire)  
Alors pas trop déboussolées ou déçues du comportement de Bill?  
Et pour Tom, je commence à préparer le terrain en quelque sorte!**


	13. Doutes

**Chapitre 13 : Doutes**

J'ai passé toute ma journée avec Bill. Enfin, il y avait les autres mais j'ai beaucoup parlé avec lui. Je me suis rapproché de lui. Et maintenant qu'il est partit, je me pose une question, qui pour moi est véritablement déroutante...physiquement, je crois bien qu'il m'attire. Mais vraiment juste physiquement.

Oui donc, c'est effectivement très inattendu pour moi, qui suis un hétéro pur et dur. Mon lit à vu défiler un sacré p'tit paquet de gonzesses. Enfin sans vouloir me vanter. Puis que des canons en plus, des sacrés bonasses! Mon Dieu, que du bon temps.

Euh... je m'éparpille, je crois. Ah oui! Mon problème! Il faudrait que j'en parle avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de calme, posé, compréhensif, qui ne serait pas complètement bouleversé par ça. Gustav! Tiens d'ailleurs, je crois qu'il est dans la cuisine, tout seul.

Je me dirige à pas de loups, donc vers la cuisine, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Frank et Georg. Enfin, en même temps, Georg est dans sa chambre avec sa copine donc à priori rien de pourrait attirer son attention et Frank est en train de faire des vocalises sous la douche. Mais sait-on jamais, mieux vaut être prudent.

J'avais raison, il est dans la cuisine, en train de remplir le lave-vaisselle et de passer un coup dans la cuisine. Je m'assois à la table et commence à jouer avec la salière et la poivrière que je fais tourner dans mes mains. Il ne m'a pas entendu ou alors, il m'ignore, quoiqu'il en soit, il ne me regarde pas. Cela me donne le temps de réfléchir à comment je vais pouvoir lui dire…direct ou un peu détourné ? Bon aller, je me lance, ce n'est pas mon genre de faire tant de chichis.

**-Euh, Gus ? Je pourrais te parler ?** lui dis-je en me raclant la gorge.

Il tourne à peine la tête vers moi et hoche la tête hâtivement avant de retourner à son lave-vaisselle.

**-Voilà, bon ce n'est pas forcément facile à dire, hein !** il se tourne complètement vers moi cette fois et son visage est impassible. **Ce n'est pas non plus très grave…c'est plutôt surprenant venant de moi.** Il s'essuie les mains avec un torchon, le jette sur la table et s'assois face à moi. Il me regarde attentivement, attendant que les mots franchissent enfin la barrière de mes lèvres.

**-Tom ? C'est quand tu le sens hein !** soupire-t-il.

**-Ah oui…bon, tu crois qu'il est possible pour un hétéro, d'être attiré physiquement par un autre homme ?** je lui ai dit ça le plus sérieusement du monde et lui, il ricane. **Gus…**je souffle exaspéré, **ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !**

**-C'est de toi dont tu parles ?** me demande-t-il, en essayant de calmer son rire.

J'hésite un instant avant de lui répondre.

**-Ouais…et pour tout te dire, ça me fout la trouille,** j'avoue un peu piteusement.

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que je suis hétéro !** je m'exclame un peu fort, tellement la réponse me paraît évidente. Mais tu sais, ce mec, c'est une exception, une vraie beauté.

**-Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il est franchement pas mal**, affirme-t-il à son tour. Attends quoi ? Je le regarde avec des grands choqués et surpris.

**-Tu parles de qui là ?** je lui demande avec appréhension.

**-Ben de Bill, qui d'autre ?** me dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Ce **n'est pas de lui dont t'es en train de parler,** ajoute-t-il, tout de suite beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

**-Si, si mais, je ne savais pas que…**

**-Frank aussi il le trouve beau,** se justifie-t-il.

**-Quoi ?** je m'écris exaspéré. Mais **c'est pas possible. **Je souffle longuement. Tout ceci n'arrange pas vraiment mes affaires.

**-C'est tout ce que tu voulais dire ou tu avais une vraie question ?** me demande-t-il finalement après quelques instants de silence.

**-Ben, ma question c'était ça ! Savoir si tu trouvais bizarre que je sois attiré par un mec mais à première vue non.** Je reprends mon souffle et ajoute, **comment je fais pour savoir si c'est vraiment qu'une simple attirance physique ?** je lui demande en baissant les yeux et sens mes joues rougir.

**-Je n'en sais rien…mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas faire comme avec toutes ces filles dont tu te sers. Ca risque de ne pas bien passer auprès de David,** me dit-il très sérieusement.

Au fond de moi, je sais qu'il a raison et que je ferais mieux d'arrêter d'y penser, mais...

* * *

Je toque à la porte de sa chambre et attends qu'elle me permette d'entrer. Avec mon père, on a mis un système au point. On va lui rendre visite à tour de rôle pour qu'elle ait toujours une présence et que ça ne la fatigue pas.

Je l'entends me dire d'entrer d'une voix faible à peine audible. Je prends une grande inspiration et entre, m'attendant au pire. J'ai bien repensé à ce que mon père m'a dit et je vais faire tout mon possible pour ne plus pleurer devant elle.

Je referme la porte lentement derrière moi et m'avance. Encore la même impression quand je la vois allongée dans ce petit lit aux draps blancs et la couverture marron. Elle me paraît fatiguée et à bout de forces, comme si la vie était déjà partie. Pourtant dès qu'elle voit que c'est moi, ses lèvres s'étirent en un beau sourire chaleureux, que je lui rends évidemment.

**-Bonjour mamie, comment tu vas ?** je lui demande en me débarrassant de ma veste sur la chaise près de son lit. Je me penche vers elle et lui fais un petit bisou sur la joue.

**-Un peu fatiguée mais je suis vraiment contente de te voir, mon chéri,** me répond-elle calmement. Un petit silence s'installe parmi nous et je trouve ça tellement désagréable. Il faut absolument que je trouve quelque chose à dire et de préférence sans rapport avec son état. Un truc qui pourrait lui faire penser à autre chose au moins quelques instants.

**-Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dis que j'avais fais des photos du groupe de papa ?** je lui demande et elle hoche la tête vivement en me regardant dans les yeux. **Tu devineras jamais quoi ! Ils ont mis une de mes photos dans le magasine…**

**-Oh mon grand ! Je suis fière de toi,** me dit-elle les yeux brillants de fierté. Je hoche la tête avec un grand, très grand sourire, tellement je suis content que ma grand-mère soit fière de moi. J'attrape mon sac à main et en sors le magasine que je lui tends.

**-Vas-y regarde page 15,** je la presse. Elle souffle devant mon empressement et tourne les pages un peu plus vite. Une fois la page voulue atteinte, elle pousse une petite exclamation impressionnée. Elle se retourne vers moi, avec un petit sourire.

**-Très beau travail,** me dit-elle. J'approuve en baissant la tête vers la photo de Tom. Une fois de plus, je me sens un peu rougir. Son regard à ce genre d'effet sur moi. D'ailleurs, mamie semble l'avoir remarqué aussi.

**-C'est un beau garçon, hein ? **

Je hausse les épaules, en espérant lui faire croire qu'il l'est mais sans plus. Mais elle est plus maligne que ça et continue.

**-Tu peux bien me le dire à moi…je ne lui répèterais pas.**

**-J'avoue, il est vraiment beau mais deux raisons pour lesquelles je ne lui dirais rien. Une, il est hétéro…**

**-Tu ferais craquer n'importe qui avec ton joli petit minois,** me coupe-t-elle en me caressant le bout du nez avec son index.

**-Deux, j'ai déjà quelqu'un,** je termine en soupirant.

**-Comment ça se passe avec ton copain ?**

**-Bof, c'est pas terrible…mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.**

**-Ne t'encombres pas avec un garçon qui ne te mérite pas, **me confit-elle en dégageant une mèche de devant mes cheveux. J'attrape sa main, le sers fort et hoche la tête en lui faisant un faible sourire.

***

Je rentre dans le hall de l'hôtel tête baissée, en train de farfouiller dans mon sac à la recherche des clés de ma chambre. Je soupire d'agacement quand je ne les trouve pas et m'agenouille pour mieux regarder. Je les trouve enfin et au moment où j'allais me relever, je vois deux pieds se poster devant moi. Je lève la tête et vois Manu qui me regarde avec un sourire. Je le lui rends, bien que faiblement. Il me tend la main et m'aide à me remettre debout puis m'embrasse du bout des lèvres.

**-Tu vas bien ?** me demande-t-il d'un ton concerné.

**-Je viens d'aller voir ma grand-mère,** je lui explique, alors qu'il croise son bras au mien et m'entraîne vers l'ascenseur.

**-J'ai une proposition à te faire qui va peut-être te redonner un peu le moral,** m'annonce-t-il gaiement alors que nous pénétrons à l'intérieur. Je tourne la tête vers lui étonné**. Ca te dirait que demain soir, nous allions manger en tête à tête au restau où nous avons eu notre premier rendez-vous ?** Je lui fais un grand sourire étonné, passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse passionnément. Il rigole et me colle contre la paroi. Il se penche à mon oreille et me chuchote, **peu de gens utilisent cet ascenseur, si jamais il s'arrêtait pour un petit temps indéterminé, personne ne s'en apercevrait !** Il se place face à mon visage et sourit d'un air coquin. Faire l'amour dans un ascenseur ? Pourquoi pas ?

***

Manu sait vraiment comment s'y prendre pour me faire fondre et oublier non seulement qu'il est plus que très probablement infidèle mais également que ma grand-mère est malade.

Je lui ai parlé de la soirée samedi soir et lui ai demandé s'il voulait m'accompagner mais il s'est excusé en me disant qu'il avait déjà prévu quelque chose. L'anniversaire de son meilleur ami, je crois. Je lui ai bien évidemment répété qu'il ne devait faire aucun écart de conduite et il m'a lancé un regard agacé, avant de partir en prétextant qu'il allait être en retard.

Là tout de suite, je suis allongé sur mon lit en boxer, je viens de sortir de la douche. Je pense à cette soirée de Samedi soir, je suis réellement surexcité à l'idée d'y aller. Si c'est une soirée promotion pour les garçons, cela veut dire qu'il y aura très probablement du beau monde, des gens connus, des stars que j'apprécie. Ca va être une soirée de dingue, me dis-je en croisant mes bras derrière ma tête, un petit sourire rêveur rivé au visage. Il faudra absolument que je sois au top…Mon Dieu mais comment je vais m'habiller ?

***

**-Oui, allô ?** je demande en bloquant mon téléphone entre mon épaule et mon oreille. J'ai les mains remplies de sacs de fringues. Je viens de me payer une virée shopping et je n'y suis pas allé de main morte.

**-Bill, c'est papa. Ca va ?**

**-Ouais, ouais…**je me dirige à grands pas vers l'arrêt de bus, en me dépêchant au maximum dans l'espoir de ne pas le louper.

**-Tu as été voir mamie ce matin ? Elle va comment ?**

**-Bien, enfin, elle est fatiguée mais bon…**

**-D'accord, c'est bien. Je t'appelais pour te demander si tu voulais passer la journée avec nous samedi ?**

**-Euh ouais pourquoi pas ?** je lui réponds enthousiaste. **Par contre, ne viens pas me chercher trop tôt, parce que Vendredi soir, je sors avec Manu**.

Je l'entends siffler à l'autre bout du fil et lève les yeux au ciel. Il est exaspérant quand il s'y met.

-J'aimerais bien que tu me le présentes un jour, me dit-il d'un ton sympathique. Euh ouais, ce n'est pas forcément une bonne idée. A mon avis, il ne correspond pas au gendre idéal d'après les critères de mon père.

**-On va attendre un peu pour ça,** je lui réponds. **Bon, je te dis à Samedi alors ?**

**-Ok, à la prochaine Billy,** me salue-t-il et nous raccrochons.

Dans le bus, je m'assois du côté de la vitre et appuie ma tête contre. Je tiens toujours mon portable dans mes mains et joue avec distraitement. Je repense à ce que mon père m'a dit. Rencontrer Manu ? Je n'ai présenté qu'un de mes petits copains officiellement à mes parents, enfin à ma mère. C'était Jérémy, mon premier vrai amour. Elle l'a bien apprécié mais nous deux, ça s'est terminé assez mal. Il m'a trompé.

J'ai un petit rire amer. C'est moi ou je les choisis vraiment mal ? D'abord Jérémy maintenant Manu. Ne dit-on pas : « _jamais deux sans trois »_ J'espère que ça ne s'applique pas à moi. Pourtant, je pense être un mec sympa, qui peut être drôle, je suis intelligent, et je ne demande qu'à recevoir l'amour que je donne en échange. Est-ce que c'est si dur à trouver de nos jours ?

Je me demande quand même bien pourquoi je reste avec Manuel ? Comme on l'avait évoqué le jour où on était sortit ensemble, je plais beaucoup et j'ai le choix de me mettre avec qui je veux. Je pourrais peut-être le quitter et prendre mon temps avant de me lancer dans une nouvelle relation. Mais je n'aime pas vraiment être seul non plus. Je soupir de découragement. Mes pensées me font tourner en rond.

Je verrais comment ça se passe Vendredi soir et j'aviserais ensuite. Un Week-end important m'attend, je ne compte pas me casser le morale avec ce genre de pensées.

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font plaisir. **


	14. Rapprochements intensifs

**Nouveau chapitre qui est très loOong! Je vous avouerai que je l'aime plutôt bien!**

**Bonne lecture et merci à celles qui commentent!**

**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Rapprochement intensif**

POV Bill

Bientôt 19h, Manu ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Ah, ben tiens ! Quand on parle du loup !  
J'attrape ma veste en cuir noir, que j'avais posée sur le lit, fourre mon portable dans mon sac et vais le rejoindre dans le couloir. Il me lance un petit regard appréciateur et m'embrasse. Du bout des lèvres de ma propre volonté.

Je sens que la soirée ne s'annonce pas terrible.

Pas à cause de lui. Lui il parle avec entrain de tout et de rien en me serrant fortement contre lui. Plutôt à cause de moi. Pourtant cinq minutes avant qu'il n'arrive, j'étais plutôt heureux à la perspective de cette soirée. Mais dès que je l'ai vu, je me suis comme braqué. Il faut quand même que j'essaye de faire un effort. Il à l'air réellement enthousiaste à l'idée de passer sa soirée avec moi. Pff, s'il croit que tout ça va se finir au lit, il se trompe lourdement. S'il compte que je reste avec lui, il va devoir faire une croix sur le sexe pendant un petit bout de temps, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

Nous montons dans sa voiture et il est toujours le seul à parler. Je pose ma tête contre la vitre en fermant les yeux, ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite.  
Quand nous arrivons, il se gare et vient rapidement ouvrir la portière de mon côté, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de le faire. Je le regarde un peu surpris.

**-Je sais être galant aussi tu sais ?** se justifie-t-il.  
**-Je vois ça !** je lui réponds, ne pouvant m'empêcher de lui sourire.

Je sais qu'il ne faut pas mais c'est ce genre de petites attentions qui me fait fondre. M'ouvrir la portière, m'emmener au restaurant où nous avions eu notre premier rendez-vous. Non, vraiment il sait vraiment bien s'y prendre. Mais il ne faut surtout pas que je me fasse avoir. Ce soir va être décisif pour notre couple. Ou ça passe ou ça casse. A lui de passer le test !

Nous sommes en plein milieu du repas et j'essaye tant bien que mal de m'immerger dans la conversation. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte jusqu'à présent mais il a autant de conversation qu'une huitre morte. Parler pour draguer et faire le joli cœur, il sait faire mais pour le reste, c'est pas terrible.

Il me parle joyeusement de sa famille. A première vue il est très proche d'eux. C'est une famille très soudée et je l'envie un peu sur ce point là. J'aurais bien aimé que mes parents restent ensemble mais il est vrai qu'il était certainement mieux pour le bien de tout le monde qu'ils se séparent.

Pendant les quelques mois qui ont précédé leur séparation, je me souviens que c'était dispute sur dispute et qu'à la fin, ma mère finissait toujours en larmes. Mélange de tristesse et de colère, je crois bien.  
Ils s'étaient connus très jeunes, à l'âge de quinze et ils se sont tout de suite aimé, d'après ce que m'a raconté ma mère. Ca devait donc lui faire beaucoup de mal de voir que l'amour qu'elle partageait avec son mari, était en train de s'effriter petit à petit. Ils ont pris la sage décision de se séparer.

Mais je crois qu'ils ont attendu trop longtemps. S'ils s'étaient séparés aux premiers signes d'essoufflements, ça aurait été certes dommage de ne pas se donner une seconde chance mais au moins ils seraient toujours en de bons termes. Parce qu'aux jours d'aujourd'hui, ils se détestent. Même s'ils ne me le disent pas et qu'aucun des deux n'a jamais essayé de me monter contre l'autre, je le sais bien, je ne suis pas bête.

**-Tu es bien rêveur, dis moi,** constate Manu, me tirant ainsi brusquement de mes pensées.  
**-Oui...pardon, je pensais à mes parents,** je lui réponds en m'excusant sincèrement.

Il attrape ma main gauche posée sur la table et la serra affectueusement. Je le regarde et essaye de le sonder. Il est tellement étrange dans tout ce qu'il fait. Ses petits gestes, ses attentions alors que d'un autre côté, il va certainement voir ailleurs. Pourquoi il se donne tant de mal à vouloir rester avec moi alors que visiblement, il n'apprécie pas assez ma compagnie pour m'être fidèle. Je ne le comprends pas.

**-Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ?** je lui demande doucement, en retirant ma main de son étreinte.  
Il fronce les sourcils, sans comprendre de quoi je veux parler.  
**-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si gentil et attentionné avec moi alors que tu vas voir ailleurs ?** je lui demande toujours sur le même ton neutre.  
**-Je ne vais pas voir ailleurs Bill ! Arrêtes avec ta parano, tu m'énerves,** gronde-t-il et quelques têtes se tournent vers nous.  
Je me redresse sur la chaise et lui jette un regard noir mais préfère changer de sujet.  
**-Bon...il arrive quand le serveur avec la note, j'ai envie de rentrer,** je me plains.

Il souffle et se lève en me disant qu'il va aller au comptoir pour payer. Ca fait cinq minutes qu'il est partit et son portable, qu'il a laissé sur la table, se met à vibrer. Je jette un œil et vois que quelqu'un lui a envoyé un message. La curiosité l'emporte et après avoir vérifié qu'il était toujours à la réception, je m'empare du téléphone et ouvre le message.

Je palis à vu d'œil et mes yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur. Ca va encore bien plus loin que ce que je pensais.

_-Loulou, sois prêt vers 11h00 demain matin, je te réserve une journée mémorable pour nos trois ans ! Bisous, je t'aime-_

Le salaud. Moi qui pensais qu'il me trompait, en fait il trompe le mec avec qui il sort depuis trois ans. Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge. Je décide de regarder un peu ses autres messages. Quelques uns de moi et d'autres d'hommes que je ne connais pas. Ces messages se ressemblent tous._ –je t'aime- -c'était bien hier soir- -je languis de te revoir-_. Putain, ça me fout la gerbe, tiens. Il est complètement con en plus, il les garde tous dans la mémoire de son portable...

Alors que j'allais en ouvrir un nouveau, je sens que l'on me l'arrache des mains. Je vois Manu qui me regarde d'un œil noir.

**-Vas-y fais comme chez toi, surtout !** s'énerve-t-il.  
Je prends la serviette sur mes genoux et la balance sur la table en me levant. Je récupère mon sac et lui fais face.  
**-Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de te mettre en colère !** je le préviens en le repoussant et en me dirigeant vers la sortie à grands pas énervés.  
**-Bill, tu te calmes et tu changes de ton avec moi,** gronde-t-il, en me rattrapant.

Il essaye de me faire arrêter en me tirant par le bras mais je ne me laisse pas faire et me dégage de son emprise. Les autres clients ont arrêté de manger et nous fixent silencieusement.

**-T'es juste un bel enfoiré Manu,** je m'énerve alors que nous sortons enfin du restaurant. **J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies un mec...Je le plains même plus que moi. Trois ans que tu te fous de sa gueule. Et environ deux mois que tu te fous de la mienne.**

Il ricane narquoisement et me rétorque froidement :

**-Non mais t'as cru que c'était le grand amour ou quoi ? Arrêtes de rêver éveillé, hein !**

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Il me dégoûte.

**-Tu sais pourquoi je suis avec toi ?** me demande-t-il en agrippant mon bras et en approchant son visage du mien.** Tu veux le savoir ? Parce que t'es bonne, voilà pourquoi.**

Je sanglote pitoyablement et baisse les yeux. Tout à coup, j'entends Manu pousser un petit cri de stupeur et la voix froide d'un homme résonner. Je relève alors la tête et vois mon père qui tient Manuel par le col de sa chemise. Les quatre garçons sont là aussi, bien qu'un peu déguisés, pour ne pas être reconnus.

**-Comment tu parles à mon fils espèce de petit con ?**

Et l'autre bafouille comme un con. Il se la ferme sa grande gueule là.

**-Je te préviens ne t'approche plus de lui ou alors tu auras à faire à moi...**le menace-t-il.

Manu arrive à se libérer de la poigne de mon père et s'éloigne vers sa voiture après l'avoir bousculé. Ils se retournent alors tous vers moi, et j'ai honte de pleurer devant eux comme ça. Mon père s'approche et me prend dans ses bras. Je profite un petit moment de son étreinte et me détache doucement de lui.

**-Ca va mieux,** me demande-t-il très gentiment.  
**-Non, les mecs sont tous des cons...des gros cons,** je sanglote.  
Il rigole et j'entends les garçons faire de même pas très loin de nous. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher un petit sourire de se former sur mes lèvres.  
**-Tu veux venir dormir au studio avec nous ?  
-Tu ne vas pas chez Miranda ?** je lui demande curieusement, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots en m'essuyant le visage, en prenant garde de ne pas trop étaler le noir de mon maquillage sur mes joues.  
**-Pas ce soir. Demain, journée chargée qui commence de bonne heure,** m'explique-t-il.** Alors ?  
-Je voudrais pas vous déranger.  
-Non, non mais tu ne nous dérange pas,** s'écrie Tom précipitamment.

On se tourne tous vers lui et le regardons d'une façon bizarre. Il prend une moue gênée devant nos regards inquisiteurs.

**-Enfin, je veux dire, il y a de la place...donc ça nous dérange pas,** explique-t-il d'une petite voix.

J'accepte alors en faisant un petit sourire à Tom. Ca fait bizarre de le voir habillé comme ça. Un jean droit serré, un t-shirt noir avec une veste à carreaux par-dessus et une paire de basket blanche. Il est vraiment charmant comme ça aussi. Nous nous dirigeons donc tout les six vers la voiture, grosse et grande voiture, mon père. Je monte côté passager et me perd dans les conversations des autres. A un moment, Georg dit quelque chose de drôle et je le regarde à travers le rétro en lui faisant un petit sourire. Mais au moment de tourner la tête, je capte le regard de Tom. Nous nous fixons l'espace de quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que je détourne la tête, gêné.

Je suis allongé sur le divan, qui me sert de lit pour la nuit, depuis environ une heure et je ne dors toujours pas. Je tourne, je vire et je réfléchis. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire mal de s'entendre dire que le seul intérêt que l'on a, c'est d'avoir un beau cul. En plus, il a dit ça devant mon père...la honte !

Je ne suis vraiment qu'une petite andouille quand on y réfléchit bien. Je le savais en plus.  
Comment j'ai fais pour me laisser embobiner comme ça ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Je me rappelle l'état dans lequel j'étais après ma rupture avec Jérémy. Des jours passés enfermé dans ma chambre, à pleurer à chaudes larmes sur mon oreiller. Je ne suis pas allé en cours pendant dix jours. Après, j'ai été obligé d'y retourner par ma mère. Merci pour le soutient.

Bon ce qui me rassure d'un côté, c'est que ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça ce coup-ci. D'une parce que ça ne faisait pas longtemps que j'étais avec lui et de deux parce que je n'étais pas autant attaché à lui, que je l'étais à Jérémy.  
Bon allez, ce n'est pas la peine, je ne vais à arriver à dormir. Peut-être que le bruit de la télé va réussir à me bercer.

[...]

_POV Tom_

Putain, de le savoir, juste là à quelques mètres, en train de dormir paisiblement, seulement vêtu d'un boxer et d'un t-shirt...

Bon, je sens que je ne vais pas arriver à dormir. Je vais aller me chercher un verre d'eau, ça va peut-être m'aider. Enfin, c'est surtout que pour aller à la cuisine, je dois passer à côté du canapé sur lequel il dort et du coup je vais le voir. Coquin que je suis !

Je me lève en douce et sors de la chambre à pas de loups. Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un me prenne sur le fait, en train de jouer au pervers.

Oh, ben il dort pas lui non plus...De là où je suis, je le vois assis sur le côté droit du canapé, les genoux remontés contre son torse, la tête posée dessus et le plaid entourant ses épaules. Les reflets bleutés de la télé éclairent de temps à autre son visage, qui je dois dire, maquillé ou non est extrêmement plaisant à regarder.

Je m'approche de lui sans être trop discret, pour ne pas l'effrayer et effectivement, il se retourne en m'entendant approcher.

**-Hey,** chuchote-t-il, un petit sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.  
**-Hey, toi non plus, t'arrives pas à dormir ?** je lui demande en m'asseyant à mon tour sur le canapé.

Il secoue la tête en haussant les épaules. Nous restons silencieux quelques instants, aucun de nous deux ne sachant quoi dire. Enfin pour ma part, la seule chose dont j'aimerais lui parler, c'est de son ex mais je ne suis pas sûr que lui en ai très envie.

Je tape de mes doigts sur mes genoux...sa présence me trouble !  
C'est pas possible, normalement je ne suis pas autant empoté quand il s'agit d'une fille. Allez Tom reprend toi !  
Et alors que j'allais parler, je l'entends sangloter. Oh non pas ça, je ne sais pas consoler les gens. Je tourne très lentement la tête vers lui et vois de grosses larmes rouler sur ses joues. Je fais la seule chose qui me semble raisonnable sur le moment, je m'approche de lui et l'enlace. J'appuie sa tête dans mon cou et il se laisse complètement aller, ses mains agrippent mon t-shirt.

Ok, alors présentement, je sers dans mes bras mon fantasme...oui disons les choses comme elles sont. Physiquement, il me plait vraiment beaucoup. En plus, j'ai le nez enfouit dans ses cheveux et je ne sais pas ce qu'il utilise comme shampooing mais Dieu, que ça sent bon.

Par contre, j'ai un peu l'air d'un âne là. J'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien et qu'il se console tout seul dans mes bras. Genre, c'est pas loin qu'il se murmure des mots réconfortants à lui tout seul.  
Je porte une de mes mains sur sa tête et fais glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement.

Ca fait trois quart d'heure que nous sommes comme ça et je sens sa prise sur moi se relâcher et sa tête s'affaisser un peu plus sur mon épaule. Je n'entends plus ses pleurs, je suppose donc qu'il a dû s'endormir.  
Je vais le faire se recoucher parce que je ne crois pas qu'il soit mieux installé que moi. J'ai vachement mal au dos.

Je me penche en avant, en le tenant toujours contre moi et dépose sa tête sur son oreiller. Je fais mine de me relever et sens qu'il resserre ses mains sur mon t-shirt. J'essaye de le faire lâcher sans le réveiller mais ce n'est pas facile. Il s'accroche le bougre !

**-Bill...lâche moi.** Oui je sais je suis nul et en plus ça ne marche pas.  
**-Bill allez...donne moi tes mains,** je lui chuchote et il le fait. Je les serre un instant dans mes mains, attrape la couverture, le couvre avec et fais glisser ses mains en dessous. Il grommelle un peu et fais une grimace en respirant fort.  
**-Rendors toi...**je lui murmure en caressant une dernière fois son visage.

Il se tourne sur le côté droit et se pelotonne en soupirant de bien-être. Je le contemple encore un instant et me lève pour aller me coucher à mon tour.

Je suis carrément dans le pâté. Normal, je me suis couché à 2h00 du matin et ce matin réveil aux aurores. Je ne suis pas habitué et je n'ai pas envie d'y être habitué.

Je m'affale comme une larve sur une des chaises de la cuisine, un bol de café fumant devant moi. Je le touille lentement en fermant les yeux.

**-T'es au courant que tu n'as pas mis de sucre, hein ?** me demande Gustav, me tirant ainsi de mon semi coma.  
Je lui fais une tête de déterré et le supplie du regard de m'en passer un. Il le fait en souriant moqueusement.  
**-On s'est couché en même temps hier soir pourtant...c'est pas normal que tu sois fatigué,** constate-t-il d'une voix qui me fait comprendre qu'il sait quelque chose.  
**-Ah oui, je me souviens ! T'avais plutôt l'air bien sur le canapé avec Bill dans tes bras.  
-C'est pas ce que tu crois, je le consolais simplement,** je lui explique.

Juste à ce moment là, Bill débarque dans la cuisine à son tour, vêtu de la même façon qu'hier sauf que cette fois il n'est pas maquillé.  
Studio de mec oblige, le maquillage ne cours pas les rues. On se fait un petit sourire, presque timide.

**-Tu veux un café ou quelque chose ?** lui propose Gus.  
**-Vous avez du nesquick ?** demande-t-il d'une petite voix.

C'est mignon, ça me fait rigoler doucement. Tout les deux se tournent vers moi et je me sens bête.  
Heureusement que Gustav est un vrai pote et qu'il me sortirait de n'importe quel pétrin.

**-Fais pas attention au crétin assis à table, il est pas du matin.**

Merci mon pote, je t'aime moi aussi ! Au moins ça a l'avantage de faire rire Bill. Il se prépare son petit chocolat et s'assois face à moi, aucun de nous n'ose regarder l'autre. C'est une ambiance bizarre pour moi, je n'y suis absolument pas habitué. Ce n'est pas que ça me déplait, cette petite tension dans l'air mais ça me fait me sentir comme une gonzesse.

Enfin, en même temps, je suis attiré par un homme donc, je n'ai pas vraiment de commentaire à faire.  
D'un coup, Gus nous dit qu'il va se préparer et une fois dans le couloir, il me hurle qu'il faudrait que j'en fasse autant parce qu'aujourd'hui, pas le temps de traîner.

Nous sommes maintenant seuls dans la cuisine et le silence commence à être un peu pesant. Chacun de nous boit son petit déjeuner en silence. Et comme par réflexe alors que je me perds dans mes pensées, je touille encore mon café.

**-Euh, Tom ?** m'interpelle-t-il. **Je voulais d'abord te dire pardon pour hier soir et ensuite, merci...pour hier soir !** me dit-il en souriant grandement.  
**-Oh c'était rien ne t'en fais pas,** je le rassure.

Il hoche la tête visiblement rassuré. Je m'excuse auprès de lui, même pas deux minutes plus tard, en lui disant que je dois aller me préparer.

**-Ok, ben à ce soir alors.**  
Ah oui...la soirée ! Je l'avais oublié celle-là. Vivement.

[...]

POV Bill

J'ai passé ma journée à regarder la télé dans ma chambre d'hôtel étalé comme une pauvre loque sur mon lit, à regarder des débilités.  
Ah oui...et j'ai pleuré aussi ! Encore. Puis j'ai pensé à Tom. Je me suis excusé ce matin parce que j'ai le vague souvenir d'avoir pleurer dans ses bras pendant assez longtemps. Quand j'y repense. J'étais bien là. Il sent bon et je pouvais deviner les formes de son corps à travers son grand t-shirt. C'est quelque chose que même mon esprit embué par le chagrin ne peut visiblement pas oublier.

Dans la journée, mon père m'a appelé pour me proposer de laisser ma chambre d'hôtel et d'aller dormir au studio à partir de maintenant. Ils ont une chambre d'ami, dans laquelle il a dormi cette nuit, et ça ne les dérangerait pas que la leur pique. J'ai accepté car si je reste ici, je risque de croiser Manu et je n'ai pas envie de le croiser.  
Mais ça ne sera que pour quelques jours. Lundi, je dois aller voir mamie à l'hôpital et je lui demanderais si ça ne la dérange pas que j'aille habiter chez elle. Je pense qu'elle n'aura aucun problème avec ça.  
Il est 18h00, quelqu'un doit venir me chercher dans une demi-heure. Il serait peut-être bien que je commence à préparer mon sac.

Oh, ben ça va, pour une fois je suis presqu'à l'heure. A peine cinq petites minutes de retard. Je me dirige guilleret vers le comptoir où je rends mes clés et règle ma note. Je salue l'homme derrière le comptoir et me dirige vers la sortie.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent quand je vois qui est venu me chercher. Tom. Il est dehors, en train de fumer, adossé au mur. Il est habillé dans le même style qu'hier soir pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

**-Alors comme ça tu as été embauché pour jouer au chauffeur perso ?** je lui demande avec un petit ton moqueur.  
Il se tourne rapidement vers moi et me fais un petit sourire en haussant les épaules.  
**-Ca paye bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?** me répond-il en recrachant sa fumée et en jetant son mégot à terre.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de protester, il s'empare de ma grosse valise et la hisse à son épaule. Ca m'arrange un peu, elle est vachement lourde.

Alors que nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques pas de sa voiture, un truc énorme bien voyant, j'entends quelqu'un qui m'interpelle.

**-Ca servait vraiment à rien de faire ta mijorée hier soir ! C'est lui mon remplaçant qui à le droit de profiter d'ton cul maintenant ?**

Tom et moi nous retournons comme un seul homme et faisons face à Manu. Je n'arrive pas à répondre à son attaque, tellement cela me laisse sur le cul. Alors que j'allais continuer ma route en l'ignorant, faute de mieux, j'entends Tom qui élève la voix.

**-Vas-y ferme ta gueule espèce de con ou c'est moi qui vais te la faire fermer.**  
Manu se rapproche dangereusement de lui à grands pas. Très vite, il se retrouve à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Moi je suis un peu décalé sur le côté et je les regarde à tour de rôle avec appréhension.  
**-Ta gueule toi tu me fais pas peur,** répond Manu en le poussant violemment.  
Tom lui réplique, Manu réplique à Tom, très vite le ton monte, sans qu'aucun coup n'ait été échangé encore, Dieu merci.  
J'ai parlé trop vite, je vois Manu qui fait le geste d'en coller une à Tom. Je me place donc entre eux deux et appuies mes mains à plat sur le torse de mon ex pour l'empêcher.  
**-Manu, arrêtes et fous nous la paix !** je m'écris.  
Mais il me repousse sans ménagement sur le côté et je manque tomber par terre.  
**-Toi, dégage et fais pas chier !** Sur ça Tom lui fout son poing dans la figure et Manu trébuche.  
**-Casse toi et je te préviens, lui parle pas comme ça,** le menace-t-il.  
Tom récupère ma valise et déverrouille sa voiture.  
**-Vas-y monte Bill,** me dit-il doucement.

***

Nous n'avons pas parlé de tout le trajet. Pourtant en général, je suis plutôt pipelette en voiture, je ne supporte pas que le silence s'installe. D'abord à cause de ce que Manuel m'a dit. J'en reviens pas qu'il pense ça de moi. Et ensuite pour la réaction de Tom, qui a été assez virulente. Puis le coup du « je te préviens, lui parle pas comme ça » m'a rendu plutôt confus. Qu'est-ce que cette phrase peut bien cacher. Est-ce qu'il l'a dit comme ça, juste pour nous débarrasser de lui ou parce qu'il voulait me protéger ?

La deuxième option me plairait bien mais je préfère ne pas me faire trop d'illusions. Puis en plus, Monsieur est hétéro ET coureur par-dessus le marché. Ca ne va pas pouvoir coller à ce niveau là. Mais bon, j'avoue qu'il est plutôt mignon.  
Je jette un regard en coin dans sa direction...ouais, il est même carrément sexy !

Je rentre dans le salon, où sont installés les garçons et j'entends quelqu'un qui me siffle...mon père. Et maintenant, il rigole. J'vous ai déjà dit que mon père était limite ?

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?** je lui demande d'un ton blasé.  
**-Tu t'es fait beau, voilà tout !** explique-t-il.** Tu comptes faire chavirer les cœurs ce soir ?  
-Non, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça...Et tu apprendras que je suis toujours beau, merci bien.  
-Tu dis ça mais, crois en mon expérience,** je lève les yeux au ciel,** quand tu trouveras la personne qui va tout changer dans ta vie, que tu aies la tête à ça ou pas, tu fonceras sans te poser de questions.**

Je le regarde franchement perplexe. Il a bu ou quoi ? En même temps c'est beau ce qu'il a dit. Et puis il a peut-être raison. En tout cas, je l'espère. Je n'aimerais pas passer à côté de l'homme de ma vie. Faut avouer que ça serait con.

Oh et puis remarque il a raison. Ca fait deux fois coup sur coup, que je tombe sur un mec qui me fait un sale coup, alors que j'essaye de les choisir avec soin et que je me pose plein de questions. Je vais peut-être essayer de changer de stratégie et faire confiance à mon instinct...ou à mon cœur ? Je ne sais pas. Bref, je verrais bien ! Et si jamais avec le prochain ça se passe mal, j'me fais bonne sœur...enfin, curé.

_POV Tom_

C'est vrai qu'il est beau ! Un jean moulant, pour pas changer une équipe qui gagne, un pull noir col roulé, ses yeux lourdement maquillé de noir et ses cheveux tout lisses.

Je soupire longuement en fermant les yeux. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Si je me souviens bien, la première fois où je me suis attardé sur lui, c'était le jour où il nous a accompagné pour le photoshoot. Mais, je ne crois pas que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Je crois que c'est venu au fur et à mesure et que mercredi dernier après avoir discuté longuement avec lui et avoir put l'observer à ma guise, j'ai compris qu'il m'attirait.

**-Tu dis ça mais, crois en mon expérience, quand tu trouveras la personne qui va tout changer dans ta vie, que tu aies la tête à ça ou pas, tu fonceras sans te poser de questions.**

C'est profond ce qu'il dit là David. Moi qui ne pense pas arriver à trouver la bonne personne, ça m'émeut. Je ne sais même pas ce qui est mon idéal féminin. J'ai tout essayé : les blondes, les brunes, les rousses, cheveux courts ou longs, grandes, petites, minces, voluptueuses...La seule chose qu'elles ont en commun, c'est d'écarter les cuisses assez facilement ! Pas que ça me dérange...

**-Bon on y va les gars ?** s'écrie joyeusement Frank, carrément surexcité à l'idée d'aller faire la fête. Il adore ça.

Et nous voilà partit. En route pour une soirée de folie ! Et ça commence tout de suite. Je marche derrière Bill et je peux le voir dandiner ses jolies petites fesses parfaitement moulées en rythme. Pas mal...

Nous sommes tous assis dans l'alcôve qui nous est réservée. Ca fait une heure et demie qu'on est arrivés et on vient à peine de s'asseoir. D'abord on a dû parler avec tout plein de gens, avec qui il est bon de nous montrer. Maintenant que ça c'est fait, on va pouvoir commencer à vraiment profiter de la soirée. Pour ma part, je n'aime pas trop danser, alors je vais profiter de la banquette mais je sais que Frank et Georg sont des danseurs nés. Sans rire c'est vrai. Surtout pour Georg, ce mec a vraiment le rythme dans la peau, ça me rendrait presque jaloux. Parce que moi quand je danse, je perds tout mon côté sexy et je récupère tout mon côté « gros gland » !

Tiens d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que je disais ? Frank se lève de la banquette en tapant des mains après avoir descendu cul sec sa boisson. Il se dirige en se trémoussant sur la piste de danse en nous lançant un « qui m'aime me suive » et disparaît dans la masse. Georg le suit pratiquement dans la seconde qui suit.

**-Bon les jeunes, je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille parler avec le directeur du magasine « Bravo »,** nous informe David en se levant. Avant de partir, il se retourne vers nous et en nous désignant du doigt chacun notre tour à Gus et à moi, nous dit :  
**-Vous faites gaffe à mon fils, ok ?** nous prévient-il le plus sérieusement du monde.  
**-Papa ? Vas t'en...**lui dit Bill.

Sur ce coup là je suis tout de même plus ou moins d'accord avec David. Depuis qu'on est arrivé, Bill a toujours un verre d'alcool dans les mains et il ne mange presque rien pour éponger. Puis, je peux vous dire qu'il y en a un paquet qui pourrait en profiter. Il a un de ces succès ! Les hommes, les femmes, tout le monde le reluque...

**-Je vais danser, vous venez ?** nous propose-t-il avec un grand sourire, en se levant avec un peu de difficulté et nous refusons gentiment.

***

Il revient vingt minutes plus tard, complètement essoufflé et un peu rouge.

**-Il fait trop chaud là bas,** nous explique-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi et en retirant son pull. En dessous, il porte un simple t-shirt noir à motif.

Il attrape son verre de tout à l'heure qu'il n'avait pas finit et le finit d'une traite. Moi pendant ce temps là, je l'observe très attentivement. Son verre qui touche ses lèvres, sa langue qui récupère une goutte qui s'était échappée de sa bouche, sa main fine, joliment manucurée qui repose son verre sur la table. J'aperçois vaguement du coin de l'œil Gustav qui se lève et part je ne sais où.

**-Dis Tom ? Tu dragues pas ce soir ?** Me demande Bill à quelques millimètres de mon visage et je peux sentir son haleine fortement alcoolisée se répercuter sur mon visage.  
Je me recule en grimaçant légèrement.  
**-Pas ce soir non. Il n'y a personne qui m'intéresse.  
-T'es sûr ?** demande-t-il d'un air innocent tout en rapprochant son torse de moi. Il fait glisser ses doigts sur ma cuisse en me regardant droit dans les yeux avec un petit air aguicheur.  
**-Oui, je suis sûr...alors arrête !** je lui commande, tout de même assez gentiment, en lui repoussant sa main.  
**-Allez, viens danser,** m'ordonne-t-il en me tirant à sa suite sur la piste de danse.

Immédiatement, il passe ses mains derrière ma nuque, en se rapprochant un maximum de moi. Ne sachant trop comment agir, je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et le laisse me guider, tout en essayant de contenir mes ardeurs et en tentant de calmer les siennes.

Ca fait déjà cinq minutes que l'on danse et je dois avouer que si je me laisse guider par Bill, je m'en sors pas trop mal. Même que je commence à me lâcher et faire mes propres mouvements. Je me détends de plus en plus et Bill aussi, il pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Oula, là il se détend un peu trop même. Il commence à m'embrasser dans le cou. Je me détache alors de lui.

**-Bill,** je soupire, **arrêtes ! Tu fais n'importe quoi !**  
Il secoue la tête négativement en me faisant un petit sourire niais. Il est complètement fait lui. Je le vois dans ses yeux qui sont vitreux.  
**-Je fais pas n'importe quoi...**bégaie-t-il,** j'ai envie de t'embrasser parce que toi t'es...**il réfléchit, le doigt en l'air devant son visage, **gentil ! Tu veux pas m'embrasser toi ?** me demande-t-il tristement.

Et voilà, je réponds quoi moi à ça ? Si je lui dis non, dans l'état dans lequel il est, ça le ferait chialer et en plus ça serait pas tellement vrai, mais si je lui dis oui et que je l'embrasse et profite de son état, il y a une chance sur deux pour qu'il s'en souvienne demain matin. Allez va, je vais trancher.

**-Pas quand tu es dans cet état là !**

J'aperçois les gars qui ne sont pas loin de moi et leur fais un signe de main pour leur faire comprendre que Bill ne va pas bien et qu'il serait temps de rentrer. En chemin vers la sortie, un de mes bras autour de la taille de Bill pour l'aider à marcher, nous tombons sur David et quand il voit l'état de son fils, il comprend que nous le ramenons au studio. Lui il reste.  
***

**-Bon les gars, je vous dis à demain. Je vais le coucher et ensuite je vais au lit aussi,** dis-je aux gars dans le couloir qui mène aux chambres.

Ils hochent la tête et se dirigent vers leurs chambres respectives après m'avoir souhaité la bonne nuit à moi aussi. Bill est toujours affalé contre moi, marmonnant des trucs incompréhensibles de temps à autre. J'ouvre avec difficulté la porte de la chambre d'ami et nous dirige à tâtons vers le lit. Au moment où je le couche et le lâche, lui resserre ses bras autour de mon cou.

**-Non, Tom, gardes moi dans tes bras encore,** chuchote-t-il en gémissant presque.

Je peux vous dire que je suis vraiment un mec bien quand même hein ! Si ça avait été une fille à sa place et que je ne la connaissais pas, ça fait longtemps qu'elle aurait été à poil. Pourtant avec lui, quelque chose m'empêche de le faire. Pas parce que c'est un homme. Pas parce qu'il est bourré, mais quelque chose au fond de moi. Je ne saurais dire quoi. Quoiqu'il en soit, je tente de me dégager de ses bras pour pouvoir partir aussi loin que possible de la tentation.

**-Bill, tu es fatigué, je suis fatigué, il faut qu'on aille se coucher maintenant,** je lui explique en chuchotant à mon tour.  
**-Dors avec moi,** me supplie-t-il presque.  
**-J'ai dit non Bill !** lui dis-je fermement et enfin il me lâche en se laissant tomber sur son oreiller.

Je soupire de soulagement et vais lui retirer ses chaussures. Alors que je me relève pour enfin partir, je l'entends qui m'appelle mais il parle tellement doucement que je suis obligé de m'approcher de lui.

**-Quoi ?** je lui demande en m'agenouillant près de lui.  
Il ouvre les yeux lentement puis me fait un joli sourire.  
**-Bonne nuit,** murmure-t-il en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis en se recouchant aussitôt, fermant les yeux presque instantanément.  
**-Ouais...bonne nuit Bill,** je soupire avant de me lever et de sortir de la chambre.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. La rupture est un abrupte mais je sentais que le personnage de manuel commençait à devenir lourd, donc je l'ai fais dégager!^^**

**Et aussi j'espère que vous ne trouvez pas que l'histoire va trop vite! Enfin du côté de Tom et Bill j'entends.**

**PS : Draya Felton, je crois qu'il y a quelques jours, je suis tombée par hasard sur ton skyblog. Juste comme ça, ça m'a fait bizarre...mais quand même plaisir. Enfin c'est pas une grande découverte mais j'avais envie de le dire! ^^  
**


	15. J'attendrai que tu sois sûr de toi alors

**Chapitre 15 :J'attendrai que tu sois sûr de toi alors...**

_POV Bill_

OW...ça tape dans ma tête et ça tourne quand j'essaye de me lever. J'ai dû bien charger la mule hier soir, moi tiens! Je m'assois sur le bord du lit, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Pourquoi je suis encore tout habillé moi? De toute façon, je me souviens même pas m'être couch...Ah si! Oops!  
Je plaque mes deux mains sur ma bouche. Mon Dieu, j'ai embrassé Tom. Pourquoi j'ai fais ça? Et qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi? Ah non mais là, c'est mort, je sors plus de la chambre!

**-Ah ben t'es réveillé, l'alcoolo?** me demande mon père en pénétrant dans la chambre après avoir vérifié qu'effectivement, je ne dormais pas.

Je hoche la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Pourquoi j'ai fais ça bordel? En plus, j'étais complètement bourré, ça devait être vachement sexy! Je me connais si je l'ai embrassé c'est que ça avait déjà commencé plus tôt dans la soirée. Allez Bill concentre toi et essaye de te souvenir.  
Je sens le matelas à côté de moi s'affaisser en même temps que mon père s'assoit.

**-Ben dis donc, t'es encore dans le pâté! Regarde moi pour voir,** me dit-il en attrapant mon menton et en me faisant tourner la tête face à lui.

Il me dévisage minutieusement un petit sourire moqueur rivé aux lèvres pendant de longues secondes. Je me défait de sa main, agacé.

**-L'est gronchon le p'tit!**se moque-t-il ouvertement.

Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas mon père mais s'il pouvait dégager là tout de suite ça serait bien. J'ai une soirée à me souvenir.

**-Allez Billy traîne pas trop. Je te prépare une aspirine en attendant que tu arrives,** me dit-il gentiment avant de sortir de la pièce.

Alors, que s'est-il passé?

Pour commencer, je me souviens avoir bu...beaucoup. Ben oui, sinon je n'en serais pas là. Je suis allé sur la piste de danse ensuite, pour rejoindre Frank et Georg. Je me souviens m'être fait dragué par un inconnu, plutôt mignon, mais que dans mon état d'ébriété avancée, la seule personne avec qui je voulais danser, c'était Tom...je ne savais pas trop pourquoi.

Bon maintenant que je suis sobre, je sais pourquoi évidemment. Il est beau, sexy et drôle. Puis la façon dont il m'a défendu devant Manuel, ça m'a peut-être fait prendre mes rêves pour des réalités. Seulement, il est hétéro. Mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir et je suis allé vers lui.

Je me surchauffe le cerveau pour savoir ce que j'ai bien pu lui dire entre le moment où je l'ai rejoins dans l'alcôve et le moment où je l'ai embrassé dans mon lit.

Je sais, pour m'être vu sur des vidéos que mes amis avaient filmées, que quand je suis bourré, je suis plutôt du genre collant et lourdingue. Je pense que hier soir n'a pas fait exception à la règle.

Bon, si je l'ai entraîné sur la piste, c'est que j'ai dansé avec lui. Si j'ai voulu qu'il danse avec moi, c'est que je voulais pouvoir un peu en profiter et me coller à lui mine de rien. Sauf que mine de rien dans mon état, ça devait être flagrant et je devais surtout avoir l'air d'une pauvre chienne en manque et en chaleur. Mon Dieu que j'ai honte.

**-Biiiiiilllll,** hurle mon père depuis la cuisine.

Je crois que le moment est venu pour moi de le rejoindre, sinon, il ne va pas me lâcher. Je me lève en titubant légèrement et me dirige d'un pas incertain vers la cuisine, où à mon plus grand malheur, tout le monde est déjà attablé. Et par tout le monde, j'entends surtout Tom.

Il a l'air complètement ailleurs et quand nos regards se croisent, bizarrement nous ne détournons pas les yeux. Je rougis, je le sais et lui me fait un petit sourire timide. Je vois que lui aussi se souvient du baiser. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop, il faudrait peut-être que je pense à m'excuser.

Je m'assois lourdement sur une chaise, le plus loin possible de Tom et au bout de quelques secondes, un verre apparaît devant mes yeux. Je le prends dans mes mains et le penche pour en voir le contenu. La couleur, l'odeur, tout me dégoûte mais je relève la tête vers mon père et le remercie. Je prends une grande bouffée en fermant les yeux et vide mon verre d'une traite. Je le repose en faisant une grande grimace et en faisant semblant de frissonner. J'entends un petit ricanement. Quand j'ouvre les yeux pour voir qui ose se moquer de moi, je suis surpris de voir que je suis seul dans la cuisine avec Tom. Je ne me suis même pas aperçu que les autres étaient partis. Dans un sens tant mieux, comme ça je vais pouvoir expliquer mon comportement de hier soir tout de suite et ne surtout pas me défiler.

Je m'éclaircis la voix, pour essayer de mon donner une contenance. Il faut que je choisisse mes mots soigneusement pour ne pas le vexer ou le blesser ou quoi que ce soit.

**« Euh Tom...je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir. Je ne me rappelle pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, à part que je t'ai embrassé quand tu m'as mis au lit. Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que tu es hétéro et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça et je ne voudrais pas que ça gâche notre amitié et je m'excuse... »  
« C'est bon Bill arrêtes »**me dit-il calmement avec un petit sourire. Je lui souris à mon tour en me rendant compte que je n'ai pas une seule fois repris mon souffle, que je me suis un peu emporté **« Ce n'est pas grave...je...peut-être que ça ne m'a pas...écoutes, ce n'était qu'un baiser et ce n'est pas grave, ça ne va rien changer »**

_POV Tom_

Je le vois souffler légèrement, visiblement soulagé que je ne lui en veuille pas. Comment je pourrais lui en vouloir alors que j'ai aimé. J'ai d'ailleurs faillis lui dire mais je ne sais pas comment il l'aurait prit. Dans l'état dans lequel il est, il aurait fait une attaque je pense. Et puis, Il a bien mentionné le fait que je suis hétéro...et je le suis ! Seulement, lui me fait poser des questions...

Il faut que je reparle à Gustav. Je m'excuse auprès de lui, lui souhaite un bon petit déjeuner et sors de la cuisine précipitamment pour aller rejoindre Gus dans sa chambre.

Il n'est pas là, mais j'entends de l'eau couler dans la salle-de-bains. Je suppose que c'est lui puisque Georg et Frank étaient affalés sur le canapé, en train de regarder des conneries.

J'entre dans la pièce en me cachant les yeux, pour ne pas être choqué à vie si jamais il est à poil.

**« Tom, tu pourrais dégager s'il te plaît ? Je suis sous la douche là »** me dit-il en soufflant exagérément.  
**« Non Gus, c'est hyper important »** je lui réponds en refermant la porte derrière moi mais en prenant soin de garder ma main sur mes yeux.  
**« Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que ça le soit sinon j'te fous une raclée »  
« Ouais c'est ça »** je me moque en ricanant. Le pauvre, il doit faire un mètre vingt les bras levés et il voudrait me foutre un raclée...bref !  
**« C'est à propose de Bill... »**je prends son silence comme une invitation à poursuivre **« Tu sais hier soir, quand il est revenu de danser et que toi tu es partis ? »** toujours pas de réponse alors je continue **«il m'a entraîné presque de force sur la piste et il s'est collé à moi. Il n'a pas arrêté de me chauffer en fait....mais t'en fais pas, j'ai réussi à le repousser »** dis-je d'un ton ferme pour ne pas laisser planer le doute. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'il me prenne pour un profiteur.  
**« Bon Gus ? Tu m'écoutes là ? »  
« Oui, oui. J'attends juste que tu aies fini avant de te dire ce que j'en pense »  
« Ah d'accord...bon ensuite, on est rentré et tu te souviens que comme il était dans mes bras, c'est moi qui suis allé le couché ? Bon déjà, j'ai galéré comme un malade parce qu'il ne voulait plus me lâcher. Il m'a demandé de lui faire un câlin, de dormir avec lui, tout ça en gémissant. J'te jure, que c'était pas simple de lui résister et que si je m'étais écouté... »  
« Si tu t'étais écouté, il aurait vite gémit pour autre chose que parce qu'il voulait un petit câlin »** finit Gustav d'un ton blasé.  
**« Gus ! T'avais dit que tu me laissais finir »** je lui dis, indigné. **«Donc, je disais...que j'ai résisté et j'ai été ferme quand je lui ai dit non ! Mais après, il m'a embrassé »** je m'écris un peu fort.  
Une dizaine de secondes passent sans qu'aucun de nous ne réponde.  
**« Euh, Gus ? T'as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? »** je lui demande en tournant ma tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de deviner où il se trouve, mes mains couvrant toujours mes yeux.  
**« Oui mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »  
« Ce que tu en penses ! »  
« Que peut-être...je ne sais pas ! Tu pourrais tenter ta chance »**

Sous la surprise de cette phrase, je retire mes mains de mes yeux et tombe sur un Gustav en tenue d'Adam. Nous poussons tous les deux un cri d'horreur pendant que lui se cache de ses mains et que je me tourne, en m'excusant au moins un milliard de fois. On essaye chacun dans son coin de se remettre de notre embarras, jusqu'à ce que j'ose reprendre la parole.

**« Tu crois ? »** je lui demande tout bas et presqu'à bout de souffle. Il me demande de quoi je veux parler et je lui réponds en soufflant **« Tu crois que je devrais tenter ma chance ? »  
« Pourquoi pas ? S'il t'a allumé hier soir, c'est que tu ne le laisse pas indifférent et toi de ton côté, tu l'aimes bien »  
«Non, je ne l'aime pas, il m'intrigue c'est différent ! »  
« Ecoute, je t'ai donné mon avis maintenant à toi de voir...je peux juste te dire que si j'étais toi, je ne me jouerais pas de lui. Avant de prendre une décision, sois sûr que ça ne sera pas qu'une simple expérience. Peut-être que tu devrais en parler avec Frank »** me suggère-t-il et je le remercie de m'aider.

Maintenant qu'il est habillé, nous sortons de la salle de bain pour tomber sur Bill, qui nous regarde les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Il est vrai que Gustav n'a qu'un caleçon et que nos joues sont rougies à cause de la chaleur qu'il régnait dans la petite pièce, ça peut prêter à confusion. On se regarde tous les trois sans rien dire, en essayant de deviner ce que pensent les autres.

Au bout d'un moment, Gustav retourne dans sa chambre sans rien dire et Bill s'éclaircit la gorge.

**« Je...je voudrais aller dans la salle de bain... »  
« Oh oui pardon, je...vas-y »**

Il s'avance du côté droit pendant que je m'écarte...du côté droit. Il fait mine d'aller vers la gauche au moment même où moi je me décale de ce côté-là. Le manège se répète encore trois fois, tout ça en l'espace de quelques secondes à peine, jusqu'à ce que je décide d'arrêter de bouger et que je lui fasse signe qu'il peut y aller. On rigole un coup et il me remercie avant de fermer la porte.

Gustav a raison, il faudrait que j'en parle à Frank, c'est lui le plus qualifié dans ce genre de relation. Il nous a avoué son homosexualité pratiquement tout de suite après le début du groupe. On était amis depuis longtemps et Georg, Gustav et moi on le charriait souvent sur le fait qu'il n'était encore jamais sortit avec une fille. Il nous disait simplement que personne ne l'intéressait ou juste qu'il n'était pas prêt. Puis une après-midi, alors que l'on répétait, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit, il nous a dit qu'il préférait les garçons. Et il est partit en claquant la porte et en essayant d'étouffer quelques sanglots, que nous avions pourtant bien entendus.  
Nous l'avons laissé se calmer pendant quelques heures puis nous sommes allés le voir pour lui expliquer qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il en ait honte et qu'on ne le rejetterait pas. On s'est alors fait un énorme câlin de l'amitié et depuis, il est très libéré sur sa sexualité. Tout le monde est au courant, il n'a pas voulu le cacher à nos fans et ça n'a rien changé...enfin si, ça en fait juste plus pour les autres.

Je me considère réellement chanceux d'avoir des amis comme eux. Ouverts d'esprit et tolérants. Je sais qu'ils ne me jugeront pas. Si j'ai choisis de livrer mes doutes en premier à Gustav, c'est parce que je sais qu'il ne se laissera pas aller sur certain détails et tentera de me donner un avis constructif qui pourra m'aider à avancer. Frank, étant homo, n'aurait certainement pas arrêté de me parler de l'époustouflante beauté de Bill –et il n'aurait pas eu tord- mais il en aurait oublié le problème principal, qui est que je suis attiré par un homme et Georg, il m'aurait sortit des blagues toutes plus vaseuses les unes que les autres et ne m'aurait pas aidé à avancer non plus.

Et bien maintenant que j'ai parlé avec Frank, je ne suis pas plus avancé qu'avec ce que m'avait dit Gustav mais j'ai au moins confirmation d'une chose : Bill est une bombe. Il a dû me le répéter au moins un million de fois. Donc au bout d'un moment, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas tenté sa chance avec cette exquise créature hors du commun –comme il l'a appelé lors d'un de ses moments d'égarement- il m'a répondu.

**-Je crois que tu ne réalise pas le danger potentiel qu'il y a à s'approcher de Bill avec David dans les parages, aussi bien pour moi...que pour toi maintenant que tu as des vues sur lui.**

Effectivement, je l'ai déjà dit, je suis un coureur de jupons mais Frank, lui, n'est pas mal non plus à ce niveau là. C'est un moi mais en gay ! Donc, c'est vrai que David ne risque pas d'apprécier.

Je me laisse tomber à la renverse sur mon lit en poussant un profond soupir. Ca n'arrange vraiment pas mes affaires tout ça. Au contraire, ça rajoute un problème à mon déjà très gros problème de départ. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais régler tout ça. Peut-être que si je passais du temps avec Bill, ça m'aiderait à savoir si mon attirance est juste physique ou bien si c'est au-delà de ça.

Juste quand je me dis ça, j'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et vois Bill en sortir tout bien pomponné, cette fois avec maquillage puisqu'il a ramené toutes ses affaires avec lui.

Je sais que cette après-midi et demain sont off et que les trois autres ont quelque chose de prévu. Frank va voir ses parents, Gus va rendre visite à sa grande sœur qu'il adore et Georg va passer son week-end avec sa petite amie, alors ça serait peut-être un bon moment pour moi de découvrir où en sont vraiment mes sentiments.

Je me relève rapidement tapote sur mon t-shirt pour le défroisser et ainsi être plus présentable devant lui. Autant commencer à faire bonne impression dès maintenant.

**-Bill !** je l'interpelle alors qu'il allait rentrer dans sa chambre. Il se retourne vers moi surpris puis me fait un petit sourire timide.  
**-Ca te dirait que l'on passe cette après-midi ensemble ? On pourrait...je sais pas, regarder un film, jouer à la play.** Ben oui, je ne vais pas lui dire que mon but principal est de savoir ce que je ressens pour lui.  
**-Oh, ben oui pourquoi pas !** répondit-il enthousiaste.** Par contre, je te préviens pas de films d'horreur cette fois, pas comme la dernière fois.**

Je rigole à ce souvenir et me défends

**-Hey, c'était pas de ma faute. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais un froussard.  
-J'suis pas un froussard,** s'indigne-t-il d'une voix faussement choquée. **Je suis juste plus sensible que la moyenne c'est tout,** dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Je suis sur le point de le croire quand je le vois se pincer les lèvres pour retenir son rire. Je me mets alors à rire et il me suit. Il a un rire très spécial. Je n'en n'ai jamais entendu des comme ça et je me surprends à penser que ça en rajoute encore un peu à sa personnalité. Nous nous calmons finalement au bout de quelques instants.

**-Bon alors quel genre de film tu aimerais voir ?  
-Je pense que le genre de film que j'aime regarder ne fait pas partie de tes classiques,** me dit-il en ricanant légèrement.  
**-Non, attends ne me dis rien...t'aimes les comédies de gonzesse,** je m'exclame d'une voix gentiment moqueuse.  
**-Oui,** me répondit-il en hochant de la tête avec un grand sourire et en tapant dans ses mains. Il est complètement dingue.  
**-Oui, tu as raison, ce n'est pas le genre de film que je regarde normalement. Mais si ça te fait plaisir, on peut regarder ça alors.**

Il reprend alors une expression sérieuse et me remercie doucement en me regardant droit dans les yeux et en rougissant par la suite.

C'est plutôt un bon signe ça non ?

_POV Bill_/align]

Nous avons tous mangé ensemble à midi et maintenant tout le monde à part Tom et moi, part chacun de son côté.

Cette après-midi, Tom m'a proposé de regarder un film avec lui et je dois dire que je suis à la fois impatient et réticent. Impatient parce que d'un côté, je vais passer du temps avec lui et en apprendre plus sur lui mais aussi réticent parce que je me sens encore un peu mal à l'aise par rapport à hier soir. Pourtant, lui ne semble vraiment pas l'avoir mal pris. Il me l'a dit ce matin quand je me suis excusé et il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier quand il est venu me parler dans le couloir.

Pour ma part, même sans ce baiser, j'aurais su que j'étais attiré par lui...ça n'a fait que le confirmer. J'ai l'impression que l'alcool m'a aidé à mettre en application ce que m'avait dit mon père avant que l'on parte pour la soirée : **«Tu dis ça mais, crois en mon expérience, quand tu trouveras la personne qui va tout changer dans ta vie, que tu aies la tête à ça ou pas, tu fonceras sans te poser de questions. »**

Je souris en me demandant si Tom pourrait être ce garçon qui va tout changer...ça me paraît impossible mais sait-on jamais ? En attendant, je suis sûr d'une chose, il ne faut pas que mon cœur s'emballe, pas tout de suite, je risque encore une fois de tomber de haut.

**-Bill, n'oublie pas le film,** me crie Tom depuis le salon.

Je réalise alors que j'étais en train de rêver alors que je lui avais dit n'en n'avoir que pour cinq petites minutes.  
J'enlève rapidement mes habits et me vêt d'un vieux pantalon de jogging gris et d'un t-shirt plus ample blanc puis m'attache les cheveux en une queue de cheval basse. J'aime bien être à mon aise quand je regarde un film. Surtout avec un temps comme celui d'aujourd'hui. De gros nuages gris, une pluie battante, un vent violent, vraiment je suis content de pouvoir rester à l'intérieur pour regarder un bon film bien au chaud.

Je prends le film, me saisis d'un plaid bleu et sors précipitamment de ma chambre pour le rejoindre au salon. Il est déjà assis et change de chaîne continuellement.

**-Ca y est je suis là !**

Il se retourne vers moi en sursautant légèrement.

**-Fais voir le film que tu as pris,** me demande-t-il en tendant une main vers moi pour je lui passe la pochette mais je l'ignore et me dirige vers le lecteur, devant lequel je m'agenouille.  
**-Non, c'est une surprise,** je lui dis en me tournant vers lui et en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil. Il fait rouler ses yeux et je rigole.

Je me relève une fois le film enclenché et vais m'asseoir à ses côtés, mine de rien plutôt près de lui. Je pose la télécommande sur l'accoudoir et m'enroule dans le plaid en soupirant de bien-être. Quand il voit quel film j'ai choisit, il gémit de protestation.

**-Oh, non ! Comment est-ce que tu peux me faire ça ?** me demande-t-il d'une voix geignarde.  
**-Rooh regarde avant de critiquer !** je lui dis en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule.** Puis j'aime beaucoup kate Winslet...**

Je savais que ça ne lui plairait pas de devoir regarder « the Holiday » mais c'est lui qui m'a dit que si ça me faisait plaisir alors on le regarderait.

**-Après on regardera un film qui te plait...une bonne grosse boucherie avec du sang partout,** je le rassure en pinçant sa joue comme un gamin. Il grogne en se libérant de mes doigts et je souris. Il se tourne vers moi et souris à son tour.

Le film commence et nous nous plongeons dedans.

Il vient juste de se terminer et j'essuie la larme qui a réussi à s'échapper des mes yeux. C'est juste tellement beau. J'aime les histoires d'amour qui finissent bien.

**-Ah allez maintenant c'est moi qui choisit,** lance Tom joyeusement en se levant d'un bond.

Quel sans cœur, il n'est même pas ému. En plus, je suis sûr que pour se venger il va choisir un film bien gore.

**-J'ai trouvé,** claironne-t-il fièrement.  
**-C'est quoi ?** je lui demande anxieux.  
**-C'est une surprise,** en mimant le ton et les gestes que j'avais pris tout à l'heure.

Très spirituel. Il revient s'asseoir et me pince la joue et je lui repousse la main assez vivement. Je tourne la tête vers lui et vois qu'il me sourit. On ne fait que ça depuis tout à l'heure. Se regarder et se sourire. J'aime bien, il est plutôt mignon quand il sourit.

***  
Une heure et environ trois milles litres de sang plus tard et je gémis de terreur en me cachant les yeux sous le plaid. C'est insupportable.

Je sens le bord du plaid se soulever mais je suis tellement déconnecté de la réalité à cause de ce film merdique que je n'y prête pas du tout attention, jusqu'à ce que je sente le bras de Tom entourer mes épaules.  
Je tourne la tête vers lui et le dévisage, absolument surpris.

**-Cette fois c'est de ma faute si tu as peur alors il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose,** me murmure-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je déglutis difficilement et hoche la tête lentement. Il est tellement prêt et vraiment tentant. Je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et si je ne tourne pas la tête tout de suite, je risque de faire la même boulette qu'hier soir, alors c'est ce que je fais. Je fixe à nouveau mon attention sur le petit écran mais il n'est pas de cet avis. Il attrape mon menton, fais tourner ma tête vers lui et approche doucement, très lentement son visage du mien. Et alors que ses lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres des miennes, on entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et deux voix s'élever.

Nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre rapidement juste à temps avant que mon père et Miranda n'entrent dans la pièce.

**-Salut les jeunes,** s'exclame joyeusement mon père, qu'à cet instant je bénis et je déteste tout à la fois.

J'aurais bien aimé savoir ce que ça faisait de l'embrasser. Vraiment. Pas quand je suis bourré. Je suis sûr que ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes, peut-être un peu sucrées. J'aurais voulu y goûter mais j'aurais eu peur de devenir accro. Je me demande ce que ce geste signifie pour lui. Cette fois c'est lui qui a incité le baiser, c'est lui qui le voulait. Mais je ne comprends pas bien, il est hétéro.

**-Ben dis donc, vous ne m'avez pas l'air bien bavard,** constate mon père.  
**-On regardait un film prenant,** lui explique Tom.

Miranda s'approche de moi et me fait la bise en me demandant comment je vais. Je suis vraiment content de la revoir, c'est une femme vraiment très gentille comme je l'ai dit la dernière fois.

**-Comme vous êtes seuls ce soir, on s'est dit qu'on se joindrait à vous pour dîner,** nous explique-t-elle après avoir salué Tom.

C'est peut-être une bonne chose. Je ne sais pas comment aurait été l'ambiance si on s'était réellement embrassé. Je suis en train de me torturer l'esprit avec cette histoire, ça m'énerve. En plus, c'est de sa faute. Tout ça parce que je l'ai embrassé hier soir, ça y est il croit que c'est la fête.

Je viens de vivre une rupture difficile, il faudrait bien qu'il comprenne ça. Qu'il comprenne qu'on ne peut pas jouer avec moi. Une fois de plus, je crois que des explications s'imposent.

Pour l'instant, je fais comme si de rien était et participe allègrement à la conversation qui vient d'être lancée.

Pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi, j'ai évité et même ignoré Tom. Maintenant, il est presque 19h30 et je rejoins Miranda à la cuisine pour voir si je peux me rendre utile pendant que mon père et Tom joue à un jeu de combat sur la play'.

**-Alors Bill, ça va bien ? Ton père m'a dit pour ta rupture,** commence Miranda d'une voix affreusement compatissante.  
**-Ca fait toujours un peu mal mais bon...je m'en suis déjà bien remis,** je lui réponds en haussant les épaules.  
**-Ah oui j'ai connu ça aussi,** soupire-t-elle. **Et...avec Tom ça va ?  
-Quoi ? Comment ça avec Tom ? **

Je panique un peu. Est-ce qu'ils nous auraient vus sur le point de nous embrasser ? Qu'est-ce que mon père va penser de moi ?

**-Je ne sais pas mais vous aviez l'air distant cet après-midi.  
-Oh non...c'est rien ! Je boudais à cause du film qu'il avait choisit,** je mens en baissant la tête et en m'appliquant pour découper le poivron en petits carrés.  
**-Hum...si ça ne va pas tu peux venir m'en parler OK ?**

Je relève la tête et lui fais un sourire de remerciement. C'est agréable de parler avec une femme aussi sympathique.

**-Oh les cuisinières, c'est bientôt prêt ? On a faim !** hurle mon père depuis le salon puis rigole comme une andouille, fier de sa blague très certainement.  
**-Comment tu fais pour le supporter ?** je demande à Miranda de façon désespérée en roulant des yeux et elle explose de rire en me donnant le plat et en me poussant hors de la cuisine.

***

Le repas s'est passé dans une très bonne atmosphère, mon père et Miranda nous racontant comment ils se sont rencontrés. Je suis mort de rire, mon père est un vrai blaireau quand il s'agit de draguer une femme.  
Je lance de temps à autre des coups d'œil discrets à Tom et je l'ai surpris quelque fois en train de me regarder aussi. Je n'arrive pas à le cerner. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a dit il y a quelques temps : **« Avec le métier que je fais, je n'ai pas l'occasion de m'engager dans quelque chose, par contre j'ai l'occasion de m'amuser » ? **  
***

**-Bon les jeunes, nous on vous dit au revoir...et ne faites pas de bêtises surtout,** nous lance mon père avec un clin d'œil, ne se doutant pas qu'ainsi il nous met tout les deux mal à l'aise.

Enfin pour ma part, c'est sûr je suis mal à l'aise, je ne peux pas parler pour Tom. Mais en le regardant, je vois qu'il est dans le même état que moi. Il se dandine d'un pied à l'autre et qu'il se tortille les doigts.

**-Au revoir Billy,** me dit Miranda en m'embrassant sur le front.

Elle est obligée de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et moi de me baisser pour qu'elle y arrive et ça me fait rire. Elle me donne une petite claque derrière la tête et enroule un bras autour de la taille mon père.

On les salue une dernière fois de la main et enfin je referme la porte derrière eux. Je me retourne alors vers Tom et m'appuies sur la porte en croisant mes bras sur mon torse.

**-C'est quoi ton problème ?** je lui demande en commençant déjà à hausser le ton.  
**-Je n'ai pas de problème, de quoi tu parles ?  
-Pourquoi tu as voulu m'embrasser ?  
-Je ne sais pas...juste comme ça,** réplique-t-il en haussant les épaules et là je vois rouge.  
**-Juste comme ça ? Juste comme ça ?** je cries.** Je ne suis pas une expérience Tom...on ne m'embrasse pas juste pour voir ce que ça fait !** je m'énerve en le suivant dans le couloir qui mène jusqu'aux chambres.** Tu n'as pas le droit de faire une chose pareille.  
-Je ne te considère pas comme une expérience Bill !** me réplique-t-il un peu méchamment en s'arrêtant enfin de marcher et en me faisant face.  
**-Ben alors, explique moi pourquoi tu as voulu m'embrasser, je veux une raison !** j'exige, le volume sonore de ma voix toujours à son maximum.  
**-Parce que j'en avais envie bordel !** me répond-il en hurlant et en levant les bras au ciel.

Le silence retombe tout à coup dans le couloir et je me sens bizarre. Mon cœur bat très vite dans ma poitrine et je le regarde droit dans les yeux essayant de déceler une pointe d'explication.

**-Je...écoute,** commence-t-il,** ce n'est pas facile à dire alors ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît,** me demande-t-il et je hoche la tête. **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je suis comme...attiré par toi. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu passer du temps avec toi cet après-midi. Pour savoir ce qu'il en est vraiment. Je ne voulais justement pas que tu penses être juste un test.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en as retiré alors de cet après-midi ?** je lui demande alors à voix basse.  
**-J'ai passé vraiment un bon moment avec toi et sur le coup, j'ai pensé que t'embrasser aurait été une bonne idée...mais je crois aussi que c'est peut-être une bonne chose que David et Miranda soient arrivés.**

Je me sens vexé sur le coup et mon expression doit traduire mes sentiments puisqu'il ajoute assez rapidement :

**-Ce n'est pas que je regrette mais c'est plutôt vis-à-vis de toi que je dis ça. Parce que tu viens de rompre avec un gros con qui s'est moqué de toi et je préfère être sûr de moi avant de faire quelque chose...tu comprends ?**me demande-t-il doucement.

Je hoche la tête et lui fais un petit sourire. Il vient de me faire un très beau discours et de me dire des choses que jamais personne ne m'avaient jamais dit. Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça. La personne qui vient de s'ouvrir à moi me plaît beaucoup et je suis presque sûr que s'il me demandait de lui laisser une chance, je la lui donnerai. Et je veux qu'il le sache parce que comme me l'a fait comprendre mon père, il faut savoir suivre son instinct.

Je m'approche donc de lui lentement et arrivé à quelques centimètres de son visage, je lui souffle :

**-J'attendrai que tu sois sûr de toi alors...**et je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres comme hier soir et je m'en vais dans ma chambre, le laissant seul avec ses pensées dans le couloir.

Si le baiser d'hier n'aurait rien changé à notre relation, je suis sûr que celui-ci au contraire risque d'occasionner certains changements...

* * *

**Voilà, en espérant que vous avez aimé!**

**Merci à celles qui laissent des reviews!**

**Bisouxx**


	16. La décision

MOI le retour...(désolée pour ce retard de plus de? Un mois? deux mois?)

* * *

Chapitre 16 : La décision

_POV Bill_

**-Ha, mais putain d'oiseaux, ils vont pas se la fermer non?** Je rouspète en ouvrant grands les yeux.

Ça fait plus d'un quart d'heure que j'ai droit à un concerto privé sous mes fenêtres, ça me gonfle. Je déteste être réveillé par les oiseaux. Je ne trouve ça ni poétique, ni romantique, ni quoi que ce soit. Je rabats la couette sur ma tête, espérant masquer leurs bruits incessants mais c'est peine perdue puisque je les entends toujours autant. Et je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui devient parano mais sous la couette, j'ai l'impression que ça fait écho...ouais, non ça doit être moi.

Je balance la couverture à mes pieds dans un geste vif et agacé, prêt à me lever. Pourtant, je suis exténué.  
Hier soir en retournant dans ma chambre, après ma petite discussion avec Tom dans le couloir, je ne me suis pas endormi tout de suite. Je n'ai pas réussi. Mon cœur battait à environ deux milles à l'heure, j'avais l'impression que mon sang était en ébullition à l'intérieur de mes veines. J'ai eu du mal à me calmer. Rien que de penser ce que j'avais osé faire à Tom me faisait rougir comme une ado de quinze ans. Je me demande dans quel état, il s'est retrouvé lui, après.

Est-ce que ça l'a chamboulé au même point que moi? Est-ce que ça l'a aidé à prendre une décision?  
Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de lui faire face aujourd'hui. Et si je restais cloîtré dans ma chambre? C'est une bonne idée ça non? Oh et puis, je pourrais peut-être en profiter pour prendre soin de moi et me reposer. Ouais, je vais faire ça.  
Bon allez, je vais quand même commencer par prendre mon petit déjeuner. Si ça se trouve, avec un peu de chance, je ne verrai même pas Tom.  
Je me lève enfin et enfile mon bas de survêt avant de sortir dans le couloir. Personne à l'horizon, parfait. Je me traîne mollement jusqu'à la cuisine et commence à préparer mon chocolat. A vingt ans, ça fait peut-être un peu gamin mais pour moi le petit déj', c'est nesquik ou rien. Je me prépare aussi de quoi manger et m'installe à table. Première gorgée en fermant les yeux. Hum, ça fait du bien. Je saisit ma première tartine beurrée et m'apprête à la plonger dans mon bol quand j'entends un gros « BOUM » suivit d'un gémissement étouffé.  
Tom apparaît quelques instants plus tard dans l'encadrement de la porte en s'accoudant dessus et en se massant le pied gauche. Il souffle de douleur.

**-Ça va?** Je lui demande d'une petite voix rauque. Toujours très sexy quand je me réveille, vraiment au top de la séduction.

Il relève la tête surpris. Apparemment, il ne m'avait pas vu et ne s'attendait pas à me voir.

**-Euh...ouais, ouais. C'est juste que le matin, je suis complètement dans le brouillard et je n'ai pas franchement les yeux en face des trous,** me répond-il simplement en grognant un peu.

Je lui fais un petit sourire et le regarde s'asseoir face à moi. Mes yeux sont rivés sur lui, qui lui à la tête baissée vers son pied endolori. Il relève soudainement la tête et plante ses yeux dans les miens. Je rougis en m'apercevant qu'il vient me prendre en flagrant délit de matage et pourtant, je ne détourne pas le regard. Ouais, c'est bizarre. De toute façon, à quoi bon me cacher, après ce que je lui ai fait comprendre hier soir. Il sait que j'ai fais mon choix et que désormais les cartes sont dans ses mains.

Aucun de nous ne sait visiblement quoi dire et un lourd silence s'installe parmi nous. Je me replonge dans mon déjeuner et après quelques secondes j'entends un raclement de chaise et voit qu'il se lève pour se préparer son propre petit-déjeuner. C'est nul que ça se passe comme ça. Juste au moment où entre lui et moi ça s'arrangeait, ça se passait très bien, il a fallu qu'on se fasse une pseudo déclaration qui nous tétanise en présence de l'autre.

Je me lève à mon tour, agacé de notre comportement, et quitte la pièce.

**-Euh Bill?** Me stoppe la voix hésitante de Tom.** Je vais aller passer la journée chez mes parents, ça te dérange pas de rester ici tout seul?  
-Non, non. De toute façon, j'avais prévu de rester dans ma chambre pour me reposer,** je lui explique en souriant.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais ça me fait plaisir qu'il m'ait parlé finalement. Même si c'était pour me dire une chose aussi « insignifiante » et me laisser tout seul. Je m'en fiche, il ne m'a pas ignoré et c'est tout ce qui compte.

**-Bon, ben passe une bonne journée, alors,** je lui dis en le saluant.

_POV Tom_

J'ouvre lentement les yeux en grognant. Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'amabilité de sortir sa carabine et de shooter ces oiseaux de malheur?

Non mais c'est pas possible de piailler de façon aussi...énervante. Juste sous ma fenêtre en plus, je suis sûr. Attention, hein, je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas les oiseaux. Je les aime énormément, mais surtout quand ils se la ferment.

Je tourne un regard endormi vers le réveil matin et m'aperçois qu'il n'est que huit heures trente. Il va falloir que je fasse gaffe à moi. J'ai remarqué que ces derniers temps je me réveille plus tôt que d'ordinaire...c'est pas normal, je dois avoir le cerveau à l'envers. Si tant est qu'il ait été dans le bon sens un jour.

Je me lève en titubant et frotte mes yeux vigoureusement pour me débarrasser de toute trace de sommeil. Que c'est dur le matin. J'avance vers ma porte en m'étirant et en baillant de façon sonore avant de tendre ma main vers la poignée. Seulement, avant de l'abaisser, j'appuie mon oreille contre la porte pour essayer d'entendre si Bill est réveillé.

Je viens juste de me souvenir ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir et mon cœur s'est accéléré. La honte! J'avais jamais dit un truc pareil à personne et je me suis sentit con dès que les mots ont franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Grand, très grand moment de solitude...puis avec ce qu'il m'a dit juste après, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de le rencontrer ce matin. Je pense que je risque de me sentir comme oppressé en sa présence, un peu comme si j'avais un couteau sous la gorge. Je sais bien qu'il m'a dit de prendre mon temps, mais tout de même. Maintenant c'est à moi de jouer, et je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Il ne faut absolument pas que je fasse de faux pas et j'ai vraiment peur d'en faire un.

Je me retourne et m'adosse contre la porte en fermant les yeux. Je fais un ou deux calculs savants. Je sais qu'il part demain, il veut aller habiter dans la maison de sa grand-mère. Si je me débrouille bien, je n'aurai pas à le voir aujourd'hui. Pas que je n'ai pas envie de le voir ou de lui parler mais il faut que je prenne mes distances pour être sûr de mon choix. Je vais aller passer ma journée chez mes parents, ça me fera du bien. En plus, ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu, les vieux.

Après encore quelques instants où je suis sûr de n'entendre aucun bruit, je me faufile hors de ma chambre et suis soulagé en passant devant sa porte fermée.

Alors que je me concentre pour ne pas faire de bruit et ne pas le réveiller, je ne fais pas attention où je marche et me prends les pieds dans le tapis et cogne mon gros orteil contre l'angle du mur. PU-TAIN, ça fait mal. Je fourre ma main dans ma bouche pour m'empêcher de hurler et sautille jusqu'à la cuisine, ma destination première. Je m'appuie contre la porte et me masse le pied en fermant les yeux tout en essayant de retenir les mauvais mots qui veulent sortir de ma bouche.

**-Ça va?** Me demande Bill, que je suis surpris de trouver là.

Pendant quelques instants, je ne sais pas quoi dire et me statufie. J'étais pourtant persuadé qu'il n'était pas réveillé...visiblement j'ai bien fais d'être musicien et non pas espion.

Finalement, je me reconnecte et lui sors une petite excuse comme quoi le matin et moi, ça fait deux, avant de me diriger vers la table. L'ambiance qui règne dans la pièce est vraiment spéciale. Je ne me sens pas à ma place.

J'attends qu'il parle... ou qu'il parte peu importe, mais qu'il fasse quelques chose d'autre que de m'observer. C'est hyper déstabilisant. Pour passer le temps et surtout masquer ma gêne, je me lève dans le but de me préparer mon déjeuner. Un bon café bien noir, sans sucre. Rien de tel pour se mettre les nerfs à vif.

Alors que je verse le liquide noir dans mon bol, je l'entends se lever et se diriger vers la sortie. Lui aussi doit se sentir mal en ma présence. En fait, il ne sait pas plus que moi ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Peut-être même que c'est pire pour lui. Il vient de se faire larguer, et il se retrouve dans une position délicate avec moi.

Sans que je comprenne trop pourquoi, je me retrouve à lui faire part de mes plans pour la journée. Je crois que j'avais besoin de lui dire quelque chose pour qu'il ne croit pas que je lui en veut pour son geste d'hier soir ou un truc du genre. Il n'a pas l'air blessé que je ne reste pas là avec lui. Il sourit même. J'ai bien l'impression de ne pas être le seul qui ne se sent pas à sa place ici.

Pourtant, c'est très paradoxal. Je n'ai pas envie d'être en sa présence de peur de faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter par la suite mais en même temps j'aimerais bien savoir qu'en un claquement de doigt je pourrais lui parler si l'envie m'en prend.

Oh...mais je suis con, ou con, moi?

**-Bill attends,** je le retiens une deuxième fois.** Euh...ça te dérangerais pas de me donner ton numéro de portable? Juste pour...qu'on puisse se parler quand même. Enfin si tu veux, quoi.**

Je butte sur plein de mots et me sens comme un véritable abruti. Non mais vraiment, je perds toute ma superbe dès que je lui dis quelque chose...qui pourrait m'engager. Bon en même temps, lui il rougit à chaque fois, alors ça va. On est un peu sur un pied d'égalité à ce niveau là.

**-Euh...oui, bien sûr! Seulement si tu me donnes le tien en échange,** rigole-t-il en rougissant encore un peu plus, si c'est possible.

On s'échange alors nos numéros et nous disons au revoir, cette fois pour de bon. Je le regarde s'éloigner et sans le vouloir ou presque, mes yeux tombent sur sa chute de rein et même un peu plus bas, sur ses petites fesses toutes rebondies. Il ne faut surtout pas croire qu'il n'y a que ça qui m'intéresse mais c'est comme un réflexe chez moi. Une simple vérification en fait...

Je porte mon bol de café brûlant à mes lèvres et l'avale avec empressement. Évidemment, je me brûle la langue au quinzième degré et recrache tout dans l'évier en grognant. D'abord mon pied, maintenant ma langue...vraiment, ma journée commence bien. Je vais me dépêcher d'aller préparer mes affaires et sortir de cet appartement avant que quelque chose d'autre m'arrive.

_POV Bill_

Je referme la porte de ma chambre et m'appuie dessus en souriant comme un bien-heureux. Je tends mes deux mains devant moi et regarde le petit papier que je tiens, avec attention. Le numéro de Tom...si j'étais seul à ce moment là, je crierais probablement de joie. Son écriture est fine et précise, très jolie. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de glousser comme une dinde mais m'arrête bien vite en m'apercevant que c'est totalement ridicule.

Bon allez au lieu de rêvasser pendant deux heures, je vais me mettre tout de suite à m'occuper de ma petite personne. Rien de tel pour se relaxer et se sentir extrêmement bien.

Après, j'en profiterai aussi pour rassembler mes affaires pour demain. Je ne pense pas que ça dérangera ma grand-mère que je m'installe chez elle. Au contraire, ça la rassurera même certainement. En pensant à elle, mon humeur qui s'était considérablement améliorée depuis que j'avais parlé à Tom, s'assombrit significativement. J'ai un peu honte de moi. Je n'ai pas pris de ses nouvelles depuis au moins trois jours. Elle ne sait même pas que je ne suis plus avec Manu et qu'il y a anguille sous roches avec Tom.

Je n'ai aucune idée de comment va évoluer sa maladie. Est-ce que son état va encore se détériorer? Ou au contraire s'améliorer rapidement? Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ça fait à peine, quoi, trois mois que je suis revenu? Et depuis ce moment là, sa maladie n'a fait que s'empirer alors qu'au début tout le monde était très optimiste. Même moi, je me suis laissé avoir par son enthousiasme et son courage débordant fasse à cette épreuve. Je n'aurais jamais eu la même force de caractère...je le sais. Je ne suis pas du genre mauviette mais je ne suis pas non plus l'exemple même du courage et de la témérité à toute épreuve.

Je me plonge dans l'eau chaude de mon bain et suis recouvert instantanément par une épaisse mousse blanche parfumée à la noix de coco. Je me cale bien confortablement, enfin aussi confortablement qu'il est possible de l'être dans un baignoire et ferme les yeux, me laissant emporter dans le sommeil aidé par le parfum qui envahit peu à peu la pièce, oubliant peu à peu tous les soucis que je connais ces derniers temps.

Il est maintenant neuf heures du soir et je suis allongé sur le lit, en train de regarder la télé à plat ventre. Un gros saladier rempli à ras-bord de chips est posé juste sous mon nez, sur le sol. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je regarde mais c'est captivant.

Je sursaute en sentant mon portable vibrer à mes pieds. En plus, ça fait des chatouilles. Je me redresse et me retourne pour récupérer l'appareil qui est caché sous mon oreiller. C'est ma cachette préférée. Je viens de recevoir un sms, d'un numéro inconnu.

_-salut Bill, c'est Tom. Je voulais juste te souhaiter une bonne nuit...bisous, dors bien._

OH Mon Dieu!...j'y crois pas. Il est juste trop mignon quand il s'y met celui-là. Comment faire pour ne pas craquer? Moi, je ne peux pas.

Je pose ma main droite sur mon coeur et m'aperçoit que son rythme s'est sensiblement accéléré. Heureusement que je m'étais dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'emballer trop vite, sinon qu'est-ce que ça serait?  
Bon, je ne sais pas quoi faire : répondre ou pas?

La vache, je suis en stresse là! Est-ce qu'au moment où il a envoyé ce message, il s'est douté de l'état dans lequel j'allai me trouver? Et surtout, est-ce que c'était un message qui attendait une réponse? Il va se vexer si je ne le fais pas, non?

Bon allez, j'arrête de réfléchir et suis mon instinct.

_-Merci de penser à moi et bonne nuit à toi aussi...j'espère te voir bientôt!_

Et hop là, envoyé! Bon, d'accord, ça fait un peu nunuche mais c'est pas grave. Puis en plus, c'est vrai, maintenant j'ai envie de le voir.

Je me recouche sur le lit comme tout à l'heure et essaye de me plonger à nouveau dans le film...mais c'est impossible. Pas après avoir reçut un message de Mr-beau-gosse. Il aurait donc pensé à moi, le coquin. Cette pensée me fait rougir. Je me mets sur le dos en croisant mes bras sous a tête et fixe le plafond. Je me mets à imaginer ce que pourrait être notre relation si nous sortions ensemble.

Déjà, pour sûr, nous devrions nous cacher. Rapport à sa célébrité et tout. Puis je pense que ça risquerait de faire un choc à certaines de leurs fans, si elles apprenaient que le beau Tom Kaulitz avait viré homo. Bon après, elle n'aurait qu'à me regarder pour comprendre pourquoi! Un peu de modestie n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, voyons.

Ensuite, est-ce que ça durerait ou est-ce que c'est le genre de relation vouée à l'échec? Non, parce qu'on part déjà avec deux gros désavantages par rapport aux autres. D'une, il est hétéro, donc toujours le risque de n'être qu'une expérience, même si je serai plutôt tenté de lui faire confiance sur ce point. Hier, il m'a bien dit qu'il voulait prendre son temps, exprès pour être sûr qu'il ne se servira pas de moi. Et de deux, monsieur est coureur. Ca ne se soigne pas du jour au lendemain, si? Faudra garder un oeil vigilant sur ses relations à ce niveau là. Déjà que je suis d'ordinaire jaloux, alors là...il est dragueur, canon et toutes les filles le veulent. On est bien barré avec ça, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

Peu importe remarque pour le moment, puisqu'il n'a toujours rien décidé. Ca me fait toujours quelques jours de répit, comme ça. Pour me remettre à fond de ma rupture avec l'autre naze, là et aussi mettre de l'ordre à mes idées.

Tout en réfléchissant à cela, je sens mes paupières qui se font de plus en plus lourdes et ma respiration qui s'apaise. Le sommeil me gagne et je choisis de ne pas lutter. J'aurai tout le temps de penser à ça demain.  
Il faut que je dorme bien pour être en forme quand j'irai voir mamie, je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend.

[...]

Je suis assis sur le canapé dans le salon, en zappant entre toutes les chaînes, sans trouver un programme qui m'intéresse un tant soit peu. J'attends mon père qui ne devrait pas tarder. Je lui ai téléphoné il y a une demi-heure environ pour qu'il vienne me chercher et qu'on aille ensemble à l'hôpital. Je crois bien que je l'ai dérangé en pleine action avec Miranda. Non mais parce que comme il a pas répondu à mes trois premiers appels, j'ai continué, jusqu'à ce qu'il décroche. Je croyais qu'il dormait et qu'il n'entendait pas son portable. En fait, il était tout essoufflé et grognon quand il a décroché. Tu m'étonnes...moi aussi ça me mettrait en rogne, un truc pareil.

Enfin, j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et je bondis du canapé, en chopant mon sac au passage et me précipite vers lui.

**-Salut ça va?** Je le salue en le gratifiant de mon plus beau sourire.

Je me sens d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui, autant en faire profiter tout le monde. Il me répond en grognant et me prend mon sac des mains avant de m'inviter à sortir. Il a raison ne perdons pas de temps.

Je grimpe dans la voiture pendant que lui fourre ma valise dans le coffre. Quand il me rejoint, j'attends qu'il ait démarré avant de rompre le silence.

**-Et sinon à part ça...pas trop frustré de bon matin?** Je le taquine en tapant dans mes mains.

J'observe sa réaction et me met à rire en voyant qu'il ne sait tout simplement pas quoi répondre.

**-Espèce de petit salopio va!** S'exclame-t-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux. Mauvaise manie qu'il a pris.  
**-Je vais te faire le même coup un jour où tu seras avec ton copain, on verra bien si ça te fait toujours rire,** me menace-t-il en rigolant à son tour.

Sauf que moi, je ne rigole plus. Il le prendrait comment lui si je sortais avec Tom? Pas forcément bien puisque si ça foire entre lui et moi, l'ambiance risque d'être morose.

Mon père, toque à la porte de sa chambre. Après quelques instants, la porte s'ouvre sur un médecin en blouse blanche...et c'est pas Georges Clooney, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Ma pauvre petite mamie, si en plus d'être malade, elle doit être entourée de...vieux tout dégarnis et bedonnants, c'est vraiment pas la joie. Il nous salue, avant de quitter la pièce et de partir dans le couloir.

On s'avance de quelques pas et là, le choc. Elle est vraiment affreusement maigre. Il la nourrisse pas ou quoi? Je m'approche d'elle en essayant de cacher au mieux mon trouble et la serre dans mes bras avant de lui faire un bisou sur chaque joue.

Je m'assois sur la chaise qui est juste à côté de son lit, tandis que mon père, lui, s'assoit sur celle qui est face à elle.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne et le serre légèrement.

**-Alors, comment tu vas?** Je lui demande soucieux.  
**-Fatiguée comme d'habitude,** me répond-elle d'une petite voix, résignée. **Puis je m'ennuie aussi un peu. Il n'y a rien à faire dans un hôpital, surtout quand on reste coincé dans son lit.  
-Tu n'as pas le droit de te lever?**L'interroge alors mon père.  
**-Si mais ça m'épuise rapidement tu sais. Alors, je préfère rester là.  
-Si tu veux faire un tour, je pourrais peut-être demander à ce que l'on nous prête un fauteuil roulant et je te pousserai,** lui propose-t-il.

C'est une très bonne idée que ma grand-mère s'empresse d'accepter.

Nous avons fait le tour du bâtiment et du parc pendant environ une heure et nous avons dû rentrer car elle commençait à avoir froid. C'est vrai que le vent s'est bien levé.

Nous sommes de retour dans sa chambre et mon père et moi l'aidons à se rallonger sur son lit.

Elle boit son verre d'eau et mon père me demande si moi aussi je voudrais quelque chose à boire. Je lui demande un café et il sort en acheter à la machine qui se trouve à l'autre bout de l'étage.

**-Alors mon grand, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes de beau?** Me demande-t-elle tendrement, en caressant mon visage du bout des doigts.  
**-Oh...et bien, je ne suis plus avec Manuel. Tu avais raison, il n'en valait pas la peine,** je lui dis avec un sourire.  
**-J'avais encore raison, tu veux dire,** plaisante-t-elle et je rigole. Ca fait du bien de la voir un peu joyeuse.  
**-Hum, ouais. Et puis, tu sais Tom? Ben, il me plaît bien et je crois, enfin, non je suis sûr que c'est pareil pour lui,** je lui confie en rougissant.  
**-Vous sortez ensemble?  
-Non, non. En fait, il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut vraiment. Il réfléchit plutôt que de me sauter dessus et de me faire de la peine.  
- Ah, tu vois que sur ça aussi j'avais raison. C'est un très gentil garçon.**

***

Nous sommes resté là-bas encore quelques dizaines de minutes mais avons jugé bon de partir quand nous avons vu qu'elle commençait à avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

J'ai quand même eu le temps de lui demander si je pouvais aller vivre chez elle. Elle a accepté après plusieurs minutes de négociation. Non pas parce qu'elle ne me voulait pas là-bas mais parce qu'elle avait peur de me laisser seul dans une si grande baraque. Nous l'avons rassuré, mon père et moi, en lui disant que j'étais grand maintenant et que j'aurai pas peur...et sur le coup, je le pensais vraiment.

Seulement maintenant, que je suis effectivement seul, je me sens mal à l'aise. C'est surprenant de se retrouver dans une grande maison comme celle-là sans personne.

Je suis allongé dans le lit d'une des chambres d'amis et bien sûr c'est calme mais une maison fait du bruit la nuit. Le bois des meubles qui craque, les différents appareils électriques qui font du bruit et de la lumière. Rajouté à ça, le bruit que font les grenouilles dans le petit bassin qui se trouve pas très loin, dans le jardin, c'est assez flippant.

Je fais un bond de deux mètres en sentant une vibration sous ma tête. Vraiment, il faut que je le mette autre part mon portable que sous mon coussin. Je vais finir pas faire une attaque un de ses jours.  
J'appuie sur une touche pour éclairer l'écran et vois que je viens de recevoir un nouveau message...de Tom. Mon coeur, comme le jour précédent, s'accélère. Et je n'ai pas encore lu le-dit message. Comment je serai une fois fait?

_-Bonsoir Bill, j'aurais aimé te voir aujourd'hui mais tu étais déjà partit quand je suis rentré...à bientôt j'espère et bonne nuit. Bisous, Tom._

Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé le voir. En fait, j'aimerais bien qu'il soit là avec moi tout de suite. Pour me rassurer, je veux dire. Si ça se trouve, il pourrait me rassurer par sms, hein? Allez va, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

_-Moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu te voir. Dis, ça te dérangerait pas si on continuait de parler par sms? Je suis seul chez ma grand-mère et...j'ai un peu peur._

Je me recouche et attend fébrilement une réponse, qui d'ailleurs ne tarde pas à arriver. Avant même d'ouvrir le nouveau message, je souffle lentement et souris à moi-même.

_-D'accord, si tu veux. Raconte moi ta journée, alors._

Et ainsi de suite, pendant près de deux heures, les textos s'enchaînent, sur des banalités qui me font oublier où je suis et surtout que j'y suis, tout seul. Je l'avais prévenu que si à un moment donné je ne répondais plus, il ne fallait pas qu'il se vexe, ça voulait simplement dire que je m'étais endormis. Et ça n'a d'ailleurs pas raté, je me suis endormi comme une fleur en attendant une de ses réponses.

Je dois dire que durant la journée, la maison paraît moins effrayante. Bon toujours aussi grande et vide mais bon, ça je savais à quoi m'attendre en venant ici.

Je descends les escaliers d'un pas traînant et me dirige vers le cuisine. Je vous en pris mon Dieu, qu'il y ait du chocolat.

Et il y en avait, merci bien. Quand je suis remonté dans ma chambre, j'ai eu l'agréable surprise de voir qu'après avoir pris l'habitude de me souhaiter bonne nuit, Tom s'est mis à me dire bonjour aussi. Est-ce que je dois prendre ça pour un signe? Je serai tenté de dire oui. C'est vraiment attendrissant je trouve. Aucun de mes petits-amis n'a jamais pris cette peine, de me dire bonne nuit ou bonjour, alors que Tom le fasse sans que nous sortions ensemble, ça me fait quelque chose. Qui aurait cru qu'il révèlerait une telle facette de sa personnalité? Certainement pas moi et pour être franc, ça me plaît.

**[...]**

Ca fait trois semaines que la même routine s'est installée entre nous. Des messages le matin et le soir, avec en plus certains autres dans la journée pour nous donner des nouvelles. J'en découvre un peu plus chaque jour et mon coeur est en train de sérieusement s'accrocher...maintenant, ça serait bien qu'il prenne une décision. Non parce que ce n'est pas encore fait. En même temps, comme on n'a pas eu le temps de se voir, c'était pas facile de me le dire. Je pense que Tom est le genre de garçon à dire ce genre de chose en face.  
En fait, si je ne l'ai pas revu pendant ces trois semaines, c'est parce qu'ils avaient un boulot monstre au studio et moi de mon côté, j'ai passé un maximum de temps avec ma grand-mère.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce soir je le revois. Il m'a invité à venir passer la soirée avec lui, chez eux au studio. Je me suis empressé d'accepter évidemment. Pas folle la guêpe. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui vient me chercher et je stresse comme pas possible. En témoignent tous les jeans, t-shirt et autres vestes qui jonchent le sol de ma chambre. Je sors mon haut à manche longues bleu pétrole de la petite commode et l'enfile rapidement. Je l'adore, il me va très bien je trouve. Et sans me vanter évidemment.

Je me mets à quatre pattes sur la moquette pelucheuse beige et attrape des poignets de vêtements dans mes mains, les balançant derrière moi, jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce que je cherchais. Mon jean gris foncé. Voilà, cette fois ça y est, je tiens le bon bout. Ma paire de bottes et mon style est enfin complet.

Je me place devant le miroir en pied qui se trouve dans le coin droit de la chambre juste à côté de la fenêtre. Il ne reste plus qu'à me coiffer et me maquiller et je serai fin prêt. Et pour faire tout ça, il ne me reste plus que...trois quart d'heure. Ok, d'accord, surtout ne pas paniquer.

Je cours jusqu'à la salle-de-bain attenante et me poste devant le miroir rond qui se trouve au dessus du lavabos. La lumière du jour qui filtre à travers l'unique petite fenêtre n'est pas suffisante, alors j'allume également la lumière qui se trouve au dessus du miroir..

Je me penche bien en avant et applique précautionneusement un peu de fard à paupière noir sur mes yeux, en essayant d'obtenir un rendu parfaitement symétrique. Ma bouche est légèrement entr'ouverte, dans un effort de concentration et j'étale le fard un peu sur le haut de mon oeil pour l'atténuer et créer un effet smoky, qui me va si bien. Une fois terminé, je m'inspecte sous tous les angles en penchant la tête successivement sur la droite et sur la gauche. Ne restent plus qu'à coiffer mes cheveux. J'ai eu le temps d'aller chez le coiffeur il y a trois jours. J'avais besoin de changement et j'ai été servi. J'espère que ça plaira à Tom autant que ça me plaît à moi. Pour que ça fasse vraiment joli, il faut prendre la grosse mèche de cheveux de devant et la bomber au maximum, sans oublier de vider la bombe de laque dessus pour que ça tienne bien.

Je viens à peine de reposer la laque sur le meuble que j'entends la sonnette retentir. Tom est là.

**-Ok, Billy, surtout ne stresse pas...**je m'encourage en descendant lentement les escaliers pour aller lui ouvrir la porte.

J'abaisse la poignée et lui ouvre. Lui aussi c'est fait tout beau. Baggy en jean, t-shirt blanc moulant, laissant deviner son torse musclé, sous une chemise à carreaux rouge et blanc. On se sourit avant que je l'invite à rentrer.

**-Deux secondes, je vais chercher mon sac et une veste dans ma chambre et j'arrive,** je lui dis en m'éloignant à grands pas.

***

Très vite, nous nous retrouvons dans sa voiture et partons en direction du studio.

**-On sera que tous les deux, les garçons sont sortis,** m'informe-t-il pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé. Je m'aperçois qu'il était plus facile de lui parler par sms.  
**-D'accord! On va faire quoi?  
-Oh, je ne sais pas...j'y ai pas pensé, j'avais juste envie de te voir,** me confie-t-il tournant la tête vers moi et en souriant.  
**-Moi aussi,** je lui répond dans un souffle en lui rendant son sourire.

***

Nous nous retrouvons une fois de plus devant un film, un peu quelconque. Il l'a choisit complètement au pif. Je le soupçonne de s'en moquer autant que moi. Ce qui importe, c'est que nous sommes tous les deux enroulés sous une couverture, collé-serré, un de ses bras entourant ma taille. J'ai osé poser ma tête sur son épaule il y a peu et je ne regrette pas.

Nous n'avons pas encore parler de notre relation mais il y a entre nous une petite tension qui est très palpitante. Je crois que tous les deux nous savons où va nous mener cette petite soirée et nous voulons prendre notre temps. Comme ça, la première fois où il posera réellement ses lèvres sur les miennes, ça sera un véritable délice.

Je sens sa main qui commence à bouger sur ma hanche et je me tends d'anticipation. Lentement, il fait glisser son pouce sous mon haut, caressant ma peau nue, qui se recouvre instantanément de frissons. Il le sent et rigole avant de m'embrasser la tempe.

**-Tu veux que j'arrête?** Me demande-t-il tout bas et je secoue vivement la tête.  
**-Non, non c'est bon, continue. J'aime!** Je lui avoue. Heureusement que la lumière est éteinte parce que je suis prêt à parier que je suis rouge comme une pivoine.

Je me colle encore un peu plus contre son flanc, me calant confortablement dans ses bras, et mine de rien, je fais en sorte que mon haut se soulève un peu plus pour qu'il puisse mieux me caresser. Ce qu'il ne se gêne pas de faire, faisant même parfois glisser sa main sur mon ventre. Très agréable, si vous voulez mon avis. Et plein de tendresse et de douceur.

Le film s'est terminé sans que je m'en rende compte puisque je m'étais endormi. Tom m'a réveillé en caressant mon bras et en embrassant mon crâne.

Nous sommes désormais sur le chemin du retour et nous parlons avidement de tout et de rien. Très vite nous arrivons et le silence refait surface. Il ne sait pas s'il doit me raccompagner jusqu'à la porte ou pas? Et moi, je ne sais pas si je l'invite à rentrer ou pas? Prendre un dernier verre comme on dit...ça fait super cliché comme phrase et même un peu pervers je trouve.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, qu'il sort de la voiture et vient m'ouvrir la portière. Remarque dans le genre cliché, ça c'est pas mal non plus.

On marche en silence dans le froid de la nuit en remontant un peu le col de nos vêtements. Arrivés devant la porte, je farfouille dans mon sac à la recherche de mes clés, en tremblant un peu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer et ça me stresse.

Enfin je les trouve et les fait tourner dans la serrure. J'entr'ouvre la porte et avant de rentrer, je perds mon courage et plutôt que de l'inviter à rentrer, je lui dis au revoir.

**-Merci pour la soirée, c'était très bien.  
-Tu n'es pas beaucoup curieux, je trouve,** me dit-il dans un sourire en coin. Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, ne sachant pas où il veut en venir.  
**-A propos de quoi?  
-Et bien, je ne sais pas...peut-être que tu voudrais savoir ce que j'ai pris comme décision?** Me demande-t-il mystérieusement.  
**-Ok. Alors...c'est quoi ta décision?** Je lui demande en trouvant la force de le regarder dans les yeux et en gloussant.

Il s'approche lentement de moi et pose tout doucement et tout simplement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon coeur s'emballe très vite, et encore plus quand il glisse ses deux bras autour de mes hanches pour me serrer contre lui, alors que sa langue caresse mes lèvres pour je lui donne l'accès. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et ma droite se faufile dans sa nuque que je caresse. Notre baiser, de plus en plus langoureux, s'éternise et il me plaque tout doucement sur le mur, me faisant légèrement gémir. Ses mains qui étaient posées jusqu'à présent sur mes hanches, remontent le long de mes flancs et viennent encadrer mon visage, qu'il caresse.

Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle et nous regardons droit dans les yeux. Si je suis dans le même état que lui, les miens aussi doivent briller.

Je lui fais un petit sourire gêné avant de baisser la tête. Il attrape ma main droite dans la sienne tandis qu'avec sa gauche il relève mon menton.

**-Voilà maintenant tu le sais...** Et il m'attire contre lui, calant ma tête contre son torse. Je me laisse aller, profitant juste pleinement de ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Pendant de longues minutes, nous nous procurons de douces caresses, nous apprivoisant pour la première fois. Ca y est, cette fois c'est vraiment concret et j'ai l'impression bizarre que ça va marcher.

Il se sépare de moi et après de nombreux baisers, il s'en va.

**-Sinon, je vais jamais arriver à partir et...je suis pas un expert en relation amoureuse, mais je crois que le premier soir, ça fait vraiment rustre,** m'explique-t-il alors que j'essaie de le retenir.  
**-Je t'appellerai demain pour savoir quand on se revoit, d'accord?** J'acquiesce et le regarde partir, attendant de ne plus voir sa voiture pour rentrer dans la maison.

Je me plante au milieu du hall d'entrée et me mets à ricaner comme une bécasse en réalisant que je sors avec Tom Kaulitz.

* * *

**En fait, ce chapitre est prêt depuis au moins quinze jours mais après l'avoir posté sur sky', j'ai oublié que certaines personnes le lisait ici aussi...mais! Surprise! Je poste dans la foulée le chapitre 17.**

**J'espère que vous êtes encore là pour lire, que vous vous souvenez un peu de ce qu'il se passe, et que vous aimez toujours.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 :

_POV Tom_

**-Salut, les gars!** je les salue, très enthousiaste.

Ils relèvent tous la tête de leurs bols et me fixent avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Effectivement, c'est plutôt rare de me voir, moi Tom, de si bonne humeur de bon matin. A huit heures et demi pour être exact. Pour être honnête, ça n'est en fait jamais arrivé.

**- Qu'est- ce que tu as?** me demande Georg en grognant. **- C'est l'heure matinale qui te met dans tous tes états ou la perspective d'une journée marathon qui t'enchante tout particulièrement?**  
**- Je suis content, c'est tout... **je lui explique en m'asseyant à ses côtés et en lui tapant dans le dos.

Je détourne la tête et mon regard se plonge dans celui de Gustav, qui m'a l'air perplexe. Je lui fais un signe de tête pour lui dire que je lui dirai tout plus tard et il acquiesce. Il a bien le droit d'être le premier au courant. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a écouté et conseillé.

**- Euh...Georg? Tu voulais dire quoi par journée marathon?** je lui demande, réalisant seulement maintenant ce qu'il vient de me dire.  
**- Ben, interviews, photoshoot, interviews, photoshoot et ainsi de suite. Enfin tu vois le genre.**

Ha ben merde alors, j'avais oublié avec tout ça. Rien de tel pour faire redescendre ma bonne humeur en flèche. C'est vraiment hypra chiant d'enchaîner cinq à six interviews dans une même journée. Mais bon, je me console en me disant que de toute façon, la période de promo est bientôt terminée et que d'ici peu on pourra commencer à mettre en place notre nouvelle tournée. Ca, c'est bien. Jouer pratiquement tous les soirs dans une ville différente, partir à l'étranger, entendre la ferveur des fans. C'est pour ça que je fais ce métier, ça me donne de l'énergie.

Je termine en vitesse mon propre café quand j'entends Frank dire qu'on a rendez-vous à dix heures et file dans la salle-de-bain pour me préparer.  
Je ne verrais pas Bill aujourd'hui, dommage mais tant pis. Je lui téléphonerai, c'est pareil.

Je prends bien mon temps sous la douche, en faisant attention de ne pas mouiller mes nattes. L'enfer pour qu'elles sèchent après, j'ai pas envie de tomber malade non plus.

Tandis que l'eau chaude glisse sur mon corps, je me laisse aller à mes pensées. J'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé hier soir entre Bill et moi. Je suis bien sûr content de sortir avec lui. En trois semaines, j'ai pris le temps de le connaître un peu plus à travers tous les petits messages que l'on s'envoyait et ça m'a décidé. Depuis bien longtemps, je n'avais pas pris le temps de réellement m'intéresser à quelqu'un de cette façon, et je dois dire que je suis bien content d'avoir appris à le connaître lui, il a une personnalité accrocheuse, même si de prime abord je ne m'en étais pas aperçu.

Après, c'est vrai que ça ne fait en fait qu'un jour qu'on est ensemble. Même moins. Je ne sais pas comment ça va se dérouler quand ça fera plusieurs jours que l'on sera ensemble. Mais, je suis prêt à faire un maximum d'effort pour que ça marche. Je ne suis pas une girouette après tout, et si j'ai décidé de sortir avec lui, c'est justement parce que j'y ai bien réfléchis, pesant le pour et le contre. Le méga contre que j'ai trouvé, c'était David, mais bon...dès que j'aurai Bill au téléphone, je lui dirai qu'on va prendre notre temps pour lui annoncer. J'ai pas envie de mourir trop jeune non plus. Parce que David à l'habitude de me voir traîner avec beaucoup de filles, les utilisant pour mon bon plaisir, les jetant sans regrets, et ça ne le dérange pas, mais je doute que ça lui plaise beaucoup que le grand coureur soit casé avec son fils. Il pourrait mal juger mes intentions. Je le comprends dans un sens et ne le blâme pas. Je vais déjà tâcher de gagner la confiance de Bill à cent pourcent et ensuite on s'occupera du papa.

Je sors de la cabine de douche et me sèche rapidement avec une petite serviette éponge qui traînait là. Je ne sais pas trop à qui elle est, mais c'est pas grave. Alors que j'enfile mon boxer, j'entends des voix qui s'élèvent dans le hall d'entrée. Je n'arrive pas à discerner qui parle mais à première vue, ce sont des hommes. Je passe rapidement le reste de mes habits et vais rejoindre les autres. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait venir nous rendre visite de si bonne heure alors forcément, ça pique un peu ma curiosité.

Je me faufile dans le couloir en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour essayer de reconnaître les voix mais rien. Alors au cas où c'est quelqu'un que je n'ai pas envie de voir, je me dirige vers eux à pas de loups. Je me plaque contre le mur, et tends le cou en avant pour essayer de voir, de façon tout à fait discrète, qui sont nos invités. Et que vois-je, à quatorze heure? Sublime paire de fesses, bien enrobées dans un jean diesel. Je m'avance vers lui, dans le but de lui pincer les hanches avant de lui dire bonjour, quand une main ferme se pose sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

**- Salut Tom, alors t'es tout propre?** me demande David avec un grand sourire, avant de me serrer rapidement dans ses bras.

Oulà, c'était pas loin que je galoche son fils juste sous ses yeux éberlués. Je lui rend son accolade en me tendant un peu sous l'embarras et me tourne vers Bill. Je lui fais un petit sourire, en frôlant mon piercing avec ma langue et en haussant les sourcils d'un air aguicheur et me penche vers lui pour lui faire la bise. Il est tout rouge. De gêne évidemment. Fier de mon effet, je me redresse et vais m'asseoir avec les autres sur la table du salon, où David nous parle de notre programme pour les jours à venir.

Bill s'assoie face à moi, juste à côté de son père. Il retire sa veste en gigotant ses épaules dans tous les sens, en gardant la tête baissée sur le côté pour voir ce qu'il fait. Je le regarde faire avec attention. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombent devant son visage et bloquent ma vue. J'aurais bien envie de glisser mes doigts dedans, pour les remonter et dégager son visage, tout en plongeant mon nez à l'intérieur. Ils ont une odeur très particulière, fruitée et piquante. Lui aussi a une odeur particulière. Une odeur naturelle très douce. C'est agréable. Il relève son visage et nos yeux se croisent. Puis, après avoir pris un air étonné, c'est à son tour de me faire un sourire fier, pour m'avoir pris en flagrant délit. Je détourne alors mon regard, un peu embarrassé de m'être fait prendre comme ça, et me concentre sur ce que David a à nous raconter, en lui jetant des oeillades discrètes de temps à autre.

Ca fait bien cinq minutes que nous parlons des dernières rumeurs et des scoops qui nous concernent, magasines à l'appui, comme nous le faisons chaque semaines. En général, ça nous fait bien marrer.

Puis David évoque alors mon procès contre la bande de folles. Je l'écoute avec attention en hochant la tête et en lâchant quelques expressions d'abbérations. Elles me font royalement chier cette bande d'hystériques. J'allais lui expliquer que j'ai rendez-vous dans une semaine avec mon avocat quand je sens une légère pression sur ma cheville gauche, très vite suivie d'une sensation de froid, tandis que le pied nu de Bill s'engouffre sous mon baggy, frôlant ma peau en une caresse aérienne.

Le son reste bloqué dans ma gorge de surprise et tout le monde, à part Bill le fourbe bien entendu, me dévisage d'un air surpris. Alors pour ne pas être démasqué, je tousse en faisant semblant de m'étouffer avec ma salive. J'ai l'air con, je sais, mais je préfère ça à avouer à David ce qui est en train de se tramer sous la table. Je me réinstalle sur mon siège, en essayant de mettre ma jambe hors d'atteinte de Bill, tout en lui lançant un regard, qui se veut à la fois discret mais réprobateur. Lui,ne fait que me sourire d'une façon que je qualifierais d'...aguicheuse. Oui, c'est bien ça. Et si je n'm'abuse, il est même carrément en train de me chercher. Tiens donc, je l'imaginais pas comme ça le p'tit Billy. Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier, ma vengeance serra terrible.

**-Pardon, excusez moi. Donc, je disais, je vois Me Schneider la semaine prochaine et je crois qu'elles seront présentes avec leur avocat,** j'informe david, en foutant un coup pied à Bill discrétos mais le bougre persiste.  
**-Je viendrai avec toi si tu veux,** me propose alors David en se reculant sur son siège et j'accepte vivement. Forcément, ça me fait un peu peur comme situation alors la présence de quelqu'un que je connais bien et en qui j'ai confiance, me rassure un peu.

Il jette un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre, et se lève en nous disant qu'il est l'heure d'y aller. Tout le monde se lève rapidement sauf Bill, qui lui de son côté doit remettre chaussette et chaussure. Je le regarde faire amusé et même un peu moqueur.

**-Ben alors Billy, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Pourquoi t'as enlevé tes chaussures?** Lui demande David, perplexe.  
**-Euh...c'est parce que...je devais me gratter le pied,** bafouille-t-il, ses joues prenant une jolie teinte rosée.

Son pied qui le grattait, c'est c'la oui! David hausse les épaules et sort en compagnie des autres, tandis que moi, je reste un peu en arrière, faisant style de chercher ma veste. Je m'approche alors lentement de Bill, qui est dos à moi, en enroule un bras autour de ses hanches et lui glisse à l'oreille  
**-Fais gaffe à toi...** puis je l'embrasse sur la tempe avant de m'éloigner. Je me retourne une dernière fois vers lui et lui fais un clin d'oeil. Il lève les yeux au ciel et nous allons rejoindre les autres, qui nous attendaient dans le hall d'entrée.

J'ai appris dans la voiture que Bill nous accompagnait parce que nous faisons un nouveau shoot Bravo, et que comme la dernière fois ça c'était bien passé, Carl, le photographe lui a proposé de venir. C'est cool, maintenant qu'on sort ensemble, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser si c'est lui qui me prend en photo. D'ailleurs, j'en frémis d'impatience.

Le trajet dure tout de même assez longtemps, environ trois quart d'heure je crois, et j'avais fait exprès de m'installer derrière Bill pour pouvoir lui prendre la main ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais, pas de chance, les banquettes sont trop éloignées les unes des autres pour que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit sans me faire voir. Donc plutôt, de dépit, j'appuie ma tête contre la vitre et me laisse bercer par la conversation des autres. Il faut dire que je me suis couché plutôt tard hier soir et que du coup comme je me suis réveillé de bonne heure ce matin, je suis fatigué.

Je suis réveillé par une grosse secousse, absolument pas délicate, sur mon bras droit. J'ouvre les yeux en sursautant et fixe un regard embrumé sur celui qui ose troubler mon sommeil. Georg.

**-Allez, dépêche-toi, on est arrivés,** me dit-il de sa grosse voix.

Je grogne avant de me détacher et sors de la voiture en râlant. Je fais quelques pas et entre dans le grand bâtiment. Dans le couloir, je me stoppe en voyant Bill en grande discussion avec Carl, qui est accoudé sur le mur blanc, dans une pose décontractée. Et si je ne me trompe pas, il dévore Bill du regard. Vas-y, fais le joli coeur autant que tu veux, de toute façon, tu l'intéresse pas. C'est MOI qui l'intéresse.

**-T'es pas jaloux, j'espère,** me chuchote Gustav en me bousculant alors qu'il passe à côté de moi.  
**-Ben non. J'ai pas de raison de l'être, t'as vu sa gueule?  
-Tu deviens désagréable...t'es sûr t'es pas jaloux?** Me demande-t-il moqueur.

Et il continue sur le même refrain jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans la salle d'interview, et comme la plupart du temps, on est accueilli par une femme dans la trentaine, mais qui essaye de paraître plus jeune par sa tenue vestimentaire et les trois tonnes de maquillage qu'elle porte. Pas chance, ça se voit quand même qu'elle est vieille. En plus, elle a mis beaucoup trop de parfum, c'est hyper dérangeant.

Elle s'approche de nous un grand sourire aux lèvres et nous sert la main en gloussant. Qu'elle a l'air intelligente, la madame. Nous allons nous installer dans la banquette, et commençons à répondre aux questions, au combien intéressantes de la femme.

Je n'y prête qu'une oreille distraite, et mon attention est vite attirée par l'entrée de Bill...et Carl, qui le colle comme pas croyable. Mon petit ami, c'est dingue de dire ça, me voit et me fait un petit sourire sincère, avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil pas loin de moi. Carl se retrouve tout seul comme un abruti en plein milieu de la salle et je jubile intérieurement. Bill vient de l'ignorer superbement. J'avais bien raison quand je disais à Gus que j'avais aucune raison d'être jaloux. Bill n'en n'a rien à faire de lui.

Nous sommes en pleine séance photo et pour ne pas changer, je suis une fois de plus carrément canon. Non, c'est pas la modestie qui m'étouffe! Le seul truc qui m'emmerde, c'est que c'est pas Bill qui prend les photos. Carl lui a demandé de faire les réglages d'éclairage et de s'occuper de la pré-sélection des photos. Du coup, je ne peux pas lui sortir le grand jeu et le rendre dingue avec mon regard de braise. Je suis sûr que c'est ça qui l'a fait craquer la première fois, mes yeux.

Je donne tout de même mon maximum, et retrouve mon sérieux, pour que le travail final soit réussit. J'aime pas avoir l'air d'un amateur. Pour moi, il faut toujours être au top sinon, c'est pas la peine de faire ce métier.

Nous avons encore avalé deux autres interviews et faisons à peine une pause maintenant. Je n'ai pas revu Bill depuis tout à l'heure, puisque lui et Carl étaient occupés avec les photos qu'ils avaient prises ce matin. Mais alors que ça fait dix minutes que je suis installé sur une des banquettes noires de la salle d'interview, j'aperçois Bill passer devant la porte et continuer sa route dans le couloir. Je jette un coup d'oeil furtif autour de moi pour vérifier que personne ne s'occupe de moi, et bondis hors de mon siège, partant à sa poursuite. Il est possible que ce soit la seule chance pour nous de nous retrouver que tous les deux aujourd'hui, alors je vais en profiter.

Je ne fais pas trop de bruit pour ne pas qu'il me voit. J'ai envie de le prendre par surprise. Il est à quelques pas devant moi, et ouvre une porte sur le côté droit. Les toilettes. Je m'y engouffre à mon tour en silence et le vois en face des lavabos. Il a posé son sac sur le rebord et farfouille à la recherche de je ne sais quoi. Du maquillage je pense, pour se refaire une beauté, comme diraient les filles. Je m'approche de lui, qui ne m'a toujours pas vu, et passe mes bras autour de sa taille. Il sursaute en sentant la présence de quelqu'un mais se détend quand je lui fais un petit bisou dans le cou.

Je relève les yeux, et nos regards se croisent dans le miroir. Je lui fais un sourire alors qu'il glisse ses mains sur mes avants-bras.

**-T'aimes bien faire peur aux gens, toi hein?** Me demande-t-il en se retournant et en entourant ma nuque de ses mains.  
**-C'est surtout qu'avec toi, c'est marrant, parce que ça marche bien,** je lui dit en ricanant.

Il me fait taire, en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes et se rapproche encore plus de moi. Sa bouche glisse contre la mienne et il mordille ma chaire, juste à côté de mon piercing. Il se détache de moi, en restant juste assez prêt pour que quand nous parlions, nos lèvres se frôlent. Il est carrément affolant et sensuel.

**-Ca va bien? Pas trop fatigant la journée?** Demande-t-il d'un ton concerné.  
**-Si. Les interviews c'est chiant et c'est même pas mon photographe préféré qui me prend en photo, alors...**

Il rigole et m'embrasse encore.

**-C'est normal, pour l'instant Carl m'apprend un peu tous les différents aspects...il m'a proposé de venir faire un stage avec lui. De devenir son assistant en quelque sorte.  
-Tu vas accepter?  
-Je sais pas. C'est une bonne idée non, tu crois pas?** M'interroge-t-il en haussant les épaules.

J'agrippe sa taille et le soulève pour l'asseoir sur le bord du lavabo. Je dégage ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**-Je pense que tu devrais accepter. Carl est un très bon photographe et il pourrait t'aider à te faire une place. **

Ca m'emmerde un peu de dire ça mais c'est vrai. Si c'est sa passion, autant qu'il profite de cette opportunité qui s'offre à lui, même si ça implique Carl.

**-Ok, je vais en parler avec lui alors.**

Un petit instant se passe pendant lequel nous ne parlons pas, trop occupés à se câliner. J'inspire fortement son odeur pour bien m'en imprégner, puisque je ne suis pas sûr de quand je le reverrai.

**-Dis, tu travailles demain?** M'interpelle-t-il, sa tête enfouie dans mon cou.  
**-Ben dans l'après-midi, on a rendez-vous avec les producteurs pour une possibilité de duo. Pourquoi?  
-Tu voudrais pas venir chez ma grand-mère, passer la soirée avec moi? Tu sais que j'ai peur quand je suis tout seul,** se justifie-t-il en tortillant ses doigts dans mon t-shirt.

Je rigole devant sa moue toute gênée encadre son visage de mes mains, pour qu'il me regarde.

**-Tu voudras que j'emmène une pizza?**

Alors qu'il allait me répondre, la porte des toilettes s'ouvre. Bill a juste le temps de descendre et moi de m'éloigner de lui, me postant devant le lavabo à côté de lui. Dans le miroir, je vois David qui apparaît. J'ose un regard en coin vers Bill, et je peux voir qu'il pense exactement la même chose que moi : ouf! C'était moins une.

**-Ah Tom, tu es là,** s'exclame David en me voyant.** Il faudrait que tu y retourne, ça reprend,** m'informe-t-il avant de s'enfermer dans une cabine de toilettes. Je passe à côté de Bill, lui fait un dernier bisou sur la joue et lui dis que je l'appellerai pour qu'on décide à quelle heure on se voit.

***

Quand nous somme rentrés au studio, en fin d'après-midi, après que David nous ait déposé, j'ai parlé avec les garçons, leur expliquant où Bill et moi-même en étions. Gustav m'a une fois de plus mis en garde de faire gaffe à ses sentiments et de ne pas jouer avec lui. Frank m'a félicité, en me disant lui de faire gaffe à David et j'ai roulé des yeux, en lui disant que j'en avais bien conscience. Quant à Georg, il est tombé des nues. Il n'avait rien vu venir, ni rien soupçonné. Bon d'accord, je l'ai un peu laissé à l'écart sur ce coup-là mais quand même, était-il obligé de faire des yeux de poisson mort et d'ouvrir grand la bouche? Après avoir repris ses esprits, il m'a tapé fort dans le dos en un geste de congratulation qui m'a coupé le souffle. C'est un gros malade, je suis sûr que je vais avoir une grosse marque à cet endroit pendant des jours et des jours.

En fait, je n'avais pas vraiment dans l'idée de leur dire, sauf à Gus, mais comme je vais voir Bill ce soir, je ne savais pas quoi leur inventer comme mensonge pour justifier ma sortie, donc j'ai préféré dire la vérité.

Je suis donc présentement sur le pas de sa porte, un pizza dans les mains et emmitoufflé dans une de mes grandes vestes en attendant qu'il vienne m'ouvrir. Et je pense que s'il pouvait se dépêcher, ça serait pas plus mal. Je suis en train de me geler quelque chose de bien. Avec un soupir, je vois la porte s'ouvrir enfin et la tête de Bill apparaître dans l'encadrement. Il me prend la pizza des mains et m'invite à rentrer, en m'embrassant tendrement.

**-Vas-y, vas t'installer dans le salon j'arrive. Je vais poser ça dans la cuisine,** me dit-il en me poussant doucement pour que j'aille dans le salon comme il me le dit.

Je le regarde s'éloigner, en haussant un sourcil. Il n'est plus habillé ni maquillé, comme il l'était aujourd'hui. Il s'est mis à l'aise. Un bas de jogging ample gris, un t-shirt noir, et pas de maquillage. Ca ne me dérange bien évidemment pas, au contraire. J'aurais pensé qu'il était du genre à faire attention à son apparence 24H/24, à faire une crise d'hystérie si par malheur son maquillage avait coulé, ou si ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, mais à première vue, il est à des années lumière de ça et ça me plaît. Qu'il ne se sente pas obligé de porter un masque de superficialité avec moi.

Je rentre dans le salon, et la chaleur que la cheminée dégage, est étouffante. Je retire donc ma veste et vais m'avachir sur le petit sofa en tissu beige juste en face de l'âtre. J'appuie ma tête contre le dossier et ferme les yeux, laissant la chaleur me réchauffer et m'engourdir. Je me laisse sombrer dans un demi sommeil, des plus agréable.

Je suis réveillé par les baisers que Bill dépose sur mon visage. Son torse est collé contre mon flanc droit et je fais glisser mon bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher un peu plus. Il appuie ses deux mains sur mon torse et survole mon visage de ses lèvres, avant de les déposer sur les miennes pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Je l'incite à venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi et répond à son baiser ardemment. Je n'avais jamais de ma vie embrassé quelqu'un qui avait un piercing à la langue et ça rajoute de la sensualité à notre échange. Il se détache de moi après de longues minutes et me regarde droit dans les yeux, les joues un peu rougies, les lèvres gonflées et en me faisant un joli sourire.

**-J'ai comme l'impression que tu es content de me revoir,** je lui murmure en caressant sa nuque du bout des doigts.  
**-Ouais, c'est vrai. Dis, ils t'ont pas trop posé de questions les garçons en te voyant partir?  
-Je leur ai dit qu'on sortait ensemble,** j'admets en parlant toujours tout bas. **De toute façon, Gus et Frank étaient déjà plus ou moins au courant donc...ça te dérange pas j'espère?** Je lui demande soudain inquiet.  
**-Non, pas du tout,** répond-il en secouant la tête.** Juste, je préfèrerais que l'on n'en parle pas à mon père pour l'instant.  
-Figures-toi que ça ne faisait pas partie de mes plans immédiats. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir?** Je lui demande, en le faisant sautiller sur mes jambes, de façon joueuse.  
**-Et bien, j'aurais dis « film » pour pas changer mais après, c'est à toi de voir,** répond-il en glissant ses mains sur mes épaules pour se soutenir.  
**-Ok, alors, je dis on regarde un film en mangeant la pizza et ensuite, on pourrait juste parler, peut-être? **

Il acquiesce, se lève et me dis qu'il s'occupe de la pizza pendant qu'il me demande de choisir un film, en précisant qu'il faut que je le choisisse en fonction de lui aussi.

**-Un truc de gonzesse, quoi!** Je le taquine et il s'éloigne en râlant, me laissant dans le hall, pendant qu'il va dans la cuisine.

Je vais donc dans la bibliothèque où sont rangés tous les dvd et en choisis un, avec un peu de réticence. Même si je l'avais voulu de toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu prendre un film d'horreur puisqu'il n'y en n'a pas. Je prends donc une comédie au hasard, me consolant au moins sur le fait, que Bill aimera très certainement.

Quand je reviens dans le salon, je le vois penché en avant sur la table basse, en train de disposer nos assiettes et nos verres. J'ai une vue imprenable et à couper le souffle sur son postérieur. Il faut savoir que pour moi, cette partie de l'anatomie agit comme un aimant. Je ne me lasse pas de regarder le popotin des filles. Bon là en l'occurence, c'est un garçon, mais en toute franchise, il a un cul d'enfer. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure en me demandant comment agir. Au pire, il me fout une claque et puis c'est bon.

Je m'approche donc et arrivé à sa hauteur, je lui pince les fesses, et son bassin part vers l'avant alors qu'il pousse un petit cri aïgu, qui me fait rire. Il se retourne vers moi en se massant pour calmer la petite douleur, et là j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction.

**-Mais t'es malade! Tu m'as fais vachement mal, t'aurais pu faire plus doucement quand même,** me gronde-t-il sur un ton réprobateur.

Je le regarde en clignant des yeux, la bouche entr'ouverte, assimilant ce qu'il vient de me dire.

**-Attends, deux secondes,** je commence en pointant un doigt vers lui un air rêveur peint sur le visage.** Ca te dérange pas que je te touche les fesses?  
-Ben...non pas vraiment. Mais seulement si tu me pinces pas,** m'explique en rougissant.  
**-Ok, j'y penserai.**

y'a pas à dire, même dans ses réactions, il est vachement différent des filles...et ça me plaît. Moins chochotte, moins précieux...

Je me dirige vers le lecteur de Dvd et enclenche le film avant de rejoindre Bill qui est déjà installé sur le divan. Je m'empare d'une assiette et la lui tend, avant de prendre la seconde et de commencer à manger.

Nous avons fini de manger très rapidement et Bill est venu immédiatement se coller dans mes bras. Le film n'est désormais plus qu'un fond sonore puisque nous sommes en pleine séance de câlinage et de bécotage intense.

Au fur et à mesure, je glisse de plus en plus sur la banquette et me retrouve bien vite allongé de tout mon long alors que Bill, passe au dessus de moi, sans jamais détacher ses lèvres des miennes. J'engouffre mes mains dans ses cheveux, le caressant et massant son cuir chevelu, les tiraillant quand ses lèvres s'égarent dans mon cou qu'il maltraite doucement.

Ses grandes mains fines passent sous mon t-shirt et caresse mes abdos, créant une légère chair de poule. Il se relève pour s'asseoir sur mon bassin. Il n'y a pratiquement pas de lumière, à part celle de la lune qui filtre à travers les fenêtres. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, me faisant frisonner tellement il est intense et je passe mes mains sous son haut, que je lui retire. Je fais courir mes doigts le long de ses flancs et il se tortille sous mes caresses qui lui font des chatouilles et me regarde en souriant. Il se repenche vers moi et m'embrasse.

**-Je...je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop loin ce soir,** me murmure-t-il soudainement.

J'acquiesce de bonne grâce. Je ne veux pas non plus que ça se passe comme ça. C'est un peu bizarre pour moi de dire ça mais je ne suis pas prêt. Je ne suis de toute façon pas excité, il m'en faut tout de même un peu plus que de simples petites caresses. Mais ce moment que nous partageons, ce premier contact charnel est très important pour moi. J'apprends à découvrir le corps d'un autre homme. Le manque de forme sur son torse et au niveau de ses hanches est un peu déstabilisant mais assez grisant tout de même. Ses points sensibles ne sont pas les même que ceux d'une fille et il faut que je les découvre, en le touchant, en tâtonnant un peu. Que je ré-apprenne tout en quelque sorte.

Je le refais se coucher sur moi et continue à lui administrer de douces caresses pendant que je profite des siennes. Notre échange qui jusque là était un peu rapide, presque assoiffé, se calme pour devenir plus tendre. Le souffle chaud de Bill dans mon cou, l'odeur qui s'échappe de ses cheveux, ses baisers et ses caresses, m'aident à me détendre et je plonge peu à peu dans un lourd sommeil sans même m'en apercevoir.

_POV Bill._

Je me réveille lentement, en papillonnant des yeux. Apparemment, il est encore très tôt puisque le jour ne s'est pas levé. Je tourne la tête vers le magnétoscope et plisse les yeux pour tenter de discerner l'heure. Effectivement, il est très tôt, deux heures du matin. C'est le froid qui m'a réveillé, je n'avais pas remis mon t-shirt avant de m'endormir.

Je caresse légèrement la joue de Tom pour le réveiller en douceur. Il bouge la tête en fronçant les sourcils, sans pour autant se réveiller.  
Je le chatouille plus franchement et l'appelle à voix basse.

**- Tom réveille-toi, allez! Viens on monte dans la chambre, j'ai froid ici et c'est pas confortable.**

Il ouvre les yeux à demi et grogne un peu, avant de se lever et de commencer à me suivre jusqu'à l'étage.

Arrivés dans la chambre, je ferme la porte pendant que Tom en profite pour se défaire de ses chaussures et de son baggy. Je constate avec horreur qu'il ne compte visiblement pas se débarrasser de ses chaussettes pour dormir. Dans le genre sexy, on fait pas mieux. Un t-shirt trois fois trop grand pour lui qui lui arrive à mi-cuisse et des chaussettes de tennis blanche, une bien remontée et l'autre qui tombe mollement sur sa cheville. Il s'engouffre immédiatement sous la couette et retombe pratiquement instantanément au pays des rêves. Je le rejoins dans le lit après moi aussi m'être défait de mes habits, ET mes chaussettes, et me colle à lui, recherchant sa chaleur. Je cale bien confortablement ma tête contre son torse avant de sombrer à mon tour.

Le lendemain, je me réveille vers les neuf heures de très bonne humeur, ayant dormi du sommeil du juste. Tom m'a un peu ronflé dans les oreilles mais je lui pinçais les hanches à chaque fois que ça arrivait, et il arrêtait.

Je me décolle de son corps bouillant et me lève en silence. Je l'attendrai bien pour déjeuner mais je ne sais pas quand il va se réveiller et je meurs de faim. Le petit-déjeuner en tête à tête attendra un autre jour, c'est pas très grave.

Après avoir dégusté un bon petit déjeuner, je suis allé nettoyer le salon de nos assiettes et de nos verres. Puis je suis remonté, ai pris des vêtements propres et suis allé me réfugier dans la salle-de-bain.  
J'ouvre l'eau à une température excessivement chaude, avant de faire glisser mon boxer le long de mes jambes. Je frissonne quand l'air frais de la pièce vient se répercuter contre ma peau nue. J'allume le petit chauffage à réglette, ainsi que la radio pré-réglée sur ma station préférée et entre dans la cabine de douche, me plaçant sous le filet d'eau chaude en fermant les yeux et commençant tout de suite à me mouiller les cheveux.

Alors que je suis en train de me savonner, ma chanson préférée passe à la radio et comme souvent dans ces cas là, je me laisse emporter et ma voix s'élève en même temps que celle de Chris Martin, me perdant complètement dans mon petit monde bien rythmé.

_POV Tom_

Je tourne et vire dans le lit, en fronçant les sourcils. Un drôle de bruit me parvient aux oreilles. Je me redresse en frottant mes yeux et en baillant sourdement. Je défais la couette d'un grand geste vif et me lève, me dirigeant lentement vers la source du bruit. Cela me mène vers la porte dans le coin droit de la pièce, la salle de bain si je ne m'abuse.

Je colle ma tête contre la porte et au fur et à mesure, ma bouche s'agrandit de stupeur. Puis soudain, je plaque une main contre ma bouche pour tenter d'étouffer un rire. C'est Bill qui est en train de pousser la chansonnette derrière cette porte et c'est mortel. La vache, qu'est-ce qu'il chante mal! J'ai jamais entendu un truc pareil. Je retourne vite vers mon baggy, en sors mon portable, que je règle sur enregistreur et retourne vers la porte. Ah non, alors là, c'est trop beau pour que je n'en garde pas une trace. Je tente tant bien que mal de me retenir d'exploser de rire pour ne pas qu'il se doute de ma présence. Je ne veux pas être méchant, et qu'il se vexe tout de même mais c'est trop puissant, il faut que je puisse l'entendre encore et encore. Bonne poilade en perspective. Je ferme rapidement mon portable quand j'entends l'eau de la douche s'arrêter et retourne me jeter sur le lit, prétendant ne me réveiller qu'à l'instant. C'est très subtil à faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bill arrive dans la chambre, seulement en boxer et t-shirt, ses cheveux encore humides.  
Il voit que je suis réveillé et viens m'embrasser, pour me dire bonjour.

**-Ca va tu as bien dormi?  
-Ouais et toi? Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillé?** Je lui demande en me redressant et en caressant son dos.  
**-Presque deux heures. Je voulais t'attendre pour déjeuner mais j'avais trop faim, alors...  
-C'est pas grave, t'auras qu'à me regarder,** je lui dis en me levant et en commençant à m'habiller. Lui me regarde d'un drôle d'air.  
**-Enfin, je veux dire, si tu veux, c'est pas un spectacle non plus.  
****-Mais...t'es encore plus narcissique que moi, en fait,** constate-t-il en enfilant son jean.

Je rigole et lui tend la main pour que nous allions ensemble jusqu'à la cuisine. Je me sers rapidement, sachant où se trouve tout ce dont j'ai besoin, grâce au séjour que j'avais passé ici, il y a quelques temps. Alors que nous nous attablons, la sonnerie retentit et Bill se relève en levant les yeux au ciel et en soufflant. Il passe juste à côté de moi, et je lui fous une petite claque sur les fesses. Je me tourne vers lui, en portant mon bol à mes lèvres en lui faisant un clin d'oeil pendant que lui s'éloigne en se tenant les fesses et en me promettant que j'allais morfler.

_POV Bill_

Quel petit salopard celui-là! Profiteur même. Je me dirige à grands pas vers la porte et l'ouvre brusquement, ne voyant pas du tout qui pourrait se trouver derrière.

**-Papa?  
**

**

* * *

**

**Pas de titre...(j'ai pas encore trouvé, mais ça ne saurait tarder, normalement!)**

**J'ai découvert les joies de poster mes chapitres au format open office, et Ô miracle, plus besoin de refaire toute la mise en page. C'est beaucoup plus pratique.**

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?**

**Lien vers mon premier OS toujours sur TH : .net/s/5920021/1/Shattered_dreams_la_lettre_dadieu  
**


	18. Get back at Tom

Rappel du chapitre précédent : 

Quel petit salopard celui-là! Profiteur même. Je me dirige à grands pas vers la porte et l'ouvre brusquement, ne voyant pas du tout qui pourrait se trouver derrière.

**-Papa?**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 18 : Get back at Tom

_POV Bill_

**-Papa? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?** Je lui demande précipitamment en bafouillant un peu.

C'est quand même pas de chance, je trouve.

**-On doit aller voir mamie à l'hôpital ce matin, tu te souviens?** Me rappelle-t-il en me bousculant un peu pour rentrer. Sa veste est recouverte de petits points blancs et il porte gants et écharpes. Il a neigé cette nuit.  
**-Tom est là?  
-Hein quoi?** Je lui demande bêtement, feignant l'ignorance.  
**-Il y a sa voiture garée devant, il est là?** Insiste-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Merde, non! Pourvu que Tom est entendu et ait eu la bonne idée de se cacher, là où il a pu.

Il pénètre dans la cuisine, et je suis juste derrière lui. Visiblement, Tom n'a rien entendu puisqu'il est toujours attablé, s'apprêtant à croquer dans sa tartine de pain qu'il venait de tremper dans son café, mais quand il nous voit, il arrête son geste en plein vol. Il a l'air franchement intelligent comme ça, la bouche ouverte et son pain à deux centimètres à peine.

**-David qu'est-ce que tu fais là?** Lui demande-t-il surpris.  
**-Ben et toi?** Rétorque mon père en s'avançant vers lui.

Il dépose ses habits sur la table et appuie un main dessus, attendant une réponse de la part de Tom. Réponse qui ne vient pas. Il ne fait que me regarder, essayant surement d'obtenir de l'aide. Seulement, je suis dans le même cas que lui, je suis pris au dépourvu et ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire.

Je me dirige vers mon père et d'une voix que j'espère calme et posée, je tente une explication.

**-Il est venu chercher... **je commence, essayant de trouver une explication plausible.  
**-Un truc que j'avais oublié la dernière fois...**m'aide-t-il d'une voix aussi hésitante que la mienne.  
**-Quand ils ont dormi chez mamie, pendant leurs jours de repos.** Je finis en lui faisant un sourire crispé.

Je suis juste à côté de Tom, et je le sens se tendre un peu. Pourvu qu'il nous croit. Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte de sortir avec Tom, loin de là, mais la réaction de mon père quand il va l'apprendre me fait peur. Je ne lui ai jamais présenté mes petits-copains, et le seul qu'il ait plus ou moins rencontré, Manu, était un salaud qui m'humiliait dans la rue. Puis en plus, il connait un peu le parcours « amoureux » de Tom, et ce n'est pas franchement glorieux, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Lui par contre connaît le caractère volage du garçon et en tant que père, je ne suis pas sûr que ça lui plaise des masses. Il risque d'endosser le rôle du papa-protecteur.

Il nous dévisage à tour de rôle en fronçant les sourcils, puis ferme les yeux avant de baisser la tête et d'éclater de rire.

**-Vous êtes bizarres tous les deux,** parvient-il à dire entre deux rires et s'éloigne vers la machine à café pour s'en servir un.

Dieu merci, il est complètement à l'Ouest et n'a rien compris au film. Je jette un coup d'œil à Tom et fait mine de souffler de soulagement et il hoche la tête, comme pour me dire que oui effectivement, on a eu chaud.

Pendant que mon père installe une dosette dans la machine, Tom glisse un bras autour de ma taille, et m'embrasse au niveau du ventre. Je le regarde horrifié, choqué qu'il tente un geste comme ça alors que mon père est dans la pièce, mais lui me fait un petit sourire innocent. J'arrive à me dégager de ses bras, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon regard est attiré sur ses jambes. Nues, je précise.

**-Mais Tom, t'es en calcif?** Je lui demande en chuchotant, m'abaissant à sa hauteur.  
**-Oh...merde, j'avais oublié,** constate-t-il en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.  
**-Bon, viens, on va sortir en douce.**

On jette tout les deux un rapide coup d'œil à mon père, qui est encore en train de se débattre avec la machine à café, et d'un geste vif, je m'empare du bras de Tom et l'entraîne en vitesse en dehors de la pièce.

**-Ben, les jeunes? Vous allez où?** Nous demande mon père alors que nous sommes déjà en sortit de la cuisine.

Sans ralentir notre course, nous grimpons les escaliers et rejoignons ma chambre. Alors que je referme la porte en douceur, je vois Tom qui va s'écrouler à plat ventre sur le lit, les bras le long du corps. Son torse se soulève à intervalle régulier et je comprends qu'il est en train d'étouffer son rire dans la couverture. Je le rejoins et me couche dans la même position que lui, à ses côtés. Appuyé sur mon avant-bras gauche, je caresse son dos de mon autre main. Il tourne la tête vers et me regarde avant de me tendre ses lèvres. Je rigole avant de me pencher vers lui et de lui faire un gros bisou bien baveux.

Je me relève en bondissant et lui colle une grosse claque sur les fesses. J'ai mal à la main et vu le bruit que ça a fait, lui c'est aux fesses qu'il doit avoir mal.

**-Bon habille-toi, avant que mon père n'ait la bonne idée de débarquer.**

Il s'exécute sans râler, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Alors qu'il se rassoit sur le lit, pour attacher ses chaussures, il garde la tête baissée et les épaules affaissées. Je vais m'asseoir à ses côtés et pause une main sur son genou.

**Tom? Ça va pas?** Je lui demande d'un ton concerné.  
**-Tu crois qu'il va réagir comment quand il va savoir pour nous deux?**  
**- Pourquoi? T'as peur?  
-Non, j'ai pas peur...**se défend-il vivement en relevant enfin la tête vers moi. Je penche la tête sur le côté et lui fais un petit sourire, alors il continue plus calmement : **si un peu. Non, mais ne rigole pas, c'est parce que ton père sait comment je suis, j'étais je veux dire,** rajoute-t-il devant mon air réprobateur.**Déjà que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir ta confiance à 100%, alors celle de ton père...je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir un jour, tu comprends?**  
**-Hum...d'un côté, c'est vrai que je ne connais pas ton passé, mais j'en ai eu des échos, et c'est vrai que c'est pas trop rassurant , mais...j'ai décidé de te faire confiance! Après tout c'est le but d'une relation non?** Lui dis-je en essayant d'être le plus rassurant et le plus honnête possible.

En plus, ce n'est même pas de la comédie. J'ai décidé qu'à partir de maintenant, je suivrai mon instinct en toute circonstance, et il me dit que Tom, je peux le croire. Bon après, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne serai pas jaloux, hein. C'est dans mon caractère de l'être, ça fait vingt ans que je suis comme ça, et c'est pas demain la veille que ça va changer. Peut-être que je devrais le mettre au courant. Parce que quand je vais lui faire ma première crise, il risque d'être surpris s'il n'est pas un minimum au courant.

**-Bon, tant qu'on en est aux confessions, je dois t'en faire une aussi.** Il me regarde en haussant les sourcils. **Je préfère te le dire tout de suite, comme ça au moins tu seras préparé. Je suis hyper jaloux. Je crois que tu peux même pas t'imaginer. Je dis pas ça pour te faire peur, hein, mais je deviens facilement hystérique.** Je lui confie en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il a pas l'air plus retourné que ça. Je décide de le pousser du coude pour le faire réagir. Un petit sourire pervers s'étire sur ses lèvres.  
**-Putain, je suis en train de me dire que tu dois être vachement sexy quand tu deviens hystérique. Ah je t'imagine bien!** me répond-il un peu rêveur.  
-** C'est ça, fais le malin, en attendant tu risque de moins rigoler le jour où ça arrivera.**  
-** Et ben on verra ça à ce moment là alors,** me murmure-t-il en posant son bras gauche à côté de ma hanche droite, m'emprisonnant. Il avance son visage vers le mien et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, avant de me faire basculer en arrière.

Bon alors ça, c'est super sexy. A l'aide d'une de ses jambes, il m'incite à écarter les miennes pour se glisser entre. Sa main gauche se pose sur ma hanche, tandis que la droite remonte sur mon visage et me caresse la joue à l'aide de son pouce. J'entortille les miennes derrière sa nuque, faisant de temps en temps courir mes doigts sous l'encolure de son t-shirt, entre ses omoplates, que je griffe pour plus de plaisir. Il soupir de satisfaction, et fait dévier ses baisers de mes lèvres, à mon menton qu'il mordille, et enfin jusqu'à mon cou qu'il lèche, mordille, et embrasse avec douceur et sensualité. Il est en train de me marquer tendrement, et j'aime beaucoup ça. D'une, cette zone est chez moi, comme chez beaucoup de monde, très sensible. De plus, j'aime bien avoir un suçon. Cette petite marque d'appartenance m'a toujours tout retourné. Je ne dois pas être normal c'est pour ça.

**- Hum, Tom!** Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir, en tirant sur une de ses tresses.

Je le sens sourire contre ma gorge et remonter contre mes lèvres. Il se détache alors de moi en caressant mes cheveux.

**-T'es beau avec ton petit suçon...**se vante-t-il fièrement.  
**-Je suis toujours beau, alors au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire, embrasse-moi!** Je lui ordonne fermement.

Il rigole et m'obéit, laissant sa langue caresser mes lèvres goulument. J'adore!

**-Bon les gars, vous vous magnez un peu, oui? On n'a pas que ça à faire!** Nous demande mon père depuis les escaliers.

Il se rapproche à grands pas et nous avons juste le temps de nous séparer vivement qu'il ouvre la porte de la chambre brusquement. Tom a eu le réflexe de se lever, alors que moi je suis toujours assis sur le rebord du lit, les mains croisées sur mes genoux, après avoir bien replacé mes cheveux de sorte que la marque de Tom ne se voit pas. Il nous dévisage tour à tour, bloquant un peu sur moi, un drôle d'air peint sur le visage. Je dois être tout décoiffé, et on a tous les deux les joues un peu rougies. Si là, il ne découvre pas le pot-aux-roses, on a vraiment beaucoup de chance. Il pousse un profond soupir avant de ressortir.

**-Allez prenez vos vestes, on y va,** nous lâche-t-il en s'éloignant.

Je regarde Tom d'un air déconcerté. Je ne sais pas ce que ce soupir a bien pu vouloir dire. Et s'il savait, mais qu'il faisait comme si de rien n'était? Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait le savoir, on a été plutôt discret. Enfin, sauf là, mais il ne nous a même pas surpris. Je me lève et suis Tom en dehors de la pièce. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, nous apercevons la porte d'entrée ouverte. Tom m'embrasse une dernière fois en surface, et me dit qu'il m'appellera ce soir.

On rejoint tous les deux mon père dehors et partons chacun de notre côté. Je jette un regard à mon père qui est en train d'observer Tom s'éloigner en voiture, avant de se retourner vers moi, et de me dévisager.

**-Quoi?** Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander un peu sur la défensive, face à cette attention minutieuse.

Il hausse les épaules en secouant la tête et monte dans la voiture. Je l'y rejoins, et le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se passe dans une ambiance un peu lourde. J'ai comme la désagréable impression que quelque chose m'échappe et qu'il sait un truc que je préfèrerais qu'il ne sache pas. Je décide de me faire tout petit, et de lui laisser le temps de passer sa mauvaise humeur.

Nous venons d'arriver à l'hôpital et avons trouver la chambre de ma grand-mère misérablement vide. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empare de moi, et c'est le cœur battant que je suis mon père à travers les couloirs, à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait nous indiquer où elle se trouve.

Bien vite, il aperçoit une infirmière et lui demande des renseignements.

**-Mme Jost, vous dites? Elle a été transféré en service réanimation il y a quelques minutes,** nous informe-t-elle d'une façon détachée qui me donne mal au cœur.  
**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu?** Lui demande-t-il affolé.  
**-Elle a fait un malaise. Son cœur s'est arrêté de battre pendant plusieurs secondes.**  
**-Est-ce qu'on peut aller la voir?** je lui demande impatient.

Elle acquiesce en nous donnant les instructions à suivre pour arriver à la nouvelle chambre de mamie. J'ai une putain de boule sourde qui s'est logée dans ma gorge, et mes jambes toutes cotonneuses, ont du mal à me supporter. Le fait que mon père marche à plusieurs pas devant moi n'arrange en rien les choses. J'aurais préféré qu'il soit à mes côtés, et me réconforte. Mais visiblement, sa mauvaise humeur n'est pas passée.

Nous arrivons devant la porte indiquée par l'infirmière juste au moment où le médecin qui s'occupe de ma grand-mère sort de la salle.

**- Docteur? Comment va-t-elle?** lui demande mon père immédiatement, très inquiet.  
**-Oh, et bien...je ne vais pas vous cacher que son état nous alarme énormément. Son système immunitaire est très faible. Nous allons la garder en chambre stérile pendant quelque temps. Nous aviserons ensuite. **commence-t-il en prenant un ton très grave. Il regarde mon père droit dans les yeux, avant de me jeter un coup d'oeil.  
**-Billy, est-ce que tu peux appeler les garçons pour leur dire que le rendez-vous de cette après-midi va être décalé...**me demande-t-il doucement, **je suppose que tu as le numéro de Tom!** Finit-il sur un ton un peu plus dur.

Voilà une tentative pas fine du tout pour m'éloigner pendant qu'ils vont parler de choses plus sérieuses, et j'aurais bien protesté en leur disant que j'étais un adulte moi aussi et que je pouvais parfaitement participer à la conversation, mais puisque le sujet de Tom vient d'être abordé, je préfère m'éclipser. Je pense d'ailleurs que mon père l'a fait exprès. J'en suis sûr maintenant, il se doute forcément de quelque chose. Il ne peut pas être passé de sa bonne humeur de ce matin en arrivant, à cette exécrabilité évidente en un claquement de doigts.

Je me retrouve rapidement dans le coin de l'hôpital où se trouve un téléphone. Bien évidemment j'ai mon portable avec moi, mais interdiction de s'en servir dans les hôpitaux. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit, et je ne préfère pas me faire remarquer. Je le sors tout de même de ma poche pour trouver le numéro de Tom. Je me saisis du combiné, compose son numéro et après quelques sonneries, Tom décroche enfin.

**-Ouais, c'est qui?** Demande-t-il d'une voix gronchonne.

Que c'est agréable d'être accueilli comme ça.

**-C'est Bill**, je soupire.  
**-Hey, ça va? Je te manquais tant que ça pour tu m'appelles déjà?** Je rigole en entendant le ton taquin dans sa voix, mais reprend bien vite mon sérieux en me souvenant pourquoi je l'appelle.  
**-Votre rendez-vous de cette aprèm' va être reporté, papa ne pourra pas venir...on est à l'hôpital, et ma grand-mère ne va pas bien du tout,** je lui explique en essayant de contrôler les tremblements dans ma voix.  
**-Oh...qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu?  
-Elle a fait un malaise, et maintenant elle est en salle de réanimation...  
-Tu veux que je viennes vous voir?** Me demande-t-il gentiment.  
**-C'est gentil, mais non. Papa est déjà d'assez mauvaise humeur comme ça. Je vais essayer de lui parler, pour voir ce qu'il a...j'ai l'impression qu'on s'est fait grillés à un moment donné. Bon, j'y retourne, je vais essayer d'aller la voir.  
-Ok...appelles moi pour me tenir au courant,**me dit-il doucement avant de raccrocher.

Je repose à mon tour le combiné sur son socle, et retourne vers la chambre de ma grand-mère. Je fais un petit détour par les toilettes pour me rafraîchir et me remettre les idées en place. Je plonge mes mains sous le filet d'eau, et m'asperge le visage. J'ai bien fait de ne pas me maquiller ce matin...enfin, c'est surtout que j'ai pas eu le temps. Je relève la visage et hoquète de surprise en voyant l'énorme suçon que j'ai dans le cou. Je touche ma peau à cet endroit en jetant un oeil dans le miroir et en grimaçant. C'est franchement très voyant. Mystère résolu, je sais pourquoi papa s'est mis dans cet état. Parce que même en mettant mes cheveux correctement, il est visible. Il ne me l'a pas fait bien sur le côté, mais plutôt vers le devant.

Notre petit secret n'aura pas tenu bien longtemps. Je sors enfin de la salle de bain en soupirant.  
J'arrive enfin dans le couloir, et vois mon père assis sur une des chaises en plastique inconfortable, la tête renversée contre le mur, les yeux fermés. Je le rejoins et me laisse tomber en douceur sur le fauteuil à côté de lui.

**-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit?** je lui demande d'une voix basse, craignant sa réponse.  
**-Ils..ils vont devoir augmenter ses séances de chimio, car pour l'instant, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'effet,** me répondit-il d'une voix légèrement cassée.

Je tourne alors la tête vers lui, en fronçant les sourcils. Ses yeux sont toujours fermés, mais je distingue très bien la larme qui coule le long de sa joue. C'est la première fois que je vois mon père pleurer depuis l'annonce de la maladie de sa mère. Certainement qu'il ne doit pas vouloir le faire en ma présence, mais qu'aujourd'hui l'émotion est beaucoup trop forte.

Je pose une main réconfortante sur son avant-bras, et avec son autre main, il me l'attrape pour me la serrer. Je le vois esquisser un sourire un peu crispé.

**-Est-ce...est-ce que tu es toujours en colère contre moi?** Osé-je lui demander en baissant la tête.

Je me dis qu'il vaut peut-être mieux crever l'abcès tout de suite, et recevoir ses foudres maintenant, plutôt que d'attendre encore. Ce n'est pas en reculant le moment fatidique, que ça va améliorer les choses. Et puis comme ça, ça me permettra de tester la température pour pouvoir donner un compte-rendu détaillé à Tom.

**-Billy...**soupire-t-il. **Je ne suis pas sûr que Tom soit un garçon pour toi. Il aime draguer, plaire, c'est dans son caractère...**il tente un regard vers moi, en prenant un grande inspiration. **Et...il aime les filles,** m'avoue-t-il, alors que je garde mon regard résolument planté sur le sol. **Je ne veux pas te faire de peine, surtout ne va pas croire ça. Je veux juste t'éviter de tomber de très haut**  
**-Papa, je le sais tout ça. Mais, c'est pas juste une décision qu'on a pris comme ça. Il y a réfléchis, justement pour ne pas me blesser, et j'ai envie de le croire. De lui laisser une chance.** Je lui explique en le regardant enfin droit dans les yeux.  
**-Tu l'aimes?** Me demande-t-il en faisant une grimace d'appréhension.  
**-Ca fait deux jours qu'on est ensemble...je n'en sais rien pour l'instant,** lui dis-je en roulant des yeux.  
**-V-vous avez couché ensemble?  
-Papa!** Je m'écris indigné.**Je viens de te dire que ça fait deux jours. On n'est pas des bêtes, hein!  
-Non, vous êtes des garçons. Et en tant que tels, je suis en droit de poser la question. Puis Tom adore le sexe,** s'exclame-t-il, en hochant la tête pour appuyer ses dires.  
**-Moi auss...non, rien, oublie ce que je viens de dire,** lui dis-je, en lui lançant un petit regard innocent.

Il me regarde les yeux grands ouverts, certainement choqué par cette pseudo révélation. Mais bon, comme il vient de le dire, je suis un mec, et effectivement, j'aime le sexe. Mais je sais aussi, que c'est quelque chose d'important, et que ce n'est pas obligé de coucher avec son petit-copain dès les premiers jours. Puis de toute façon, Tom me l'a dit hier soir, il n'est pas pressé de son côté. Je le comprends, c'est différent d'avec une fille. Le jour où moi-même j'ai donné ma virginité, j'en menais pas large. Alors, je vais lui laisser le temps. Peut-être que ça sera long, peut-être pas. Ca viendra quand ça viendra.

**-Bon, tu m'en veux pas trop alors?** Osé-je lui demander d'une petit voix.  
**-Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis juste un déçu que tu aies cru bon de me le cacher.  
-Sois honnête. Comment t'aurais réagis si on te l'avait dit ce matin?  
-Je l'aurais tiré par les tresses, et foutu dehors à coups de pied au cul, ce grand couillon là!** Ricane-t-il en passant un bras autour de mon épaule.  
**-Roh, le pauvre, il est gentil. T'es cruel hein?  
-Ouais. En attendant, je vais devoir lui parler à lui aussi.  
-Ne le traumatise pas, je t'en pries,** je lui demande en prenant un ton exaspéré.  
**-Mais non, je vais juste lui expliquer ma façon de voir les choses. Puis de toute façon, ça ne lui fera pas de mal d'être un peu asticoté.**

Ouais, c'est vrai. Finalement, je ne vais pas lui dire ce que mon père et moi nous sommes dit. Ca sera plus marrant de cette façon.

Nous avons quand même réussi à voir ma grand-mère vite fait. On nous a autorisé à aller lui parler à tour de rôle et pendant cinq minutes, pas plus. Elle était encore extrêmement fatiguée. Ses traits étaient tirés et son teint terne, et triste. J'ai essayé de me retenir de toute mes forces mais finalement, mes larmes ont gagné la bataille et ont coulé. Elle m'a pris dans ses bras pour me bercer, et elle a pleuré elle aussi. Je m'en suis d'ailleurs un peu voulu de la fatiguer encore plus en la faisant pleurer, mais une bonne crise de larmes de temps en temps, ça aide à relâcher la pression. Je préfère me dire ça.

Ensuite, mon père m'a emmené manger chez lui et on a passé toute notre après-midi ensemble. On n'en n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion depuis que j'étais rentré. Bien sûr, on avait parlé, tiré un trait sur le passé et pardonné, mais on n'avait pas rattrapé le temps perdu en quelque sorte. Chose faite désormais. Il sait tout de moi, ou presque, j'ai préféré passé sous silence les fêtes bien trop arrosées auxquelles j'ai participé, et dans lesquelles je me suis laissé aller à tester quelques substances illicites. Rien de bien méchant, et pas au point d'en être accro, mais ça ne lui aurait pas plu.

De son côté, il m'a fait rêvé avec sa vie de manager de star. Il voyage beaucoup avec le groupe, a été en Amérique, ce qui est mon rêve, a rencontré les plus grandes stars. J'en ai encore des étoiles plein les yeux. Il m'a aussi raconté les échecs de sa vie sentimentale, puis sa vie avec Miranda, qui, je cite, est une femme merveilleuse. Je l'avais bien remarqué par moi-même, soit dit en passant.

Et, il n'y a pas longtemps, il a appelé Tom. Phase « un » de notre petit plan « foutre les jetons à Tom ». Il avait mis le haut-parleur, et j'ai pu l'entendre bafouiller, en répondant aux phrases de mon père. On essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir de rire mais ce n'était pas si facile que ça. Surtout qu'il a paniqué pour rien, puisque papa ne l'avait appelé que pour le prévenir que tous les deux on allait manger avec eux ce soir.

Nous arrivons donc tout juste devant le studio. Je me frotte les mains d'anticipation. On va bien rigoler, lui qui aime bien se moquer de tout le monde à tout va, il va voir un peu.

**-Les gars, c'est nous!** Claironne mon père d'une voix très forte, juste à côté de mes oreilles. Très agréable...

Nous les voyons arriver tous les quatre, sortant visiblement de leurs chambres. Frank en premier, qui se dirige vers nous avec un grand sourire joyeux étirant ses lèvres.

**-Oui, c'est bien Dave. Nous aussi nous sommes très contents de te voir,** se moque-t-il gentiment.  
**-Comment va ta mère?** Lui demande alors Georg d'un ton concerné, après un instant de flottement.  
**-Pas très bien,** répond-il en partant dans le salon, suivit de Gustav, Georg et Frank, me laissant seul en compagnie de mon petit ami.

«Phase deux ». Il s'approche de moi en jetant un coup d'oeil prudent vers la double porte pour être sûr que mon père ne va pas subitement surgir pour nous engueuler. Il attrape une de mes mains, et m'entraîne vers la cuisine.

**-Alors?** Me demande-t-il immédiatement.  
**-Ca s'est pas très bien passé,** je commence en feignant, à merveille, une expression peinée.  
**-Ah bon? Comment ça?**

J'ai beaucoup de mal à garder mon sérieux face à son ton paniqué et anxieux. Je ne sais pas ce que mon père a pu lui faire, pour qu'il se mette dans un tel état de stress. Mais c'est trop drôle. Alors, pour ne pas qu'il voit le petit sourire qui se forme sur mes lèvres, je baisse la tête.

**-Il m'a dit, que j'étais un inconscient, et que tu allais me faire souffrir. Que la fidélité, c'était pas ton truc, et que d'ici une semaine, tu seras passé à autre chose.**  
**-Quoi? Mais il est dingue lui de te dire un truc pareil. En plus c'est complètement faux!**s'énerve-t-il, et je souris pour moi-même.  
**-Et il a dit qu'il allait avoir une discussion avec toi,** je rajoute.

Toujours la tête baissée, je me décolle de la table où je m'étais appuyé, et vais me réfugier dans ses bras, faisant semblant d'être encore tout retourné par les paroles de mon père. Il pose son menton sur le haut de mon crâne et me sers un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

D'un coup, nous entendons la porte du salon claquer, et des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Il se sépare de moi en vitesse, me repoussant contre la table. Quelle petite flippette celui-là alors!  
Je vois alors mon père s'accouder sur l'encadrement de la porte, un air grave peint sur le visage.

**-Bill, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait? J'ai deux mots à lui dire,** exige-t-il d'une voix froide.

Je fais donc comme il me dit et sors de la pièce, partant dans la direction du salon, en faisant bien exprès de faire claquer mes talons sur le sol le plus fort possible. Puis je reviens à pas de loups, sans faire aucun bruit, me rapprochant le plus possible de la cuisine, pour entendre la « pseudo-engueulade ».

C'est trop marrant de l'entendre bafouiller, en essayant de se justifier pour une faute qui est inexistante. Je dois reconnaître que mon père joue son rôle à merveille, et que si je ne savais pas que c'est de la comédie, j'aurais très peur à la place de Tom. J'imagine d'ailleurs très bien Tom, les mains derrière le dos et la tête baissée, comme un enfant qui se ferait disputer par ses parents.

Ca va bien faire cinq minutes que le petit interrogatoire a débuté, et Tom s'emmêle de plus en plus, bute sur pratiquement chaque mots, alors, je décide de mettre fin à son calvaire.

**-Papa, c'est bon arrête. Tu vas le traumatiser à vie là,** j'interviens en pénétrant dans la pièce.

En entendant ça, Tom nous dévisage à tour de rôle, les yeux comme des billes, et mon père n'arrive plus à se retenir de rire. Je le suis bien rapidement, et Tom passe d'une expression surprise, à une expression fâchée.

**-Ok, c'est vraiment sympa de voir que tout le monde se fout de ma gueule!** bougonne-t-il vexé.  
**-Roh, ça va, fais pas la tête, c'était pour rire,** lui dis-je en me rapprochant de lui, et en entourant un bras autour de sa taille.  
**-Il n'y a que vous deux que ça fait rire,** souligne-t-il toujours boudeur.  
**-C'est déjà pas mal moi je trouve.  
-C'est vrai,confirme mon père. Il se tourne alors vers Tom.  
-N'empêche que, peut-être que ça ne fait trop rien que tu sortes avec Bill, mais par contre retiens quand même bien ce que je t'ai dis. Si tu le fais souffrir, ça va mal aller pour toi, le préviens-t-il en pointant un doigt sur lui, avant de sortir de la cuisine, et de nous laisser un peu seul.  
-Alors? T'as retenu quoi de son petit speech?**

Il se tourne vers moi, et me fais grimper sur la table. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules, alors que les siennes sont sur mes hanches.

**-Alors, voyons voir...il ne faut pas que je te trompe. C'est évident.** Je hoche la tête pour confirmer. **Ensuite, ne pas te faire souffrir, et enfin, que je mette une capote pour notre première fois.  
-Et pourquoi ça serait à toi de mettre une capote et pas à moi?** je lui demande en haussant un sourcil.  
**-Ben parce que, toi t'as...puis moi, j'ai pas...enfin tu vois quoi?** bafouille-t-il en rougissant.  
**-Mais j'déconne!** Je le rassure en lui pinçant le nez. **Evidemment, que c'est toi qui va mettre une ****capote! Moi ça me fait pas peur ce genre de choses!** je lui affirme sur un ton provocateur.  
**-Ouais, tu dis ça maintenant, mais crois moi, quand tu vas voir la bête pour la première fois, tu risque de moins faire le malin,** se vante-t-il fièrement.  
**-Si j'étais toi, je me vanterais pas trop. A tous les coups, je vais déçu quand tu te retrouveras tout nu.  
-J'crois pas non! Tu verras, elle est énor...  
-Bill, l'hôpital vient d'appeler, mamie est tombée dans le coma, **m'annonce mon père, la voix tremblante, son téléphone toujours à la main.


	19. La douche coquine

Chapitre 19 : La douche coquine.

POV Tom

L'atmosphère de la pièce qui jusqu'à présent était plutôt joyeuse, même un peu joueuse, s'alourdit.

Bill détache ses bras de mon cou, les laissant mollement retomber le long de son corps, et il descend de la table, se dirigeant à petits pas incertains vers son père.

**"-Je ne comprends pas. Elle allait mieux ce matin pourtant."  
"-Son état est de plus en plus faible. La maladie a gagné du terrain."**

Je les observe tous les deux d'un peu plus loin. Ils ne savent pas comment se tenir, les bras croisés contre le torse et se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre, tête baissée. Je peux comme sentir leur peine et leur désespoir transpirer de tout leur être, et ça me met mal à l'aise.  
Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit d'être là, d'écouter et d'assister à cette scène de famille. Ce n'est pas parce que je sors avec Bill que ça me donne le droit à tout.  
Pourtant, même si consoler les gens n'est pas ma plus grande spécialité, et que ma place est certainement partout ailleurs qu'ici, je m'approche d'eux et entoure la taille de Bill d'un de mes bras.

Il ne se dégage pas, au contraire se blottit un tout petit peu plus contre moi.

**"-Je vais aller la voir, mais je crois que ça serait mieux si tu restais là...de toute façon, je ne pense pas que nous aurons le droit de la voir"** lui dit son père d'une voix basse un peu cassée.

Je pense également qu'il ferait mieux de rester là, le temps de bien encaisser la nouvelle, et d'aller la voir une fois qu'il sera plus calme. Extérieurement, il paraît calme et posé, mais je suis prêt à parier qu'à l'intérieur c'est la tempête.

**"-Non, c'est bon, je viens"** affirme-t-il en se détachant de moi. **" Donnes moi juste cinq minutes, le temps que j'aille me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage"** finit-il en s'éloignant déjà.

Je jette un coup d'œil à David, et le voit enfiler sa petite veste en cuir avant de sortir pour aller s'enfermer immédiatement dans sa voiture.

Je me décide à bouger et suis les pas de Bill jusqu'à la salle-de bain. La porte est ouverte. Il est face au miroir, les deux mains posées à plat sur le lavabo, la tête baissée. Je m'appuie contre l'encadrement en silence.

**"-Est-ce que tu veux que je viennes avec toi ?"** je lui propose doucement le faisant néanmoins sursauter puisqu'il ne s'était pas aperçu de ma présence.

Il se retourne vers moi et me fait un petit sourire.

**"-C'est gentil mais ça va aller. Je préfère y aller avec mon père."  
"-Ok."** Je lui tends la main, et l'attire contre moi. **" Tu m'appelles pour me tenir au courant d'accord ?"** Je lui demande en plantant un baiser sur ses cheveux, et je le sens hocher la tête.

Il se sépare de moi, et je le regarde s'éloigner. Une fois qu'il a refermé la porte derrière lui et que je ne le vois plus, je plonge mes mains dans mes poches, et vais dans ma chambre jouer un peu de guitare. La bonne humeur n'est plus vraiment de la partie, alors probablement qu'un peu de musique saura me remonter un peu le moral.

Depuis plus d'une heure je joue, et je n'arrive pas à me détendre. Pourtant, je suis confortablement installé sur le bord de mon lit, les yeux fermés pour me laisser plus facilement emporter, bercé par un petit air frais qui me fait me sentir à mon aise...mais je n'arrive pas à me déstresser. En général, quand je vais mal, je joue un petit air, de ma composition ou emprunté à un grand artiste, pour m'aider à évacuer mes pensées sombres, et ça marche plutôt bien.

Seulement aujourd'hui, pour y arriver, il faudrait en plus que je reçoive un coup de fil ou un message, à la rigueur, de Bill, mais rien. Je me penche toutes les cinq minutes pour vérifier que je n'aurais pas loupé la sonnerie mais ma boîte vocale et ma boîte de réception restent désespérément vides. C'est agaçant, car je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou mauvais signe.

Je connais bien Anna. Je l'ai rencontré pratiquement tout de suite après avoir rencontré David. Il adore sa mère, et elle a une place importante dans sa vie, alors quand il a vu qu'avec notre succès on allait passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, il nous l'a présenté immédiatement. C'est une femme très gentille, et généreuse, et pour moi qui n'aie connu aucune de mes deux grand-mères, c'est un bonheur de la connaître.

Pourtant, les mauvaises nouvelles qui s'enchaînent au sujet de son état de santé ne laissent rien présager de bon, et me font même craindre le pire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense Bill. S'il se doute que dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre à sa grand-mère, ou s'il se voile la face, en se disant que ce n'est que passager, et qu'elle se remettra bientôt. Peut-être qu'il faudrait que j'en parle avec lui. Ca lui ferait même certainement du bien de se confier un peu, et de se libérer d'un poids.

Finalement, je dépose la guitare au sol, voyant qu'elle ne me sera d'aucune utilité, et prends mon paquet de cigarettes dans ma table de nuit. J'en sors une, l'allume et vais me mettre à la fenêtre. De là, je peux voir la rue, par contre ceux qui sont dans la rue ne me voient pas, car les branches d'un grand arbre leur bouche la vue. Comme d'habitude un petit attroupement de fans sont assises sur le trottoir. Elles ne me dérangent pas vraiment, car celles-ci ne sont en général pas virulentes, et n'essayent pas par tous les moyens de rentrer dans le studio. Je crois que ça leur fait juste plaisir de savoir qu'à quelques centaines de mètres d'elles se trouvent leurs stars favorites.

Après, ce n'est pas pour paraître mesquin ou quoi que ce soit, mais aucun de nous n'a jamais été leur parler. Ce ne sont bien sûr jamais les même, mais ça serait prendre un risque trop important. C'est le genre de choses qui peut rapidement faire effet boule neige. Si un jour, nous allons parler à un de ces groupes, il peut facilement leur venir l'envie d'en parler autour d'elles, et alors là, ça ne serait plus de simple petits attroupements mais carrément des gros rassemblements, et ça, non merci. On aime énormément nos fans, sans qui on ne serait pas là, mais on tient tout de même à garder un semblant de vie privée.

Tiens d'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'elles diraient si elles savaient que d'une je suis casé, et de deux avec un mec en plus. J'en connais plus d'unes que ça ferait pâlir...mais bon, ça se commande pas ce genre de truc. Je suis bien avec lui, et ça fait un peu bizarre au début mais on s'y fait. Après tout embrasser un gars ou une fille c'est un peu pareil, non ? C'est pour le reste que ça risque d'être plus embarrassant.

C'est vrai que la conversation qu'on a eu tout à l'heure était dite sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais je suppose qu'il se trouvera bien un moment où il aura envie d'inverser les rôles. Ca risque de me faire tout drôle...ou alors carrément l'inverse, je vais adorer ça, et plus jamais vouloir être au-dessus. Ca m'étonnerait quand même, je tiens trop à ma fierté de mâle. Quoiqu'il en soit, il est sûr et certain qu'un jour il faudra que j'essaye. Si ce n'est pour moi, au moins pour faire plaisir à Bill. Mais bon après tout, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me prends la tête avec ça maintenant, on n'y est pas encore.

Bon après, si je suis honnête avec moi-même, j'avoue que j'aime le sexe, et que si je fais un petit calcul savant, ça va faire deux semaines que je n'ai rien fait. Oui, parce qu'en fait, au début quand je réfléchissais à ce que je voulais avec Bill, je me suis un peu laissé tenter par quelques groupies. Parce que j'avais l'envie, les occasions, et tout. Je ne lui en ai pas parlé bien sûr, et je ne compte pas le faire. L'important, c'est que maintenant je suis avec lui, pour de vrai, et que je ne vais pas aller voir ailleurs.

On peut m'accorder tous les défauts du monde qu'on veut, mais on ne peut pas dire de moi que je suis infidèle. Non !

Bref, pour en revenir au fait que j'aime le sexe. Je suppose que dans pas longtemps, je ne vais plus pouvoir me contenir. Peut-être pas aller jusqu'au bout, mais quelques préliminaires pas bien méchants. Et c'est tout à fait paradoxal, parce que dans un sens j'appréhende comme un malade, surtout de voir un autre homme nu, mais d'un autre côté, je languis un peu. Voir son corps, découvrir ses zones érogènes, apprendre l'échange entre deux hommes. C'est l'inconnu et l'inconnu est toujours très attirant.

Je recrache une dernière bouffée, et écrase ma cigarette contre le rebord de ma fenêtre. Je me retourne alors vivement en entendant la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je sais que c'est Bill, je lui ai mis en sonnerie perso l'enregistrement que j'avais fais de lui quand il était sous la douche hier matin. Je me précipite donc en trébuchant un peu avec mon baggy, m'étalant même de tout mon long à quelques pas à peine de mon but. Je me relève légèrement, arrive à l'attraper et décroche en me rallongeant sur le sol.

**"- Allo ?"  
"-Tom, c'est Bill"** me dit-il la voix légèrement sanglotante.  
**"-Bill, ça ne va pas ?"  
"-Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais venir chez ma grand-mère pour qu'on passe la soirée ensemble ?"  
"-Oui bien sûr. Je me prépare et j'arrive, OK ?"  
"-OK, merci. A tout de suite"** me salue-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Las, je dirais même. Je vais dans mon armoire prendre un sac à dos à l'intérieur duquel j'entasse mes affaires pour la nuit et demain matin. Boxer et brosse à dents en priorité. Hier matin, je n'avais aucune de ces affaires et je n'ai pas pu me brosser les dents. Je sais que c'est dégueulasse mais je n'avais pas trop le choix. Ce n'est pas très grave, j'ai juste mâcher plusieurs chewing-gum à la menthe fraîche et ça a fait l'affaire. Je suis un homme après tout, pas une chochotte...même Bill ne s'en est pas aperçu en m'embrassant. Ca l'aurait dégoûté s'il l'avait su, je pense.

Je fais un petit détour par le salon pour prévenir les garçons que je sors et m'en vais sous les sifflements taquins de Georg, suivis des recommandations de Gustav, comme quoi il ne faut pas que je fasse de bêtises – comme si c'était mon genre de toute façon- et les réflexions chiantes de Frank **« au contraire, si j'étais à sa place, moi j'en ferais des bêtises... »**. Il va sans dire qu'il a eu droit à un gros coup de poing dans l'épaule de ma part.

J'arrive malheureusement après presqu'une heure. Le double de d'habitude à cause des embouteillages.

Arrivé devant la porte, je frappe quelques coups impatients, mais n'obtiens aucune réponse. Je réitère mon geste, mais toujours rien. Je fais donc jouer la poignée et pousse la porte en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est nul de se faire du souci pour ça, mais il savait que je devais venir alors c'est bizarre qu'il ne vienne pas m'accueillir.

Des petits bruits étouffés me parviennent du salon, vers lequel je me dirige alors. En ouvrant la porte, je m'aperçois que tous les volets et les rideaux ont été tirés, et que la seule source de lumière provient de la télé, qui joue un téléfilm américain gentillet.

Dans un des fauteuils, je vois Bill. Il est assis en travers, ses longues jambes pendant par-dessus l'un des accoudoirs. Sa tête est appuyée contre le dossier, légèrement affaissée vers l'avant. En m'approchant de lui, je remarque qu'il a entouré ses épaules d'un plaid en laine.

Je me penche un peu vers lui et fais glisser un doigt sur sa joue. Cela le réveille et il tourne vers moi un regard tout endormi.

**"-Ah, ça y est tu es là ?"** Chuchote-t-il. **"Je me suis endormi pardon."  
"-T'excuses pas, j'ai été un peu long parce qu'il y avait du monde sur la route"** je lui dis en déposant mon sac à dos au sol, et il hoche la tête en me faisant un petit sourire.

Je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé et lui tends la main pour qu'il me rejoigne. Il vient se blottir contre on torse, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou, et faisant glisser un de ses doigts sur le devant de mon t-shirt.

**"-Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? "** je lui demande en le faisant sautiller sur mes genoux.  
**"-Ben..."** commence-t-il en haussant les épaules. **" Elle est dans le coma, et ils ne savent pas quand elle va se réveiller..."  
"-Tu en penses quoi toi de tout ça ?"** Je lui demande en hésitant un peu. Maintenant est le bon moment pour le faire parler.  
**"-Ses tests étaient plutôt bons il y a une semaine à peine. Elle a dû choper un virus ou un truc du genre, mais dès qu'elle sera guérie, elle se réveillera."**

Je vois...il n'a pas bien conscience de la situation. Je resserre un peu plus mes bras autour de sa taille, et embrasse son épaule.

**"-Tu sais, je crois qu'elle est très faible, et que...ça va être un peu difficile pour elle de s'en remettre..."** je lui explique d'une voix la plus douce possible pour ne pas trop le brusquer, mais je crois bien que c'est loupé quand je l'entends sangloter.  
**"-C'est aussi ce que papa m'a dit...mais je veux qu'elle aille mieux, moi. J-je l'aime et je veux p-pas qu'elle meure...elle n'est pas assez vieille pour mourir."**

Je soupire doucement, et pose mon menton sur son crâne en fermant les yeux, alors qu'il pleure dans mon cou.

On est assis sur le canapé depuis presqu'une heure, et Bill s'est un peu calmé. Je me détache alors un peu de lui, et baisse la tête pour essayer de capter son regard.

**"-Ca te dirait qu'on aille dans la cuisine essayer de préparer quelque chose à manger ?"** Je lui propose en tentant un petit sourire.  
**"-Je sais pas cuisiner."  
"-Moi non plus..."** Il rigole enfin en hochant la tête.

Je le regarde se lever, et s'essuyer le nez du revers de la main. Charmant, tout à fait charmant. Mais c'est pas grave, je fais pareil.  
***

**"-Putain mais c'est quoi cette poêle de merde, là !"** Je râle en m'apercevant que ma pâte une fois de plus n'adhère pas dans le fond.  
**"-On a peut-être fais n'importe quoi"** suggère Bill en regardant par-dessus mon épaule.  
**"-Ben non, ça va on sait lire quand même."**

On s'est en fait décidé à faire des crêpes. Bon c'est sûr, ça n'est très nutritif comme repas, mais c'est ce qui nous faisait le plus envie. Donc on a préparé notre pâte, en suivant bien les instructions, et je dois dire qu'elle est plutôt bien réussie, mais elle ne veut pas cuire.  
Une fois de plus, je me penche au-dessus de l'évier, et jette le contenu de la poêle à l'intérieur.

**"-Bon on va laisser tomber..."  
"-Ah mais regarde ! Il y a un opercule...fais voir ?"**

Il m'arrache presque la poêle des mains, et regarde à l'intérieur.

**"-Mais oui regarde, il faut le retirer. Mais bon, là on peut pas le faire parce que c'est trop chaud."**

Il jette la poêle dans l'évier et va s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Je regarde à mon tour, puis vais le rejoindre.

**"-Bon...on n'est pas doués. On fait quoi maintenant ?"  
"-Ben des pâtes, c'est facile."**

Finalement, on n'a pas vraiment manger parce que même les pâtes étaient plus ou moins dégueus. On les a mises tout de suite dans l'eau, sans la faire bouillir avant. Je tiens à préciser que c'est de la faute de Bill. Il me distrayait, exprès, en m'embrassant, alors forcément je n'étais pas trop à ce que je faisais.

Nous sommes maintenant allongés dans le lit, toutes lumières éteintes, alors qu'il n'est que dix heures. Je suis allongé sur le dos, du côté gauche, alors que la tête de Bill est posée sur mon épaule, ses mains caressant sans cesse mes pectoraux, par-dessus mon t-shirt. Une de mes mains est sur mon ventre, et l'autre autour de ses épaules. On ne parle pas pour l'instant, juste appréciant la présence de l'autre, et perdus dans nos pensées.

**"-Dis...ça te dérange pas si on parle d'un sujet un peu...privé ?"** me demande Bill en murmurant.  
**"-Euh, si tu veux"** je lui réponds, pas vraiment sûr d'être très à l'aise avec le dit-sujet.  
**"-...est-ce que ça te fais peur de coucher avec un autre homme ?"  
"-C'est plus de l'appréhension que de la peur, mais ça m'intrigue aussi, tu vois ?"  
"-Moi aussi, j'appréhendai vachement pour ma première fois."  
"-C'est pas contre toi, hein, mais je préfèrerais pas y penser."** Parce que bizarrement, ça ne me plaît pas de l'imaginer. Je sens alors son corps trembler contre le mien alors qu'il ricane doucement.  
**"-J'ai aussi un peu le stresse de ne pas savoir comment faire"** je lui avoue un peu honteusement.

Il est vrai que j'aime parler de sexe et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, me vanter même, mais en parler de façon si libre et intime avec mon copain, ça me fait tout drôle. Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça avec aucune fille. Mais je trouve ça bien qu'il essaye de me rassurer.

**"-Si ça peut te rassurer, si tu n'y arrive pas, ma réaction physique ne se fera pas attendre...enfin c'est surtout qu'il n'y aura pas de réaction physique plutôt."  
"-Ca me rassure pas vraiment, mais bon. "  
"-Mais tout ça c'est pas très grave parce que je t'apprendrai"** me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille, juste avant de venir m'embrasser.

Un prof perso ? Pas mal comme perspective.  
Alors qu'il approfondit notre échange, je l'incite à me grimper dessus, une jambe de chaque côté de mon corps, et fais glisser mes mains sous son t-shirt. Il a la peau très douce, et c'est très agréable alors je ne me gêne pas. Puis si j'en juge par les frissons qui le parcourent, il apprécie lui aussi. Il se détache de moi, se relève sur mon bassin, et fait passer son vêtement par-dessus sa tête. Je lui fais un grand sourire, et il m'agrippe par le devant de mon t-shirt pour que je m'assois.

**"-Moi, j'ai jamais vu ce qui se cachait là-dessous, alors...un peu à mon tour"** me susurre-t-il chaudement en retirant mon t-shirt.  
**"-J'ai pas dis que tu n'avais pas le droit. C'est à toi tout ça maintenant"** je lui confie sur le même ton avant de me rallonger, les bras en croix. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux alors que lui est toujours à califourchon sur moi.  
**"-Vas-y, tu peux t'amuser."**

Il rigole, et se rallonge sur moi pour m'embrasser à nouveau.

**"-Tu sais, je crois que ça te réussit pas de traîner de trop avec mon père. Je ne sais pas comment tu étais avant mais maintenant tu m'as l'air d'être aussi désespérant que lui."  
"-Hey, si on pouvait éviter de parler de ton père maintenant, parce que dans le genre je te casse l'ambiance, c'est champion du monde."  
"-T'as qu'à pas raconter des conneries" **se défend-il en mordillant mon menton, avant de laisser ses lèvres suçoter mon cou.  
**"-Non mais c'était pas des conneries. Par contre si ça c'était la vérité, la réciproque est valable tout autant. Mon corps t'appartient, mais tout ça là, m'appartiens à moi"** je lui dis en faisant glisser mes mains dans son dos, avant de venir les poser sur ses fesses, que je pince un peu.  
**"-Oui ben fais quand même gaffe à toi. Parce qu'à force de te la péter, je vais pas te les montrer de sitôt et tu te retrouveras bien bête."  
"-Mais si tu veux j'te montre les miennes en échange, y a pas de problème..."  
"-Mais arrêtes"** me commande-t-il en riant de bon cœur.

Pendant encore un bon petit moment, nous nous embrassons, parlons, nous caressons, rions, avant de finalement nous endormir. Lui sur moi, puisque visiblement je suis des plus confortables.

Je grogne en entendant pour la cinquième fois en peu de temps, une sonnerie un peu étouffée retentir. Bill dort toujours sur moi, et ne semble pas le moins du monde dérangé.

**"-Oh Bill...y a ton portable qui fait chier, réponds"** je lui demande en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.  
**"-C'est pas grave, laisse. Je suis encore fatigué."**

Je soupire de mécontentement, mais ferme tout de même les yeux. Mais juste au moment où j'allais me rendormir, le portable sonne encore.

**"-Bon Bill, réponds maintenant"** je lui ordonne en le poussant de sur moi.  
**"-T'es vraiment délicat toi, hein"** grogne-t-il en étirant une main sous son oreiller.  
**"-Allo ?"**

**"-Oh salut Carl...non tu me déranges pas."**

Ben moi si. Je me lève en prenant bien soin de balancer la couette sur la tête de Bill, qui la défait dans de grands gestes avant de me lancer un regard noir. Je lui tire la langue, et vais dans la salle de bain, pour mon petit pipi du matin.  
J'aime pas Carl. Avant oui mais plus maintenant. Je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment de la jalousie. Ca ne peut pas être ça puisque je ne peux pas dire que je suis amoureux de Bill encore. Puis je n'ai jamais été vraiment jaloux. Mais c'est simplement que Carl tourne indéniablement autour de Bill, et que c'est un peu agaçant. Sans compter qu'il nous a réveillé, et que je ne suis pas de bonne humeur le matin.

Je ressors de la salle de bain après m'être lavé les mains et vais rejoindre Bill sur le lit, toujours au téléphone. Il est à plat ventre, ses doigts en train de jouer avec une mèche de cheveux. Je vais m'allonger à ses côtés, et commence à l'embrasser dans le cou, les omoplates, son dos.

**"-D'accord merci Carl. Je dois y aller. A cette aprèm'"** le salue-t-il avant de raccrocher et de se retourner vers moi. **" T'es chiant toi, hein !"** m'accuse-t-il avant de me serrer dans ses bras.  
**"-Pourquoi tu dois le voir cette après-midi ?"  
"-Je vais commencer mon stage...on va déjeuner ?"**

J'accepte joyeusement en sentant mon ventre se tordre de faim. Hier soir, je n'ai pas été assez rassasié.

On est dans le salon en train de regarder les dessins animés, nos bols de céréales sur les genoux. Je crois que c'est déjà quelque chose qu'on partage. Avoir vingt ans et toujours regarder les cartoons. J'ai toujours aimé ça et je crois que j'aimerai ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.  
Je jette un regard à mon montre et soupire.

**"-Bill, je vais aller prendre ma douche, d'accord ?"** je lui dis en déposant mon bol sur la table basse.

Alors que j'atteins la porte, je l'entends qui m'appelle d'une voix timide, alors je me retourne vers lui.

**"-Tu crois que je...pourrais venir la prendre avec toi cette douche ?"**

Voilà comment nous nous retrouvons dans la salle-de-bains, se tenant l'un en face de l'autre, un peu embarrassés. Nos regards se croisent, et nous baissons la tête en rigolant. Il faut vraiment que je me reprenne. Je me suis déjà montré tout nu devant des tas de personnes, et n'ai jamais été embarrassé. Surtout que là ça devrait être plus simple puisque Bill est un garçon aussi. Je m'approche de lui et lui enlève son t-shirt. Il fait de même avec le mien en me regardant dans les yeux. Puis vient le tour de nos sous-vêtements. Cette fois, je ne peux pas faire le premier pas. Il doit s'en apercevoir puisque lentement, presque timidement, il glisse ses pouces sous l'élastique de mon boxer et le fait descendre doucement. Ensuite, il attrape mes mains, et les guide pour que je l'aide à le débarrasser de son dernier vêtement à son tour.

Nous entrons sous la douche main dans la main sans un mot. L'ambiance est bizarre. Pas lourde, ni pesante, mais pas totalement détendue non plus. Puis soudain, Bill vient se blottir contre moi, comme pour apaiser le malaise en cachant son corps à mes yeux. Je souris dans l'étreinte en nous reculant sous le jet d'eau chaud. En gardant un bras toujours serré autour de lui, je tends l'autre pour attraper le gel douche, et lui demande tout bas.

**"-Tu veux que-que je te laves ?"** Je lui propose doucement.  
**"-T'es pas obligé..."  
"-J'en ai envie."**Puis il faut bien se lancer un jour ou l'autre. Puis le voir tout nu devant moi, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire.

Je le fais se retourner, frissonnant en voyant les jolis courbes de ses fesses, puis verse une quantité généreuse de gel au creux de mes mains. Je dégage ses cheveux de sa nuque, avant de commencer à glisser mes mains sur ses épaules, son dos, sans aller plus bas pour le moment, puis remonte. Plusieurs fois je réitère le même geste avant d'oser aller plus bas pour passer du gel sur ses fesses. Je me régale, il est super bien foutu, et si j'en juge par les frissons qui recouvrent son corps, il apprécie lui aussi.

**"-Tu aimes ça ?"** Je lui demande en me penchant à son oreille.  
**"-Oui !"** Me répond-il en soupirant et gémissant. Ca me procure un petit coup de surchauffe. Sa voix est velouté et sensuelle.

Après l'avoir fait se retourner pour être face à moi, et l'avoir lavé du mieux que je pouvais, en essayant de ne pas trop rougir, ni trop trembler, c'est à mon tour de profiter de ses mains. Et bien sûr, il est beaucoup plus à l'aise que moi. Il me caresse, me masse sans complexes, et m'embrasse même de temps à autres. Mon cou, mon visage, mes lèvres, tout y passe...et sans vouloir passer pour un mec facile, son petit manège commence à faire de l'effet.

Je m'appuie contre le mur derrière moi, et l'entraîne avec moi, le collant bien contre moi, alors que je l'embrasse le plus langoureusement possible. Il gémit en sentant mon érection contre sa hanche.

**"-Hum, Tom !"** Souffle-t-il alors que mes lèvres dévorent son cou, le marquant une fois de plus.

Il repousse ma tête avec son cou, et en me regardant droit dans les yeux, il descend sur mon torse, en dessinant une ligne mouillée avec sa langue. Mon souffle s'accélère alors que je comprends ce qu'il va faire. J'avale ma salive bruyamment, ferme les yeux en basculant ma tête contre le mur.

POV Bill

Je ne pensai pas en venant sous la douche avec lui que ça se finirait comme ça...pas que ça me dérange, au contraire. Je me sens vraiment à l'aise avec lui, et le fait qu'il n'y ait aucune pression de sa part m'attire. Avec mes ex, j'avais toujours l'impression qu'ils n'attendaient que ça, du coup j'avais une espèce de blocage, mais comme Tom est novice en la matière, il ne me force à rien, et du coup je suis plus libéré. En plus, il a corps parfaitement dessiné, qui me fait un effet de malade.

Enfin à genoux devant lui, je lève la tête, et vois qu'il a les yeux fermés, près à prendre du plaisir. Je pose mes mains sur ses fesses, avance son bassin vers moi, et fais courir ma langue sur son sexe de bas en haut, appréciant de sentir sa peau. Pendant un long moment, je répète le même geste, attendant le moment où il sera excité au maximum. Puis finalement, je le prends en bouche, l'enfonçant le plus loin possible, et le fais ressortir en creusant mes joues et en gémissant pour lui donner encore plus de plaisir. Ca a l'effet escompté puisque je sens une des mains de Tom venir se poser sur ma tête pour m'imposer le rythme qui le satisfait le plus, alors qu'avec l'autre, il me caresse le visage.

**"-Hum Bill, c'est bien comme ça...continue"** me sursurre-t-il d'une voix rauque et chaude.

Ces petits mots de sa part me poussent à m'appliquer encore plus, et à accélérer la cadence, rajoutant même une main pour le caresser. En fait, pendant les moments intimes, j'aime beaucoup entendre l'autre me dire ce qu'il pense et ce qu'il aime. Ca ne me dérange pas non plus qu'on me dise des choses un peu vulgaires. Je suis moi-même du genre à être plutôt comme ça. Pas à chaque fois, il y a des moments où j'adore la tendresse, mais parfois je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. Je relâche Tom, et remonte jusqu'à son visage pour l'embrasser alors que je l'empoigne pour le masturber vivement.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, son souffle est saccadé, ses yeux noirs de désir, et il se mord la lèvre en gémissant. Moi-même je ne me retiens pas quand je sens une de ses mains se poser délicatement sur mon sexe et qu'il commence à calquer ses gestes sur les miens.

**"-Tom, oui comme ça, encore..."  
"-Bill...je-je vais..."**

Sans qu'il n'ait besoin de m'en dire plus, je me replace à genoux devant lui, et reprends son sexe entre mes lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne, puis avale sa semence en le regardant dans les yeux. Il entoure mon visage de ses deux mains et me fait remonter face à lui pour m'embrasser en me masturbant à nouveau, pour qu'à mon tour je jouisse.

Nous reprenons notre souffle, en nous serrant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ma tête sur son épaule, la sienne contre ma joue.

**"-Elle était bien finalement cette douche, hein ?"**Je lui demande en chuchotant, un petit rire dans la voix.  
**"-Si ça se passe comme ça à chaque fois, je veux bien me laver six fois par jour..."  
"-Ca se passera pas comme ça à chaque fois qu'on est sous la douche."  
"-C'est pas grave, j'aime bien quand c'est dans un lit aussi."**

Je lui fous une petite claque sur le torse, et sors de la douche, allant m'enrouler dans une serviette en éponge que l'on avait pris soin de déposer sur le chauffage avant d'aller se doucher. Tom sort à son tour, s'enroule dans une serviette lui aussi, et vient me prendre dans ses bras, pour m'embrasser tout doucement.

**"-Tu m'en veux pas d'être un gros lourd ?"  
"-Non, c'est mignon. C'est juste parce que t'es pas doué avec les mots. Puis de toute façon, si tu m'avais dit merci je t'aurais foutu une baffe. "  
"-Ben pourquoi ? C'est sympa quand même."  
"-C'est pas un cadeau que je t'ai fais, c'est du plaisir que je t'ai donné. "  
"-Et si je t'avais dit : recommence tout de suite, t'aurais fais quoi ?"** Demande-t-il en rigolant.  
"-T'es nul...bon tu me laisse m'habiller ?"

**"-C'est bon, je suis prêt. On y va ?"**

On sort de la maison, et on monte dans la voiture de Tom. Il a tenu à m'accompagner jusqu'au studio de Carl. J'y serai aller en taxi mais puisqu'il s'est proposé c'est pas plus mal. C'est juste une impression comme ça, mais j'ai bien envie de dire qu'il est jaloux de Carl. Enfin jaloux, pas vraiment puisqu'il n'y a aucune raison de l'être. Je dirais plutôt que ça le gonfle que Carl me tourne autour. Moi je trouve ça flatteur, mais je peux comprendre que ça ne passe pas bien auprès de Tom. Personne n'est au courant pour notre relation, donc Carle ne se prive pas pour me faire du rentre dedans. Après, c'est pas mon genre de mec, mais j'ai toujours aimé attirer les regards.

On arrive après quelques dizaines de minutes, et Tom se gare. Je bataille quelques instants avec lui pour l'empêcher de monter avec moi.

**"-Tom, c'est bon. Je vais arriver à me débrouiller tout seul."  
"-Ok...bon tu m'appelleras pour me dire comment ça s'est passé."  
"-Hum...bisous."** Je lui réclame en lui tendant mes lèvres.  
Il m'embrasse très rapidement, puis se détache de moi.  
**"-Voilà, c'est bon ça suffit. Vite descends avant que quelqu'un nous voit"** dit-il en se penchant pour ouvrir ma portière. Je lève les yeux au ciel et descend.  
**"-J'espère pour toi que tu rigolais."  
"-Chut, parle pas trop fort. A ce soir. "** Chuchote-t-il en plaquant un doigt sur sa bouche. Il me fait un dernier signe de main, discret, et démarre.

Je le regarde s'éloigner en secouant la tête. Il est vraiment pas net lui, hein.

Un peu plus tard, alors que je suis dans l'ascenseur, attendant qu'il me dépose au septième étage, je sens mon portable vibrer dans la poche arrière de mon jean.  
Un message de Tom.

_-Merciiiiiii pour ce matin dans la douche. Quel cadeau extraordinaire tu m'as fais ! Bisous, Tom-_

Je rigole avant de remettre mon portable dans mon jean, en pensant à l'ironie de ce message. Ca fait peu de temps que je suis avec lui, et déjà il marque un maximum de points, il me fait rire, il est attentionné, gentil...j'espère vraiment qu'avec lui ça va marcher, parce qu'honnêtement un mec comme lui, ça se laisse pas filer.

* * *

Voilà deux chapitre d'un coup...j'espère que vous aimez toujours, et que le temps que je mets ne vous fait pas perdre le fil.

J'ai posté un nouvel OS : Revival, si ça vous dit d'aller lire!

Bisous à vous toutes et merci de me commenter.


	20. Dans l'intimité de la nuit

Chapitre 20 : Dans l'intimité de la nuit

_POV Bill_

Je rentre dans la grande pièce blanche où se trouve Carl, déjà en train de discuter avec le mannequin du photoshoot de cette après-midi.  
Je détaille un peu son apparence en m'approchant de lui, puisqu'il ne pas encore vu. Un jean noir d'une vieille coupe droite, une chemise blanche à carreaux rentrée dans son pantalon et dont il a retroussé les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Par-dessus un petit veston pour se donner je ne sais trop quel genre...je ne vois pas comment Tom peut s'en faire en sachant que je vais passer quelques heures avec lui. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi...en plus, il a le double de mon âge, il pourrait être mon père.

**-Salut Carl,** je le salue en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Il se retourne vers moi et m'offre un sourire agréablement surpris. C'est vrai que je suis un peu en avance. Il se penche vers moi et me fais la bise...c'est une première, il n'a jamais fait ça avant.  
Hum, je suppose que c'est comme ça qu'ils font dans le showbiz. Il va falloir que je m'y habitue pour quand je serai devenu un grand nom incontournable de la photographie...je suis confiant, j'y arriverai un jour.

**-Bill, je te présente Léo, qui sera notre modèle pour cette après-midi.**

Je tends une main au jeune homme en lui souriant. Il a tout d'un top. Une peau ultra-maquillée pour donner l'impression qu'elle est impeccable naturellement, de grands et beaux yeux expressifs, et une bouche pulpeuse à la moue boudeuse. Très propre sur lui et gentillet...pas mon genre non plus, mais il a l'air bien sympathique.

**-Bon et bien on va pouvoir commencer. Léo va t'installer. Bill viens te mettre à côté de moi. Je vais commencer par t'apprendre comment te servir de la lumière sur le plateau pour créer des jeux d'ombres sur la photo,** m'explique Carl en s'agenouillant.

Nous sommes tous les trois à nos places, la séance démarrant avec le premier « clic » de l'appareil photo haute technologie de Carl.

Il est déjà presque six heures. Ca fait environ une heure que Léo est partit, et que Carl et moi regardons les photos que nous avons prises cette après-midi. Certaines sont très belles, celles de Carl surtout, et d'autres loupées, les miennes en grande partie. Je me suis amélioré au fil des heures, mais je suis encore loin d'être au niveau très professionnel de Carl.

**- Pour l'instant, ce n'est que la première séance donc c'est normal que tu aies un peu de mal avec certaines techniques, mais d'ici peu tu devrais y arriver beaucoup mieux,**me rassure-t-il en cliquant sur la photo suivante.

Elle est prise en contre plongée, Léo regarde droit devant lui, une partie de son visage est dans l'ombre. Carl la met en noir et blanc, et je la trouve alors vraiment magnifique.

**–Tu vois celle-là, je la trouve parfaite...le jeu d'ombre et de lumière est vraiment très réussit !** Me dit-il avec un grand sourire pour me complimenter, sauf que :  
**-C'est toi qui l'a prise Carl !  
-Ah...t'es sûr ?**

Je hoche la tête en souriant. Comment faire pour qu'un gentil compliment se transforme en auto-congratulation !

**-Bon, d'ici quelques jours, c'est ce que tu arriveras à faire, ne t'en fais pas,** affirme-t-il avec force, essayant de se rattraper.

Mon téléphone sonne dans mon sac pour la troisième fois en une demi-heure, et cette fois, contrairement aux autres, je vais décrocher. J'ai comme le pressentiment que c'est un petit copain sur les nerfs qui essaye de me joindre. Effectivement, c'est bien le nom de Tom qui clignote à l'écran, et je m'éloigne de quelques pas avant de décrocher.

**-Oui ?  
-Ca va ?  
-Ouais...  
-Ca fait trois fois que ton père essaye de te joindre mais tu répondais pas alors on s'est dit que si tu voyais que c'était moi, tu décrocherais plus facilement.**

Dans le lointain, j'entends mon père hurler « C'est toi qui pensais ça, p'tit con. » et Tom de rétorquer « N'empêche que j'avais raison, vieux con. » Belle mentalité. Je peux même l'imaginer tirer la langue comme un gamin.

**-C'est parce que j'étais occupé que je répondais pas, mais là on a finit,** je lui dis en jetant un coup d'œil à Carl, qui me confirme en hochant la tête.  
**-Ah, tu veux que je viennes te chercher ?** Se propose-t-il enthousiaste.  
**-Dis donc, t'es bien serviable toi !  
-Que veux-tu que je te dises ? Tu m'as mis de bonne humeur ce matin, puis je me dis que si je suis gentil, j'y aurai droit à nouveau bientôt...  
-Obsédé !** Je l'accuse en levant les yeux au ciel, mais finalement j'accepte sa proposition, surtout après qu'il m'ait dit que mon père voulait me voir.  
**-Alors c'est bon ? Il y a quelqu'un qui vient te chercher ?** Me demande Carl en faisant pivoter son tabouret face à moi.  
**-Oui, il y a mon père qui veut me voir au studio.  
-D'accord. Tu peux attendre ici si tu veux. Je crois qu'il fait un peu froid dehors.**

Je le remercie et vais m'asseoir à ses côtés en attendant Tom. On regarde encore quelques photos en silence, et je peux entendre, comme l'avait dit Carl, le vent souffler à pleine puissance.  
Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, j'entends Tom me klaxonner et je quitte Carl en lui disant à demain, même heure même endroit.  
***

**-Hey salut mon fils, futur grand nom de la photographie,** me salue mon père quand j'arrive dans la cuisine. Ca doit être de famille la modestie.

Je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui, après m'être servit un verre d'eau.

**-Il est où Tom ?  
-J'l'ai laissé dans la voiture, il s'est moqué de mes talents musicaux.**

~~~  
[Flashback]

Je m'installe sur le siège passager et l'embrasse tendrement avant de m'attacher. Le trajet de retour risque d'être un peu plus long à cause des embouteillages. C'est chiant mais c'est pas grave puisque comme ça je vais pouvoir lui raconter ma journée en long, en large et en travers.

Il y a bien un moment au milieu de mon discours où il m'a demandé juste comme ça, tout à fait innocemment : « Et Carl, il a pas été trop collant ? ». Ce à quoi j'ai répondu d'un ton sarcastique « Tu rigoles ? C'est moi qui l'ai collé...l'est tellement canon tu comprends ? » Il m'a regardé du coin de l'œil, mais a quand même sourit satisfait.

Puis la conversation s'est peu a peu calmée, pour s'arrêter complètement, nous laissant dans un silence calme et apaisant. Comme souvent dans ces moments là j'aime bien écouter de la musique, j'ai augmenté le volume de la radio...après avoir changé de station. Mr Samy Deluxe, merci bien mais non ! Je suis tombé sur une chanson de Phil Collins dont je connais bien les paroles. Je me suis donc laissé emporter et j'ai commencé à chanter.

C'est au milieu de la deuxième chanson que Tom a posé sa main sur mon genou et m'a demandé d'un ton suppliant,

**-Oh non Bill, s'il te plaît, arrête...  
-Ben pourquoi ?** Je lui ai demandé surpris.  
Je l'ai vu se pincer les lèvres et plisser les yeux. Puis il a tourné vers moi un regard désolé.  
**-Ah non, je suis désolé, mais tu chantes vraiment trop mal quoi,** a-t-il explosé de rire.  
**-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout.  
-Si j'te jure. Tu t'entends pas mais c'est vraiment mauvais.  
-Pff, n'importe quoi !** ai-je répliqué en croisant les bras contre mon torse et en boudant.  
**-Vas-y, appelle moi sur mon portable,** m'a-t-il demandé après un certain temps. **Vas-y,** a-t-il répété devant mon hésitation.

J'ai donc pris mon portable et ai composé son numéro. En lieu et place de sonnerie, j'ai entendu une voix nasillarde et pas juste pour un sou chanter du Chris Martin.

**-C'est quoi ce massacre ?  
-C'est toi ! Je t'ai enregistré sous la douche la dernière fois.  
-Quoi ? Mais c'est dégueulasse de faire ça !** J'ai protesté. **Et dégage ta main de mon genou, je ne veux pas que tu me touche**, j'ai exigé en virant sa main d'une claque sèche.  
**-Roh allez, boude pas,** a-t-il rigolé en caressant ma joue. J'ai tourné mon visage et n'ai plus pipé mot jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. Ca va lui faire les pieds à ce goujat, non mais !

[/Flashback]

**-Je ne l'ai pas fait méchamment,** se défend-il en pénétrant à son tour dans la cuisine.  
**-Il n'existe pas de façon gentille de se moquer de quelqu'un,** je lui fais remarquer de façon un peu agressive.

Il vient s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de moi, et je me décale sans le regarder. J'ai déjà dit que j'étais très susceptible, ce n'est pas de ma faute. En plus que là, j'ai toutes les raisons du monde de l'être.

**-Mais même toi tu as reconnu que c'était du massacre sur mon portable...  
-...c'était pas si mal que ça quand on y réfléchie bien,** je rétorque en toute mauvaise fois.  
**-Tu vas bouder encore longtemps ?** Murmure-t-il tout près de mon oreille. Comment fait-il pour savoir en si peu de temps que ça me fait de l'effet. Enfin ça me donne des frissons.  
**- Bon tu peux me laisser là s'il te plait ? Il y a mon père qui voudrait me parler !**

Comme ça au moins il comprend que oui, je vais bouder encore un peu. Plus pour la forme que pour autre chose, parce que c'est vrai que je chante pas terrible en fait. Mais bon si ça se trouve, c'est juste l'enregistrement qui est nul.

Je le sens qui se lève de son siège en soupirant puis il s'éloigne en ricanant. Les garçons le suivent, avec Georg qui leur crie « Allez les mecs, je vous prends à la play ! »

**-Ca s'est bien passé aujourd'hui avec Carl ?** Me demande mon père, une fois que nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux.  
**- Ouais il m'a montré de bonnes techniques. Je n'y arrive pas encore très bien, mais il m'a assuré que ça viendrait.  
-C'est normal ça...Tu vas mieux qu'hier ?**

Je hausse les épaules en faisant tourner mon verre entre mes mains. A vrai dire, je n'y ai pas trop pensé aujourd'hui. Puis avec Tom hier soir on en n'a pas trop parlé après qu'il soit arrivé.

**-J'aimerais qu'elle aille mieux...  
-Moi aussi... mais Bill, ne te fais pas trop d'idées, ça pourrait te faire très mal, OK ?**

Je hoche la tête en ravalant un hoquet de tristesse. Ca me fait toujours cet effet quand on parle de ma grand-mère ces temps-ci. Mais je vais pour une fois essayer de retenir mes larmes. Je me penche vers mon père et pose ma tête contre son épaule. Il glisse une main dans mon cou pour me tenir bien contre lui, et avec l'autre il me caresse le dos en de petits cercles réconfortants.

On doit faire un beau tableau tous les deux, tiens.  
***

**-Ca te dit qu'on mange ici avec les garçons ce soir ?  
-Ouais pourquoi pas ?  
-Puis toi, ça t'arrange par rapport à Tom...** me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil complice. Je baisse la tête en rougissant. **Je vais appeler Miranda pour savoir si elle veut nous rejoindre.**  
**-Ouais et après tu parles de moi !  
-Nous on peut parce qu'on a déjà couché ensemble, je te ferai remarquer,** me réplique-t-il en passant sa tête dans l'entrebaillement de la porte, son téléphone déjà collé à son oreille.

Et alors ? Nous aussi. Enfin presque...mais je vais me retenir de lui faire part de ce menu détail. Je me décide à rejoindre les garçons dans le salon où ils sont encore engagés dans une course de voiture endiablée entre Gustav et Georg.

Je vais m'asseoir à côté de Tom, qui pousse Frank pour qu'on ait plus de place tous les deux.

**-Ben vas-y, vire moi surtout, je te dirai rien !** Rouspète-t-il en se calant tout à l'autre bout du canapé, contre l'accoudoir. Je rigole un peu et me penche vers Tom. Il passe une mains dans mes cheveux en me regardant droit dans les yeux et rapproche ses lèvres des miennes.  
**-Tu fais encore la tête ?** murmure-t-il si près de ma bouche que nos lèvres se frôlent quand il parle.  
**-Si tu m'embrasses correctement, je veux bien faire l'impasse...**

Il sourit et colle ses lèvres contre les miennes, les entrouvrant immédiatement, faisant glisser sa langue contre la mienne sans plus attendre. Un de ses bras se pose sur ma chute rein pour me coller contre lui, et il engouffre l'autre dans mes cheveux pour me caresser. J'agrippe mes deux mains au col de son t-shirt et me cambre contre lui, en gémissant doucement.

**-Hop, hop, hop, ne nous laissons pas emporter, s'il vous plait !** nous dit mon père d'un air faussement détaché, en séparant nos visages l'un de l'autre en tirant sur nos cheveux doucement.  
**-T'as vu ça David, comment ils sont sans gênes tous les deux ?** rajoute Frank exagérément, certainement pour se venger d'avoir été viré sans ménagement un peu plus tôt par Tom.  
**-Bon, j'ai quand même le droit de m'asseoir sur ses genoux ou pas ?** Je demande à personne en particulier, et n'attends pas de réponses avant de grimper sur les genoux de Tom.  
**-Les gars, il y a Miranda qui va arriver bientôt, il faudrait qu'on aille faire à manger !** Nous déclare mon père en tapant dans ses mains.

Un profond soupir d'agacement franchit simultanément la barrière de nos lèvres en signe de protestation. Il nous gonfle avec ça lui...je penche un peu plus la tête en arrière en sentant Tom qui commence à m'embrasser, traçant de petites lignes mouillées un peu partout sur ma gorge. Sa main droite caresse discrètement mon ventre, et je ferme les yeux profitant pleinement.

**-Bon, ben eux deux déjà c'est sûr qu'ils ne vont pas nous aider...** soupire Gustav en passant près de nous.  
**-Je vous fais remarquer que j'ai travaillé toute l'après-midi moi, et que j'ai besoin de me détendre maintenant. **Je me défends en poussant Gustav qui est juste à côté de nous.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. J'ouvre un œil pour voir que nous sommes finalement seuls. Tom a repris ses baisers, et je change de position pour me retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Ses lèvres remontent de mon cou, à mon menton jusqu'à mes lèvres qu'il embrasse tout doucement. Ses deux mains sont dans mon dos sous mon t-shirt et il me caresse tendrement.

J'apprécie la douceur du moment, ça me fait partir loin, et me met même, une fois n'est pas coutume, dans l'ambiance pour plus.

**-Tu crois que ça serait mal si je te disais que j'ai envie de toi ?** Me demande-t-il dans un murmure chaud.  
**-Ca serait surtout dommage pour toi si je te disais que moi non...mais comme j'en ai envie aussi, il n'y a pas de problème.** Je lui réponds sur le même ton.

Après tout c'est vrai. On sort ensemble, on est consentant, on en a envie, alors pourquoi attendre ? S'il est sûr de ce qu'il veut, moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais de sentir ses doigts contre ma peau, ses lèvres sur les miennes, son souffle dans ma bouche, au lieu de me freiner comme avec mes précédents petits-amis, me donne juste envie de plus. Il est différent, notre toute jeune relation est différente, j'ai envie pour une fois de savoir ce que ça fait de se laisser porter par son désir si vite. Et si c'était ça la base d'une relation forte ? Une passion brûlante ?

**-Tu me laisserais vraiment te faire l'amour ?** susurre-t-il en embrassant tout mon visage, une de ses mains se perdant dans ma nuque qu'il caresse du bout des doigts, me provoquant de terribles frissons d'envie.  
**-Oui Tom. Si tu as envie de moi, je te laisserai me faire l'amour.  
-Tu reste dormir ici, ce soir ?** Finit-il par me demander après un petit instant de simples caresses.

Je hoche la tête en le regardant dans les yeux, et il recapture mes lèvres pour un baiser des plus langoureux.

Le repas vient de se finir, et mon père nous a lancé un regard suspicieux quand je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de me ramener chez mamie, puisque je dormais ici. Heureusement, Miranda est là pour nous sauver d'une situation plus ou moins embarrassante, et tire mon père en dehors du studio, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, en nous lançant un regard complice.

Tom passe un bras autour de mon épaule et m'embrasse la tempe. Je le regarde et lui sourit. Sans vraiment faire attention à eux, nous passons devant les garçons et nous dirigeons jusqu'à sa chambre. J'entends vaguement Georg dire aux deux autres « Ils nous voient même pas, hein ! ». Non, c'est vrai. Là tout de suite, je me moque des autres, il n'y a que Tom qui m'intéresse, et je crois bien que la réciproque est vraie.

Nous sommes dans sa chambre. Elle est plongée dans le noir, à part un peu de lumière provenant de la lune qui filtre à travers les volets. Nous nous embrassons langoureusement. Il me tient par les hanches, étroitement serré contre lui. Mes bras sont autour de son cou et mes mains caressent sa nuque. Il se détache lentement de moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je le sens hésitant.

**-Je n'ai jamais fais l'amour de cette façon,** murmure-t-il si près de mes lèvres que je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Il me donne des frissons. Je lui souris tendrement et lui caresse le visage.  
**-Je sais. Ce n'est pas grave,** je lui réponds sur le même ton. Il hoche la tête avec un petit sourire rassuré.

Je me détache de son étreinte, toujours en le regardant, et attrape les bords de mon T-shirt. Je le remonte lentement et le fait passer par-dessus ma tête. Je le laisse tomber à terre et vois que Tom détaille mon corps. Je lui attrape donc la main droite et la rapproche de mon torse puis la fais glisser sensuellement sur ma peau de long en large, en fermant les yeux. Je le sens se rapprocher de moi et faire glisser son bras libre autour de ma taille. Il niche sa tête dans mon cou et y dépose une kyrielle de baisers qui me réchauffent le cœur. Je sors de mon état de pure béatitude et lui enlève son t-shirt à son tour. Je prends un instant pour détailler son torse finement musclé, en souriant.

En faisant glisser son pouce sur mon étoile, il avance son visage vers le mien et souffle sur mes yeux, que je suis obligé de fermer, en rigolant doucement. Il embrasse mes lèvres chastement et je sens un sourire se former sur ses lèvres également. Lentement, Il nous fait reculer, jusqu'au lit très certainement et tire mes hanches vers le bas pour que je m'assoie mais je résiste. Je me détache de ses lèvres et plonge ma tête dans son cou, le marquant doucement et sors ma langue. Je trace une ligne mouillée tout le long de son torse, tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Il suit ma progression attentivement, ses yeux s'assombrissant de passion et de désir à chaque seconde.

A genoux devant lui, je prends le temps de lui retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Une fois fait, je remonte mes mains le long de ses jambes. Je les sens à peine par-dessus tout le tissu de son jean baggy. Mes doigts s'affairent à détacher sa ceinture habillement. Elle est ouverte et son pantalon tombe de lui-même au sol. Je relève mon visage vers lui et lui fais un petit sourire en coin.

Je fais glisser mes doigts en une douce caresse sur le devant de son caleçon. Il frémit. Très vite, j'engouffre mes pouces sous les bords de son sous-vêtement et le fait descendre très lentement le long de ses grandes jambes fines et musclées, sans détourner un seul instant mon regard du sien. Je lui agrippe les hanches et le fait tourner et asseoir sur le lit et lui écarte un peu les cuisses de façon à être placé entre elles.

Il est très beau et de partout.  
J'empoigne son sexe tendrement et commence à faire quelques doux vas et vient. Lentement, sensuellement, je laisse mes doigts découvrir en détail sa peau douce et fine. Je répète les mêmes gestes pendant quelques longues minutes alors que ma main gauche caresse le reste de son corps. Sa tête est rejetée en arrière et ses deux mains à plat sur le lit. Il pousse de petits gémissements de temps à autre et humidifie ses lèvres sans arrêt. Il prend visiblement déjà beaucoup de plaisir.

Je desserre lentement ma prise sur son sexe mais le tiens tout de même bien droit face à mon visage. Il me donne vraiment envie mais je veux qu'il me regarde avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Très difficilement, je le vois ouvrir les yeux et les baisser vers moi. Ils sont brumeux, pleins de désir frustré.

Je fais alors courir ma langue tout le long de son sexe érigé. Sa peau est sèche, un peu rugueuse. Il n'est pas encore au maximum de son excitation encore mais je vais m'appliquer pour que sa vraie première fois avec un homme soit inoubliable. Je le lèche encore et encore, comme une friandise. Son sexe gonfle de plus en plus à chaque coup de langue. Je vois son gland rougit apparaître et je me décide enfin à le prendre en bouche complètement. Toujours plus loin, toujours plus profondément, tout au fond de ma gorge. Je l'entends pousser un hoquet de surprise et sens une de ses mains se poser sur ma tête pour m'imposer le rythme qui le satisfait pleinement, pendant que l'autre caresse mon visage avec tendresse. Il n'arrête pas de répéter mon prénom dans des murmures rauques et je commence à être moi-même très excité.

Je sens un peu de liquide séminal couvrir son sexe et devine que si je n'arrête pas maintenant, il aura finit avant que nous n'ayons eu le temps de faire l'amour. D'ailleurs, il doit penser la même chose puisque ses deux mains encadrent mon visage et qu'il m'attire vers lui, me faisant relever. Il se détache de moi et me défait de tous mes derniers habits.

Il me fait coucher sur le lit et s'allonge sur moi, ses bras encadrant mon visage. Mes mains caressent son dos de bas en haut, s'égarant de temps à autre sur ses fesses, très fermes et bien rondes. Malgré ses baisers sûrs et confiants, et l'envie manifeste dont il fait preuve, je sens bien qu'il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire pour la suite. Je le repousse légèrement sur le torse et le regarde en souriant. Il est vraiment très attendrissant. Lui d'habitude si confiant, semble un peu perdu, mais je sais que s'il avait un blocage ou quoique ce soit, il me le dirait.

**-Est-ce que tu as ce qu'il faut ? Des capotes et du...**je lui demande mais il me coupe avant que j'ai terminé.  
**-Oui dans la commode, il y a des capotes mais je n'ai rien d'autre,** me répond-il d'une voix chaude. Hum embêtant. Je l'ai déjà fait de nombreuses fois donc le lubrifiant du préservatif et la salive devraient et devront suffire.  
**-C'est très bien,** je lui dis, rassurant. **Viens, donne-moi ta main.** Il me tend une main et je glisse trois de ses doigts dans ma bouche.

Je les humidifie un maximum, sous l'attention minutieuse de Tom. Je les sors de ma bouche, me rallonge confortablement sur le lit et dirige sa main vers le bas de mon corps. Arrivé à hauteur de mon aine droite, je lui lâche la main et le laisse faire. Il attrape un oreiller et le place sous mes reins de façon à ce que mon bassin soit légèrement surélevé et qu'il ait meilleur accès.

Il se penche vers mon ventre qu'il embrasse et lèche tout en faisant glisser sa main derrière mon sexe, sous mes testicules. Je sens un premier doigt pénétrer en moi et soupire de satisfaction. Ses lèvres se déplacent sur mon torse et viennent s'attaquer à mes tétons qui se durcissent sous le plaisir que son deuxième doigt en moi me procure. Il bouge lentement d'abord, de peur de mal faire mais en sentant mes coups de hanches qui accompagnent ses vas et vient, il accélère la cadence, les écarte et en rajoute un dernier. Je me crispe légèrement, car cela fait toujours un peu mal. Il le sent et ralentit ses mouvements pendant que ses lèvres se déplacent dans mon cou. Après un dernier baiser appuyé sur mes lèvres, il se met en appui sur un coude et me dévisage. Ses doigts ne bougent plus et il me laisse me déhancher et me faire plaisir à mon rythme.

**-Tu es tellement beau Bill, quand tu prends du plaisir.** Me souffle-t-il à l'oreille et je lui réponds en gémissant fortement. Il penche son visage sur le mien et embrasse chaque parcelle de peau qu'il rencontre. Mon front humide de sueur, mes yeux fermés par le trop plein de plaisir, mes joues rougies, mes lèvres gonflées par nos baisers. Mes mains sont accrochées à ses épaules, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair, pour me permettre d'avoir une meilleure prise et de pouvoir donner des coups de rein plus appuyés, plus furieux et désespérés. Mon érection se fait plus douloureuse et je me force à retirer ses doigts de mon corps et lui dis que je suis prêt. Il tend son bras vers la commode, alors que je continue à embrasser son torse, et en sort une capote. Il est à genou entre mes jambes et déchire l'emballage. Je lui prends la protection des mains et la déroule sur son sexe tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Nos joues rougissent un peu plus sous l'attention. Nous sommes à genoux face à face et nous nous embrassons une dernière fois. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et me commande.

**-Tourne-toi.**

Je fais donc comme il me dit et me place à quatre pattes. Ce n'est pas ma position préférée mais c'est celle qui me procure le plus de plaisir. J'en tremble d'anticipation. Il se place derrière moi et commence à pousser lentement pour se retrouver en moi. Je rejette ma tête en arrière, tellement cela me fait du bien. Une fois entré en moi entièrement, il positionne ses jambes entre les miennes, colle son torse à mon dos et place ses deux bras de chaque côté de mon corps. Il dégage les cheveux dans ma nuque avec son nez et m'embrasse quelques instants, le temps pour moi de m'habituer à sa présence.

Puis, alors qu'il me sent un peu plus détendu, il se retire lentement et moi j'avance mon bassin. Quand je le sens se ré-introduire, je viens à sa rencontre. Tout est lent et doux, et terriblement bon. C'est bien la première fois que je fais l'amour d'une façon si sensuelle.

La pièce est envahie par nos gémissements et nos soupirs de plaisir. Chacun de nos gestes sont en parfaite synchronisation. Chacune de ses pénétrations frôle ma prostate délicatement, la malmenant délicieusement, et des frissons de bien-être envahissent mon être tout entier.

Je sens le souffle chaud et légèrement saccadé de Tom dans mon oreille et l'entends murmurer des mots doux qui me ravissent. Je lui réponds par des couinements aigus et des gémissements rauques.  
Après des minutes de lenteur délectable, je le sens accélérer le rythme, et cette fois, il agrippe mes hanches pour que j'accompagne ses mouvements.

**-Hum, oui Tom...viens plus fort,** je lui commande dans un murmure et il accède à ma requête immédiatement. Tous ses coups de bassin sont dirigés vers la gauche et frappe mon point sensible avec force. Je baisse la tête, ferme les yeux fortement, me pince les lèvres à m'en faire mal et agrippe les draps à m'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Je contracte mes muscles pour rendre un peu du plaisir qu'il me donne.  
**-Oui, Bill, comme ça, c'est bon !** Il s'immobilise mais fait bouger mes hanches d'avant en arrière, emmenant mes fesses à la rencontre de son sexe, avec une force incroyable. Je halète comme un malade, ma bouche est sèche, l'air me manque et mes gémissements se font plus sonores et erratiques. Je tends une main vers l'arrière et lui agrippe les fesses, que je malaxe puissamment.  
**-Bill...je- je vais venir.  
-Non, attends, encore,** je le supplie, **encore...**je souffle, **c'est trop bon.**

Je retire ses mains de mes hanches et arrête tous nos mouvements. Il se retire et s'assoit. Je me retourne vers lui et m'abaisse lentement sur son sexe. Nous restons comme cela un instant à nous embrasser passionnément. Mes bras autour de son cou, une de ses mains sur mes fesses. C'est tellement tendre que mon cœur explose de joie.

Il se penche un peu en arrière, s'appuie sur le mur et recommence à donner des coups de hanches vers le haut. Je gémis instantanément dans sa bouche et m'accroche à ses tresses. Il me donne beaucoup trop de plaisir, je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps. Il me sent faiblir dans ses bras et me bascule sur le lit, lui au-dessus de moi et reprends ses rapides et puissants coup de bassin. Nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux, en luttant pour les garder ouverts. Nos bouches entrouvertes à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, laissent échapper nos souffles chauds, qui se mélangent à volonté. Puis soudain, mon corps se tend, mes orteils se crispent et j'éjacule entre nos deux corps, dans un petit cri de plaisir. Mon orgasme contracte tous mes muscles et enserre le sexe de Tom encore plus fort, ce qui le fait jouir à son tour après à peine quelques à coups supplémentaires.

Il sort de mon corps immédiatement et retire la capote. Il lui fait un nœud et la jette à terre, puis vient se rallonger sur moi. Il nous fait basculer et je me retrouve sur lui. Il me serre fort contre lui, embrasse ma tempe, caresse mes cheveux et laisse ses mains vagabonder sur mon dos, mes reins et mes fesses en de douces caresses. Je me sens bien à cet instant précis, très détendu...

Nous ne parlons pas tout de suite, reprenant notre souffle lentement, en se caressant tendrement. Ma tête posée sur son torse se lève et s'abaisse au rythme de sa respiration. Je relève mon visage pour être face à lui en souriant et vois qu'il a les yeux fermés. Je fronce les sourcils. Il ne s'est quand même pas déjà endormi.

**-Je t'ai fatigué à ce point ?** Je lui demande, le ton moqueur de ma voix évident. Il ouvre un œil et me regarde d'un air sceptique.  
**-Non, pas du tout. Tu me prends pour qui ? Je pourrais recommencer comme ça au moins, trois ou quatre fois.** Un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et il rajoute, en passant sa main sur mes fesses, qu'il caresse affectueusement, **au moins ! Peut-être même cinq...  
-Ouais c'est ça, espèce de vantard,** je le chatouille sur les côtes et il éclate de rire.

Il gigote dans tous les sens pour essayer de m'arrêter mais je tiens bon. Finalement, il met ses deux mains sur mon visage et m'embrasse goulument alors j'arrête mes tortures et participe avidement au baiser en agrippant ses poignets. A bout de souffle, nous nous séparons et nous regardons droit dans les yeux.

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il veut me dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'ose pas. Je frotte mon nez doucement contre le sien et l'encourage du regard à me parler.

**-Je...Est-ce que...c'était bien ?** Me chuchote-t-il timidement. Je me pince les lèvres devant sa bouille toute gênée.  
**-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ? Tu n'étais pas là pour t'en apercevoir ? Est-ce que tu n'as pas vu mon visage transformé par le plaisir ? Ou entendu ma voix se transformer en gémissement sous tes caresses ?** Je lui répond directement à son oreille et lui mordille le lobe avant de me redresser face à lui. Je comprends qu'il puisse avoir peur de sa performance n'ayant jamais couché avec un garçon. Mais finalement, c'était très bien, et je ne regrette pas d'avoir cédé si vite.

Il hoche la tête avec un petit sourire apparemment soulagé. A mon tour de douter de quelque chose et de poser une question.

**-Tu ne regrettes pas hein?  
-Pourquoi je regretterais? C'est moi qui t'ai demandé...ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je ne vais pas disparaître demain matin.** me rassure-t-il d'un ton sûr et convaincant. J'avoue, ça m'avait traversé l'esprit une demi-seconde, mais je lui fais confiance. De toute façon s'il se fout de moi, mon père ira lui régler son compte, alors il n'a pas intérêt. Je crois qu'il a secrètement peur de lui.

Je me tourne un peu pour attraper la couette et nous en recouvrir. Je me recouche lentement sur lui en posant ma tête sur son cœur et ferme les yeux alors qu'il me serre fort contre lui et embrasse une dernière fois mon front avant que nous ne sombrions tous les deux dans un sommeil paisible.

* * *

Encore une longue absence...Mais sinon j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié (pour celles qui sont encore là)

Bref, je profite de ce chapitre pour vous prévenir que je mets la fiction en pause jusqu'en Septembre. D'abord parce que c'est les vacances, mais aussi et surtout parce que je n'arrive pas à écrire quelque chose de correct pour la suite. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher la scène du lendemain matin, qui à mon sens est importante. Donc, je me donne du temps pour vous revenir avec quelque chose de bien.

Merci pour vos avis (et d'ailleurs désolée de ne pas vous répondre individuellement à chaque fois, mais je me trouvais débordée à tous les coups. Pour ce coup-ci, je m'y tiendrai.)

Bisous


End file.
